NUEVA VIDA
by undermoon.karina
Summary: Al creer que Bella "murió" en el parto, Jacob huye dolido, quebrado. Pero los años pasaron y una visita que recibe Charlie lo hace participe de la magia quileute en todo su esplendor. Renesmee.
1. PRÓLOGO

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**NUEVA VIDA**

PRÓLOGO

El calor dentro del vientre de mi madre me mantenía cálida, pero aún tenía frío. Sólo había algo, sólo era alguien quien me quitaba la frialdad. Era esa voz. Sus dedos varias veces rozaron la barriga de mi madre y también así lo sentí.

Me intrigaba saber de él. Siempre estaba atenta al afuera porque lo buscaba más allá de la melodiosa voz de Bella y por qué no también la de mi padre. Siempre fue él.

El día que nací lo sentí cerca pero no quiso verme. Eso me puso triste porque llevaba muchos días esperando verlo. Mi padre me pasó cerca de ese calor y ese olor tan rico y particular e intenté tocarlo con mis pequeñas manitas, pero no llegué y él no me miraba siquiera un poco. Me estaba rechazando notablemente.

Me despabilé un poco cuando estuve en los brazos de mi madre. Eran cálidos y me miraba con sus ojos chocolates sonriendo. La miré fijamente intentando hacerle ver que la adoraba desde mucho antes, ella seguía sonriendo. Pero otra vez me llegó su efluvio y lloré con desesperación para que ahora él me tomara en brazos. Pero no fue así. Primero me acogieron los de mi padre y luego los de mi tía Rosalie. Y ya no pude sentirlo más.


	2. 1 NOTICIAS

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

Aquí va el primer capítulo. Decidí subirlo junto al prólogo para que tuvieran un poco más de esta historia. Prácticamente ya la tengo terminada, sólo que iré subiendo a medida que vea que me están leyendo, pues sino será de vicio. De verdad espero que les guste. Aprovecho este primer capítulo para contarles que soy nueva usando fanfiction, tengo muchas historias acerca de Nessie y Jake y otras de mi autoría, que me gustaría compartir con ustedes.

Díganme qué les pareció.

Renesmee está por viajar a Forks a visitar a su abuelo, aunque no le apetezca mucho ir, estoy segura de que no va a querer regresar.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1 ~ NOTICIAS

Otra vez había soñado con su voz. Había visto su rostro de lejos pero no lo recordaba bien. Eso me sacaba de quicio. Soñaba con alguien a quien no conocía y al cual vagamente recordaba. Era raro, porque veía la mismísima oscuridad, solo eran voces y sensaciones extrañas.

Me levanté dejando de lado todo aquello que me pareció absurdo en ese momento y bajé a desayunar.

Mi abuela ya me esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa y me sonreía alegremente. Me dio un beso en la frente y me hizo compañía hasta que terminé todo. Luego pude sentir cómo un coche se aproximaba a la entrada de mi casa y subí como un rayo de luz por las escaleras para volver a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Sabía que era Jason. Venía todas las mañanas por mí para irnos juntos al instituto. Era perfecto, siempre me daba mi espacio pero jamás me dejaba sola. Me hacía sentir muy querida, muy mimada y estaba absolutamente cautivada con su sonrisa.

Creo que eso fue lo que me enamoró de él desde el primer día. Recuerdo hace dos años cuando mi crecimiento se había estancado y me habían dejado asistir al instituto y jugar a aparentar ser normal. Lo primero que vi cuando entré al edificio fue a él. Estaba en la puerta del aula charlando con sus amigos y se reía sin más mientras yo lo miraba con cara de boba caminando a paso de tortuga por el pasillo. Su pelo color miel era perfecto y siempre olía maravillosamente. Su piel parecía brillar como la de mis padres cuando el sol le pegaba. Claro, que eran todas alucinaciones mías.

Me dediqué a mirarlo las primeras dos semanas sin hablarle porque me daba mucha vergüenza acercarme a él e iniciar una conversación, sabía que no iba a decir nada coherente así que preferí ahorrarme el mal rato. Luego, ya cuando estuve más instalada y me había hecho amigos, decidí pedirle un lápiz prestado. Sí, el destino quiso que compartamos la mayoría de las clases. Y bueno, así comenzó nuestra historia de amor. Pude ver cómo lo cautivé en el primer momento en que me vio a su lado. No largaba palabra alguna, tartamudeaba nervioso y eso me hacía sonrojar.

Ahora ya estábamos juntos en el último año de instituto y teníamos planes de irnos juntos a la universidad. Él estudiaría para ser abogado y yo medicina como mi abuelito Carlisle. Recuerdo cuando se lo dije y jamás me olvidaré de su felicidad. Estaba orgulloso de mí y eso me gustaba. Todos lo estaban, pero siempre admiré más que a todos a mi abuelo. Siempre era tan bueno y tenía tanta paciencia conmigo.

Por eso me había ido de la casa de mis padres cuando comencé a salir con Jason. Porque mi padre estaba ciego de los celos y mi madre lo apoyaba en todo. Así que sin decir más agarré mis cosas y mis tíos y abuelos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos entendiendo mi postura. Porque además de que mi padre no me tenía paciencia, tampoco confiaba en mí y no me veía como lo que era, una mujer. Obviamente también estaba molesta por su incesante falta de respeto hacia mis pensamientos. Los leía cada vez que podía y eso me hacía mal realmente. Me sentía vigilada las 24 horas diarias.

Igualmente, mis abuelos vivían en la mansión principal, mientras que mis padres se habían quedado en la mansión secundaria que era un poco más chica, pegada a la nuestra. Muy lejos no estábamos así que mucho no me pude librar de ellos.

Papá, a medida que fueron pasando los días, lo entendió o al menos lo intentaba.

- ¿Qué haces otra vez aquí? – escuché que le preguntaba a mi novio.

- Vine a buscar a Renesmee para irnos al instituto, Edward. Llevo haciéndolo hace mucho, creí que ya te habías acostumbrado. – le respondió éste haciéndome sonreír. Él nunca se quedaba callado, aunque respetaba a mi "hermano" en cierto modo. Sí, hermano, mi padre era mi hermano por el parecido que teníamos, aunque ahora la tía Alice decía que no me parecía a ninguno de los dos, que era bella por mí misma.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo a paso humano para encontrarme con su rostro sonriente. En cuanto me vio volvió a deslumbrarme como era costumbre y corrí otra vez a sus brazos y nos dimos un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos luego, Edward. – me despedí de mi padre sin mirarlo. Escuché que dijo algo pero no lo entendí mucho cuando la mano de Jason se entrelazó con la mía.

- Te he echado mucho de menos este fin de semana. – me dijo clavándome la mirada. – La próxima le pediré permiso a tus padres y te llevaré conmigo a la cabaña. – siguió diciendo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y yo entraba al auto.

- Eso suena bien. Pero el problema no son mis padres, sino mi hermano. Es capaz de seguirnos, Jason. Está loco. – le dije cuando el coche arrancó. Mis padres eran mis abuelos, Edward, Emmett y Alice eran mis hermanos, y Rosalie, Jasper y Bella eran mis cuñadas. Un lío, pero me había acostumbrado muy bien a los términos.

- Lo sé, pero me quiere más que antes. Sólo hay que darle tiempo. ¿Con Alice también es así? – quiso saber.

- No, claro que no. Jasper y él son… muy amigos.

- Bueno, tranquila. – me dijo mirándome de reojo mientras conducía. - ¿Te gustaría venir a la cabaña de mis padres conmigo?

- Claro. – dije algo sonrojada. De hecho me hacía muchas ilusiones estar con él a solas.

- Genial. – me sonrió. – Ya veremos, linda.

Seguimos el camino charlando y riendo como siempre hasta que aparcamos el coche en el estacionamiento del instituto. Melanie y Tyan nos estaban esperando en la entrada.

- Hola chicos. – nos saludaron.

- Hola Mel, hola Tyan. ¿Qué hay? – los saludamos nosotros mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el edificio.

El día transcurrió lento y aburrido, lo único bueno era estar con mi novio y besarlo. Besarlo era afrodisíaco para mí. Cada vez había más pasión en los besos que nos dábamos. Tanto así que unos meses después de empezar a salir, hicimos el amor maravillosamente. Jamás olvidaré esa noche pues fue muy especial. Fue el paso a mi madurez, me volví mujer en sus brazos, me fundí en su piel y él en la mía. Desde ese momento ya no pudimos apartarnos por mucho tiempo. Por eso cuando se iba con sus padres a las cabañas que tenía en las montañas, nos echábamos mucho de menos, agregándole que no había señal en dónde él estaba para poder comunicarnos vía celular.

Cuando salimos del instituto nos fuimos a su casa porque no iba a haber nadie allí. Mi teléfono no paró de sonar cuando fue el horario en el que tenía que estar de regreso a casa. Claramente quien llamaba era mi padre.

- No me dejará en paz. – solté al aire frustrada pero dos brazos cálidos me aferraron por detrás haciéndome tiritar. Me giré lentamente para quedar de frente a mi hermoso novio y nos besamos dulcemente. Luego nos apartamos sin decir nada para mirarnos un rato. – Te amo. – le solté acercándome a su boca otra vez.

- Yo te amo mucho más, Renesmee. Lo eres todo para mí. – dijo sobre mis labios.

Esa tarde nuestros cuerpos volvieron a ser uno solo. Era fascinante la conexión que teníamos entre las sábanas. Sentía que jamás iba a poder estar así con otro hombre.

Cuando regresé a casa, mi padre no me hablaba. Seguramente ya había leído mis pensamientos y por eso tenía esa cara de desilusión.

No me gustaba hacerlo sentir de ese modo, pero yo amaba a Jason y por él lo daría todo y me hubiese gustado que mi padre lo entendiera, porque así se sentía él con mamá.

- Es algo a lo que jamás me he de acostumbrar. – dijo ofendido.

- Qué lástima, porque eso me hubiese hecho mucho bien. – le dije mientras mamá se acomodaba a su lado observándonos.

- Esas cosas no se hacen a los 8 años. – medio gritó.

- Papá, yo no tengo esa edad. Sabes muy bien que ya soy una mujer. Y amo a Jason, me entrego a él tanto física como sentimentalmente. Deberías saberlo. – dije señalándome la cabeza.

- Basta. No peleen. Renesmee tienes que entender que para nosotros no es fácil. – dijo mamá con su melodiosa voz. – Sólo debes darnos tiempo para acostumbrarnos.

- ¿Tiempo? – solté incrédula. – Mamá hace dos años que estoy con Jason y hace dos años que me enamoré de él. Creo haberles dado suficiente tiempo.

- Bella. – nos sorprendió Alice en ese momento seguida del resto de la familia. Todos tenían los rostros contrariados. – Ha llamado Sue.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó alarmada percatándose de lo mismo que yo.

- Charlie ha tenido un accidente mientras hacía una patrulla. – dijo ella.

- Oh, Dios, mi padre. Edward debo ir a verlo. – gritó histérica.

- Cielo, tranquilízate. Llamaré por teléfono para reservar los pasajes. – le dijo desapareciendo. Yo me acomodé junto a ella y pude sentir cómo temblaba. Se me hacía extraño notarla así cuando siempre estuvo bien preparada para todo.

Una vez hablamos sobre su transformación a vampiro y me contó que lo hizo por mí y por mi padre. Pero yo sabía bien que era sólo por papá al principio. Luego, vine yo. Y no pude entenderla. No pude entender cómo se atrevió a dejar su antigua vida atrás, viendo morir a sus seres queridos, a sus padres, aquellos que le dieron la vida. Ni yo estaba segura si podría hacerlo por Jason, claro si fuese humana del todo.

Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su decisión. Ver morir a Charlie.

- Charlie no se va a morir, Renesmee. – dijo mi padre al lado nuestro abrazándonos a ambas. Yo me aparté.

- Ya deja de meterte en mi cabeza. Estos días en los que ustedes no estén por fin podré descansar. – grité subiendo como un rayo a mi habitación, pero no lo hice sola.

- Tú te vendrás con nosotros. Haz tu maleta. Salimos en una hora. – dijo Edward cerrando la puerta sin darme tiempo a protestar.


	3. 2 SINTIENDO DISTINTO

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. El momento en que ellos se ven por primera vez. Es un poco largo, pues tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con respecto al pasado.

Estoy muy contenta porque me estan leyendo. No he tenido muchos reviews pero no soy pretenciosa. Me gusta que les agrade a las pocas personas que me leen. Nos seguiremos leyendo entonces! :)

Ah y de verdad, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Después diganme qué les pareció este nuevo cap.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 ~ SINTIENDO DISTINTO

¿Irme a Forks? ¿Esto era cierto? Jamás había salido de Alaska más que para irme de vacaciones. Cuando era pequeña siempre quería ir a la casa de mi abuelito Charlie, pero siempre me ponían una excusa. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo y al notar que siempre obtenía la misma respuesta dejé de preguntar e insistir.

Ahora no me apetecía nada ir allí. No quería alejarme de Jason por más tiempo. Habíamos pasado un par de días separados y fue horrible y ahora me tocaba irme a mí. Y no le insistí a mis padres para quedarme pues me darían un rotundo no como respuesta.

Sin ganas agarré mi valija mediana y cargué algo de ropa. No tenía ánimos para irme, pero no tenía que ser egoísta. Mamá me necesitaba a su lado. Cuando ya lo hice no lo dudé ni un segundo más y marqué el número de teléfono en mi móvil que me sabía de memoria.

- Hola. – dijo la voz al otro lado.

- Hola amor. Tengo malas noticias. – dije mientras iba al baño por mi cepillo de dientes.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues, mi abuelo ha tenido un accidente y con mi hermano y su novia iremos a verlo.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – soltó preocupado.

- No lo sé. Por eso iremos, para ver cómo está de salud después de lo que le pasó. – hice una pausa. – Es en Forks, algo lejos de aquí.

- ¿Forks? Renesmee, ¿me estás diciendo que te irás a otro país? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – dijo con histeria en su voz.

- No lo sé, amor. El tiempo que mi hermano crea necesario. Lo… siento. – dije sintiéndome un poco mal. Todavía no había partido y ya me sentía vacía sin su compañía. – No puedo hacer nada, debo ir.

- Ren… Cielos, quiero ir contigo. Al menos déjame ir. No soportaré estar lejos de ti. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Lo sé y puedo jurarte que me sentiré igual. Pero no puedes venir, es algo privado. Además… no debes preocuparte. No nos iremos por mucho, yo tengo que retomar el instituto si quiero irme a la universidad contigo.

- Eso suena bien. – dijo triste. – Te echaré mucho de menos, Renesmee.

- Y yo a ti. Me marcho en media hora. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de despedirme. – me afligí.

- No importa, amor. Cuando regreses iré por ti. Te lo prometo. Y dale mis saludos a tu abuelo. Dile que se mejore para que podamos conocernos. – intentó darme ánimos.

- Le diré. Te amo. Te amo mucho.

- Yo también te amo, cielo.

- Debo irme. – dije con pocas ganas de colgar.

- Está bien. Adiós entonces. Llámame, por favor. Yo lo haré a diario.

- Lo haré. Cuídate, Jason. Y pórtate bien. – bromeé, pues sabía que no me traicionaría.

- Tú eres la que se debe comportar. – rió. – Soy tuyo.

- Yo tuya. Para siempre. – dije y le lancé un beso antes de colgar.

Suspiré. Iba a ser muy difícil estar sin él a mi lado. Me era de mucha ayuda. Me sacaba del mundo sobrenatural al que pertenecía y me hacía parte de su mundo y realidad.

- ¿No crees que es cruel? – se apareció la voz de mi tía Alice.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté guardando algunas cosas que me habían quedado sueltas.

- Dentro de dos años deberás despedirte de todo lo que hoy te rodea. Jason no puede saber la verdad sobre nosotros. Ya te hemos explicado lo que significaría. – soltó sentándose sobre la cama. Sentí un pequeño dolor dentro de mí.

- Puedo hacer con él lo que hicieron mis padres. Además no soy vampira del todo, también soy humana y es normal estar con alguien igual que yo.

- No es igual a ti. Deberías pensarlo un poco más. Y también pensar en nosotros. – hizo una pausa. – Sé que es difícil, pero no podemos permitir que él sepa lo que somos. No otra vez. Además no estamos seguros de cómo lo podría tomar. Bella lo supo por ella sola y lo aceptó desde un principio. En cambio tú llevas con Jason dos años de relación y todavía no le insinúas nada.

- ¿Entonces quieres que me calle la boca o que lo suelte todo? No te entiendo, Alice.

- Sólo digo que lo pienses. Yo quiero tu bienestar y tu felicidad, al igual que todos. Y veo cómo cada día te enamoras más de él sin pensar en el futuro.

- No quiero… no quiero hablar de esto ahora. – dije casi sin voz, sabiendo que mi tía tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo.

- Siento lo que somos. Pero es así. Deberías aceptarte. No tiene nada de malo ser cómo esto. – sonrió.

- ¿No tiene nada de malo? – intenté tranquilizarme. – Tengo 8 años, se supone que debería estar jugando con muñecas. Las consecuencias de esto son los raros comportamientos de mis padres, que me ven como a una niña, pero que en realidad no lo soy. ¿Entiendes? Me siento mujer y ellos no lo entienden porque soy un monstruo.

- No digas eso.

- Es la verdad. Soy un bicho raro. No puedo vivir sin la sangre, eso es asqueroso. Intento… intento tomarla lo menos posible pero no puedo, me quema… me quema cuando no lo hago y temo morder a mi novio o alguno de mis amigos. No sabes lo mal que lo paso siendo como soy. – dije llorando. Hacía mucho que no me descargaba de esa manera y ahora, por alguna razón exploté. Sabía que mi tía tenía razón, que no iba a poder estar por siempre con Jason, que en algún momento tendría que dejarlo y dejar atrás mi vida humana. Mi novio, mis amigos, la casa en dónde crecí… no sé si estaba preparada para eso.

De pronto unos brazos fríos envolvieron mi delgado cuerpo y no evité el abrazo, pues lo necesitaba.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No quería ponerte así. Sólo, sólo intento ayudar pero nunca lo hago bien. – genial, ahora había hecho sentir culpable a mi tía. Sabía que no lo había hecho adrede.

- No importa, tía. Tienes razón. – dije apartándola para verla mientras le hablaba. – No te disculpes, siempre me haces abrir los ojos y eso no es malo. Sólo el paisaje es poco agradable.

Llegamos a Forks unas horas después. Estaba amaneciendo y mientras íbamos en el auto de mi padre, iba observando el paisaje. Todo era verde y había un aroma en el aire que era exquisito. Los rayos cálidos golpeaban mi piel con una caricia y me sorprendía a medida que avanzábamos en el camino.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar? – me preguntó papá después de leer mis pensamientos.

- No está nada mal. – le respondí con una sonrisa. Mamá se giró y me dedicó una pequeña mueca, pero luego la deshizo. Estaba muy preocupada por el abuelo. Cuando llamó para avisar que veníamos, le habían dicho que no había sido nada grave, que tan sólo nos avisaron para que estuviéramos al tanto, pero mamá no hizo caso, claro.

No sé por cuánto estuvo conduciendo mi padre, pero al llegar me despabilé ya con todo el resplandor del sol en el rostro. Era un día hermoso.

Mis padres parecían agentes de la cía por cómo iban tapados. No se esperaban el buen clima al parecer.

Sue nos recibió con mucha alegría y nos hizo pasar rápido para que mis padres estuviesen más cómodos sin todo ese ropaje. Cuando me vio se quedó mirándome por unos segundos y luego me abrazó con ternura. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Hace 3 años había ido con mi abuelo a Alaska para navidad y era muy diferente a lo que ahora era. Seguramente estaba sorprendida por mi rápido crecimiento.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre, Sue? – preguntó mamá sin dar más vueltas.

- Está en su cuarto. Vengan, los llevaré con él. – dijo señalándonos las escaleras.

Subimos y cuando lo vio mamá, corrió a sus brazos como si fuese una chiquilla. Papá la miraba con dulzura y sonreía por la escena. Yo también lo hacía. Me ponía muy contenta verla a mi madre de ese modo. Y yo también lo estaba pues me alegraba de que mi abuelo sólo tuviese un pie enyesado.

- Te he dicho que no era nada malo. No tendrían que haber venido, hija. – dijo Charlie besando su coronilla.

- ¿Qué pasa, abuelo? ¿Acaso no te alegras por nuestra visita? – dije ahora acercándome yo.

- Pero mírate, Renesmee. – se sorprendió al verme bien. – Estás tan grande. No creo poder sostenerte en mi regazo esta vez. – bromeó. – Hola Edward. Gracias por traerme estos lindos regalitos. – dijo ahora abrazándome a mí de un lado y a Bella del otro.

- No es nada, Charlie. Serán tus enfermeras por unos días, hasta que te recuperes del todo. – añadió mi padre.

- Oh, pero qué lujo. ¿Se quedaran en la mansión? – preguntó deshaciendo la sonrisa del rostro de mi padre.

- Sí. Respecto a eso, quería preguntarles si los… chicos ya saben de nuestra llegada. – dijo en un tono que no comprendí bien. ¿De qué chicos hablaba?

- ¿Chicos? – pregunté.

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté una vez sobre Leah y Seth, mis hijos? – habló ahora Sue.

- Sí, algo de eso recuerdo. ¿Ellos saben que hemos venido? ¿Saben sobre nosotros?

- Sí, saben más de lo que creen. – me respondió.

- Bien. Seguro que nos cruzaremos con Seth y hablaremos mejor. – dijo mi padre volviendo a sonreír. Me erguí de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana para observar el paisaje.

- Qué guay. Hay un bosque allí. ¿Podremos ir allí alguna vez? – pregunté.

- Claro. Ya hablaremos sobre eso también. – dijo Bella colocándose a mi lado. – Cielos, no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que he echado de menos este lugar. – dijo nostálgica.

- Mamá, muéstrame el que era tu cuarto. – dije eufórica. Sabía de la historia de mis padres y que gran parte de la misma había crecido en ella.

- Ven, vamos. – dijo tomándome de la mano mientras los demás nos miraban.

- Preparé el almuerzo y llamaré a los chicos para que vengan. – dijo mi abuela postiza.

- Te ayudo. – soltó mi padre.

- Bien. Me quedaré sólo. – dijo mi abuelo haciendo que se quede papá haciéndole compañía.

Cuando salimos del lugar cruzamos a la puerta de enfrente y la abrimos casi en cámara lenta. Era una habitación muy bonita. Estaba casi vacía pero aún había cosas conservadas en su sitio. Escuché a mamá suspirar.

- ¿Te trae muchos recuerdos? – le dije sentándome en su antigua cama y dándole palmadas para que ella también lo hiciera.

- Muchísimos. Aquí creció el amor hacia tu padre, aquí soñaba con él, aquí comencé a amarlo.

- ¿Te vas a poner cursi? – bromeé.

- No, hija. Claro que no. – rió. – Sólo que… todo este lugar está cargado de muchos sentimientos.

- ¿Fue duro cuando te mudaste aquí? – quise saber.

- Un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a estar con Reneé todo el tiempo, más que nada fue por eso. Además no tenía mucha relación con mi padre. Pero luego hice amigos… muchos muy buenos amigos. – volvió a suspirar.

- Y también conociste a papá. – le dije con intensión.

- Sí. Forks fue mi lugar especial. Aquí naciste tú.

- Lo sé. Tendrías que estar muy loca para hacer todo lo que hiciste por papá.

- Y por ti. – agregó.

- Sí, claro. – ignoré. – Mamá, ¿no extrañas a tus amigos? Sabes, tengo ese pensamiento que me impide dejar de lado a mis amigos, pienso en ellos por sobre mi pareja. Quiero decir, amigos hay pocos, un amigo puede ser un hermano, puede ser quien te acompañe para toda la vida. Pero amores puede haber muchos en poco tiempo. No sé si me explico.

- Supongo que tu padre además de ser mi pareja, es mi mejor amigo.

- Oh, vamos, mamá. ¿No tuviste otro mejor amigo más que papá? Antes dijiste que cuando llegaste tuviste amigos. ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Los extrañas? Si no lo haces, no eran tus amigos realmente.

- A mis amigos del instituto los añoro. Pienso en ellos rara vez porque sólo significaron eso, una amistad pasajera en el tiempo. Los quise y los querré por siempre, jamás podré olvidar los momentos que compartimos. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlos alejado de mí. Nuestra condición claramente nos lo impide.

- Sí, pero existen los móviles y los chats.

- Lo sé, pero preferí que las cosas quedaran así.

- ¿Fuera del instituto no había nadie más? Perdona que te lo diga, mamá, pero eras una anti social. – bufé.

- Sí. – rió. – Sí, tienes razón. No era como tú. A ti no te cuesta nada hacerte amigos, eres un poco más simpática. Pero, siento desilusionarte, pues si tuve un amigo fuera de la escuela y creo que fue el más importante. – dijo mirando un punto fijo, metida sumamente en sus recuerdos. En sus ojos vi algo extraño, de pronto se pusieron tristes.

- Lo siento. – me disculpé tomando sus manos. – No tenemos que hablar de esto.

- No, perdóname. Es que… a él siempre lo he echado mucho de menos, ¿sabes? Realmente era mi mejor amigo. Y cuando tuvimos que irnos a Alaska perdimos el contacto. Hace 8 años que no sé nada de él.

- ¿Fue… fue algo más que un amigo? – pregunté sorprendiéndola. Entonces otra vez sus ojos hablaron afirmando la pregunta que había hecho.

- Fue alguien muy especial para mí.

- ¿Antes que lo haya sido papá?

- Verás, yo lo conocí cuando éramos pequeños. Jugábamos juntos siempre pues su padre y el mío fueron y aún son muy buenos amigos. Luego, me mudé con mi madre cuando la relación con Charlie terminó. Lo veía una que otra vez cuando venía de visitas a Forks, pero luego dejé de hacerlo seguido y habíamos perdido completamente el contacto. Hasta que volví para quedarme. Estaba un poco tranquila porque no me sentiría sola después de todo. Ni bien vine, él vino a verme y arregló una camioneta para mí, para que me manejara por el lugar a mi antojo. – sonrió. – Bueno, luego conocí a tu padre y mi mundo se volvió él, dejando todo lo demás como por debajo.

- ¿Dejaste de lado a tu mejor amigo? Oh mamá, eso es de zorras.

- Renesmee, no hables de ese modo. – me regañó.

- Vale, vale, lo siento. Pero es que no te entiendo.

- Hasta ese momento era sólo mi amigo. Luego pasó algo muy feo. Tu padre y yo nos distanciamos y se marchó junto a los demás de aquí dejándome sola y desprotegida. Me sentí muy mal, había entrado en una depresión muy fea.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Tú y papá separados?

- Sí, bueno. En uno de mis cumpleaños, abriendo los regalos que me habían hecho tus tíos, me corté con un papel y me salió sangre del dedo. En ese entonces tu tío Jasper no tenía la fortaleza que hoy tiene y quiso atacarme. Por suerte, no lo logró, pero sirvió para que tu padre se sintiera culpable y creyera que lo mejor para mí sería alejarme de él.

- Ya lo veo.

- Entonces cuando se fueron, me creí morir. No comía bien y tenía pesadillas todas las noches. Fueron tiempos terribles para mí, pero allí apareció Jacob.

- ¿Jacob? – pregunté. El nombre me sonaba de algún lugar y me sentí extraña.

- Sí. Así se llama. Jacob fue quien me hizo volver de la muerte, por así decirlo. Fue mi sostén, fue mi todo cuando tu padre no estuvo. Cuando comencé a juntarme con él, me volvió el color a las mejillas y hasta sonreía. Recuerdo que Charlie estuvo muy contento en ese tiempo.

- ¿Fueron novios? – pregunté rara.

- No. Mira, yo llegué a amarlo a él, tanto que lo necesitaba para sentirme completa, pero siempre amé más a Edward.

- No se puede amar a dos personas.

- Sí. Se puede pues yo lo viví con ellos dos. Nunca pasó nada entre nosotros. Sólo una vez, nos dimos un inocente beso, pero fue como una despedida. Aunque luego, seguía necesitándolo. Verás, con Jacob teníamos una conexión que nunca nadie entendió, ni siquiera tu padre.

- ¿Papá sabía que estabas enamorada de otro hombre? – pregunté algo enojada, pues no me podía creer eso de amar a los dos. ¿Acaso había engañado a mi padre?

- Claro que lo sabía. Con él nunca hubo secretos. También sabía que más lo amaba a él.

- Bueno, me has sorprendido. Sí que hubo cosas interesantes en tu vida. Siempre pensé que sólo había sido papá.

- Y lo fue.

- No. También ese tal Jacob. – sonreí un poco más relajada. – Cuéntame cómo era. Tenía que ser guapo como papá para que lo amaras así. – soltó una carcajada.

- Pues, sí lo era. Seguro que lo sigue siendo.

- ¿Lo sigues amando?

- No. O sí, pero de otra manera. Cuando naciste tú las cosas cambiaron completamente. Sólo tuve corazón para ti y tu padre. Ya tenía una familia y se volvieron mi prioridad.

- Guay. ¿Y por qué no lo llamas? Se nota por cómo hablas que lo echas de menos.

- Lo echo mucho de menos. Es muy importante. Jamás he tenido un mejor amigo más que él y tu padre. Pero no creo que sea posible llamarlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque ahora eres un vampiro?

- No. O sí. Pero él sabe.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Él sabe nuestro secreto? Ahora lo entiendo, tendrías que haberlo amado lo suficiente como para decirle la verdad. – eso me hizo pensar en Jason.

- No. No es por eso. Es una historia muy larga de contar. Mejor bajemos. Iré a buscar a Charlie así almuerzan. – dijo levantándose bruscamente. Me estaba evitando. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que la había molestado? Pronto desapareció de esa habitación dejándome sola y pensando en la vida humana de mi madre.

Estaba flipando con todo lo que me había contado. No me podía imaginar a mis padres separados, menos a mi madre besando a otro hombre y enamorada de alguien que no sea Edward. Siempre se miraban con devoción y con amor desmedido, ya casi al extremo, por eso me costaba tanto asimilarlo.

También me había sonado de algún lugar ese nombre: Jacob. Se sentía bonito.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar me dirigí al living a mirar un poco de tele. No habían venido los hijos de Sue. Quizás no les apetecían las visitas.

De pronto el ruido de la puerta me sorprendió y apareció un chico enorme enfrente de mí que me miraba extrañado, tal vez esperaba a que hablara.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – me preguntó con la voz osca.

- ¿Seth? – dijo la voz de mi madre.

- ¿Bella? – dijo mirándola el aludido. Era el hijo de mi abuela postiza. – Mírate nada más. Apestas, Bells. – dijo y se lanzó a abrazarla.

- Tú apestas. – rió.

- ¿Seth? – dijo ahora mi padre que sonreía. – Que grande te ves.

- Gracias. Los he echado mucho de menos, chicos. Ni siquiera han mandado cartas o algo. – bromeó y luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí. - ¿Es…?

- Sí, es nuestra hija, Renesmee.

- ¿Estás de coña?

- ¡Seth! – lo regañó Sue desde la cocina.

- ¿No deberías tener 8 años o algo así? – me preguntó.

- Pues los tengo, salvo que… mi lado vampírico aceleró mi crecimiento. – le solté y quedó boquiabierto.

- Ah… guay. Te pareces mucho a Bella. Espero que no hayas heredado lo torpe que era. – rió.

- ¿Jacob está viniendo? – preguntó de pronto mi padre serio.

- Sí. No sabía que habían venido con ella. Billy lo envía a ver a Charlie cada dos días y hoy le tocaba. Además sabía que ustedes vendrían y… quería saludar a Bella.

- Bien. Estaremos atentos.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá? – pregunté preocupada.

- Pues no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sólo está en camino el lobo feroz. – dijo Seth sonriendo pero no me causó mucha gracia. ¿Qué era eso del lobo feroz? ¿Acaso el amigo de mamá era un mal tipo?

- Ella no sabe sobre los lobos… feroces. – le contó mi padre.

- Oh. Bien.

No le dio tiempo a decir más nada ya que alguien comenzó a golpear en la puerta. Mi madre se puso a mi lado, como si me estuviera protegiendo. Sue salió de la cocina y miró seria a mi padre, quien asintió seguramente a una pregunta que se había formulado en su mente. Seth sólo sonreía y se había sentado en unos de los sofás más relajado.

Cuando Sue abrió la puerta, una ráfaga de aire entró junto con un aroma familiar. No recordaba de dónde lo conocía, pero sí sentía cómo la piel se me erizaba al sentir ese efluvio tan particular. Era muy dulce. Me atraía mucho, pero no por la sed, sino por algo que no comprendía.

Sentí sus pasos aproximándose y luego lo vi. Era un muchacho enorme, aún más que Seth. Era moreno y no llevaba camiseta, por eso se veían perfectamente sus abdominales perfectos. Subí mi vista lentamente recorriéndolo anonadada. Y algo pasó.


	4. 3 HIPNOTIZADA

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

Hoy he de subir un capítulo más. Porque gracias al cielo les ha gustado como va yendo esta historia. Cuando yo leo un fic, no me gusta quedarme mucho con la intriga. Entonces, decidí subir hoy uno más. Para no dejarlas con la intriga a ustedes.

_3er capítulo_. Las primeras miradas, las primeras sensaciones.

Gracias por leerme! [NATA12 ~ prue capuccino ~ Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ~ gragon12 ~ Sakura Michel ]

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 ~ HIPNOTIZADA

De pronto me encontré con sus ojos oscuros y profundos, me miraba de una manera extraña pero que me hacía sentir a gusto, era cálido. Intenté apartar la vista pues me quemaba, mi cuerpo ardía pero no pude. Era como estar hipnotizada. Me sonrojé cuando me sonrió y el corazón me comenzó a latir desmesuradamente. Sentí el rugido de mi padre.

Me sentí vacía cuando bajó su mirada, pero así pude desprenderme y mirar más de él. Ahora le tocó el turno a sus labios, eran rojos y carnosos. Perfectos. Una energía extraña me atraía hacia él. Después subió otra vez su mirada en mí y dio un paso.

Se vio interceptado por Bella y me sentí enojada por no dejarlo más cerca de mí.

- No le hará daño, Bella. Jacob acaba de imprimarse. – dijo mi padre enojado. ¿Imprimarse? ¿Qué era eso? Bueno, ahora mucho no me importa. Algo se despertó en mí. Algo que dormía en lo más profundo de mí ser.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward? – dijo mi madre ahora. Los ojos del muchacho de piel cobriza la miraron.

- Hola Bells. – le sonrió pero ella le rugió un poco. – Te ves… tan tú.

- ¿Acabas de imprimar a mi bebé? – le escupió.

- Bella, no es el momento. – le dijo mi padre mirándome de reojo. Seth estaba alerta ahora. ¿Qué pasaba?

- No pude… evitarlo. – se excusó mirándome otra vez. Ahora yo le sonreía y sus ojos al verme hacerlo brillaron.

- Renesmee, él es Jacob. – me presentó Sue que también sonreía.

- Hola. – solté tímida pero sin sacarle la mirada de encima. Todos nos miraban pero no me importó, había algo en él que me hacía sentir extremadamente bien. Era como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

- Hola. – dijo con una sonrisa. Siempre creí que la sonrisa más linda era la de Jason, pero estaba equivocada. El hombre que tenía enfrente ahora era el dueño de la más hermosa. Sus perfectos dientes blancos le quedaban geniales con su color de piel y cada una de sus facciones era perfecta también.

Me sentí mal por mirarlo de ese modo, cuando había alguien esperándome en Alaska, así que con dolor aparte mi mirada de él y me puse seria. Las piernas me temblaban por una extraña razón así que me senté en el sofá que tenía más cerca y posé mi vista en la televisión.

Sentí que Seth se carcajeaba y que Jacob le decía algunas palabrotas, pero no quería prestar mucha atención. Ese hombre me daba miedo. Pero no ese miedo a que me hiciera algo, sino por cómo me había hecho sentir con sólo una mirada.

De pronto miré a mí alrededor y no había nadie, estaban en la cocina y se escuchaban sus voces discutiendo algún asunto. Ahora que nadie me veía quería prestar atención y agudicé todos mis sentidos.

- ¿Cómo has podido? – decía mi madre. – Edward di algo.

- Bells, no lo he hecho adrede, ¿vale? No sé cómo explicártelo, no tengo palabras para lo que significa. – decía el amigo de mi madre. Si estaban hablando de mí, no lo entendía. Jacob no me había hecho daño.

- Bella, es cierto. Nosotros no podemos evitarlo. Cuando llega, llega. – añadió Seth.

- Por favor, calmémonos. – decía Sue. – Bella es simplemente magia. No puedes enfadarte por eso. Ojalá pudieras entenderlo.

- Pues no lo hago. Explícamelo, Jacob. – dijo mi madre irritada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Cielo… - interrumpió mi padre. – Lo vi en su mente. Vi el proceso… el proceso de imprimación y es inexplicable. Son muchos sentimientos, es muy intenso todo. Sólo…

- ¿Estás defendiendo a Jacob, Edward? – gritó mi madre.

- No. A mí también me molesta pero soy consciente de que no lo ha hecho a propósito. Sólo la miró y pasó, como la magia misma. Es… es fantástico. Aunque no deja de desquiciarme la idea.

- Pero si ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia y sabes a lo que me refiero, Jacob. Es una locura. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

- Pues nada, Bella. No sé por qué te molestas tanto. Yo no haré nada para perjudicarla, jamás la lastimaría.

- Es cierto. No tiene malas intenciones. Cielos, se ha convertido en su perro.

- La boca, Eddy, que es mi alfa. – dijo Seth bromeando.

- Cierra la boca, Seth. – le dijo Jacob. – Vale, tomaremos todo esto con calma. Sólo… sólo déjame conocerla.

- ¿Por qué quieres conocerme? – pregunté provocando que todos en la cocina se sobresaltaran.

- No lo haré si no quieres… - susurró el amigo de mamá agachando la cabeza algo apenado.

- No dije que no quisiese, te pregunté por qué quieres hacerlo. No tiene sentido. – todos se mantenían en silencio.

- Yo… fui muy amigo de tu madre. Y…

- Sí, sé que estuvieron enamorados. – mamá me liquidó con la mirada. – Pero eso no viene al caso.

- Lo siento. Eres igual a tu padre. – dijo con una mueca pero luego la deshizo algo incómodo. Seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

- Oh, vamos. No soy tan mala como mi padre. Soy un poco más accesible. Verás, hoy justamente me he enterado de tu existencia, y me gustaría que me contaras como era Bella zombie cuando mi padre la había dejado. – dije riendo para alivianar las aguas. Pareció funcionar pues ahora me miraba sonriente. Me quedé prendida de sus ojos por un instante y me parecieron hermosos, los más hermosos que jamás había visto antes. Pero un carraspeo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

- No está bien que te rías de tu madre, hija. – habló Edward.

- Es genial, papá. Siempre creí que su vida era aburrida por estar con un mismo hombre, ahora lo veo todo tan claro. Mi madre ha sido muy guay en su época humana. Estaba enamorada de ti, pero luego lo hizo de Jacob. Y él sabe nuestro secreto, por lo tanto lo tuvo que amar lo suficiente como para contárselo. Y no la culpo nada, eres muy guapo. – solté rápidamente sin pensar realmente en la última oración. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron pero volví a actuar con velocidad para que nadie se diera cuenta. – Sólo me interesa saber esa otra parte de ella que sé que tú, papá, jamás me has de contar.

- ¿Entonces te gustaría quedar algún día conmigo? – dijo Jacob clavándome otra vez la mirada. Era inevitable no perderse en ella. Pero me puse nerviosa cuando se fue acercando lentamente a mí. Se paró a unos centímetros de donde me encontraba e inhalé su efluvio. Era muy delicioso. Bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de que sentía su calidez sin siquiera rozarlo. Eso hizo que la piel se me erizara completamente.

- Cla… claro. – tartamudeé.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo se van a quedar? – dijo ahora apartándose para mirar con preocupación a mis padres.

- Hasta que Charlie mejore. – le dijo mi madre cortante.

- Mamá, no seas así. No sé por qué estás enojada pero unas horas antes me estabas diciendo que lo echabas mucho de menos y ahora lo tratas distante. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo?

- No, Bells es así conmigo al principio. No te preocupes. Ya verás lo bien que nos llevamos. Aunque… - arrugó la nariz. – Bella, apestas. – todos rieron inclusive mi padre.

- Tú hueles fatal, perro. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa, se la veía feliz de repente.

- Ven aquí. Dame un abrazo. – le abrió los brazos su amigo y ella se acomodó en él casi ronroneando.

- Oh, Jake, eres un apestoso. Hueles a perro mojado. – le dijo apartándose.

- ¿Qué tienen todos ustedes con los olores? Mi madre huele bien. Y tú… tu olor es… - inspiré. - … es delicioso. Es dulce… - volví a inspirar. – Es dulce como la miel y hueles a tierra húmeda con… - otra vez inspiré. - … con madera, hueles como los rayos del sol. Nunca sentí ese efluvio. – concluí desconcertada mientras todos me miraban con caras raras, menos Sue que sonreía.

- ¿Quieres decir que no me hueles como a perro mojado como dice tu padre siempre? – me preguntó Jacob. Le sonreí.

- No. Hueles bien. ¿Y yo también apesto? – me olí la ropa inquieta por miedo a oler para él tan feo, aunque no terminaba de entender sobre los olores.

- No. – dijo acercándose a mí y tomando uno de mis mechones para jugar con él. Las piernas me temblaron pero no me impidió subir la mirada para clavarla en él. – Hueles a lilas. Eres muy bonita. – le sonreí con cara de tonta.

- Bueno. – dijo mi padre. – Qué gusto volver a verte Jacob, pero ya debes irte. Renesmee tiene que descansar, hemos tenido un largo viaje… Seth seguramente también querrá descansar, he visto en su mente que ha trabajado hasta tarde.

- Ah no. Seth no se librará de mí. Escucha, te vendrás a patrullar conmigo. – le dijo Jacob.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el otro.

- Porque yo quiero.

- ¿Son policías como mi abuelo? – pregunté con interés.

- Algo así. – me respondió Seth.

- ¿Y dónde está su auto? Siempre he querido subirme a uno de esos. – dije sonriendo.

- Te prometo que más adelante te llevaré en… mi auto. – me dijo Jacob con picardía, lo que provocó que me volviera a sonrojar.

- Jacob no te pases. – le dijo mi padre.

- Vale, vale. Sólo decía. – dijo y luego me miró. – Vendré por ti mañana por la mañana. Te llevaré a la reserva.

- ¿La reserva?

- Sí, pues, nosotros somos de la reserva quileute y tenemos las mejores playas en La Push. – me respondió contento.

- ¿Playa? Qué guay. Me gustan mucho las playas, la arena, las olas… Es genial.

- Genial. – seguía sonriendo. – Espérame.

- Lo haré. – le dije clavándole ahora yo la mirada y pude ver cómo se atontaba al mirar mis ojos. Sonreí pero luego pensé en que seguramente también me veía así cuando me quedaba prendida de su mirada. Vino instantáneamente el rostro de Jason a mi mente. Con él jamás me había sentido así, a pesar de lo muy enamorada que estaba. Era realmente extraño. – Jacob, ¿pueden venir mis padres también? – pregunté para no quedarme a solas con él.

- Bueno, la verdad es que los vampiros no pueden entrar por allí. Verás, también tenemos nuestros secretos al igual que ustedes, sólo que un poco diferentes. – dudó. – Si quieres nos podemos quedar aquí, donde ellos puedan estar. Sé que no me tienes confianza, ni nada. Es lógico, nos acabamos de conocer.

- Lo siento. Sólo es eso, te lo aseguro. Te esperaré, le diré a mi papá que nos alquile unas películas y compraremos palomitas para verlas. ¿Te apetece?

- Claro, no hay problema. Entonces, te dejaré descansar. – dijo dándose la vuelta para irse. Pero no podía simplemente darme la espalda y largarse. Quería despedirme de él de una buena manera, ya que fue muy dulce en invitarme a ir a su reserva. Quizás había sonado descortés de mi parte haberlo rechazado, aunque no se mostró enojado por eso.

- Espera. – lo frené y me acerqué dejándole un cálido beso en la mejilla. Ese beso pareció durar horas, mis labios no querían despegarse de esa piel tan cálida, tan suave. Cuando lo hice sentí una revolución de insectos en mi interior. Conocía bien ese sentimiento. Me miró con ternura y me sonrió haciéndome sonrojar al instante. No entendía por qué me hacía sentir así, era absurdo.

- Que descanses. – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla entonces pareció que el mundo desapareciese en ese instante perfecto. Sus dedos eran muy suaves también, muy tersos y perfectos. Cerré los ojos estremeciéndome con ese dócil y pequeño tacto.

- Adiós Jacob. – lo despidió mi madre con una sonrisa apartándome con cuidado de su lado y abrazándolo a él. Yo observaba esa escena sorprendida, sorprendida por mi reacción. – No lo castigues tanto a Seth. ¿No era que no te gustaba ser un alfa? Mírate ahora.

- Las cosas cambian, Bells. Ahora me parece guay. Ven, trae. Nos vamos Seth. Adiós, Edward. Nos vemos luego Sue. Mándale mis saludos a Charlie.

- Muy bien, Jake. – le dijo Sue.

Me miró una vez más y él junto a su amigo salieron por la puerta dejándome allí parada, como si fuese una estatua de lo tiesa. Pero me despabiló el sonido de mi móvil.


	5. 4 VUELTAS

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

Hola chicas/os! Cómo están hoy? Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Quiero contarles que me siento muy bien porque les está agradando la idea que planteé, aunque aún recién empieza. Me gustan las cosas que me escriben por eso me da gusta subir los capítulos.

_4to capítulo_. Las cosas quieren salir a la luz.

Espero lo disfruten. Gracias por leerme! Besos!

* * *

CAPITULO 4 ~ VUELTAS

- Amor. – dije cuando atendí.

- Hola. Te estoy echando mucho de menos, Renesmee. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

- Lo siento. Es que Forks es maravilloso y estoy conociendo a gente genial. – dije con entusiasmo.

- ¿Hombres? – me preguntó y decidí omitir lo de Jake.

- No empieces, Jason. No pasará nada. Te amo a ti. No podría mirar a otro hombre. – de eso estaba segura antes de partir de Alaska, ahora lo estaba dudando después de cómo me había hecho sentir ese amigo de mamá. Subí las escaleras para tener un poco más de privacidad aunque sabía que mis padres me escucharían de todas formas. Me encerré en el ex cuarto de mi madre y me desplomé en la cama.

Seguimos hablando aproximadamente por media hora más y cuando colgamos no pude evitar quedarme dormida.

Cuando me desperté no estaba en el mismo sitio en el cual había caído rendida. Estaba en un cuarto en donde había un enorme ventanal. La noche ya se había hecho presente. Me levanté recorriendo aquella habitación desconocida con desconcierto. ¿Dónde estaba?

Abrí la puerta y caminé por un pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las bajé y me encontré con una enorme sala en donde mis padres se encontraban.

- Cariño, no te escuché al levantarte. – me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa. Mi madre se giró también para mirarme.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté.

- En la mansión Cullen. Aquí es donde vivíamos cuando estábamos en Forks. Bueno, yo viví un tiempo hasta que nos casamos. Esme nos regaló una pequeña cabaña, que está a unos metros de aquí, pero que nunca la utilizamos.

- ¿Por qué? – volví a preguntar sentándome entre ellos dos, quienes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Me gustaban las historias, pero siempre habían omitido Forks. O sólo me contaban pocas cosas. Y desde que había llegado aquí, no paraban de sorprenderme con todas esas anécdotas.

- Pues, cuando tú naciste nos tuvimos que ir. Nuestra raza cuenta con innumerables enemigos, y bueno. Ellos venían a por nosotros. No estaban de acuerdo con tu existencia, pensaban que eras peligrosa, pues no había nadie como tú, hasta que conocimos a Nahuel, pero eso fue unos años después, cuando ya nos habíamos alojado en Alaska.

- ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Querían matarme?

- Verás. Ellos sólo querían lo mejor para su gente. Ellos son protectores y al ser tú una especie desconocida para ellos, creyeron que sería lo mejor. – siguió contando papá.

- No lo entiendo. Si mi madre me tuvo en su vientre, ellos…

- Renesmee. Ellos no te hicieron daño porque tuvimos mucha ayuda de por medio. Hasta el día de tu nacimiento.

- Explícate mejor, papá. – dije nerviosa. Me estaba enterando que este sitio había gente que me quería ver muerta y él se andaba con vueltas.

- Bien, sólo no te alarmes. Ya no corres peligro. – dijo. – Verás, cuando tu madre quedó embarazada nos vinimos aquí muy rápido de nuestra luna de miel porque no sabíamos sobre ti y tú crecías muy rápido dentro de Bella. Aquí, nos esperaba el resto y también Jacob.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Él estuvo durante el embarazo de mamá? ¿Él fue la ayuda? – quise saber.

- Sí. Él jamás dejó sola a Bella. Entre ellos había una conexión inexplicable hasta ese momento.

- Así es. Por una extraña razón, me sentía completa cuando él estaba junto a mí. No podía estar sin él, ni lejos de tu padre. – acotó mi madre.

- Bueno, él nos ayudó porque, tenía influencia por sobre esas personas que nos querían hacer daño. Él luchó junto a nosotros, hasta el día de tu nacimiento. Ese día tu madre dejó de ser humana y para Jacob ella había dejado de existir. Por lo tanto, cuando su corazón dejó de latir, él huyó. Se fue de esta casa y jamás volvimos a saber de él hasta el día de hoy.

Al no tener más su ayuda, las otras personas vinieron a por nosotros. Luchamos cuerpo a cuerpo pero ninguno de los dos ganó. Ellos nos dejaron ir porque Carlisle siempre los ayudó y sentían que nos debían un favor, a él, mejor dicho. Así que nos tuvimos que ir cuando tu madre se despertó en su nueva vida. Y elegimos Alaska.

- ¿Lucharon contra humanos? No lo entiendo. Hay cosas que no me cierran. Primero, eso. Si lucharon contra simples personas, tendrían que haberlos matado. Luego, el que Jacob nos hubiese abandonado. Hoy actuaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado y ustedes también. No lo entiendo. – dije parándome y caminando nerviosa de un lado a otro.

- Jacob no nos abandonó. – lo defendió mi madre. – Cuando él se fue yo estaba casi muerta. Él se fue dolido creyendo que había muerto. Le… rompí el corazón. – dijo haciendo que mi padre y yo la miremos extrañados.

- Cariño, no te sientas mal. Todo eso ya pasó. Ahora ya se han visto y siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. – le susurró mi padre abrazándola.

- ¿Si pensaba que estabas muerta, cómo es que no se asombró hoy cuando te vio? – quise saber.

- Pues por Charlie. Él y Billy, su padre, son muy amigos y mi papá siempre le contaba de nosotros. De lo rara que me veía pero que seguía siendo yo. También le habló de ti. – habló Bella.

- Yo se lo he visto en la mente. Jacob siempre preguntó por tu madre pero nunca se atrevió a llamarnos, y nosotros tampoco a él. Creímos que sería mejor que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. Ahora habíamos formado una familia y ya no había lugar para otra persona. – añadió mi padre. – Él sobrevivió bien a los hechos y ahora estamos aquí.

- ¿Ahora no corro peligro porque todo está bien con tu amigo? – le pregunté a mi madre.

- Supongo que sí. – dijo ella mirando a mi padre.

- Guay, debe de tener mucho poder para influir así en los demás. Aunque… parece joven para ser alguien de jerarquía.

- Tiene 24 años. Ya está mayorcito. – dijo mi padre con rintitin. Bufé. Seguro se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba, por eso me soltaba esa de que ya estaba mayorcito.

- Bien. ¿Hay algo para comer? – dije cambiando de tema.

Al otro día me desperté con pocas ganas de levantarme, pero tenía que hacerlo porque había quedado con Jacob desde temprano. Me intrigaba mucho su trabajo, sabía que después de venir a verme debía ir a patrullar. Quería preguntarle si trabajaba con la policía o tenía alguna especie de autoridad en su reserva. También iba a preguntarle su versión de los hechos del día en que yo nací.

Se me cruzaron unos temas más pero en cuanto bajé las escaleras y lo visualicé, toda mi mente quedó en blanco. Estaba completamente anonadada por su belleza. No era normal. No era como los demás chicos. Se asemejaba a un dios, tendría que serlo pues su cuerpo era perfecto, su cara era angelical y su sonrisa brillaba. Respiré profundo y continúe el camino ya que me había frenado en medio para admirarlo mejor.

- Hola Nessie. – me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Nessie?

- Lo siento. Sólo…

- No. Me gusta, ¿por qué has elegido ese mote? – quise saber.

- Pues Renesmee es como un trabalenguas y Nessie te queda bien.

- Me gusta. Quiero que me digas de ese modo de ahora en más. Queda guay. – le dije colgándome de su sonrisa. Después de unos segundos ambos volvimos a la tierra y nos sentamos en el sofá mientras se nos aparecía Bella con una bandeja llena de galletitas y dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

- Traes comida para un regimiento, Bella. ¿Qué me has visto cara de gorda o qué?

- De hecho, son para Jake. Él tiene un buen estómago y sé que seguramente has venido sin desayunar así que lo he preparado todo. – respondió ella.

- Jacob seguramente no se comerá ni una. Tiene un físico de atleta, seguro que se cuida con todas estas cosas. – de repente se oyeron carcajadas por parte de ambos y fruncí el ceño sin entender qué era lo gracioso que había dicho.

Cuando mi madre nos dejó, apareció mi padre con cara de pocos amigos. Lo miré entrañada mientras Jacob comía las galletas sin importarle nada, realmente me sorprendí cuando lo vi tragar sin apenas masticar.

- Jacob, no puedes venir aquí sin una camiseta. ¿Por qué no traes una puesta? – le dijo.

- Lo siento, Edward, es que he venido de patrullar, no he tenido tiempo de pasar por mi casa. Además, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Tienes miedo de que corrompa a tu niñita? – bromeó entre carcajadas, a mí sólo me provocó un enrojecimiento en mis mejillas, pero luego me reí de la risa de Jake. Parecía que disfrutaba pelear con mi padre. Eso fue un punto a su favor.

- No te pases, chucho. – le rugió mi padre y el amigo de mamá se puso serio.

- Ya, vale. Ya te he dado mi excusa. No lo hago apropósito. – se excusó.

- Pues la próxima vez no entrarás a esta casa.

- ¡Papá! ¿Puedes ser más aguafiestas? Eres increíble. Estamos bien, ¿vale? Y puedes quedarte tranquilo pues el torso desnudo y… perfecto… de Jacob no me provoca nada. – dije deteniendo la mirada en su pecho. Él lo notó y me miró con esa mirada suya tan profunda.

- Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Si quieres volver, ya sabes las reglas. – le advirtió mi padre desapareciendo del lugar, dejándonos solos.

Nos miramos por unos segundos y luego comenzamos a reírnos como si hubiese ocurrido algo gracioso. La cuestión es que no tenía razón para carcajearme pero no podía evitarlo. Su sonrisa era contagiosa, tanto que inundaba cada centímetro de mi ser, lo revolucionaba, lo estimulada, eso se sentía muy bien.

Miramos un par de películas mientras él seguía comiendo. Yo era más de llenar mi barriga rápido, pero él al parecer no. Mamá ya nos había traído tres bandejas y Jake no se conformaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Todavía te parezco un atleta? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Pues debes decirme tu secreto. No deberías estar así con todo lo que te metes.

- ¿Estar así? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con otra clase de sonrisa, una más bien pícara.

- Oh, vamos. Ya sabes. Tienes un cuerpo… de… atleta.

- Ya, vale. Eso ya lo has dicho. – rió.

- ¿Siempre comes así? – quise saber.

- Sí. ¿Te molesta? – me preguntó con cierto grado de preocupación, como con miedo a lo que pudiese responderle.

- La verdad es que sí. – hice un pausa mientras su mirada se centraba en el piso. – Vuelvo a repetir, tienes que decirme tu secreto así lo hago yo también, siempre estoy cuidándome de no engordar y esas cosas. – volvió a sonreír.

- Pues dime tú por qué te ves como una chica de 18 sí sólo tienes 8 años.

- No tengo respuestas para eso.

- Vale, pues a mí me pasa lo mismo. – dijo mirando la pantalla que ya no mostraba nada. - ¿Te gustan los perros? – preguntó de la nada y muy serio. Eso me hizo reír. - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- ¿Perros? Vale, no sé. Jamás he tenido uno. – le respondí.

- Bien. – dijo serio.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que a ti te gustan? No voy a juzgar eso.

- Nessie, ¿te gustan los animales? – volvió a preguntar. Seguía con el semblante contrariado.

- Sí, me gusta su sangre. – le respondí queriendo bromear, pero sólo provocó que mi acompañante se pusiera pálido. – Lo… siento. Sólo bromeaba.

- No. Está bien. Sólo debo acostumbrarme. – dijo poniéndose de pie para aproximarse a la ventana, ésta estaba un poco abierta por lo que pude sentirlo respirar el aire profundamente.

- Es que, me siento muy cómoda contigo. Eres la primera persona que no es parte de mi familia, que sabe nuestro secreto. Pero si te molesta, no lo volveré a repetir. De todas maneras sólo bromeaba. Bueno, en cierta forma. – le confesé y era cierto. Hacía tan sólo cuatro horas que había llegado y ya me sentía genial a su lado. Siempre había tenido que disimular mi naturaleza frente a mis amigos o hasta en frente de mi propio novio. Y ahora había aparecido Jacob, con quien no tenía que ocultar la identidad verdadera de mis padres, ni mis comidas preferidas.

- No. Me gusta que bromees. Eso habla bien de ti. Me gustan las chicas con humor. – dijo haciendo que mis mejillas se ruboricen. – Lo que intento decir es que, es guay de tu parte. No sé si me explico. – decía nervioso mientras yo le sonreía.

- Sí, lo he entendido. – hice una pausa. – Ojalá vivieras en Alaska. – dije mirando la nada. Él volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Es dura la vida de una híbrida? Cuéntame más. – bromeó.

- Pues, aunque no te lo creas, no es nada fácil. – dije sonriendo. – Pero tengo que admitir que, dentro de todo, llevo una vida normal. Voy al instituto, tengo amigos, salgo algunas noches de fiesta…

- Guay. Eso es muy Bella. – rió.

- No te rías, que si no fuera por ella, jamás hubiese tenido la vida que tengo.

- Déjame adivinar. Edward quería mantenerte cautiva en su cajita de cristal.

- Lo conoces bien.

- No. No lo conozco tanto, pero sé que es muy sobreprotector. Lo fue siempre con tu madre, no me imagino contigo que eres su primer y única hija. – bufé.

- Ni que lo digas. – dije desparramándome un poco más en el sofá. Mi piel rosó sin querer su brazo e inmediatamente me aparté de su lado de un salto. Eso había sido extraño. Al rozarlo, sentí una especie de electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, de repente no había nada más perfecto, más terso, tan suave y cálido. Le sonreí aún de pie mientras me miraba extrañado. Seguramente estaría pensando que era una loca. – Tu piel… - dije colocándome otra vez a su lado. Instintivamente me tomé el atrevimiento de posar mi palma en su brazo y acariciarlo sin permiso, él no dijo nada. Sólo lo sentí temblar imperceptiblemente. – Tu piel arde… - susurré.

- Lo… siento. – dijo tomando la mano que lo acariciaba. - No te alarmes…

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? – pregunté tocándole la frente deshaciéndome de su amarre.

- No. No tengo fiebre y me siento muy bien. – dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa.

- No es normal que tengas esa temperatura.

- Lo es para lo que soy. – dijo clavándome su mirada profunda una vez más. No pude evitar quedarme colgada de ella como si fuese lo único que existiese en el mundo. Mi respiración ya había comenzado a agitarse sin saber por qué. Luego de un momento recordé lo que había dicho y quise saber más.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Verás… me tengo que ir. – dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Te vas así sin más? Estamos hablando. – me enojé, pues estaba siendo descortés.

- Lo siento. Debo ir a descansar un poco, porque luego debo volver al trabajo.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas? – le pregunté refunfuñando. Creí que no habría secretos, pero seguramente él no los podía o no quería compartirlos conmigo. Y no podía obligarlo, no me conocía bien, ni yo a él.

Se había quedado parado en la puerta de entrada, dudoso hasta podría decir que temblaba.

- Deja. No tienes que contarme nada. No tienes por qué confiar en mí. – le dije caminando ahora yo hacia la puerta. La abrí y me quedé esperando a que saliera aunque no quería que se vaya.

- Soy… como tú.

- ¿Eres un vampiro? Déjate de bromas y vete. Tengo cosas que hacer. – le dije mirando hacia afuera.

- Tú eres mitad y mitad. Yo lo soy también. Pero no soy un vampiro. – confesó llamando mi atención.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Si me lo vas a decir, me gustaría que me lo digas y ya.

- Es que me da miedo. – dijo clavándome la mirada nuevamente, me prendí de ella sólo unos segundos y luego bajé la vista al suelo.

- ¿A qué le temes?

- No quiero que me dejes de hablar por lo que soy. Soy…

- Cielos, Jake, te estaba buscando. Tenemos trabajo. El bosque está minado, debemos limpiarlo. Anda. – dijo una muchacha morena, muy bonita con una figura de la ostia. Me quedé mirándola pues no me había echado el ojo. Sólo lo miraba a Jacob como esperando una respuesta. Él, primero me miró a mí y después posó sus hermosos ojos en la muchacha.

- Bien. ¿Quiénes están contigo, Sammy? – le preguntó ahora más serio.

- Seth, Jared y Embry. De parte de Sam están Paul, Shubael y Brady. Necesito tus órdenes, Embry está en sus días. Ya sabes, y como Leah no está… - le respondió. ¿Sus órdenes? ¿Qué clase de poder tenía Jacob por sobre sus amigos? Había tanto de él que aún no sabía.

- Bien. Ve andando, termino aquí y voy tras de ti. – le ordenó y la chica obedeció. Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó sin dirigirme la más mínima mirada. Yo me quedé casi con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y del descaro que había tenido esa tía en mis propias narices. – Lo siento, debo irme. Después seguiremos con nuestra charla.

- Mejor no regreses. – le dije frenando sus pasos.

- ¿No quieres volver a verme? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos teñidos de tristeza.

- No estoy segura de querer volver a verte. No te conozco lo suficiente, he confiado en ti demasiado rápido. – le dije seria, aunque quería decirle que volviera.

- Pero nos estamos conociendo. Si es por mi secreto, te prometo que mañana te lo contaré. – dijo algo desesperado mirándome con suplicia.

- No. No tienes que contarme nada. Realmente no me interesa. No sé por qué he aceptado quedar contigo, lo lógico hubiese sido que quedaras con mi madre, que es tu amiga, o eso creo. – lancé duramente. Tragó saliva y bajó su mirada. No quería que lo hiciera, quería que me siguiera hipnotizando, pero de mi boca no salieron más palabras. Sabía que estaba siendo completamente dura, absurda y pendeja, pero mi orgullo no hizo nada para remediarlo.

- Siento mucho haberte molestado. – dijo ahora dándose la vuelta. Mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte, sorprendiéndome, provocando dolor en mi pecho.

- No me has molestado. – le dije deteniendo una vez más sus pasos. – Sólo que prefiero no hacer amigos ni nada de esas cosas. Pronto regresaré y todo habría sido en vano. – hice una pausa. – Fue un placer conocerte, Jacob. Espero que vuelvas a visitar a mi madre pues de veras te ha echado mucho de menos.

- La llamaré. – dijo caminando hacia el bosque. Esta vez ya no lo retuve con ninguna excusa, me quedé mirándolo mientras se perdía en la espesura del verde de los árboles. No podía moverme, me sentía extraña. Algo andaba mal dentro de mí.

Cuando cerré la puerta y me giré, ya no estaba sola. Ahora mis padres me miraban con un gesto raro en sus rostros.

- Iré a mi habitación. – les dije.

- Cariño, nosotros iremos a la casa de Charlie. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – me preguntó mi madre que seguía con ese gesto suyo.

- No. Prefiero quedarme esta tarde aquí y amigarme con este inmenso lugar. – suspiré. - ¿Puedo ir a caminar por el bosque?

- No lo sé, no lo creo, Renesmee. – dijo mi padre.

- ¿Por qué? – quise saber.

- Pues…

- Habías dicho que ya no estaba en peligro. – medio grité.

- Cálmate, no seas caprichosa. Sólo digo que sería mejor que te quedaras dentro. ¿Por qué no usas el chat con tu novio o tus amigos? En la biblioteca hay un ordenador. Entretente con eso. – dijo mi padre haciendo que mi sangre se hirviera más.

- ¿Caprichosa has dicho? Ya he pasado por esa etapa, ¿sabes? Sólo quiero salir a caminar. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que tengo que saber de una vez y te dejas de tantas vueltas?

- Tranquila, hija. – me dijo Bella acercándose para acariciar mi cabeza. – Ve a caminar, pero prométeme algo.

- Bella… - la estaba por regañar mi padre.

- Dime. – lo interrumpí.

- Sólo ve hasta la cabaña, no más allá de ella.

- Bien. ¿Está muy lejos de aquí? – respondí más serena.

- No mucho, sólo unos cuantos metros. Esme quería darnos privacidad pero no iba a permitir que Edward estuviera muy lejos de ella. – rió.

- Vale, mamá. Gracias por confiar en mí. – le dije y le lancé una mirada asesina a mi padre.

- Oh, vamos, no es que no confíe en ti. – dijo éste.

- Debo ir a mi ordenador, con permiso. – dije ignorándolo y subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras.

Esa tarde no salí a caminar, le había hecho caso a mi padre y me había instalado frente alordenador. Al principio comencé charlando con mis amigas, les conté lo hermoso que me parecía este lugar y les conté del inmenso bosque que bordeaba la extravagante mansión. Se mostraron alucinadas y me hicieron prometerles que algún día las traería aquí. Luego se conectó Jason, quien se mostró muy contento cuando abrí la webcam.

Charlamos durante horas y eso me sirvió para olvidarme de todo lo demás. De Jacob, de lo extraña que me hacía sentir, de mi padre, de todos los secretos que ocultaba Forks para mí.

Cuando nos despedimos, nos prometimos volver a hablarnos de esa manera pronto, aunque no me podría librar de las llamadas telefónicas, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Echaba mucho de menos a mi novio. Siempre nos pasábamos los días juntos y ahora me encontraba demasiado sola. También extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, por qué no admitirlo. Él siempre sería mi todo.

Bajé a la cocina a hacerme algo para comer pues la barriga ya me pedía comida. Estaba entretenida haciendo unos waffles cuando algo en el bosque llamó mi atención.

Por la enorme ventana había captado un movimiento extraño, rápido, ágil. Sentí una respiración que no era la mía y comencé a hiperventilar asustada.

Cuando decidí agudizar mi sentido del olfato, la puerta de casa se abrió y corrí hacia la entrada con el corazón en la boca. Eran mis padres que ya habían regresado. Se veían sonrientes, tal vez eran ellos quienes estaban por el bosque, o quizás sería un animal.

- Sí, es un animal. No te asustes, no te hará daño. – dijo mi padre que sostenía a mi madre por la cintura.

- No tienes que meterte en mi mente, Edward. – le solté dándome la vuelta para regresar a lo mío.

- Lo siento. Sólo quería que no te preocuparas. – escuché que decía. Luego me hundí en mis pensamientos y ya no presté atención a más nada.


	6. 5 ¿LOBO ESTÁS?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

Les tengo que pedir disculpas. Ayer he dicho que subiría 2 capítulos por día y sólo subí uno. Es que no me sentía nada bien y me la pasé de reposo. Ahora ya estoy mejor y subiré 2 capítulos ahora y un tercero más tarde. Lo prometido es deuda :)

Gracias a todas las nuevas lectoras y a las desde un principio por seguir esta historia. [ NATA12 ~ prue capuccino ~ Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ~ gragon12 ~ Sakura Michel ~ Gisse ~ Didi ~ malublack ~ winchestergirl93 ]

5to capítulo. La curiosidad de Nessie la lleva hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

CAPITULO 5 ~ ¿LOBO ESTÁS?

Habían pasado unos días desde que había visto a Jacob. Todo el tiempo que pasó fue una tortura, pues por alguna razón no lograba sacármelo de la mente. Al principio me ayudaba a hacerlo el hablar con Jason, pero luego hasta conversando con él, venía a mi mente.

Había experimentado lo que era cazar en los bosques de Forks y había una gran variedad de especies deliciosas. Definitivamente prefería alimentarme por aquí.

Mi madre me había llevado a conocer la casita que les había obsequiado mi abuelita Esme. Era realmente hermosa. Les pedí quedarme en ella una noche, pero mi padre se negó. Como siempre, seguía ocultándome algo que no quería decirme. Eso me desquiciaba y me había hecho alejarme un poco de su lado. Mamá se sentía mal por esto pero no podía evitarlo, pues sentía que no confiaba en mí de alguna manera.

Los árboles soplaban fuerte cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte de la tierra. Era hermoso el sonido, era una melodía que jamás había escuchado antes. Por eso me gustaba salir a caminar por estas horas.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y caminé, caminé… caminé sin detenerme, maravillada con cada cosa que me cruzaba en el camino. Desde la más pequeña flor, hasta el más grande de los animales. También había descubierto un pequeño río con agua cristalina en el que la luna comenzaba a reflejarse cuando hacía su aparición.

Papá había dicho que no debía cruzarme hacía el otro lado, pero sentía curiosidad, así que esa vez lo hice. Salté lo más alto que me permitieron las piernas y caí en suelo firme.

Me sentí bien al saber que aún seguía viva y que quizás todo sería una exageración de Edward.

Caminé descubriendo aún más cosas en mi camino y no podía evitar dejar de sonreír. Me sentía tan a gusto, tan llena de vida entre toda esa fauna.

No sé cuánto más caminé, pero me detuve cuando un olor llegó a mi nariz. Era el mar… Seguramente no estaría muy lejos de él por lo que decidí seguir moviéndome para verlo de cerca. El corazón me latía fuerte de la emoción por llegar a ese lugar. No quedaba mucho, ya podía sentir el rugir de las olas.

Sonreí y seguí caminando pero algo hizo que mis pies se frenaran en seco. Algo en la espesura del bosque me estaba siguiendo y me gruñía de no muy buen modo. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar dudando si girarme o no.

Lo hice para defenderme en caso de que me atacara y me quedé petrificada cuando lo vi. Era un enorme oso color blanco que me mostraba sus dientes. No. No era un oso. Era un lobo. Un lobo gigante. Un lobo enojado a punto de devorarme.

Había luchado contra osos en Alaska, no eran de mucho tamaño pero estaba acostumbrada a luchar con animales fuertes. Así que me puse en posición defensiva mirando a mi contrincante con cautela. El lobo lanzó un gruñido que me hizo temblar las piernas, pero aun así no cambié mi posición.

No quería morir. Tendría que haberle hecho caso a mi padre. Seguro que me estaba buscando ya. La noche había caído y todavía no regresaba.

Respiré hondo preparándome para el ataque pero algo pasó. Otro lobo apareció ante mí. Era aún más grande que el anterior y rugía con furia pero no a mí, sino a su compañero. Eso me asombró aunque no hizo que perdiera mi postura. Luego posó sus ojos en mí y la respiración comenzó a dificultarme. ¿Dónde había visto yo esos ojos tan profundos?

El otro lobo se fue lanzando un aullido pequeño, dejándome sola con el otro de mayor tamaño. Pero no tenía miedo. Me estaba mirando y sacaba su lengua como si me estuviera sonriendo.

- Genial, Renesmee, te has vuelto loca. – me dije a mí misma por lo bajo. Pero pareció que el lobo me había escuchado y lanzó un ladrido que me asustó al principio, pero al verlo sonreí. Estaba moviendo su cola, parecía un cachorro gigante que quería jugar conmigo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le hablé y éste se me acercó lentamente. Lo primero que hice fue retroceder un paso, pues no me sentía segura. Quizás el lobo me quería dar caza y esa era una manera de tener mi confianza para hacerle el trabajo más fácil. No lo sé, pronto dejé de pensar con claridad cuando lo tuve frente mí, a sólo unos pocos centímetros. Me miraba tan profundo que nuevamente el miedo se me fue.

Levanté mi mano y acaricié su pelo. Era de un color rojizo, tan lindo y suave que llamó mi atención.

- ¿Por qué eres tan pomposo? – le pregunté y él agachó su cabeza y me dio un lametón.

- Aw, qué asco, lobo. – le dije riendo. Él siguió con su cabeza gacha así que ahora lo acaricié entre las orejas. Pareció gustarle pues comenzó a hacer una especie de ronroneo lobuno que me causó ternura. – Eres muy lindo. – le susurré.

Pero el sonido de mi móvil interrumpió el momento haciendo que el lobo se sobresaltara al igual que yo.

- Hola. – dije mientras lo miraba mirarme.

- Renesmee, ¿dónde demonios estás? – era mi padre cabreado. – Llevo llamándote un buen rato y no eres capaz de cogerme el teléfono. ¿Estás loca? Estamos muy preocupados.

- Vale, vale. Lo siento. Recién ahora me sonó el móvil. Quizás no tenía señal. – me excusé mientras veía ahora al lobo sentarse sobre sus patas traseras, como esperando a que terminara la charla. Fruncí el ceño.

- Me importa una mierda. – me gritó Edward haciéndome abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, jamás me había hablado de esa manera. El lobo se levantó y lanzó un gruñido estruendoso. – Joder. Bella voy al bosque, cruzaré la frontera y la traeré nuevamente. – escuché que decía.

- Edward, que no le hagan daño. – gritó mi madre histérica por detrás.

- Papá, no pasa nada. El… lobo no me hará daño. – sonreí. – Nos hemos hecho amigos, tanto que no le agrada que me hables de esa forma. – medio grité.

- ¿De qué color es el lobo? – me preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Respóndeme, Renesmee. Esto no es un juego. – me volvió a gritar.

- Vale, tranquilo. Es rojizo… es de marrón rojizo. – hice una pausa. - ¿Papá, qué sucede?

- Ven a casa ahora mismo y no te asustes si el lobo te sigue. No te hará daño, pero ven de todas formas. Estás en su territorio. – dijo sin frenarse.

- Bien, ahora voy de regreso. – le dije colgando.

Me quedé mirando al lobo que tenía frente a mí. Me acerqué sin miedo y lo acaricié tiernamente.

- ¿Por qué eres tan enorme? – volví a preguntarle como si me pudiese responder. - ¿Por qué hay tantos secretos? ¿Es que tú tienes que ver con todos ellos? – me pareció ver al lobo asentir como si estuviese entendiendo mis palabras. - ¿Entiendes lo que hablo? – pregunté y el animal volvió a asentir. Me sentí maravillada. Era alucinante. – Guay. ¿Por qué nunca supe de ustedes? Esto es… es maravilloso.

Lo acaricié unos segundos más y el móvil volvió a sonar. No hacía falta fijarme quién era, seguro que mi padre o mi madre. Así que comencé a caminar por el bosque de regreso y el lobo me seguía detrás casi sin hacer ruido al andar, cosa que me pareció extraño también. Llegué al río y me frené cuando vi que mi acompañante había desaparecido.

- ¿Dónde estás, lobito? – pregunté pero nadie apareció así que seguí mi camino.

Nada más cruzar las aguas, vi a mis padres que me esperaban. Tenían la mirada oscura y los rostros repletos de preocupación.

- No sean patéticos, estoy bien. – dije ignorándolos y siguiendo mi camino a la casa. Ellos vinieron por detrás sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando entré a la mansión me senté en el sofá mientras esperaba a que mis padres se acomodaran.

- Y bien… ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es lo que está pasando? – exigí saber. - ¿Qué era ese lobo tan grande? ¿Cómo es eso de que estaba en su territorio? ¡Hablen!

- Primero tendrás que tranquilizarte. – dijo mi padre. – Me niego a hablar con alguien a los gritos.

- Pues mira quién habla. Por el móvil no pareció importarte eso.

- Tranquilos los dos. – se interpuso mi madre que tenía el rostro contrariado. – Te explicaremos todo pero antes ambos tendrán que calmarse. – respiré profundo y me relajé en el sofá para que comenzaran a hablar.

- Bien, te he dicho que no cruzaras el río, Renesmee. No es un juego todo esto. A partir de allí ya no es nuestro territorio, pueden hacerte daño.

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Los lobos? – le pregunté a mi padre.

- Sí. Bueno, ahora hemos visto que no, pero no estábamos seguros de eso. Si te llegara a pasar algo…

- Estoy bien, ¿me ves? – lo interrumpí.

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Quiénes son esos lobos? ¿Por qué son tan enormes y por qué el lobo que me acompañó no quería hacerme daño como el otro?

- ¿El otro? ¿Es que te has encontrado con más de uno? – ahora preguntaba mi madre.

- Sí. Oigan, no lo he hecho adrede, ¿vale? Soy consciente de que desobedecí tus órdenes, papá, pero sólo sentía curiosidad por lo que pudiera haber más allá. – comencé a explicarme, ellos no dijeron nada para que prosiguiera. – Cuando crucé el río caminé y caminé maravillada por todo lo que me encontraba en el camino, fue realmente bonito y no entendía por qué me habían prohibido llegar hasta allí. Bueno, lo supe cuando me crucé con el lobo blanco. Casi me devora. Confieso que me he asustado mucho. – levanté la mirada para fijarla en mi madre que parecía sufrir por dentro. – Pero no pasó nada porque el otro lobo, el bueno, me defendió. Estaba muy cabreado con su compañero, tanto que el otro le tuvo miedo y se fue. Y bueno el resto ya lo saben. Me llamaste, me vine y no sola, sino que con un guardaespaldas. – reí ante el recuerdo de ese enorme y colosal lobo rojizo. – Era muy bonito. – suspiré.

- No quiero que vuelvas a esos lados, Renesmee. ¿Me has oído? – se enojó mi padre. – Si no llegaba… ese otro lobo, ahora estarías muerta.

- Se defenderme, papá. Me he criado cazando osos.

- No es lo mismo. Estos lobos no son comunes, hija. Ya te habrás dado cuenta. Estos lobos están hechos para cazarnos.

Me quedé petrificada cuando mi padre soltó esas últimas palabras. Vale, sabía que no eran normales por su tamaño, pero no me había imaginado que sean así para matar a mi especie.

- ¿Qué…e es…tás…? – balbuceé.

- ¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que teníamos muchos enemigos? – asentí. – Bueno esos lobos lo son. Ellos son guardianes de sus tierras, por ende si cruzamos la frontera, estaríamos pisando su suelo. Ellos te ven como una amenaza, por eso el primer lobo te quiso atacar. Sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo aunque tú no querías hacer nada malo. No se iba a detener a escucharte. Están acostumbrados a nuestro mundo, saben que muchos de nosotros somos lobos en piel de cordero, por así decirlo. No confían.

- Pero uno de ellos me defendió. – dije sorprendida por todo lo que mi padre me estaba contando.

- Sí, pero él es el único que no te hará daño. No sabemos si los demás…

- ¿Son licántropos? He oído hablar una vez de eso al tío Emmett. Me contó lo que son. Son hombres, hombres que se convierten en lobos. ¿Por eso me entendía todo lo que le decía aquel lobo rojizo? – fui atando cabos. - ¿Existen realmente los licántropos?

- Existimos nosotros, ¿por qué ellos no han de hacerlo? – dijo mamá con una sonrisa tranquila.

- No me causa mucha gracia, madre. – le dije. – Respóndeme, papá.

- No son licántropos. Éstos sólo se transforman en lobos cuando hay luna llena. Hoy no hay luna llena, hija. – me explicó mi padre.

- No lo entiendo entonces… - me levanté fijando la vista en la ventana de la entrada. Tal vez esperando a que aquel lobo protector se apareciera.

- Nosotros sólo podemos explicarte hasta aquí las cosas. – dijo mi madre.

- ¿Por qué ese lobo no me ha hecho daño? – pregunté sin mirarlos.

- Digamos que… es un amigo.

- ¿Se puede ser amigo de un animal? Es absurdo. Lo entendería si fuesen licántropos, porque de día serían hombres, hombres que hablan, hombres que se relacionan. Ahí sí les creería.

- No son licántropos. Y sí, se puede ser amigo de un animal. Te asombrarías. – rió papá, yo lo miré y alcé una ceja. – Es un buen cachorro. Ese perro no te hará daño. Tal vez te lo cruces de ahora en más si decides darte una vuelta por el bosque otra vez. Supongo que antes no se acercaba porque no quería que lo vieras.

- ¿Un lobo vergonzoso? – pregunté incrédula. – Oh, vamos. – bufé. – Mejor me voy a dormir. He tenido demasiado por hoy.

- ¿No quieres que te prepare nada de cenar? – preguntó mi madre.

- No, gracias. Se me ha ido el apetito. – respondí subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando estuve en mi cuarto y desparramada en la cama, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy, en el descubrimiento de una especie ya existente pero diferente… Recordé los ojos del lobo, esos que me habían dado paz y bienestar.

Creí que hasta lo vería en mis sueños, pero fue a otro a quien tuve en ellos.


	7. 6 IMPULSOS

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

Y ya el 6to capítulo de **Nueva Vida**. Nessie descubre cosas nuevas, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. :)

Creo que les va a gustar

Gracias por leerme! Besos!

* * *

CAPITULO 6 ~ IMPULSOS

- Despierta. – escuché una voz conocida cerca de mí, pero no quería abrir los ojos. – Despierta, Renesmee, tenemos visitas.

Cuando abrí los ojos al fin, tenía a mi madre con una enorme sonrisa esperándome. Me incorporé y ella sacó las cobijas de encima de mí y me levantó como si fuese un bebé para sentarme en el sillón que tenía la alcoba.

- Mamá, eres una cargosa. – gruñí aún un poco dormida.

- Anda, vístete, ha venido mi padre con Sue y Seth. – dijo toda entusiasmada. – Te están esperando.

No me quedó otra alternativa más que cambiarme. Elegí unos jeans un poco ajustados y una blusa con tirantes algo escotado. Sabía que papá se cabrearía así que no me la cambié. Todavía seguía enojada por cómo me había tratado por el móvil. Hacerle la contra unos días no me vendrían nada mal.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con todos allí. Mi abuelo estaba en una silla de ruedas aún con una bota en su pie pero se lo veía con ánimos, Sue estaba a su lado sonriéndome al verme y Seth estaba despatarrado en el sofá mirando la tv.

- Hola abuelito. – le dije dándole un abrazo.

- Hola mi niña. Pero qué linda estás. – me dijo. – ¿No tienes frío? Podrías cubrirte un poco si quieres. – dijo sacándome la sonrisa. No sabía que Charlie fuese celoso. Seth lanzó una carcajada.

- Estoy bien así, abuelo. – le respondí para luego saludar a Sue con otro abrazo.

Después de eso me senté junto a Seth y miramos la tv un rato. Un rato bastante largo diría.

- Bueno, Nessie, debo irme. – dijo poniéndose de pie. No había nadie allí más que nosotros, los demás seguramente estaban en la cocina o en la sala.

- ¿A ti tampoco te gusta mi nombre? – me reí.

- No es eso. Jake me lo pegó. – oír su nombre hizo que mis piernas temblaran, era absurdo si estaba sentada.

- Ah. – sólo eso salió de mí.

- Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? Dile a mi madre que tuve que ir a… trabajar. – se despidió.

- De acuerdo. Tú… - se frenó. - … tú mándale saludos a Jacob.

- Lo haré, se pondrá contento.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Claro. Tú le caes muy bien. La última vez se ha ido un poco mal de aquí, pero ahora ya está mejor. Creo que anoche habló con tu madre y lo invitó, quizás venga en un rato. Yo lo tengo que cubrir. Así que… debo irme o me matará y no es broma. – rió, yo hice lo mismo y luego se fue.

¿Vendría? ¿Lo podría ver otra vez? Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Quería disculparme y decirle que podría venir cuantas veces quisiera. Había sido una tonta en alejarlo. Eso sólo sirvió para que lo pensara cada día con más intensidad.

Fui a la cocina luego de ver un último video musical, que prácticamente ni miré, y allí encontré a los demás, tal como me lo imaginaba.

Me quedé un buen rato hablando con ellos, así descubrí que mi abuelo era muy parecido a mi padre. Había vuelto a insistir en que me pusiera algo encima, pero no le hice caso, para desgracia de mi padre.

Recordé que había olvidado el móvil en la mesa del living y fui a por él dejando solos a los demás por un momento.

Ningún mensaje. Me asombré puesto que Jason siempre me hablaba por la mañana, por la media mañana, por la tarde, por la noche, siempre. Hacía unos días que no era tan insistente. Al principio me preocupé pero me había dicho que todo estaba genial, pero hoy directamente no me había enviado nada.

Respiré y me tranquilicé un poco. Seguramente eran paranoias mías. Tal vez más tarde me llamaría o algo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Sabía quién era pues su aroma ya había entrado a mi organismo para revolucionarlo.

- Renesmee, ¿puedes abrir? – dijo la voz de mi madre desde la cocina.

- Ya voy. – dije y di pasos temblorosos hasta abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, la más bella de las sonrisas, la más perfecta. Me quedé encandilada con ella un rato hasta que su dueño carraspeó sacándome de mis bobadas y haciéndome sonrojar más de lo debido.

- Ho… hola. – tartamudeé. ¡Idiota, disimula!

- Hola Nessie. ¿Cómo estás? – me dijo con una mueca, con una perfecta mueca que dejaba a la luz sus perfectos dientes blancos. ¡Detente, tonta! Pero no lo hice, la estúpida de mí no se detuvo y lo que pasó a continuación no tuvo respuestas.

Me abalancé sobre él, enredé mis brazos a su cintura acomodándome en su pecho desnudo y cálido. Al principio se quedó helado ante la sorpresa, pues hasta yo misma estaba sorprendida. Pero luego me envolvió entre sus brazos fuertes musculosos haciendo que me pusiera más cómoda en donde estaba.

Toda la vergüenza, el temor, las preguntas al porqué estaba reaccionando así, desaparecieron. No existió nada más que nosotros en aquella entrada. Podía sentir el golpeteo de su alocado corazón, y seguramente él sentiría el mío porque parecía querer salirse fuera.

Lo apreté un poco más a mí y pegué mi nariz a su piel para inhalar su maravilloso y delicioso efluvio. No existía nada más dulce que su aroma. Me enloquecía, me hacía temblar, me asustaba, pero no iba a soltarlo.

Sentí cuando apoyó su cabeza en la mía y también cuando al igual que yo inspiró mi olor. Me estremecí. No pude evitar hacerlo. Era un simple humano y no entendía por qué era diferente a los demás. Jason me olía bien pero Jacob era completamente diferente. No tenía ese olor humano, era distinto, inexplicable para mí.

Perdí la noción del tiempo sobre su pecho hasta que un carraspeo que provenía de detrás de Jake me sorprendió. Me aparté casi con sufrimiento y totalmente enrojecida para saber quién estaba detrás. Allí vi a un hombre en sillas de ruedas de piel morena y pelo largo. Llevaba una camisa de cazador y un sombrero en su cabeza. Mi rostro se enrojeció más y el de Jacob parecía que también.

- Lo… siento. – dije mirando al amigo de mamá y luego al hombre que lo acompañaba.

- No te preocupes. Tú debes ser la hija de Bella y Edward. Eres muy parecida a tu madre. Muy bella. – dijo este último.

- Sí, lo soy. Bueno digo, lo de ser la hija de mis padres, bueno de Bella y Edward. No me creo bonita ni nada, sólo sí a lo primero. – dije estúpidamente nerviosa. El hombre se sonrió.

- Nessie, él es mi padre, Billy. Papá, sí, ella es la hija de Edward y Bella, Nessie. Bueno, Renesmee. – me presentó Jake. Lo miré con una sonrisa y por poco me perdía en su mirada otra vez, pero pude evitarlo sino seguiría pasando vergüenza frente a su padre.

- Nessie está bien. – le dije. – Pasen, por favor.

- Gracias, niña. Creí que no se despegarían más, me estaba helando allí afuera. – dijo Billy mientras entraba. Mi rostro no podía más de toda la sangre que estaba acumulada en mis mejillas.

- Lo… siento. – volví a decir.

- No te preocupes. ¿Dónde está tu abuelo? Llevo siglos queriendo verlo. – dijo mientras su hijo caminaba detrás de él.

- Pasen por aquí. – les señalé llevándolos hasta la cocina. Todo fue un alboroto en cuanto todos vieron a Billy. Mamá se mostró contenta al verlo y también sonrió mucho cuando vio a Jake, tanto que corrió a abrazarlo. Sentí un poco de envidia, pero no tenía por qué tenerla, hace minutos lo había abrazado yo.

Mi abuelo estaba muy feliz. Decía que por fin estaban todos juntos y un par de cursilerías más.

- Nessie, ¿tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo. – me sacó de mis pensamientos Jacob. Me puse nerviosa, pero asentí y caminamos hasta la sala que estaba vacía.

Nos sentamos en los enormes sillones mirándonos de frente. Ambos nos carcajeamos de la nada. Me sentí completa mientras me reía sin razón junto a él.

- Siento lo de la entrada. – dije ahora más suelta.

- No, está bien. Me ha gustado. – respondió con esa sonrisa suya. Me quedé embobada unos segundos pero luego sacudí mi cabeza disimuladamente para despabilarme.

- Guay. – sonreí. – No sé por qué lo he hecho. Sólo me salió hacerlo. Y… a mí también me ha gustado… y mucho.

No dijo nada, sólo levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla haciéndome temblar ante el tacto de su piel caliente. ¿Por qué hervía tanto? Mi ceño se frunció y él lo notó.

- Vale. Te contaré mi secreto. – dijo decidido.

- Oh no, Jake. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Deja así las cosas. – dije.

- Leah no volverá a intentar hacerte daño. – soltó desconcertándome.

- ¿Leah? ¿Quién es ella? – pregunté. Seguramente sería su novia. Sí, me estaba diciendo que tenía novia, que ese era su secreto. Por eso quería decírmelo, tal vez para que no me hiciera ilusiones. ¿Ilusiones? Pero qué creído era, si fuese así. Sólo había sido un abrazo. Sí, tal vez me quedaba con cara de tonta mirándolo pero eso no significaba nada. ¿O sí? – Mira, tu novia no tiene por qué ponerse celosa. El abrazo sólo…

- Leah no es mi novia. – rió.

- Entonces explícate. – le exigí seria.

- Nos has visitado ayer, ¿recuerdas?

- No sé dónde queda tu casa, Jacob, no te… - entonces todo tuvo sentido. Mi mente comenzó a intentar entender todo lo que estaba suponiendo. Ayer al único lugar que había ido era a ese bosque ajeno. Y con los únicos que me había cruzado era con esos dos… No. No era posible. Mi padre me había dicho que no existían los licántropos. No era posible que Jake fuese… uno de esos lobos.

- No quiero que te asustes, ¿vale? – me dijo pero yo tenía mi mente en otro lado. Me puse a pensar en su aroma. Yo misma había dicho que no entendía por qué era tan distinto a los demás humanos. Luego, su piel. Su piel era extremadamente caliente, quemaba. Eso no era normal y él me había dicho que era por lo que era.

¡Claro! Él mismo me había dicho que era mitad y mitad como yo. ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

- ¿Eres un lobo? – pregunté temerosa. De pronto se me vinieron esas palabras de mi padre que me decían que eran nuestros enemigos, que estaban hechos para matarnos.

- Sí. – hizo una pausa. – Sé que es raro, pero lo soy. – me miró fijo. – Pero no quiero que tengas miedo, sé lo que te ha explicado Edward pero yo no te haré daño. Yo soy… tu amigo. El amigo de la familia.

- ¿Por eso no me hicieron nada cuando nací? ¿Eras tú la influencia? ¿Tú estuviste con mamá mientras yo crecía dentro de ella?

- Sí. Los demás no te hicieron nada porque yo estaba del lado de tu familia.

- ¿Eras el lobo que me acompañó hasta el río? – sé que le estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas pero necesitaba saber.

- Sí. Era yo, quería asegurarme de que llegarías a salvo. Leah, la loba blanca, no es de muy buen carácter aunque estaba obligada a obedecerme. – me explicó.

- ¿Una loba? Espérate. – respiré profundo. - ¿Dices que debe obedecerte? ¿Eres su jefe?

- Lo soy. Ella, Seth, Sammy, quien has conocido la última vez que nos vimos y otros más. Ellos son mi manada, Nessie. Ellos no te harán daño porque yo se los tengo prohibido.

- Jake… - intenté hablar pero al colocar mi mano sobre su brazo todo se me olvidó. Es que su piel se sentía sumamente tersa, tan suave a mi tacto y tan cálida que era una experiencia nueva para mí.

Mi mano siguió camino hasta llegar a su pecho. Él se estremeció al sentirme y eso me gustó porque se sentía como yo que tenía estremecido hasta el último hueso. Recorrí sus músculos, mi corazón parecía querer salírseme fuera.

- No quiero que me tengas miedo, Nessie. – susurró.

- No te tengo miedo, Jake. Eres… eres muy hermoso. – le confesé aunque estando con la mente fría jamás se lo hubiese dicho. Sonrió y me acarició la mejilla haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran para sentirlo mejor.

- Tú eres hermosa, Nessie. No hay ser más bonito que tú. – me dijo haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieron rosas. Abrí los ojos y vi cómo los suyos brillaban, o tal vez eran el reflejo de los míos. No entendía por qué me hacía sentir de ese modo. Estaba acariciando a un hombre-lobo, creado desde su naturaleza para matar vampiros. Pero no le tenía miedo, no. Me gustaba. Sí, me gustaba tenerlo cerca, me completaba, me llenaba de energías.

Pronto mi móvil sonó y nos hizo pegar un pequeño saltito en el asiento. Habíamos estado tan metidos en nuestras caricias que parecíamos no estar en este mundo. Pero de sopetón, el sonido del móvil nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Saqué mis manos con dificultad de su torso y cogí el móvil llevándomelo a la oreja.

- Hola. – dije sin prestar atención, pues toda estaba puesta en aquel hombre que tenía enfrente y que me sonreía.

- Hola mi amor. – dijo la voz al otro lado, haciendo que me girará mirando hacia la nada, pues de golpe, no me sentí muy cómoda.

- Hola Jason. – dije poniéndome de pie y caminando de un lado a otro.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. ¿Tú? – dije cortante.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Te siento rara, cielo. – me descubrió. Me sentí culpable. No tenía derecho a sentir todo eso por Jacob cuando sólo debía sentirlo por mi novio, que me esperaba, que me echaba de menos en Alaska.

- Nada, amor. Lo siento. Es que estoy con visitas. Ha venido mi abuelo con su mujer y unos amigos. – le conté.

- ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Ya está mejor entonces? – hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando a que respondiera. – Eso significa que pronto volverás, ¿verdad? Eso es bueno, te estoy echando demasiado de menos, cielo.

- Y yo a ti. – respondí. – Tal vez ya esté pronta a regresar. ¿Cómo va todo por allí? ¿Me estoy perdiendo mucho del instituto?

- Pues sí, cariño, no sé cómo harás cuando regreses. Te estás retrasando muchísimo. Pero no te preocupes, yo te echaré una mano.

- Gracias. – sonreí, si supiera que me sabía todo lo del programa. Mi padre se había encargado de eso.

- Renesmee, ¿sabes una cosa? – me dijo de pronto.

- Dime.

- Te necesito, amor. Necesito tenerte conmigo. No sabes lo difícil que se me está haciendo.

- Yo también te echo de menos. – dije bajando la voz, era tonto de mi parte, pues era mi novio. Jacob parecía no prestar atención de todas maneras. Había encendido la tv y se lo veía entretenido.

- No es sólo eso, amor. Quiero tenerte. Tú sabes… Tengo ganas de estar contigo. Muchas.

- Oh. – dije. – Jason, eres un salvaje. – reí sonrojada.

- Sí, cielo. Tú me pones así.

- Vale, amor. Pronto volveré y tendremos tiempo para nosotros. Ahora sólo enfócate en los estudios, ¿vale? No te desconcentres, sino no podrás ayudarme cuando regrese.

- Ok, es difícil concentrarse. Pero lo intentaré. – suspiró. – Ahora debo irme. Tengo entrenamiento. Vuelve pronto, cariño.

- Lo haré. Adiós. Cuídate. – dije y colgué.

Caminé hacia el sillón y me senté nuevamente al lado de mi nuevo amigo, por así decirlo. Seguía mirando un programa, o eso creí hasta que habló.

- Así que tienes novio. – soltó haciéndome abrir los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

- ¿Cómo…?

- Soy un lobo, nena. Mi oído está agudizado tanto como el tuyo. – dijo girándose y clavándome la mirada.

- Ah, no lo sabía. Debes contarme qué otras cosas tienes. Me interesaría saberlo. Y… sí, tengo novio. Siento no habértelo contado antes.

- No lo sientas. Es tu vida, tú me cuentas lo que quieres. – sonrió. – Y… ¿hace cuánto que están juntos? – preguntó ahora serio.

- Dos años. Nos conocimos en el instituto. – le conté.

- ¿Lo amas? – preguntó sin darse vueltas.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – le dije. – No es de tu incumbencia.

- Lo siento. No tendría que haber preguntado eso. – dijo poniéndose de pie, pero cuando estuvo por dar el primer paso para alejarse, mi mano lo frenó tomándolo del brazo.

- Lo amo. Fue mi primer amor, mi primero en todo. – le confesé, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo realmente, pero me sentía cómoda mientras le contaba. Se volvió a sentar.

- ¿Es… humano?

- Sí, lo es. ¿Raro, verdad?

- Pues, un poco. Aunque no me extraña. Viví todo el romance entre Edward y Bella. Quizás eres igual a él. ¿Quieres chuparle la sangre? – preguntó haciéndome reír.

- Ahora no. Al principio fue horrible, me atraía mucho su sangre. No sólo lo quise devorar en el sentido que usan los humanos, sino que en el mío propio. Fue una lucha conmigo misma, pero lo amé tanto, lo amo tanto que ya no quiero hacerle daño.

- ¡Vaya! – soltó algo apenado. – De veras que lo amas.

- Sí. – respiré. - ¿Tú no tienes novia, Jake? Sé que estuviste muy enamorado de mamá. Y ella de ti…

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ella también fue mi primer amor. Hasta le di mi primer beso. – bufó. – Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. – repitió perdido en algún recuerdo. – No. No tengo novia ahora, antes estaba con alguien, pero por estar. Sé que suena feo, pero era un acuerdo mutuo.

- ¿Acuerdo mutuo? – pregunté interesada.

- Sí, ambos teníamos el corazón roto, ambos pensábamos en otras personas pero teníamos las necesidades que tienen todas las personas. Y bueno. Eso. – contó nervioso.

- ¿Ahora sigues con ella?

- Ya no. No puedo hacerlo. Ya no la deseo, no la quiero ni la veo de esa manera.

- Eso suena un poco cruel. – dije. - ¿Se lo has dicho como me lo estás diciendo a mí?

- Sí, algo así. – me miró. – Pero no es nada machista si es eso lo que piensas. Es todo lo contrario.

- Yo no le veo lo contrario.

- Es algo que nos pasa a los lobos, pero esa historia te la contaré otro día. – acarició mi mejilla. – No me extraña que estés con alguien, yo no te dejaría pasar.

Listo, eso fue la gota de sangre que rebalsó en mis mejillas. Tuve que bajar la mirada de la timidez que me provocaron sus palabras.

- Lo…siento. No quería incomodarte. – dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente, y tal como pasó antes, lo frené.

- No, no te vayas. Por favor, quédate conmigo. – le imploré. Me miró atravesándome con su mirada profunda y tomó mi mano y la empujó para ponerme de pie. Quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro.

- No me iré si tú no lo quieres. – dijo acariciándome con su dulce aliento. Me estremecí otra vez. Todo mi cuerpo estaba tiritando como nunca.

- Pues… no quiero que te alejes de mí. – le confesé y por alguna extraña razón ahora yo le estaba clavando mi mirada, su cara se volvió más tierna que lo normal y no pude evitarlo.

Me paré en puntitas de pie y entrelacé mis brazos en su cuello empujando su cabeza lentamente hacia mí, mientras que yo a la vez me acercaba más a él.

Sabía que lo que iba a suceder estaba mal, sabía que era incorrecto, pero no pude evitarlo.

Mis labios rosaron los suyos haciendo estallar en mí millones de mariposas en mi interior. Mi piel se erizó por completo y mis pies parecían estar despegándose del piso. Sí, me sentía flotar. Y más aún cuando nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse de una manera tan natural, tan pasional y tan dulce. Jamás nadie me había besado así.

Mi boca cabía en la suya a la perfección, todo en nosotros era perfecto, como si fuésemos dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajan en su excelencia.

Y todo cobró más vida cuando me pegó con sus brazos a su cuerpo, tanto que no había ni un milímetro por rellenar. Parecíamos una sola persona. Lo éramos.

La respiración comenzó a faltarme pero no quería despegarlo de mí. ¡Pero cómo me atrevía!

Estaba equivocándome, todos esos sentimientos eran equívocos, erróneos. Jason estaba esperándome, minutos antes había colgado con él, le había dicho que lo echaba de menos, le había dicho al mismísimo Jacob que lo amaba. Y ahora lo estaba engañando. Por más fuerza extraña que me atrajera al lobo, debía detenerme, no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo.

Me despegué de él bruscamente empujándolo un poco hacia atrás. Nos miramos con los ojos llenos de deseo, pero debía frenarme. Respiré hondo y me giré dándole la espalda.

- Nessie… - me susurró tomándome de la cintura por detrás, pero yo lo aparté nuevamente con un poco más de fuerza.

- Esto… esto está mal, Jacob. Mejor… debo…

- Tranquila. – me dijo calmado. Eso me extrañó así que me giré para verlo y su rostro estaba tan calmo como sus palabras. Le fruncí el ceño. – Siento haberte… besado. No volverá a pasar. No te sientas mal por esto. Ha sido mi culpa.

Sabía que era mentira, sabía que yo había iniciado todo esto. Pero no lo contradije.

- No. No volverá a pasar. – le dije seria. – Debo irme.

- Nessie… - dijo frenándome ahora él mientras iniciaba el viaje hacia mi habitación. Me giré una vez más para verlo. – Lo siento. No volveré por aquí si así lo quieres. Estuve mal.

- No. – dije con rapidez. No quería que desapareciera de mi vida, sólo quería que me diera tiempo. – No quiero que dejes de venir. Sólo… sólo necesito estar sola ahora. Ve a la cocina con los demás. Pero vuelve. – medio le rogué.

- De acuerdo. Lo haré. – me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo tontamente. Volví a girarme y seguí mi camino.

Me quedé sobre la cama mirando el techo, sin pensar en nada. No quería hacerlo y todavía era capaz de manejar mis pensamientos. Me puse los auriculares y me perdí en la música.

No sé por cuánto estuve así. Cuando bajé nuevamente a la sala, Billy y Jake ya no estaban. Suspiré. Mi abuelo ya comenzaba a despedirse también porque se estaba haciendo tarde. Papá los llevaría hasta su casa.

Saludé a Charlie y a Sue con mucho cariño y muy contenta por su recuperación, y sin decir nada volví a subir a mi habitación. Por suerte mi madre no se vino tras de mí, me dio placer que respetara mi espacio y más en ese momento, pues no me apetecía hablar de nada. Menos de Jacob.

En sí, en ese beso. Ese beso que nos dimos y que nos hizo temblar. Por lo menos a mí, me había gustado tanto que me asustaba. Siempre había creído que Jason era el hombre de mi vida. Lo creí tanto que me entregué a él en todas las formas posibles. Incluso lo seguí creyendo cuando vine a Forks de visitas a mi abuelo.

Pero lo comencé a dudar cuando lo vi por primera vez a Jacob. Ya, desde ese instante sólo su mirada me había cautivado en su totalidad. Para cuando me besó, todo mi ser lo reclamaba.

Sí. Jason se borró de mi mente en ese instante y junto con él todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Todo el amor hacia él se vio inundado por la sensación más hermosa del universo, esa que me hacía sentir Jake al tenerlo tan cerca.

Luego, mi novio volvió y me sentí culpable. Yo lo amaba. Pero algo comenzaba a despertarse dentro de mí. Algo que sólo Jacob sabía activar en mi interior, sólo él y nadie más.

Me dormí pensando en lo sucedido hasta el punto de soñarlo.


	8. 7 LA PUSH

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

Hola chicas/os. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, como se los prometí. Ya es momento que Nessie conozca un poco más de Jake, verdad? Pues que mejor que La Push y las manadas.

Estaba pensando en la actriz que interpreta a Renesmee en el instante en que Jake se imprima de ella en Amanecer parte 1. Les gusta esa Nessie adulta? Si no es así, qué actriz les parecería bien acorde a su imaginación? Después les digo a quién me imagino yo cuando escribo esta historia :)

Ah, no me quiero olvidar! Gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a las cosas bonitas que me escriben!

* * *

CAPITULO 7 ~ LA PUSH

Al día siguiente me levanté sin ganas, como ya era habitual. Pero el sol que se asomaba en la ventana me hizo sonreír. Me habían dicho que Forks se le escapaba a estos días soleados, así que me propuse aprovechar el día. Tal vez iría a alguna playa luego.

Cuando llegué al salón, mi padre me estaba esperando sentado en el sofá.

- Buen día, pequeña.

- Hola papá. – me acerqué para darle un beso. - ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Ha ido a ver a Charlie.

- ¿Otra vez? Pero qué pesada se pone. – exclamé.

- Tienes que entenderla. No lo ve seguido y ahora que está aquí en Forks quiere aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar a su lado antes de marcharnos.

- Vale. – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Hablando de aprovechar el tiempo… - comenzó a decir.

- Ah, claro. Ya lo habrás oído en mi mente, por supuesto. – me sonrió. – Quería salir, el día está muy guay. ¿Será que puedo ir a alguna playa? No te preocupes, no iré a La Push.

- No me preocupo. De hecho, creo que te llevarán allí ahora mismo. – dijo sorprendiéndome.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – quise saber.

- Jacob te está esperando fuera. Quiere llevarte a conocer la playa de su reserva. Quiere que vayan a desayunar allí, también estarán Seth, Leah, Sammy y el resto de la manada con sus… Bueno, estarán todos.

Para cuando terminó de hablar no pude evitar salir corriendo a la entrada. Al abrir la puerta, creí que me encontraría con el musculoso cuerpo de mi nuevo amigo, pero no. Me encontré con el más tierno de los lobos. Me movía la cola muy contento, hasta parecía sonreír.

- ¡Hola Jake! – lo saludé acercándome a él sin temor para abrazarlo. Se sentía tan bien hundirme en todo ese pelo.

Cuando me separé de él, me lameteó toda la cara lanzando pequeños ladridos.

- Ugh, Jake, esto es asqueroso. – sonreí. - ¿Así que me quieres llevar a La Push? – le pregunté. Él asintió. - ¿Saben los demás que voy? – pregunté ahora con un poco de miedo, pues sabía que no a todos los lobos le iba a caer bien mi presencia. Él asintió una vez más dándome un empujoncito con su hocico para darme valor. Volví a sonreír.

- No quiere que te preocupes. Dice que será genial y que muchos están esperando conocerte. – dijo mi padre que estaba apoyando en la puerta de la entrada.

- Papá, ¿y tú me dejarás ir? – le pregunté con ojos de cordero.

- Irás… - Jake lanzó un aullido de felicidad y yo pegué un gritito. - … pero… - ya, demasiado bueno para ser real; el lobo bufó. - … tú, Jacob, la traerás antes de que caiga el sol. Pues te la estás llevando desde muy temprano.

- Gracias, papá. – corrí a abrazarlo. - ¡Momento! No tengo traje de baño, no podré meterme al mar. – me puse un poco triste.

- Respecto a eso, llamó Alice. Dijo que todo lo que necesitas está en el bolsillo del bolso grande.

- ¡Genial! Ahora vuelvo, Jake, subiré a cambiarme.

Corrí como una desesperada escaleras arriba y revisé mi bolso. Allí me encontré con una bikini color verde manzana, formada por un culote y una parte de arriba muy provocativa. Me sonrojé un poco cuando la vi puesta en mi cuerpo. Pero no tenía otra así que trataría de estar tapada lo más que podía. Arriba del bikini me puse unos shorts de jean negros y una blusa con botones manga corta. Me puse las ojotas y bajé del mismo modo en que había subido.

Una vez que me despedí de mi padre, Jake y yo corrimos a toda velocidad por el bosque hasta que visualizamos el mar. Me frené en seco para admirarlo un poco. Había visto muchos lugares bonitos, pero como ese ninguno.

Cuando busqué al lobo para que continuáramos, ya no estaba.

- ¡Jake! ¿Dónde te has metido? – no obtuve respuestas. – Anda, Jacob, no es gracioso.

- ¿Qué no es gracioso? – dijo una voz detrás de mí haciéndome sobresaltar. Allí estaba, todo hermoso como de costumbre, salvo que ahora llevaba su pecho cubierto con una camiseta negra. El aire me comenzó a faltar cuando me sonrió.

- Ho… hola, Jake. – lo saludé estúpidamente, ya lo había saludado antes en mi casa.

- Hola Nessie… otra vez. – se rió haciéndome fruncir el ceño. – Tienes que acostumbrarte a que yo soy ese lobo, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé. Lo siento. – me disculpé.

- No hay problema. Ven, continuemos, ya estamos llegando. – dijo señalándome el camino. Así que continuamos caminando hasta que visualizamos a unos metros de nosotros a unos muchachos acompañados por unas chicas, reconocí entre todos ellos a Seth.

De repente sentí timidez y miedo. Miedo porque podría no ser bien recibida allí. Así que instintivamente me pegué a Jacob tomándolo del brazo. Primero, me miró sorprendido pero luego me acomodó mejor y me sonrió.

- Tienes que estar tranquila, Nessie. No pasará nada malo. – intentó tranquilizarme.

Cuando estuvimos ya con los demás, todo el murmullo que estaban haciendo se convirtió en silencio. Todos estaban mirándome, absolutamente todos. Chicos y chicas. Como si yo fuese un monstruo.

Di unos pasos para atrás, a punto de salir corriendo pero cuando miré a Jake nuevamente, no pude moverme. Él me estaba mirando con preocupación y con una ternura desmedida. No pude apartarme de sus ojos, me gustaba tanto mirarlos, que pasarían días y yo podría seguir de la misma manera, hasta sin pestañar.

Quien interrumpió todo fue él, que giró su cabeza para mirar al resto.

- Chicos, ella es Nessie, mi… amiga Nessie. – me presentó. La tonta de mí ni siquiera abrió la boca, sólo había logrado levantar la mano a modo de saludo.

- Hola querida. Eres muy hermosa. – dijo una muchacha con una enorme cicatriz en su rostro, pero que la hacía aún más bella de lo que sería sin ella. Se puso a mi lado y me dio un beso con una sonrisa. Le sonreí, pues era la primera que rompía el hielo. – Soy Emily, soy la esposa de Sam. – dijo señalándome a un enorme muchacho, casi tan musculoso como Jake.

- Hola, sí, yo soy Sam. Amigo de Jacob. – dijo éste con una sonrisa. – Oye, tranquila, que no mordemos.

- Habla por ti, Sam. – dijo alguien por detrás.

- Oye, eso ya es viejo, Jared. Invéntate otra cosa. – le dijo Leah, la reconocí en medio de un montón de muchachos, había visto su foto en la casa de Charlie.

- Está todo bien. – me dijo Jake sonriéndome. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me despegué un poco pues ya me sentía más segura. De pronto todos se empezaron a presentar y de la mejor manera.

Me hacían gracia las bromas que se gastaban entre ellos, parecían unos niños. Niños, me asombré cuando vi niños entre ellos también. Jugaban felices en la arena, armando castillos o correteando por todos lados.

Luego Jake me contó que dos de ellos eran hijos de Sam y Emily y que la niña más grande era Claire. Dijo que su amigo Quil era su niñera.

Las chicas me acorralaron de la mejor manera preguntándome muchas cosas. Al principio Jake se quedó a mi lado por si no me sentía cómoda, pero como lo estuve pronto, luego se marchó unos metros nada más para jugar al vóley con sus amigos.

- Nessie, ¿eres un vampiro? Eres muy pálida. – me preguntó Claire. Me sorprendí porque era pequeña y ya sabía de nuestra existencia.

- No lo soy en mi totalidad. Ven, toca mi piel. No es fría. Yo soy calentita. – le dije con una sonrisa y ella se acercó para tocarme la mano. Sonrió cuando lo comprobó.

- Y cuéntame, Nessie, ¿tomas sangre? – me preguntó Ruth, una de las chicas que era novia de uno de ellos.

- Sí. – respondí temerosa. Algunas se pusieron pálidas, otras tragaron saliva de sopetón, otras como Leah, pusieron cara de asco. – Sólo tomo sangre animal, soy vegetariana como mis padres. Pero no me gusta mucho, lo hago por obligación, porque mi organismo la necesita. Prefiero la pizza.

- ¿Te gusta la pizza? ¿Comes comida normal? – ahora la que preguntaba era Kim, la novia de Jared.

- Sí, claro. También soy humana y hago lo que hacen todos los humanos. – dije sorprendiendo a todas.

- Te teníamos miedo en cuánto te vimos, pero como nuestros lobos no se pusieron en alerta nos tranquilizamos… - acotó Eve.

- ¿Todas están en pareja con alguno de ellos? – pregunté intrigada.

- Pues claro. ¿Tú no lo estás con mi hermano? – dijo Rachel.

- ¿Jacob es tu hermano? – casi grité sorprendida.

- ¿No te ha hablado de mí? Menudo idiota. – dijo.

- No, lo siento. Y… no. Yo no estoy en pareja con Jacob. Tengo novio en Alaska, nosotros sólo somos… amigos. – aclaré.

- Creí que eras su impronta. – dijo Rachel.

- ¿Su qué? – quise saber pero algo me sacó de esa conversación. De pronto vi a una muchacha escultural pasarse por frente de nosotros que se dirigía a trote hacia donde estaban los chicos jugando.

Giré para ver a quien buscaba y me quedé con la boca abierta cuando la vi treparse a Jacob. La sangre me comenzó a quemar por una extraña razón que hasta el momento no comprendí.

- Ya veo que ustedes no son novios. – soltó alguna de las chicas, no supe quién, pues tenía toda mi atención en los otros dos.

Jake la bajó de encima de él algo incómodo y me lanzó una mirada. Yo traté de ignorarlo bajando mi cabeza pero en cuanto la subí ya había dejado de prestarme atención. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar allí.

- Jake, hace tiempo que no te he visto. Ni siquiera nos toca patrullar juntos. – le dijo la chica, que reconocí como Sammy, la que había ido a casa a buscarlo la otra vez.

- Sí, no estoy patrullando mucho, sólo de mañana por ahora. – le respondió él un poco cortante, sonreí.

- Te he echado de menos, jefe. – le soltó la desgraciada. Comencé a moverme incómoda en mi lugar. Sentía las miradas de las chicas en mi nuca pero no me importaba. Un rugido se escapó de mi garganta haciendo sobresaltar a Jacob, que me había oído, pues ahora se estaba fijando en mí preocupado.

Me giré enojada, tomando la posición que tenía antes y las chicas me miraban con cautela.

- Nessie. – me dijo Jake estando ya a mi lado. Subí la mirada y volví a bajarla ipso facto. – Oye, nena. No te pongas así. – me dijo con ternura sentándose a mi lado. Todos nos miraban.

- No me he puesto de ninguna manera, Jacob. Déjame tranquila. Estoy ocupada hablando con las chicas. – lo ignoré.

- Eso es. – acotó Leah haciendo que mi amigo la asesinara con la mirada.

- Ven conmigo un momento, Nessie. Quiero que caminemos por la orilla juntos. – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, su piel cálida me hizo estremecer pero no iba a dejarme vencer.

- No quiero caminar, Jacob. Vete a jugar allí, o a conversar con esa chica. – dije señalándola con la cabeza, ésta nos miraba con una expresión extraña en su semblante. – Te está esperando.

- No quiero conversar con ella, quiero estar contigo. – me dijo algo triste, eso me ablandó un poco, un poco demasiado. Sus ojos estaban un poco apagados, no eran los de siempre. Subí mi mano y acaricié su mejilla tan tersa. Sentí como se estremeció, hasta el punto de cerrar sus ojos para sentirme mejor. Alguien carraspeó.

- Chicos, ¿quieren panecillos? – preguntó Emily que estaba de pie con una fuente. Enseguida se vio envuelta entre lobos. Todos, todos, estaban a su alrededor pidiéndole de comer. Las chicas se reían y miraban a sus novios con mucha ternura y amor.

El único que no estaba comportándose como animal era Jake que me miraba con dulzura.

- ¿Vienes? – me preguntó poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome la mano.

- Sí. – le respondí y lo seguí.

Caminamos en silencio durante un rato por la orilla de la playa, el agua me bañaba los pies de vez en cuando, pero no sentía el frío de las olas.

- Ella no significa nada para mí. – dijo sin más.

- No me tienes que explicar nada. – le respondí mirándome los pies.

- Te has puesto mala allí, no quiero que pienses nada incorrecto.

- No sé por qué he reaccionado de esa forma. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras y estar con quien quieras, a mí no me importa. Sólo que… no lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas que está todo bien.

- No voy a estar más con ella. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que andaba con alguien pero que ya no me atraía? – asentí. – Bueno, era ella. Ahora está todo bien, somos sólo amigos. Aunque ella siempre es así de efusiva.

- Ya lo he visto. – enarqué una ceja. – Pero te vuelvo a repetir que no tienes que explicarme nada.

- Vale. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Te la estabas pasando bien con las chicas, ah?

- Sí. – sonreí. – Son muy guay. Oye, no me habías dicho nada que tenías una hermana. Se ha cabreado cuando le di a saber que no tenía idea de su existencia.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó. – Se me ha pasado. Tiene un carácter fuerte, de seguro en casa me la hará imposible. – rió. – No tengo una hermana, tengo dos.

- ¿De veras? Qué guay.

- No lo es tanto. Rachel está de novia con Paul, el lobo más pesado de todos. Es un cargoso, tía, tú no le conoces, y está encima de mi hermana todo el día. Eso no tiene nada de guay. – me contó haciendo que me pegara una carcajada. – No te rías.

- Vale, lo siento. Es que es gracioso tu grado de desesperación. ¿Tan malo es Paul?

- Es de lo peor, ya lo verás.

- ¿Y tu otra hermana? No la vi en la playa.

- No, ella está de viaje. Se casó y vive fuera. Tampoco es guay que tu padre esté triste por extrañarla a ella. Es… complicado.

- Lo siento.

- No, está bien. Nos viene a visitar de vez en cuando, pero sólo por unos días y luego, vuelve a marcharse. Todos la echamos mucho de menos.

- Seguro que sí. ¿Y tú no vas a visitarla?

- No puedo, Nessie. Es que soy el jefe de mi manada y no puedo dejarlos solos, tengo que vigilar mi territorio, no puedo descuidarme un segundo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Vienen muchos de nosotros aquí? – quise saber, él se quedó mirándome un segundo y luego respondió.

- No son nada como tú. – me sonrojé. – Estos son vampiros de los peores, vienen y cazan personas como si fuesen animales. Me dan asco y los quiero ver muertos.

- Eres un buen protector. – le dije.

- ¿Tú como lo sabes?

- Pues me protegiste a mí cuando estuve en el vientre de mi madre. Gracias a ti yo hoy existo.

- Lo haría una y otra vez sin cansarme, Nessie.

- Gracias.

- No tienes que agradecerme. Ven. ¿Nos metemos? Está lindo. – me dijo señalándome el mar.

- Vale. – dije. – Pero dejé mi bolso allá, con los demás. No tengo toalla.

- ¿Eso qué importa? Anda, ven. – dijo metiéndose él.

- De acuerdo. Espérame. – dije desabrochando mis shorts. Cuando ya lo hice seguí por la blusa y quedé con la bikini.

Corrí hacia el agua donde Jake estaba de espaldas. Lo sorprendí saltándole encima y ambos nos caímos en el agua. No parábamos de reírnos.

Jugábamos en el mar como dos niños, persiguiéndonos, correteando, hundiendo nuestras cabezas. Todo sin parar de reírnos.

Cuando nos cansamos decidimos salir para volver con el resto. Creí que Jacob ya me había visto con el bikini pero en cuanto estuvimos los dos de frente sobre la arena, se me quedó mirando con cara de tonto, un tonto lindo, claro. Estaba como temblando, apretaba sus puños un tanto fuerte.

No lo comprendí muy bien, pero me gustaba que mi cuerpo lo pusiera de esa manera. Igualmente no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Estas… estás muy… muy linda así. – dijo casi sin abrir la boca.

- Gracias Jake. – le dije tímida. Me puse sólo la camisa, pues seguro luego me volvería a meter al agua. Y caminamos hacia donde estaba el resto, yo tomada de su brazo.

Cuando llegamos con los demás, nadie se sorprendió de vernos mojados a ambos. Sólo nos ofrecieron de comer y yo accedí pues ya comenzaba a vibrarme la barriga.

Los emparedados que habían hecho las chicas estaban deliciosos, comí tantos que sorprendí a todos.

- Oye, ¿cómo lo haces? – me preguntó Embry.

- ¿Cómo hago qué? – pregunté dando el último bocado.

- Comer así. Te ves bien y sin embargo tragas tanto como nosotros. – respondió y todos comenzaron a reír.

- Pues tengo un buen apetito, Embry. ¿Tú como lo haces? Estás en muy buen estado, bueno, todos ustedes…

- Mucho ejercicio, nena. Somos de correr bastante. – me respondió Jake con una sonrisa pícara que me hizo sonrojar un poco.

- Así es. Nuestros lobos son los más sexys, ¿a qué sí? – soltó Kim besando a su chico.

- Claro que lo son, menos Jacob que no tiene nada de sexy. – añadió Rachel.

- Gracias, Rach. Eres lo más. – le respondió su hermano y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Oigan, Jacob si es sexy. Tiene lo suyo. – escupió Sammy haciendo que todos se callaran y voltearan a mirarme. – Por algo es el semental de ambas manadas. – dijo mirándolo descaradamente.

Mi respiración se comenzó a agitar pero unos dedos rosaron mi mano haciendo que todo dentro de mí se calmara. Lo miré y allí estaba, sonriéndome. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa a Jake.

- No seas desubicada, Samantha. Hay niños dando vueltas. – la regañó Emily.

- Vale, lo siento. Tú, Renesmee has oídos sordos. ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿7, 8? – soltó esa estúpida provocándome. Todos se tensaron cuando la miré con enfado.

- Cierra la boca, Sammy. – ahora la regañaba Seth. – Eres una tonta.

No pude evitar sentirme incómoda y me levanté para irme hacia la orilla nuevamente. Quería tomar un poco de aire, me sofocaba estar rodeada de personas. Obviamente, Jake me siguió y sin decir nada se colocó a mi lado.

- Vale, lo siento. – empecé a hablar yo. – Sabía que no a todos le iba a caer bien, sólo que me tomó desprevenida.

- No lo sientas. Samantha se ha desubicado. – dijo serio.

- No, ella tiene razón. Aún soy… muy joven. Aunque ya estoy muy bien preparada para hablar de esos temas. – lo miré con un poco de timidez. Lo vi tragar saliva notoriamente.

- Va… vale. – sólo pudo soltar.

- ¿Nos metemos otra vez? – dije desabrochándome la blusa muy lentamente, mientras veía cómo mi amigo seguía el movimiento de mis manos con nerviosismo.

- Muy bien. – dijo arrugando el ceño y mirándome a la cara mientras la blusa caía por mis hombros. Se notaba que hacía fuerzas para no mirar otra cosa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el mar y yo lo seguí. Al igual que antes pasamos de ser adultos para volvernos unos niños. Esta vez jugamos al tiburón y a mí me tocó interpretarlo. Era muy gracioso ver a Jake correr con miedo por todos lados.

Cuando salimos no pudimos evitar estallar en risas recordando lo inmaduros que éramos. Pero nuestras sonrisas se vieron interrumpidas cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Seguíamos caminando pero sin mirar nada más que nuestros ojos. Mis mejillas ya habían tomado un color rosáceo y las suyas también.

- Yo no la veo para nada como una niña. – sentí hablar a Brady. Mientras las chicas se lanzaban pequeñas sonrisillas.

Cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado mi blusa tirada un poco más a la orilla me ruboricé aún más.

- Vaya, Nessie, te lo tenías bien guardado eh. – soltó Leah.

- Yo quiero unas así. – dijo Kim mirándose el pecho.

- Así estás perfecta. – le dijo Jared besándola apasionadamente.

Ya no podía más de la vergüenza. No me gustaba mostrar mi cuerpo y menos a personas que acababa de conocer. Los chicos que no tenían novias no me quitaban el ojo de encima. Me miraban casi tan descaradamente como esa Sammy lo había mirado a Jacob hacía un rato.

Jake me tomó por la cintura, para mi sorpresa, lo que provocó que lo mirara de sopetón.

- Ya déjate de mirarla, idiota. – le gritó a Brady que aún me miraba con descaro. – Y vete al agua a enfriarte un poco. Anda.

Instintivamente me coloqué frente a Jake para que dejaran de mirarme el escote y no pude evitar pasar mis brazos por su cintura. Él se estremeció ante mi tacto y bajó su mirada para clavarla en mis ojos.

- ¿Quieres que vaya por tu blusa? – me preguntó con ternura.

- No. – me apuré a decir. – No te alejes. – dije apretándolo más a mí.

- De acuerdo. Mira. – dijo agachándose un poco. – Ponte mi camiseta, Nessie. Así no te sentirás incómoda.

Lo miré con agradecimiento y me coloqué su camiseta. En cuanto estuvo encima de mí no pude evitar olerla. Inhalé con desesperación su efluvio, me envolvió en una nube de alucinaciones. La sangre comenzó a correr por mis venas de una manera más deprisa.

- Jake, ¿por qué no lavas tu ropa? Eres un sucio. Encima se la das para que se la ponga. Toma Nessie, ponte mi toalla. – me dijo Rachel intentando quitarme la camiseta, pero la aparté con cuidado haciendo que se sobresaltara. Paul inmediatamente se colocó a su lado.

- No quiero. – dije seria. – Me gusta su olor. Es… exquisito. – confesé y en un segundo Paul se puso delante de su novia en modo de defensa. Me había malinterpretado. No era que me lo quería comer, bueno, no de ese modo.

No tuve tiempo a hablar. Jacob hizo lo mismo colocándose delante de mí. Ambos temblaban y se miraban con desafío. Todos estaban a nuestro alrededor, y vi claramente quienes pertenecían a las diferentes manadas, pues de repente había dos bandos a punto de pelearse por un descuido mío.

- Sácala de aquí, Jacob, o no responderé de mí. – le gritó Paul.

- Pues vete tú. – le replicó mi amigo.

- Paul, cariño, tranquilízate. Ella… ella no nos hará daño, nos explicó que no le agrada mucho la sangre. – me defendía Rachel, pero Paul pareció no escuchar pues seguía en su misma posición.

- Paul, aléjate. Es una orden. – le ordenó Sam, por lo que supuse sería el jefe de esa manada.

- Sam, no dejaré desprotegida a mi impronta. Eso lo sabes y va por sobre cualquier orden que me puedas dar. - ¿impronta había dicho? Otra vez esa palabra que no entendía.

- No le hará daño, imbécil. Ella no es así. – dijo Jake.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Dijo que le era exquisito tu olor, idiota. Si te descuidas, ¡te morderá!

- Yo no lo mordería jamás. – grité yo enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

- Pues dijiste que…

- Ya sé lo que he dicho, pero no fue en ese sentido. – grité desesperada.

- No le expliques nada, Nessie. – me aconsejó Jake.

- ¿Entonces en qué sentido lo decías? – me preguntó Paul ignorando la petición de Jacob.

- Pues… - respiré profundo, ¡yo y mis calenturientas cosas! – Me atrae, ¿vale?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Brady, que estaba al lado de Paul.

- Para mí, su efluvio es… como una droga. Me… gusta demasiado. Me atrae… me… me…

- ¿Hablas de sexo? – preguntó Paul, se relajó al ver mi rostro sonrojado y comenzó a estallar en carcajadas. Las chicas rieron tímidamente y yo ya no sabía dónde meterme.

De repente las diferentes manadas volvieron a juntarse entre sí y siguieron como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Lo siento, nena. No tenías por qué pasar por esto. – me dijo Jake tiernamente y preocupado. No sabía cómo mirarlo.

- No… no es… no es tan así. No… no pienso en… sexo contigo. – quise explicarle. Se detuvo por un momento y me miró como desilusionado, luego volvió a hablarme.

- No tienes que explicarme nada. Ya me he dado cuenta que te gusta mi olor. Tú… tú lo has dicho la primera vez que nos vimos. – dijo serio. Quizás lo había ofendido.

- Jake. – lo llamé cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para irse a la orilla del mar.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó con el rostro contrariado.

- Eres muy… eres muy hermoso… - hice una pausa. – Pero yo tengo novio y lo amo. No sé si piensas que… tal vez te guste…

- No. – dijo rápidamente. – No me gustas. – y se dio la vuelta.

- Ah. – dije yo. Ahora quien se sentía desilusionada era yo. Y no sabía por qué. No tendría por qué sentirme de ese modo pues tenía un novio realmente lindo que me esperaba, que me extrañaba.

- ¿Quieres… quieres jugar con nosotros? – me preguntó antes de comenzar a caminar.

- No, gracias. – le respondí desganada. – Creo que prefiero volver a casa.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó dándose la vuelta todavía con el rostro contrariado.

- Creo que… sí. Ya. – le respondí con una mueca. Busqué mis cosas y me vestí.

- ¿Ya te vas, Nessie? – me sorprendió Emily.

- Sí, debo regresar.

- Si es por lo de Paul o Brady, no te hagas drama, son unos críos. – me alentó. – Anda, quédate un rato más. Jake se ve triste. – dijo provocando que lo mirara, y así parecía. Aunque cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me sonrió.

- No puedo, Em. Gracias por todo. Ha sido un gran día, jamás me lo he pasado tan bien. – le confesé.

- Qué pena que te marches ya. Pero bueno, puedes regresar cuando quieras.

- Muchas gracias por recibirme de esta manera. Estaba nerviosa al principio, no sabía cómo me iban a mirar todos. – le solté.

- Si eres la… amiga de Jake, es porque eres una buena persona como él lo es. Tómate tiempo para conocerlo, es un chico grandioso.

- Lo sé. Lo haré. Gracias. – dije besando su mejilla para despedirme. Luego me despedí del resto. Paul me pidió disculpas y yo las acepté.

Jake me estaba esperando ya vestido al lado de unas rocas.


	9. 8 CIELOS, ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

Hola! Cómo están hoy? Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Les traigo a una Ness desequilibrada. Y me encanta que sea así! Ella ya se está dando cuenta de que no puede resistirse a los encantos de mi amado Jake.

**Les hago una pregunta. De todos los personajes de la saga. Todos, todos. Además de Jacob, qué otros personajes les gustó? En el libro... les hubiese gustado que haya una batalla? Y... En la película, según los avances, creen que puede haber un cambio y haya pelea? Para mí, es sólo uno de los sueños de Bella. Pero ojalá me sorprenda. Me gusta sorprenderme, y cuando leía el libro por primera vez, creí realmente que habría una pelea entre los Vulturis y el clan Cullen. Soy una chica que le gusta la acción además del romance. A qué no son una buena mezcla? Jaja**.

Bueno, ya estoy hablando demasiado. Las dejo con el próximo capítulo!

* * *

CAPITULO 8 ~ CIELOS,ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA!

- Ven, te llevaré en mi moto. – me dijo comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Tienes moto? – grité entusiasmada.

- Ja, ja. Sí. No sabía que te gustaban.

- Me encantan. Bueno, de hecho jamás anduve en una, pero siempre quise hacerlo. Me atraen muchísimo, Jake.

- Vale, tranquila. Acompáñame a buscarla a casa.

- Genial. – dije contenta y así lo hicimos, caminamos hasta su casa. Era una pequeña casita roja pero se la veía muy acogedora y familiar.

Me invitó a pasar y así lo hice, me senté en el sofá y le pedí un vaso con agua o algún refresco, y en unos segundos ya lo tenía en mi mano.

- Es muy bella tu casa, Jake.

- Es una porquería a comparación de la tuya. – dijo un poco apenado.

- La prefiero así. Cuando me imagino viviendo sola, pienso en una casa como esta. ¿Para qué quiero una mansión si nunca termino de recorrer todos los lugares?

- ¿En Alaska también tienen una mansión?

- Dos y pegadas. En una están mis abuelos y mis tíos, y en la otra nosotros. Pero yo estoy siempre con los demás, mis padres son muy cuidadosos conmigo, me asfixian un poco. – me sinceré.

- Lo imagino. Es que… eres su única hija y te quieren como a nadie. Yo, creo que lo entiendo. – me dijo.

- ¿Tienes… hijos? – pregunté sin querer saber la respuesta por miedo a que me diera una respuesta que no quería oír.

- No. – rió. – Aún no. Espero tenerlos. Me gustan mucho los niños.

- Seguro serás un buen padre. – le dije clavándole mi mirada. Estaba sentado a mi lado y lo tenía cerca, tanto que sentía su calor, me traspasaba la piel haciéndome sentir extraña. Fui acercando mi rostro al suyo sin poder evitarlo, como si alguna fuerza extraña nos estaría uniendo. Él hacía lo mismo, pero ambos en cámara lenta.

Temblé cuando su mano se alojó en mi pierna, miré sus labios, quería besarlos otra vez. Seguí acercándome, no podía detenerme.

Se mordió el labio inferior y provocó que mi mano comenzara a hacer de las suyas sobre su camiseta. Mis dedos hurgaron en ella hasta tocar su piel y fui subiendo lentamente mi mano por sus abdominales tan marcados y perfectos.

Él lo hacía en mi cintura. Me acariciaba la piel de una manera mágica. Entonces hice algo, mi cuerpo dejó de avanzar para tirarse lentamente de espaldas en el sillón, tomando de la cintura a Jake y llevándolo conmigo. Mis piernas le hicieron lugar de modo que su cuerpo quedara entre ellas y encima de mí. Nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaban y no podíamos dejar de mirarnos.

Me desabrochó los primeros botones de la blusa haciéndome estremecer cuando sus dedos rosaban mi piel. Se aproximó más a mí y me dio tiernos besos en el cuello. Eran tiernos, pero también pasionales, tanto que despertaban en mí algo que jamás había sentido.

Salvajemente, mis manos le quitaron la camiseta y lo recorrieron sin vergüenza durante segundos largos. Él se estremecía, yo también lo hacía porque mientras mis manos actuaban las suyas también lo hacían sobre mí.

Su palma estaba en mi cintura y subía con miedo hasta detenerse donde empezaba mi pecho. Lo animé poniendo mi mano sobre la suya y llevándola a donde yo quería. Mi garganta lanzó un pequeño gemido cuando apretó mi pecho, no lo había podido evitar. Estaba sintiéndome de lo más bien.

Pero por alguna razón, todo eso se esfumó más rápido de lo que pensaba. La puerta se abrió haciendo que Jake pegara un solo salto y se parara en el suelo. Yo me senté con rapidez abrochándome los botones.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, hijo. No sabía que estaban… bueno… en eso. – era Billy que se sentía casi tan incómodo como nosotros.

- Papá, no sabía que vendrías hoy. – dijo Jake nervioso.

- Bueno, hijo, no iba a estar de pesca toda la noche también. Hola, preciosa. – me saludó en cuanto me puse de pie al lado de Jake.

- Hola Billy, lo siento mucho. – dije sonrojada.

- Oh, no. Descuida. También tuve la edad de ustedes. – Jake y yo nos miramos totalmente sonrojados.

- Joder, vale. Nos vamos, Billy. Llevaré a Nessie a su casa. En un rato regreso. – dijo mi amigo tomando unas llaves que estaban sobre la mesa del pequeño living y llevándome con él.

- Adiós, Billy. – lo saludé sin mirarlo. Creí escucharlo decir algo pero en cuanto salimos de la casa no presté más atención a nada. Ahora tampoco sabía cómo mirar a Jacob. Lo de antes era incorrecto. Eso no tenía que pasar, y si no hubiese llegado su padre, hubiésemos hecho cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

Se subió a su moto y no dijo nada, sólo esperó a que yo me acomodara y así fue. En cuanto ya estuve sobre ella, arrancó y emprendimos viaje por la carretera.

Ni siquiera podía agarrarme de mi amigo como yo quería, me sentía tan avergonzada que sólo lo tomé incómodamente de la camiseta.

Llegamos rápido y en cuanto me bajé, me quedé parada frente a él pensando en qué decir para que no le cayeran mal mis palabras.

- No tienes que decir nada, Nessie. Supongo que para ti todo ha sido un error, como ese beso que nos dimos ayer. – dijo haciendo que lo mirara.

- Pues es así, Jake. Un error. No sé por qué reacciono de esa forma cuando te tengo cerca. Es algo que jamás llegaré a comprender. Pero tampoco quiero hacerlo. Quiero dejar todo olvidado, ¿vale? Siento mucho…

- No lo sientas. Yo soy un error, ¿recuerdas? – soltó un poco enojado. Me apenaba verlo así pues yo había comenzado todo como en el día anterior, siempre era yo quien lo buscaba. Seguro pensaría que era una histérica.

- Yo soy el error. Creo que será mejor darme un tiempo a solas, para aclararme la mente un poco.

- Vale, entonces no volveré por aquí. – seguía enojado.

- Jake, tienes que entender que tengo novio. – quise explicarle.

- Me vale mierda, Renesmee. ¿Para qué me buscas entonces? No te entiendo. – me gritó haciéndome sobresaltar.

- Jake yo tampoco me entiendo por eso quiero un tiempo para pensar. – dije intentando excusarme pero luego lo vi iluso. – Además, yo no te gusto. No tienes por qué cabrearte conmigo, Jacob. – intenté hacerme la dura.

- Soy un hombre, Renesmee. Si me buscas, me encuentras. Tú querías que te besara, tú quisiste que te tocara hoy. Yo no pude resistirme a eso. – contraatacó.

- Pues sólo te estaba haciendo un favor. – grité sin razón.

- ¿Favor de qué?

- Pues vi cómo me mirabas, ¿sabes? Y no parecía que no te gustara. Yo creo que sí te gusto, por eso te quise dar la oportunidad…

- ¿La oportunidad? – me interrumpió cabreado. - ¿La oportunidad de qué? Yo puedo tener a quien quiera. ¿Quién te dijo que eras tan especial? – con eso último me cerró el pico. Iba a replicarle pero ya no sabía qué mentira soltar. Yo nos había llevado también ahora, a esta discusión cruel.

Tragué saliva y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él tenía razón, no era especial. Toda mi vida, mi familia me había sobreprotegido porque decían que lo era, mi novio mismo también lo hacía a su manera. Me habían hecho creer que era un ser sin igual. Y yo no quería eso. De ahí todas las discusiones que había tenido con los demás, porque quería que me trataran como a una persona normal.

Y ahora Jacob me lo estaba demostrando. Me estaba siendo ver todo lo que siempre deseé. Sólo que esta vez… yo sí quería ser especial para él.

Subí la mirada y una lágrima cayó de mis ojos haciendo que todo el semblante duro de Jacob se contrajera en una expresión de tristeza, o eso quería creer.

- Oh, Dios, Nessie… no… - comenzó a decir bajándose de la moto para colocarse frente a mí y tomar entre sus manos mi adolorido rostro. – Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname, cielo. No… - comenzó a disculparse desesperadamente.

- Suéltame. – le pedí pero no de una manera agresiva. Él me hizo caso pero siguió parado frente a mí. – Tienes razón. No soy especial. Discúlpame por molestarte.

- No, no, no, no. Nessie, tú no me molestas. Eres… eres lo más hermoso que existe. Eres perfecta y todo lo que haces lo es junto a ti.

- Mientes. Igual te agradezco todas esas palabras bonitas que siempre me has dicho. – dije mirando a un costado, pues su mirada quemaba.

- No estoy mintiendo…

- Creo que será mejor que nos dejemos de ver. – lo interrumpí, creí ver sus ojos inundarse. – Le pediré a mis padres que me saquen un boleto para mañana mismo, y regresaré a Alaska.

- No, Nessie…

- Ya no debes preocuparte. Esta vez cuando abra la puerta, no correré a tus brazos. Ni siquiera la abriré pues dejaré de estar. – volví a interrumpirlo. – No es por nada que has dicho, sólo que… debo seguir mi vida. Sí, siento una atracción hacia ti, no eres tú… soy yo la que la siente. Y eso pone en riesgo mi relación con Jason, mi novio. Por eso, será mejor que me marche pues también quiero alejarme de todo este mundo mágico, de leyendas hechas realidad, y donde la sobrenaturalidad exista en cada rincón de este bosque. Toda mi existencia he luchado por no pertenecer a este mundo, y vengo aquí y descubro otras especies.

- ¿Es por lo que soy? – me preguntó derrotado.

- No, me encanta lo que eres. Pero yo me niego a lo que yo soy, y estando aquí en Forks es imposible hacerlo. En Alaska tengo amigos humanos, normales, que no te chupan la sangre ni se transforman en lobos gigantes. ¿Me entiendes?

- Te escapas, te escapas de tu propio mundo, de lo que eres. No puedes negarlo. – me dijo ciertamente.

- Lo sé, y sí me escapo y lo niego pero siempre fui feliz de ese modo.

- ¿Qué harás cuando pase el tiempo y no envejezcas? Tendrás que separarte de todos tus amigos… - dijo recordándome a la conversación que había tenido con Alice.

- No lo sé. No sé qué pasará pero me arriesgaré. No cambiaré de opinión. Ahora… sólo me resta decirte que eres una gran persona. Y gracias, gracias por todo lo que me has brindado. – le dije rosando su mejilla. Su mirada era desgarradora. Se lo veía sufrir. Quizás se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho, quizás me tenía lástima.

- Nessie, yo… no quiero que te vayas de este modo. No por mí.

- No es por ti, es por mí. Debo irme, Jake. – le dije comenzando a girarme.

- Por favor… - dijo sin poder terminar la frase pues se le había quebrado la voz. Me giré y lo vi de rodillas en el suelo tomándose el pecho con las dos manos. Quería correr a abrazarlo pero me quedé en mi lugar sin poder decir nada. Luego de unos segundos me giré y desaparecí dejando al hombre más perfecto y hermoso detrás de mí.

Cuando entré a la mansión mis padres me esperaban en el salón con los rostros entristecidos. No pude evitarlo, miles de lágrimas se salieron de mis ojos a causa de un extraño dolor en mi pecho. Recordé la imagen de hacía unos minutos, ¿sentiría Jake el mismo dolor? No. No tenía que pensar más en él. Tenía que irme de Forks, porque si no seguiría confundiéndome.

No sé cómo pasó, pero cuando reaccioné estaba de rodillas sobre el piso frío y con mis padres alrededor, quienes intentaban inútilmente contenerme.

- Papá… debo irme. – le dije rogando y llorando sin parar. No entendía por qué tanto dolor, tanta desesperación.

- De acuerdo. Sacaré tu pasaje para el próximo vuelo. – hizo una pausa. – Hija, nosotros debemos quedarnos al menos una semana más. Pero en cuanto estemos libres iremos para Alaska lo más rápido que nos sea posible.

- De acuerdo. – dije.

- Tranquila, cielo. – me tranquilizaba mi madre masajeando mi cabeza.

En algún momento me llevaron a mi cuarto, y tras el llanto extenso me quedé dormida.

Me desperté al día siguiente supuse, pues el sol estaba saliendo de su escondite y los pájaros comenzaban su canto. Me senté en la cama y vi que a los pies de ésta estaban mis maletas ya listas. Me puse de pie y me cambié, suspiré y bajé las escaleras casi sin ganas.

Estaba un poco mejor de ánimos pues todo era absurdo. Absurda mi reacción, absurda la reacción de Jacob, absurdos ambos, absurdas mis inseguridades. Todo. Todo desde el primer momento en que había pisado Forks había sido absurdo y patético.

Mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. No me preguntó nada, cosa que se lo agradecí en mi fuero interno. Luego me devoré el desayuno, víctima de un hambre feroz.

- ¿Dónde está papá? – le pregunté cuando mi plato ya estuvo vacío.

- Ha ido a buscar… algo. – me dijo evitando mi mirada, eso sólo significaba una cosa.

- ¿Por qué me estás mintiendo? – le pregunté poniendo de pie y un poco nerviosa.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó, siempre le fue fatal el mentir. – Todo estaba listo y planeado para que te marcharas hoy mismo hacia Alaska, pero…

- ¿Qué sucedió, mamá? No me asustes.

- Hace una hora tu padre ha recibido una llamada. – hizo pausa. – Era Jason. Acababa de llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle. – abrí los ojos como platos. – Quería darte una sorpresa, nos tomó por desprevenidos. Y como ya estuvo aquí, tu padre fue a buscarlo. Ya deben estar por llegar.

- Espérate, espérate un segundo, madre. ¿Me estás diciendo que Jason está viniendo? – pregunté con el rostro serio. Mi madre asintió temerosa, pero cambié mi reacción. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Lo necesitaba a él cerca para comprender que era el único en mi vida. Cuando lo viera, cuando lo besara me daría cuenta que con Jacob sólo fueron sentimientos pasajeros, pues era la primera vez que interactuaba con un hombre que no era de mi entorno. Comencé a pegar pequeños saltitos alrededor de Bella y ella comenzó a sonreír cuando me vio hacerlo. - ¡Esto es genial!

Subí velozmente las escaleras y saqué del bolso mi estuche de maquillajes. Me arreglé un poco y me cambié la ropa. Sentí la puerta de entrada abrirse. Y corrí como una loca hasta llegar al salón. Pero no era Jason quien estaba parado allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté sorprendida, quizás había sonado de mala forma.

- Pues despreocúpate, sólo vine a hablar con Bella. – me respondió Jacob señalando a mi madre, quien se veía nerviosa, más de lo normal.

- Ah. – dije acercándome a él, pues no quería que me viera como una mal educada. Le di un beso en la mejilla que me hizo temblar pero traté de disimularlo lo máximo posible.

- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó con ternura, eso comenzó a ablandar la coraza que me había puesto.

- Muy bien. Gracias.

- Se te nota. – sonrió. - ¿Ya te marchas?

- Pues… - dije mirando la puerta pues se acababa de aparcar un auto. – No. Me quedaré unos días más. – vi cómo mamá se acercaba a la entrada para abrirla y a Jake seguirla con la mirada. Seguramente ya había escuchado el vehículo, también lo nerviosa que me había puesto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – nos preguntó con una mueca. Pero no hubo tiempo para respuestas. La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue a mi novio. Me sonreía feliz y llevaba en las manos un ramo de rosas rojas, mis preferidas. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa y por un segundo, todo el alrededor se esfumó y sólo fuimos Jason y yo.

Corrió hasta dónde yo estaba. Me dio las rosas, algo tímido, pues todos lo miraban, y luego depositó sus labios sobre los míos.

Creí que el resto seguiría ausente pero no. Me di cuenta de que mis pies no estaban en el aire, que mi vientre no vibraba por las mariposas que revoleteaban en mi interior, que estaba vacío, todo, estaba vacío. No era como siempre. Abrí mis ojos, y lo vi besarme, pero yo no lo buscaba a él.

Cuando mi mirada encontró su objetivo un dolor atravesó mi pecho. Lo vi romperse frente a lo que estaba mirando. A nosotros, a mí. Pero luego hundió sus cejas sobre sus ojos y se puso demasiado serio. Tanto que hasta podría dar miedo. Mi padre leyó mis pensamientos y se colocó a su lado.

Jason se apartó. Y me miró extrañado, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de mi tensión.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? – me preguntó y siguió mi mirada hacia donde estaba el resto. – Oh, lo siento. Es que echaba mucho de menos a mi novia. – se disculpó con Bella mientras miraba a Jacob de reojo.

- No te preocupes. ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí! – dijo mi madre.

- ¿A qué sí, verdad? – dijo Jason con aires de ganador. – Pues ya lo he dicho, echaba mucho de menos a Renesmee.

- Claro. Por poco no la encuentras. Estaba por regresar a Alaska esta misma tarde. – le contó mi madre. Dejé de mirarla para ver a Jacob que miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido aún.

- ¿Es cierto, amor? – me preguntó. Yo asentí incómoda. – Guay. Pues bueno, entonces ahora nos podemos tomar unas vacaciones. Si no quieres quedarte aquí podemos ir a otro lugar. Forks parece aburrido. – dijo haciendo que la respiración de Jacob se intensificara, claro que mi pobre humano no lo notaba.

- Forks está bien… creo. – dije.

- Oh, disculpa, no me he presentado. – dijo hablándole a Jake, mi padre se puso en alerta y mi madre se refregaba las manos nerviosa. – Soy Jason, el novio de Renesmee. Encantado. – dijo tendiéndole la mano, cosa que el lobo desprecio con una mueca. - ¿Tú quién eres? – le preguntó mi novio algo ofendido.

- Jacob. Encantado. – le dijo mirando para otro lado, como si eso le pareciera aburrido.

- Guay. ¡Qué grande es! – me dijo en voz baja creyendo que no lo oiríamos.

- Pues tú te ves menudito. Ten cuidado. Puedes tropezar por ahí y quebrarte en dos. – le soltó Jacob con una sonrisa perversa.

- Jake… - le dije haciendo que me mirara.

- Vale, Bells te pasaré a ver otro día. – le dijo besándola en la mejilla. Ahora comenzaba a acercarse a mí. Se frenó a unos centímetros de donde estaba, muy pocos y me besó en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran casi notoriamente, luego al apartarse me sonrió y casi que me quedo prendida en él como ya era costumbre, pero miré hacia un lado, y vi a mi novio cabreado, se había dado cuenta del beso.

- Apártate de mi novia. – le dijo con voz autoritaria. Jake lo miró y se rió por lo alto ignorando lo que decía.

- Te veo luego, Ness. Cuídate. – me dijo, luego pasó por al lado de mi padre y palmeó su hombro. Sentí a Edward gruñirle.

Cuando salió mis padres se relajaron y nos dejaron a solas. No estaba muy segura de querer quedarme a solas con Jason, pues me haría preguntas y tendría que mentir. Si no seguro que me hacía alguna escena de celos y no quería escucharlo.


	10. 9 Y OTRA VEZ

HOLA CHICAS/OS. COMO ANDAN HOY? BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO. LES CUENTO QUE SUBIRÉ LOS DOS CAPÍTULOS DIARIOS AHORA MISMO, PUES MÁS TARDE NO ESTARÉ.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTA. NESSIE YA SABE BIEN A QUIÉN ELEGIR. SABE QUE QUIEN LA HACE TIRITAR NO ES PRECISAMENTE SU QUERIDO JASON.

* * *

CAPITULO 9 ~ Y OTRA VEZ…

- ¿Te ha intentado besar o ha sido mi imaginación? – y ahí va. – Pues no me pareció imaginármelo. Es un descarado, estaba yo enfrente y te besó muy cerca de los labios. Luego, te miraba de una forma extraña. Algo le pasa a ese tío, Renesmee. ¿Y qué es eso de "Ness"? Es patético ese sobrenombre. ¿Acaso…? ¿Renesmee es que has tenido algo con él? Pues sí es así me lo tienes que decir para que no siga haciendo el papel de tarado. – tomó aire. – Además ni siquiera me ha querido dar la mano, no tiene educación. Es un salvaje. Seguro que le gustas, es por eso que reaccionó de ese modo. ¿Pero es que no me vas a responder nada, Renesmee? Habla.

- Pues deja de hablar, Jason. No puedo abrir la boca si tú no paras. – me enojé. De repente los humos se me habían puesto por el aire. – No pasa nada con él, y es así. Es su forma de ser, no te creas tan especial. Él sólo es un amigo.

- No parecía eso. ¿Y cómo es que has ido a hablarte con alguien así? Tú eres refinada, eres de categoría, él ni siquiera tenía zapatos puestos.

- Bueno, detente. Si has venido aquí para eso, ya puedes marcharte. – le grité.

Se quedó mirándome y me sentí un poco mal por no tenerle paciencia, pero es que el que todos nos reencontráramos, la actitud de Jacob, los gruñidos de mi padre, todo me había puesto nerviosa y no tenía ganas de estresarme y él estaba haciendo eso conmigo recriminándome cosas de las que yo no era culpable.

- Vale, lo siento. – se acercó y me tomó por la cintura. – Te amo.

- Yo a ti, Jason. Disculpa, lo siento cielo. Siento ponerme así. – me disculpé. Me sentí invadida por una ola de culpabilidad. Él había venido desde Alaska para verme sólo a mí, no podía pensar más ya en Jacob. Ahora debía dedicarme a mi novio.

Había pasado una semana y desde la vez en que llegó Jason, ya no había vuelto a ver a Jake. Al principio lo eché mucho de menos y me atormentaba con la última vez que habíamos discutido, su rostro triste, sus ojos luchando contra las lágrimas… Luego me torturaba con el último beso que me dejó sobre la comisura de los labios. Su calor, su aliento dulce y tan atractivo para mí.

Luego sufrí por mi novio y me propuse olvidar todo lo que provocaba el lobo en mí. No era justo ni siquiera para mí misma. Me estaba lastimando, papá sufría por mí al leerme los pensamientos. Y mamá sufría cuando hablaba con Jacob por teléfono y lo notaba ido.

Así que iba a cumplir con mi promesa.

- Amor, quiero que regresemos mañana a Alaska. – le dije a mi novio que se encontraba a mi lado mirando televisión. Giró su cabeza, apartándola del monitor para mirarme con los ojos bien abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no la estás pasando bien? – me preguntó poniéndose de frente.

- Claro que la estoy pasando bien, pero es que no quiero que nos retrasemos en el instituto. Más que nada por mí, pues estoy muy perdida. – me excusé, aunque no fuera cierto. Quería alejarme todo lo posible de Forks, de todos los sentimientos y las reacciones que afloraban con él.

- Vale. – hizo una pausa. – Tienes razón, no quiero ser egoísta. Estás muy retrasada y, además prometí ayudarte, ¿recuerdas? Y sólo… - me besó el cuello. - … sólo nos hemos dedicado a estudiarnos a nosotros mismos, ¿no crees? – siguió besándome subiendo entre beso y beso hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Ya déjalo, Jason. No tengo ganas hoy. – le dije apartándome.

- Pues no has tenido muchas ganas de hacerlo desde que estas aquí. – me reprochó serio. – Sólo lo hemos hecho dos veces, Renesmee. ¿Es que ocurre algo?

- No. Dos veces está bien, ¿es que te has vuelto adicto? – comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Mis pies se movían con bastante velocidad, de un lado a otro y mis manos se enredaban mientras comenzaban a sudar. Me acerqué a la puerta de entrada, la abrí y me senté en los escalones. Quería que el aire me diera en el rostro, quería olvidarme de la conversación que estábamos teniendo. Me parecía absurdo que me haga una escena por no querer tener sexo con él. No me apetecía. Ya no. Las veces que estuvimos juntos, desde su llegada, fueron por cansancio, pues Jason cuando quería era muy insistente.

- ¿Estamos bien? – me preguntó a mis espaldas, a unos pocos centímetros de mí.

- Sí. Estamos bien. Sólo que no me apetece. – le respondí seria.

- Bien. No lo haremos. Respetaré tus tiempos. – suspiró. – Sólo que me resulta raro. Antes lo hacíamos cuanto podíamos, Renesmee. Y ahora… ahora me esquivas. ¿Es que no te gusto más?

- No es eso. – me giré con el ceño fruncido. – No sé qué sucede conmigo, ¿vale? Quizás estoy funcionando mal o algo. Pero no me apetece. Y tú me presionas, antes no lo hacías.

- Es que antes no hacía falta presionarte. Tú misma me buscabas.

- Bueno, pues ahora no me apetece, Jason. No quiero tener sexo contigo ahora. – grité sin fijarme que detrás de Jason estaba mi madre. Al escuchar estas palabras se quedó mirándome con desaprobación, pero cuando se percató de la expresión de mi rostro sólo se puso seria y carraspeó para que mi novio advirtiera su presencia.

- Bella, no te oí llegar. – le dijo éste dándose la vuelta para arrimarse a ella.

- Descuida. – le dijo y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en mí. – Renesmee, iremos a ver a tu abuelo. ¿Quieres venir?

- No, m… Bella. – dije percatándome a tiempo de lo que iba a decir. – Me quedaré aquí haciendo las valijas.

- ¿Valijas? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- Sí, mañana nos volveremos a Alaska. Tu cuñada quiere ponerse al día con el instituto. – le respondió por mí Jason. Mi madre sabía que no era cierto por lo que se le notó una gota de agobio por mi culpa. Ella sufría cuando yo lo hacía.

- Ya veo. ¿Sabe Edward de esto? – dijo ella.

- Me estoy enterando. – respondió mi padre apareciéndose desde la cocina. - ¿Estás decidida? Dime para que reserve los pasajes.

- Lo estoy, Edward. Sácalos. Mañana a primera hora volveré a casa. – le ordené.

- Muy bien. – dijo éste estirando su mano hacia mi madre. Ésta lo tomó de la mano y se perdieron en sus miradas unos segundos. – Vamos, cariño. Vamos a despedirnos de Charlie.

- No, Edward. No hace falta que ustedes también se vuelvan. – me apresuré a decir.

- No te preocupes, cariño. Teníamos pensado irnos en dos días de todos modos, te lo íbamos a decir pronto. – me dijo mi madre.

- Oh. Pues… entonces yo también iré con ustedes, así me despido.

- Espera. – me frenó mi novio. - ¿Y si organizamos una cena de despedida? – todos lo quedamos mirando en silencio por un momento. No era una mala idea. – Bella, ustedes pueden ir ahora para organizar si será en su casa o aquí mismo, y luego vuelven y nos cuentan. – hizo una pausa. – Es que quiero llevar a Renesmee a un lugar.

- ¿Qué lugar? – pregunté.

- Sorpresa.

- Bueno, me parece una idea genial. – soltó mi madre con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué dices Edward?

- Está bien. Vámonos ahora mismo, así tenemos tiempo de hacer las compras. – le respondió él. – Compórtense. Tú… - lo señaló a Jason. - … déjala tranquila. Deja de pelearla o te patearé el trasero.

- Vete a la mierda, Edward. – le respondió mi novio con confianza. Cuestión que hizo enfadar mucho a mi padre, hasta mi madre rugía por dentro.

Una vez que se fueron, no le dirigí palabra a Jason y subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación. Comencé a hacer las valijas hasta que mi novio se apareció de repente frente a mí. Podría jurar que estaba adoptando los movimientos vampíricos, pues no había hecho ruido alguno y me había asustado.

- Cielos, Jason. – refunfuñé.

- Lo siento. – dijo con timidez. – Amor, quiero que te pongas el traje de baño.

- Ya te he dicho que no quiero acostarme contigo ahora.

- No es por eso. Quiero que vayamos a la playa. Es nuestro último día. – fruncí el ceño. – Por favor, amor. No quiero que peleemos. Pasemos una bonita tarde.

- ¿A qué playa quieres ir?

- Sorpresa.

Cuando decía eso, temblaba. Accedí a pasar la tarde con él porque yo tampoco quería que siguiéramos peleando. Me hacía mal, y a él también.

Sólo rogaba que no me llevara a La Push. Pero mis ruegos no se hicieron oír y pronto estuvimos aparcando el auto en el estacionamiento de la playa quileute.

El día era genial. No había un sol fuerte pero había uno que iluminaba todo el mar y lo hacía verse más bonito. Las nubes lo habían despejado todo y no había viento frío.

Nos acomodamos a unos pocos metros de la orilla. No había lugar. Había mucha gente y no todos eran de la tribu, seguramente la mayoría sería turistas como nosotros.

Habíamos llevado algunos emparedados por lo que empezamos a comerlos ni bien nos sentamos sobre la arena cálida. Comenzamos a hablar de temas sin mucha importancia, pero que nos provocaban risa y por eso valía la pena sacarlos a flote.

Por un momento me sentí muy a gusto allí. Hasta le había permitido besarme otra vez. Pero no duró mucho pues un balón había golpeado su cabeza interrumpiendo nuestro beso.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? – exclamó Jason enojado. Inmediatamente, giré mi cabeza para ver de dónde venía, y hubiese querido no girarla nunca.

Una muchacha de cuerpo esbelto y piel morena se acercaba a trote sonriendo con picardía, al parecer no había sido ningún accidente.

- Hola Nessie. ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo ella en cuanto estuvo a mi lado. Ni siquiera fue capaz de disculparse. Jason la miraba medio embobado pero seguía frotándose la cabeza por lo que no le presté atención.

- Hola Sammy. Vine de paseo, ¿qué, no puedo? – le pregunté.

- Claro que puedes. Lo raro no es que estés aquí, sino con quién.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que esté conmigo? – le preguntó Jason ahora serio. Ella lo ignoró y siguió hablándome sin mirarlo.

- ¿Sabe Jacob que lo has traído? – lo nombró. Su nombre provocó pequeños espasmos a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob aquí? – pregunté seca intentándome hacer la ruda.

- Pues nada. Creí que ustedes dos estaban juntos. – dijo ahora mirando de reojo a Jason, lo estaba haciendo apropósito.

- ¿Juntos? – preguntó él. Ello lo miró y le respondió.

- Sí. Pues la última vez que ella estuvo aquí, se los veía muy acaramelados.

- Cierra la boca, Samantha. Deja de inventar. Que te haya pateado el trasero, no quiere decir que tengas el derecho a meterte en mi vida. – le escupí. Jason tragó saliva notoriamente y no dijo ni una palabra.

- Quien tiene que cerrar la boca eres tú, maldita. – dijo abalanzándose sobre mí. Puse mis brazos a modo de protección pero nunca sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí. Cuando la miré la vi entre los brazos del hombre más hermoso del planeta. La estaba frenando para que no me hiciera daño, ella se retorcía en sus brazos pero no podía escaparse de ellos. Detrás de Jake estaban Seth y Jared que me saludaron con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Jason se puso de pie un poco alarmado por lo que estaba pasando, no entendía nada.

- ¿Te vas a calmar? – le preguntó Jacob a Sammy. Ésta asintió rendida y él la soltó. Creí que se me tiraría encima para clavarme sus colmillos pero no. Me miró con odio y se marchó dejándome a Jake enfrente. – Hola Nessie. – me saludó. Estaba esperando tanto oír su voz, que cuando habló me pareció lo más hermoso que jamás había escuchado. Le sonreí como una tonta y él hizo lo mismo deslumbrándome con la perfección de su sonrisa.

- Hola Jake. – respondí como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba con él. Jared lanzó una carcajada pero Jake lo calló con la mirada.

- Siempre les pasa lo mismo. Son todas iguales. – dijo Jared sin que yo pudiera entenderlo, quizás se refería a que todas las chicas reaccionaban de este modo absurdo cuando veían a Jacob pasar. Mi lobo preferido volvió a lanzarle una mirada asesina y el otro bajó la cabeza mirándose los pies.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Jake a mí y a Jason.

- Pues sorprendidos, tío. Esa chica que estaba recién, se veía como una fiera loca. – le respondió mi novio pero yo no le sacaba la mirada de encima a Jake, era como que mis ojos querían mirarlo por todo el tiempo que se habían perdido de él.

- Sí, es una loba. – le dijo Seth riendo. - ¿Qué hay, Ness? – me saludó y yo le respondí con la mano.

- Qué bueno que hayas vuelto por aquí. – me dijo Jake haciendo que mi corazón latiera más deprisa de lo normal. Tragué saliva para que se deshiciera el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Pero aun así no me salieron las palabras. Él se impacientó y posó sus ojos en la arena. Eso me descolocó pues no quería que me dejara de mirar, quería que me siguiera mirando, que me siguiera hipnotizando como siempre.

- ¿Quién era esa chica, Jacob? – me desconcentró la voz de Jason y me giré para verlo. - ¿Por qué le quería pegar a Renesmee?

- Es que esa tía andaba con Jake hasta que llegó Nessie, claro. – habló Seth, haciendo que Jacob y yo lo asesináramos con los ojos. Éste se disculpó y decidió irse para no estorbar más y Jared lo siguió.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto, Renesmee? Respóndeme. – me exigió Jason.

- Tranquilo, ¿vale? No es nada de lo tú te imaginas. – le dije. – Es que… esa chica…

- Era mi novia, como te dijo mi amigo Seth recién. – me interrumpió Jake. – Y justo en el momento en el que llegó Nessie a Forks, yo corté con ella. Y como Bella es mi mejor amiga y había vuelto, comencé a ir seguido a la mansión Cullen…

- Espérate, espérate. ¿Bella tu mejor amiga? ¿Qué ella ha vuelto? – se percató, comencé a ponerme nerviosa y mi lobo preferido se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pero decidí no darle tantas vueltas.

- Sí. Ella vivía aquí antes, hasta que conoció a mi hermano. – Jake al escuchar nuestra excusa comenzó a carcajearse, tanto que hasta se tomaba de la panza para que no le doliera. Jason no entendía el chiste y yo quería asesinarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – se preguntó mi novio.

- Es que… - siguió riéndose. – Vale, lo siento. Eso que dice Nessie es verdad, pues bueno. – se rió un poco más pero luego se calmó para seguir explicándole. – Pues, me hice muy amigo de Ness también y un día la traje a conocer la playa y Sammy nos vio y se creyó que éramos algo más. Pero tío, quédate en paz, que entre nosotros no ocurre nada, ¿verdad, Nessie? – me preguntó con una mueca seductora, casi se me sale el corazón cuando me la hizo.

- S… sí. – tartamudeé.

- Claro, ahora lo entiendo. – se metió en sus pensamientos Jason. – Vale, ¿quieres quedarte con nosotros? Sé que no hemos comenzado de la mejor manera, pero es que tienes que entenderme. Me puse celoso, Jacob. Tengo que admitirlo.

- Jason… - intenté frenarlo.

- No, déjame que le explique mi reacción. – me interrumpió. – Es que eres un tipo guapo y estás lleno de músculos y todo eso. Eres el típico niño que tiene todas las mujeres. Pues creí que Renesmee se había deslumbrado también.

- Ya. Tranquilo. Sólo somos amigos. Y… respecto a tu invitación… ¿Por qué no hacemos al revés? ¿Por qué no se vienen ustedes conmigo? Mira, Nessie, allí están todas las chicas, ¿ves? – dijo señalándome a Leah, Emily, la pequeña Claire y su hermana Rachel. Sonreí. De veras que me daba gusto volver a verlas.

- Sí. Sería genial, Jake. – le dije con entusiasmo. Él me regaló otra de sus sonrisas frenando mi euforia para convertirla en hiperventilación.

- Vale, si mi princesa lo desea, iremos contigo. – le respondió mi novio, así fue que tomamos nuestras cosas y nos trasladamos hacia donde estaban todos. También estaban los lobos que se encontraban jugando un partido.

Cuando las chicas me vieron corrieron a saludarme y abrazarme. Eso me dio mucho gusto, me sentí aceptada, a pesar de mi condición de semi vampireza. No lo recibieron de la misma manera a mi novio, eso lo defraudó, pero pronto se le pasó al verme feliz a mí.

Seth fue el único de los muchachos que se sentó a conversar con Jason, también de vez en cuando se le acercaba Sam, pero estaba más ocupado cuidando a sus niños.

Cuando Jason se fue a jugar a la pelota con los chicos, Jake se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Al principio no dijo nada, tenía la mirada puesta en el océano, eso me ponía nerviosa, pero pronto sus labios perfectos se despegaron y habló.

- Hoy es un día muy bonito. Mira la cantidad de gente que ha venido a nuestras playas. Eso es bueno. – soltó sin mirarme.

- Pues es una playa muy linda. Me gusta porque la arena es blanca y tibia y hay muchas rocas a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Te gustan las piedras gigantes de por aquí? – dijo ahora fijando su mirada en mí. Las chicas se habían apartado unos centímetros para que quedáramos a solas. Me daba la impresión de que querían que ligáramos.

- Sí, en Alaska no hay así, además el mar… el olor de la sal… es muy hermoso.

- Tú estás hermosa hoy. Aunque lleves ese vestido puesto. – rió haciéndome sonrojar.

- Muy gracioso. – dije tomándome las mejillas.

- Es cierto. Estás muy linda hoy. Y… acompañada.

- Sí. Qué bueno que lo hayan invitado a jugar. A las chicas no les cayó muy bien al parecer. – solté mirándolas de reojo.

- Es que las chicas todavía creen en los cuentos de hadas. Bueno, en este caso de vampiros. – sonrió.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté.

- En que les gusta las historias de imposibles, como Romeo y su Julieta.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Jason?

- Que piensan que no es el Romeo indicado para ti.

- ¿Y piensan que lo eres tú? – sonreí.

- Sé que es absurdo, pero es así. Así como yo te traje aquel día a la playa, Paul trajo a Rachel, Sam a Emily y así los demás… creyeron que tú y yo…

- Oh. – sólo dije para luego sonrojarme.

- Sí, es absurdo.

- ¿Por qué? – quise saber. Ahora él se había sonrojado y pude notar un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- ¿No piensas que nosotros dos juntos seríamos absurdos? Digo, tú vampireza, yo un lobo.

- Ya veo. Romeo y Julieta. Amores imposibles. – lo escuché tragar saliva.

- Soy mitad humana también, igual que tú. Quizás nuestras porciones iguales se lleven bien. – bromeé, pero no fue del todo un chiste.

- Yo creo que te gustaría más mi parte animal. – me siguió el juego.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues porque soy salvaje, nena. – rió contagiándome a mí también. De pronto, como siempre, nos vimos envueltos en sonrisas sin razón, que fueron apaciguándose y dejándonos con los ojos fundidos el uno en el otro.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando miró el mío y eso me provocó una corriente eléctrica. De un momento a otro, me dieron unas ganas irrefrenables de besarlo, de morderlo, de tocarlo. Comencé a hiperventilar y pude notar cómo nuestros rostros se acercaban lentamente para unirse.

Pero él, que actuó con consciencia, se apartó y carraspeó para despejarme. Luego nos quedamos mirando el mar, las olas que golpeaban la arena de forma salvaje… Salvaje.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a buscar unos refrescos? Estamos cerca. – me preguntó sin mirarme.

- Sí. – dije sin dudar. Los insectos en mi interior empezaron a hacer de las suyas dentro de mí. Pero no podía actuar de esa manera, no estaba sola. - ¿Puede venir Jason? – dije rogándome que me dijera que no.

- Claro. – maldición, por qué me ponía tan nerviosa estar a solas con él. Se levantó y me esperó en el estacionamiento.

Me acerqué a donde estaba Jason y le dije que iríamos a la casa de Jake pero se negó. Dijo que estaba demasiado metido en el juego como para ir sólo por unos refrescos, que vayamos sólo los dos y que le traiga un refresco de cereza para él.

Creí que sus celos siempre serían más importantes que cualquier otra cosa, pero al parecer me había equivocado.

Las chicas me guiñaron un ojo cuando pasé a su lado haciéndome sonrojar una vez más. No sé qué se pensarían. Cuando Jake me vio llegar sola, sonrió y yo como siempre, le devolví la sonrisa. Porque a mí también me daba gusto pasar un tiempo a solas con él, aunque sólo fuera para buscar las bebidas.

Caminamos en silencio todo el trayecto hasta la pequeña casita roja.

* * *

CUENTENME SI LES HA GUSTADO! BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME.


	11. 10 PASIÓN

Bueno aquí el siguiente. _**ATENCIÓN: QUIZÁS ALGUNAS ESCENAS PODRÍAN SER DEMASIADO PASIONALES Y EXPLÍCITAS. LES ADVIERTO PUES QUIZÁS A NO MUCHAS LES AGRADE.**_

_****_En Nessie ya no cabe dudas...

* * *

CAPITULO 10 ~ PASIÓN

Cuando llegamos allí insistí en quedarme fuera. No quería pasar y extenderlo todo, porque sé que sería así. Jake no me dijo más nada. Entró, lo sentí mientras abría la heladera y los ruidos de las botellas de los refrescos chocar entre sí. Suspiré. Todo pasaba demasiado a cámara lenta y yo estaba siendo demasiado estúpida.

Era mi último día en Forks, en unas horas estaría lejos de él y quizás jamás lo volvería a ver.

- ¿Volvemos? – me dijo apareciéndose en la puerta. Lo vi tan perfecto que me quedé ensimismada por su figura, por cada facción de su rostro. Me sonrió algo tímido y bajé la mirada con una mueca.

- Nunca me acostumbraré a ti. – le confesé.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo de malo? – me preguntó serio.

- Nada. – hice una pausa. – No hay chicos como tú en Alaska.

- ¿Cómo que no hay hombres lobos? – bromeó. Yo reí con él y luego me senté en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa. Jake hizo lo mismo.

- Sólo humanos. – añadí.

- Y chupasangres. – volvió a bromear pero tenía razón. Mi familia y los de Denali eran los únicos aquelarres de Alaska. - ¿Qué tengo que me hace diferente a los demás entonces?

- Creo que lo tienes todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Nessie? Ilumíname porque no te estoy siguiendo.

- Tú hueles como ninguno. – inspiré y lo miré. – Tu piel es muy suave y cálida, no entiendo cómo puedes convertirte en un enorme lobo con esas cualidades.

- Esas cualidades me hacen lo que soy. – dijo uniendo nuestras miradas. – Si vamos al caso, tú tampoco te pareces a las demás muchachas. Tú hueles de otra manera, ni humana, ni chupasangre. Tienes un olor dulzón, como a lilas… Tu piel pareciera brillar y es tan… - hizo una pausa mientras me rosaba con sus dedos el brazo. - … es tan suave y… hermosa. Pareces un ángel. – soltó con ternura. Me ruboricé.

- Somos dos bichos raros, ¿ah? – reí y él hizo lo mismo. Luego me puse seria. – Tienes secretos, Jake. Lo intuyo. Y eso me atrae. Te ves tan lindo y misterioso.

- Si quieres puedo contarte mis secretos ahora mismo. – dijo. – No quiero ocultarte nada.

- ¿Por qué? Es decir, no me conoces. No tienes por qué contarme nada, además soy vampireza, soy de tu raza enemiga. Nada nos une.

- Nos unen más cosas de lo que te imaginas, Nessie.

- ¿Y qué es lo que nos une?

- No estoy seguro de poder apartarme de ti. – me confesó haciendo que dentro de mi estómago, todas esas mariposas inquietas, se revolucionaran. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa y comencé a hiperventilar. Quise hablar pero las palabras no me salían. Él bajó la mirada, clavándola en sus pies y yo me desesperé pues no quería que dejara de mirarme. Me alimentaba de esos ojos, me gustaban tanto.

- Te gusto. – dije más como una afirmación que como pregunta. Lo noté sonreír pero siguió sin mirarme. Asintió con la cabeza sin hablar y volví a inquietarme, no quería que esta conversación lo hiciera ponerse incómodo. – Tú me gustas también. Creo que lo sabes… Pues… aquella vez que nos besamos, esa otra vez aquí en tu casa donde casi todo se nos va de las manos… Siempre he sido yo. Siempre te he buscado yo. Y luego me he portado como una histérica ahuyentándote de mí. – sí, me miró.

- No te portaste como una histérica. Sólo estabas asustada. – acarició mi mejilla haciéndome estremecer. – Soy algo nuevo para ti y todo lo que te hago sentir también lo es. Es lógico que le temas a las cosas nuevas. – se mordió el labio inferior provocándome deseo.

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. Cada uno de nosotros nos quedamos mirando a lados diferentes. Lo noté perdido en sus pensamientos y yo sólo me preguntaba qué debería suceder a continuación. Acabábamos de confesarnos que nos gustábamos pero… Jason. No podía fallarle a él después de todo el tiempo que compartimos juntos.

- No tiene que pasar nada. – respondió a aquel debate que llevaba en mi mente. – Salvo que tú lo quieras. No hay prisa.

- No. Yo… lo sé. Sólo que… estoy confundida. – le solté y me volvió a mirar. Esta vez no lo resistí y acaricié su mejilla. Sentí debajo de mi palma cómo mi piel lo hacía temblar. Eso me gustaba, pues provocaba cosas en él que jamás provoqué en Jason en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos. Y sólo era eso… un roce.

- No hay prisa. – repitió. – Yo no me moveré de aquí.

¿Acaso estaba diciendo que esperaría por mí? ¿Esperar a mis estúpidas decisiones? ¿Esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese posible hasta aclararme? Sonreí. Él no me estaba apurando, estaba dándome tiempo para que acomodara todo en mi cabeza.

- Espérame…

- Hasta siempre. – me dijo con una sonrisa que terminó por enloquecerme. No lo aguanté. Tuve que hacerlo. Me levanté pero rápidamente volví a sentarme sobre sus piernas. Él se sorprendió quedándose tieso pero luego se relajó y me acomodó mejor, de modo que mis piernas quedaron alrededor de su cintura.

Nos miramos sin decir nada. Su mirada irradiaba amor. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca, quizás como los míos. No fui capaz de aguantarme por más tiempo y estampé mis labios contra los suyos de una manera que no reconocí en mí. Estaba dejada llevar por el deseo.

Lo besé con pasión, sin remordimientos, por primera vez. Me dejó entrar dentro de su boca y la recorrí sin dudarlo sintiendo cómo nuestro aliento se mezclaba formando algo maravilloso.

Una energía desconocida nos envolvió. Se sentía tan bien. Me sentí feliz, llena, repleta de sensaciones y emociones.

Su mano estaba alojada en mi cintura incendiando mi piel a su paso a pesar de que nos separaba la tela de mi vestido, y yo tenía mis manos en su cuello, halándolo del cabello para atraerlo más a mí. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y nuestros corazones latían tan deprisa que parecían no estar latiendo.

Otra vez mis manos actuaron por sí solas y no pude evitar bajarlas para sacar su camiseta. Me estaba estorbando. Él subió sus brazos para facilitarme el proceso y me prendí fuego aún más cuando su piel quedó al descubierto. No me alcanzaron las palmas para acariciar su abdomen plano y cálido. Gemí cuando sus labios se apartaron de los míos para alojarse en mi cuello y darme suaves pero pasionales besos cortos.

- Vamos dentro, Jake… - le imploré. Él no me contradijo y se paró conmigo encima de él para que entrásemos a la pequeña casita. A su paso se llevó puestas las botellas que había dejado a sus pies.

Nos dirigimos a su habitación y me recostó en su cama con suavidad. Se quedó arrodillado a mi lado y me impacienté cuando no sentí sus labios cerca de mí.

- Ven aquí. – le exigí y él me hizo caso. Se recostó a mi lado, de modo que quedamos de costado mirándonos y besándonos como si se nos fuera la vida en ello.

No podía dejar de acariciar su torso, lo sentí mío y nadie me impediría recorrerlo. Él levantó mi vestido con suavidad con miedo a lo que le pudiese decir. Así que me erguí y me lo quité quedándome en traje de baño solamente.

Se me quedó mirando, estático, demasiado quieto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté agitada. - ¿Es que no te parezco bonita así? – dije tomando el vestido que había arrojado al suelo.

- No. – me frenó ipso facto tomando mi mano. – Te ves… te ves preciosa. Eres preciosa, Nessie. – y me besó con dulzura. Luego se apartó pero no soporté la distancia y me uní sin vergüenza a sus labios.

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono, llevándome a colocarme sobre su cintura. Cuando me quité el sostén se me quedó mirando embobado y no se movía. Así que tomé su mano y la coloqué en mi vientre y la fui subiendo hasta que llegó a donde yo quería.

- Jake… - solté con dificultad cuando comenzó a acariciarme como yo lo deseaba. Me giró. Ahora él estaba encima de mí dejándome una mejor vista. Sonreí al ver su belleza toda para mí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa dejándome embobada ahora a mí.

- Eres hermoso. – le confesé, y él se sonrojó. – Y lo eres más cuando te ruborizas.

- Sí, claro. – dijo apartando su mirada.

- No te atrevas… - hice una pausa. – Tu mirada es mía.

- Todo yo soy tuyo, amor. – concluyó para que yo lo empujara hacia mí con desesperación.

* * *

Sé que es muy cortito. Pero necesitaba que sólo este momento sea sobre las primeras caricias entre Jake y Nessie.

Mañana subiré 3 a modo de recompensa.

Por favor, cuentenme qué les ha parecido. Si les ha gustado, o si no. Me gustaría saber. :)

Besos y gracias por leerme!


	12. 11 DESPEDIDA

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

Hola, cómo están hoy? Sé que me he demorado en subir los capítulos, pero todavía no ha terminado el día. Y aquí estoy subiendoles otro capítulo más de NUEVA VIDA.

Antes que nada debo agradecer a todos mis lectores, todos sus comentarios me ponen muy contenta. Quiero que lo sepan. Y espero seguir recibiéndolos, son bienvenidos siempre para los buenos y malos puntos de vista.

Un beso enorme para todos!

* * *

CAPITULO 11 ~ DESPEDIDA

Esa tarde cambió todo. Yo misma no era la de siempre. Todas las cosas en las que había creído, todo lo que creí amar y corresponder, se esfumó. Sólo era Jacob.

Ahora todo lo era él. Estaba en cada recoveco de mi cuerpo, su olor se había mezclado con el mío formando un solo aroma, un mismo efluvio sin igual.

Sus besos se volvieron los mejores. Sus caricias las más reconfortantes. Jamás me volvería a dejar tocar por alguien que no fuera él.

No sé qué diablos haría con Jason pero no volvería a ser suya. Nunca más.

Giré mi cabeza y lo vi hermoso, más hermoso que lo normal. Me tenía entre sus brazos calientes y suaves.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó y sonreí.

- En ti.

- ¿Algo bueno o algo malo? – sonrió.

- Definitivamente es algo bueno. – suspiré. – Cielos, ¿por qué eres tan hermoso, Jake? – rocé con mis dedos sus mejillas.

- Tú me ves de ese modo, no estoy seguro de serlo completamente.

- Lo eres. – hice una pausa y rodé un poco más para depositar mi cabeza en su pecho. El sonido de su corazón era aún más hermoso, una melodía distinta y sumamente perfecta. – Te quiero… - solté sin estar segura de sí me escucharía.

- Yo te quiero a ti, mi Nessie… - me susurró sobre el cabello y luego depositó un suave beso allí.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más allí, minutos que me hubiesen gustado que duraran una eternidad. Nos vestimos observando cómo cada parte de nuestro cuerpo que antes habíamos tocado, se veía bloqueado por nuestro ropa.

Pero debíamos volver. Nos estaban esperando.

Fuimos caminando hasta llegar a la playa, riendo y lanzándonos miradas cómplices cargadas de pasión y de amor.

Las chicas corrieron a verme cuando me visualizaron, los chicos seguían jugando balón.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se tardaron? Luces distinta. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí?

Fueron alguno de los interrogantes, todos para mí. Jake sólo sonreía sin dejar de observarme.

- Amor, te estaba buscando. Bella ha llamado. ¿Por qué han tardado? – me preguntó Jason tomando mi cintura y dejándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo siento… - dije pensando una excusa.

- Es que tuvimos que ir por los refrescos al mercado. Joder, se me han caído y pues no me quedaban más en casa. – me interrumpió Jake.

- De acuerdo, no hay problema. Pero si se tardaban más iría a buscarlos, ya me estaba preocupando. – soltó mi novio.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Bella? – le pregunté cambiando de tema.

- Que ya ha arreglado todo para la cena de despedida. Se hará en la casa de Charlie. – me contó.

- ¿Despedida? ¿Cómo que… despedida? – preguntó Jacob con el ceño fruncido. Las chicas se pusieron serias y se fueron con sus novios muy lentamente dejándonos sólo a tres.

- Sí, ¿no te ha contado Renesmee? – le soltó Jason. – Mañana nos iremos a primera hora. Debemos regresar. Yo me quería quedar unos días más pero ella ha insistido, pues está retrasándose mucho en sus estudios.

Jake me miró serio sin poder creer lo que decía mi novio. Me miraba para que le diera alguna explicación, pero no podía hacerlo. Todo lo que había sucedido en su casa había sido hermoso pero había sido una despedida. Una despedida entre nosotros.

- ¿Me puedes dejar solo con Renesmee? – le preguntó Jacob a Jason.

- Vale, iré a jugar un último round con los chicos. – dijo alejándose.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – exigió saber y ya mis ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, pero no quería dejarlas partir.

- Te lo iba a decir.

- ¿Cuándo? Nessie, hemos hecho el amor hace un rato. ¿Y ahora te vas? ¿Me dejaras? – dijo partiéndome el alma. No quería dejarlo.

- Jake… - no sabía qué decirle. – Debo volver… mi vida está en Alaska. Debo terminar el instituto.

- ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? – dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Lo nuestro… ha sido una despedida. Quizás no tendría que haber pasado lo que pasó, pero no me pude controlar… lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? – dijo agarrándose el cabello con las manos, como queriéndoselo arrancar.

- Jake, perdóname. Si te lo decía, no ibas a querer estar conmigo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Es igual a su madre. Te ha usado. Ha usado tu cuerpo, y se ha aprovechado de lo que tú sientes y ahora te deja… - nos interrumpió Samantha. Jake la miró con desesperación.

- No. No es así, Jake. ¿Además…? - hice una pausa. - ¿… qué tiene que ver Bella en esto? Jake… – intenté que me escuchara.

- Sí, lo es. Lo viste diferente. Te deslumbraste con su cuerpo, con su piel que es diferente a todas. Te deslumbraste con la manera en la que te trataba, por cómo te miraba, pues nadie te miró de esa forma. Pero no es amor o como quieras llamarlo. Solo sentiste curiosidad por lo nuevo. – escupió colocándose al lado de Jacob, recordando la conversación que había tenido con él hacía un rato.

No pude decir nada, me quedé sin habla, dudando… ¿Podría ser cierto? No, yo había sentido cosas que jamás había sentido con nadie. Eso era real.

- No, Jake… Amor… - le dije atrapando su atención, sus ojos llamearon al escucharme decir esa palabra.

- ¿Amor? – preguntó Samantha irónica.

- Mira, tú estás sobrando aquí. Así que ya puedes marcharte. – le grité llamando la atención de los demás. Jason intentó acercarse pero Jake le hizo seña con la mano para que no lo hiciera.

- Ve, Sammy. Esto no es asunto tuyo. – le dijo serio. Ella no dijo nada, sólo se dio la media vuelta y se fue con las demás chicas que ya estaban juntas otra vez.

- Yo… te quiero de verdad… - le confesé con las lágrimas desbordándose por mis mejillas. Y fue como si Jake no lo pudiese soportar e irremediablemente corrió a mi lado para limpiarme las lágrimas y abrazarme.

Me aferré con tantas ganas a su cuerpo, que me quise fundir en él y no separarlo ya jamás de mí. Por alguna razón comencé a llorar aún más.

- No llores, por favor… - me dijo triste. – Me muero si tú sufres. Lo entiendo. Amor, yo te entiendo. No te pongas de este modo por favor… - dijo intentando que me despegara de él para mirarme a los ojos, pero yo no quise y seguí con mi cabeza pegada en su pecho. No me importaba si esto fuera un espectáculo para los demás. – Te entiendo, Nessie… no te agobies. Ve… pero échame de menos, por favor… no me olvides.

- No. – dije por fin mirándolo a los ojos. – Jamás podría olvidarte, Jacob. Eso ya es imposible… desde el día en que te conocí.

- Mi Nessie… - susurró limpiándome las lágrimas. – Prométeme que estarás en contacto conmigo siempre. Que… seremos… amigos.

- Te lo juro. – dije sincera. – Te quiero, amor. – le confesé acariciando su mejilla, se estremeció hasta el punto de cerrar sus hermosos ojos para sentirme mejor.

- Yo te quiero mucho, escúchame, mucho pero mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Y no te olvides, que yo soy tuyo, Nessie. Ya no puedo ser de nadie más ahora.

Me dieron ganas de besarlo y desaparecer juntos fundidos en un beso. Pero no podía, lo tenía tan cerca, y no podía besarlo, pues todos nos estaban mirando. Jason ya estaba más cerca. Tanto que ni me di cuenta.

- Cielos, Renesmee… - dijo abrazándome dejando a Jake a un lado. – Calma, volverás. No te irás para siempre. Y Jake se comunicará contigo, ¿verdad, Jacob?

- Claro, Nessie. Siempre estaremos en contacto. – dijo con la mirada triste.

- Oye, Jacob, ¿por qué no vienes esta noche a lo de Charlie? Estarán Seth y creo que Leah también.

- No lo sé. – dudó.

- Por favor, Jake. Ven esta noche a lo de mi abuelo. Te lo ruego. – me desesperé. Quería verlo aunque sea una vez más. – Por favor, ven esta noche. – no me había dado cuenta de que mis ojos otra vez estaban inundados.

- Tranquila… - dijo apartando los brazos de mi novio para abrazarme él, me sentí viva otra vez entre tanta calidez. – Iré. Estaré allí, Nessie. Te lo prometo.

Me costó lo mío despegarme de él, pero ya era hora de volver pues mi abuelo me estaba esperando. Me sentí mal de sentirme triste por dejar a Jacob y no por dejar a parte de mi familia. Me sentí un horror, pues aun sintiéndome una mierda no podía evitarlo.

En el trayecto hacia la casa de Charlie no solté palabra alguna. No me salía la voz, estaba metida muy dentro. Escuchaba a Jason que me hablaba pero no podía ni quería responder a sus inquietudes.

Cuando llegamos, respiré muy profundo antes de entrar a la casa. No tenía fuerzas, se me habían ido todas en aquella fría y triste despedida con Jacob, aunque él había dicho que volvería. Ese había sido el día más feliz y más deprimente de toda mi existencia.

Cuando entré Edward tenía la mirada cargada de desaprobación, seguramente ya sabía todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, pero no me importó. Me sentía demasiado mal como para iniciar una pelea con él, o como para andar dando explicaciones. Bella me sonrió cuando me vio pero al ver mi expresión sus ojos se opacaron y corrió a abrazarme, sin saber por qué.

- Hoy Renesmee no ha tenido un buen día. – les informó Jason como si los demás no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

- Estoy bien. – hablé por primera vez con una voz que desconocí. – Sólo que no me gustan las despedidas.

- Seguramente vendrá. – dijo mi padre muy bajito de modo que Jason no escuchara. Asentí sin esperanzas.

Me crucé con mi abuelito en la cocina que estaba cocinando junto con Sue, pues si lo hacía solo seguramente incendiaría toda la casa. Cuando me vio me abrazó con mucho cariño y comenzó a preguntarme qué tal mi día. Le respondí interpretando a una Renesmee satisfecha y feliz… y tan lejos que me encontraba de eso.

Ayudé a poner la mesa mientras Jason se daba un baño. Luego cuando concluyó, subí a ducharme yo.

El agua caía por mi piel como si tuviese la carne viva, pues dolía. Me dolía todo, me sentía tan extraña. Definitivamente nunca más volvería a ser la misma. Comenzando porque increíblemente me sentía devastada por alguien que conocía hace muy poco, pero que había llenado los huecos existentes en mi alma. Caso extraño, pues siempre creí tenerlo todo.

Ahora debía volver a mi rutina, junto a mis amigos, mi novio, el instituto. Siempre había querido una vida normal y ahora sólo quería quedarme con mi hombre lobo.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con la ropa que me habían traído mis padres de la mansión. Me cepillé el cabello, me lo até y salí fuera pues el olor a lasaña ya se hacía presente en toda la casa.

Seth y Leah ya estaban sentados a la mesa junto a los demás, pero de él no había rastros. Suspiré y me senté con todos con la mejor sonrisa actuada.

Casi no comí, no me daba hambre. Mi padre me miraba extraño y yo por momentos le sostenía la vista pero luego ya me daba lo mismo cómo me mirara. Jason a cada rato tomaba mi mano y la besaba. Eso me incomodaba pues no eran sus labios los que quería sentir. Igualmente le sonreí a duras penas para que supiera que todo andaba bien en mí.

Seth se quedó a mi lado, fue el único capaz de hacerme sacar una sonrisa, seguramente porque su manera de ser me hacía recordar demasiado a Jacob. Los demás estaban en una punta de la mesa discutiendo no sé sobre qué tema en particular. Hasta Leah había decidido participar.

- Nessie, ¿puedes tranquilizarte? – me soltó Seth cansado de querer levantarme el ánimo seguramente.

- Estoy tranquila.

- No mientas. – dijo bajando la voz, para que los humanos no pudieran oír. – Sé que lo estás esperando. Él vendrá.

- Pues yo no lo veo por aquí. – le dije con la mirada frustrada. Él sólo bufó levantándose para dirigirse al sofá y mirar un poco de televisión.

Mi padre me echaba una ojeada de vez en cuando pero no se aproximaba a mí, supuse que estaría demasiado enojado conmigo para hacerlo.

Miré la pantalla cuadrada hundiendo mis pensamientos en la nada, ahora todo estaba en blanco, no quería pensar ni que mi padre me "oyera". Pero en mi lucha por lograrlo algo llamó mi atención.

Un ruido en la espesura del bosque me hizo ponerme en alerta. Inspiré. Automáticamente mis músculos se relajaron y una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios, pero esperé paciente. Podía oírlo en su forma lobuna acercándose sigilosamente a la casa. Luego pude notar cuándo cambió de fase y caminó en dos piernas. Mi corazón ya hacía un rato que latía a una velocidad ridícula. Pero mi mirada seguía perdida en aquel aparato cuadrado.

El timbre sonó y mi abuelo se levantó muy contento, sin sorprenderse de que a esa hora alguien llegara a la casa.

- Hola hijo. ¿Cómo has estado? – lo saludó.

- Hola Charlie. Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? – escuché su voz y todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo comenzaron a temblar, no me atreví a moverme, sólo tenía la mirada puesta en donde en segundos debería aparecer.

Y allí lo vi. Inmediatamente sus ojos buscaron mi mirada como con desesperación, pero cuando me encontró mantuvo la cordura y sólo me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, mi preferida.

- ¡Jake! – se emocionó mi madre al verlo. Ahora sus ojos ya no estaban puestos en mí, y su sonrisa ya no me sonreía. No me sentí celosa, pues era mi madre. Pero sí estuve desesperada. Estaba esperando por él y no quería perderme un segundo de sus ojos.

- Ey Bells. ¿Tanto me has echado de menos? – bromeó él.

- Pues sí, grandulón. ¿Es posible que todavía sigas creciendo? Estás cada vez más enorme.

- Bells no seas exagerada, ¿quieres? – le respondió y me miró nuevamente. Me paré para hacer lo que había estado deseando hacer desde que me despedí de él. Ya no me importaba si estaban mis abuelos, ni mis padres, ni mis amigos, ni mi novio. Necesitaba hacerlo porque si no estallaría.

Me aproximé llamando la atención de Bella, la cual se apartó en cuanto estuve sólo a unos centímetros de él, quien me miró con una ternura desbordada. Sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas que titilan tan hermosas en el cielo. Sentía ya su calor sin siquiera rozarlo.

- Ven aquí. – me dijo abriéndome los brazos. Y no me resistí más. Lo tomé por la cintura y me aferré a ese hombre como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Me hundí en su precioso, musculoso y cálido pecho para no despegarme ya jamás.

Lo apreté contra mí de una manera extraña, sabía que no le haría daño, pero jamás había sentido esa necesidad de tenerlo tan cerca, jamás me había pasado con ninguno. No quería que ni un milímetro nos separara. Otra vez una energía de paz nos envolvió y ya no vi más a mí alrededor. Era como una droga a la cual me había hecho adicta.

- Te dije que vendría. – me susurró sobre el cabello y me estremecí al sentirlo.

- Llegas tarde. – le reproché apartándome un poco para mirarlo.

- Lo siento, preciosa, estaba patrullando, he venido cuanto antes. – me explicó y ahora ya no nos tocábamos. Sentí frío.

Ahora todos se habían acercado a saludarlo, menos Edward que lo miraba con enojo y algo más en su mirada que no pude descifrar. Luego, todos nos volvimos a sentar en la mesa mientras que Sue se había ido a hacer café para todos. Jason se había puesto a mi lado y me tomaba de la mano marcando territorio, pues no era tonto y aunque confiaba en mí erróneamente, sabía que había algo en el aire que le decía que nuestra relación no estaba del todo bien.

Jake se puso a jugar como si nada con Seth, se peleaban y parecían dos niños, eso me provocaba mucha risa. De pronto, pude sacarme de la cabeza que esas serían mis últimas horas en Forks y el dolor en mi pecho se alivianó y comencé a disfrutar de la velada. Algo tarde claro.

- Es tan extraño. Eres enorme y estas lleno de… esas cosas… músculos. Y te comportas como un crío. – le lanzó Jason a mi lobo.

- Pues soy así. No tiene que ver con la edad, mi personalidad es esta. – le respondió.

- Algo inmadura. – replicó mi novio.

- No es inmadurez. Jacob es mi mejor amigo y te puedo asegurar que es más maduro que cualquiera aquí dentro. – lo defendió mi madre. – Es su manera de distenderse, pues como ya sabes, él es el jefe de una… es el jefe. Tiene a cargo parte de su tribu y eso es mucho estrés.

- Gracias Bells, pero no tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie. – arremetió Jacob. Yo sonreí. Había olvidado la importancia que tenía Jacob entre todos los quileutes, y aunque no era nada mío, sólo… amigos, me hacía sentir orgullosa.

- A mí me gustas así de crío. – le dije yo sin importar las miradas de los demás. Otra vez esa sonrisa.

- Pues. Seguiré de este modo, entonces. – dijo él con un dejo de nostalgia en la mirada. Por unos segundos no pude sacarle los ojos de encima. El carraspeo de Seth me hizo reaccionar.

Esa noche transcurrió muy rápido, cuando nos dimos cuenta Charlie estaba en el sofá durmiendo con Sue a su lado cuidándolo. Fue por eso que Edward dio aviso de que mejor sería que nos marcháramos ya, que debíamos descansar pues nuestro vuelo salía temprano. A mí eso no me importaba ya que seguramente no pegaría ojo en toda la noche.

Cuando llegó la hora de la verdadera despedida, el dolor en mi pecho había regresado y dolía tanto que casi no me dejaba respirar. El aire que recorría en mis pulmones me los incineraba haciendo arder todo a su paso, torturándome de dolor.

Jason saludó a los chicos rápido y subió a la habitación de mi madre donde tenía alguna de sus cosas. Leah y Seth me despidieron con mucho cariño y también lo hicieron con mis padres.

- Jake, te echaré mucho de menos. Pero esta vez estaremos más en contacto, ¿te parece? – le dijo mi madre algo angustiada, pues se acababa de despedir de Charlie y todos sabíamos lo mucho que le costaba. Además Jacob fue siempre su mejor amigo, ella había estado enamorada de él, se suponía que por siempre sería importante en su vida.

- Es una promesa, Bella. – le dijo éste dándole un abrazo. – No has cambiado nada. Yo me esperaba a una Bella terrorífica, pero sigues siendo tan… tú. Te quiero. – y otro abrazo por parte de mi madre que casi lo tira al suelo de la fuerza que había hecho.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó algo tímida, yo sonreí.

- Espero no saber de ti muy seguido a diferencia de mi esposa. – le dijo mi padre con arrogancia pero a pesar de todo, Jake le sonrió con suficiencia y eso a Edward no le gustó mucho.

- Sabes que sabrás de mí mucho más de lo que te imaginas. – le respondió mientras mi padre ya se subía al auto donde lo esperaba mi madre. – Renesmee, dile a tu novio que se apure. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

- Pues vete. – le dije, sabía que en cuanto llegáramos a la mansión iba a querer darme el sermón.

- No es ningún sermón, niña. Tú piensas que estás haciendo lo correcto pero te equivocas. ¿Con qué poder te crees que juegas así con las personas? Jason no se merece esto. El que hayas estado con… Ugh. – dijo haciendo un gesto de asco.

- ¿De qué hablas Edward? – le exigió saber mi madre.

- De nada, cielo. Mejor nos vamos. – aceleró y se fue perdiendo en el camino.

- Bueno… - comenzó a hablar él una vez que estuvimos ya solos. – Ya lo sabe.

- Sí. Lo siento, no pude guardarlo muy bien en mi cabeza. – me ruboricé.

- Descuida, yo tampoco. En cuanto te vi, se me vinieron todas las imágenes de lo que pasó esta tarde en mi casa.

- Fue muy lindo.

- Fue hermoso, Nessie. – hizo una pausa. – Mira, yo no sé cómo sigue esto. Ahora tú te vas a miles de kilómetros de mí y yo me quedo aquí y te aseguro que estoy muy triste. – dijo sincero. – Es que no me entenderías, pero… Yo no puedo estar lejos de ti, ya no.

- Me lo habías dicho, pero aún no me lo explicas. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

- No sé si tengamos tiempo. Tu novio te espera. Y es algo complicado. Pero de lo que tienes que estar segura es que siempre estaré esperando por ti, Nessie.

- Volveré, Jake. – le dije lanzándome a sus brazos. – Te lo prometo, y también prometo estar siempre en contacto contigo.

Justo cuando terminé de decir eso Jason salió de la casa y carraspeó para separarnos, y así fue. Me volví a sentir vacía, con frío pero estaba segura de que ese sentimiento iba a perdurar mucho tiempo en mí.

- Jacob, fue un placer conocerte. Ya volveremos. Me sorprende lo mucho que se ha encariñado Renesmee contigo. Pero ella es así. Es dulce y muy social.

- Lo sé. – le respondió él. – También fue un placer.

- Amor, tu abuelo te está esperando para saludarte. – me avisó mi novio.

- Será mejor que me marche ya. – dijo Jake diciendo las palabras que no quería escuchar. – Adiós, Nessie. – se acercó y me besó la mejilla con dulzura. – Recuerda tu promesa, amor. – soltó en mi oído haciendo estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

- Lo haré. Te quiero. – le susurré. Moría por besar sus labios una vez más, pero mi novio estaba frente a nosotros observando la escena que se estaba desarrollando en sus narices.

- Yo más. – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Me quedé en silencio viendo cómo se alejaba de mí. No sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver, no sabía qué iba a pasar conmigo a partir de ahora.


	13. 12 ALICE

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

La vuelta de Nessie. He aquí, el 2do capítulo diario. Y no me he olvidado que les prometí ayer un tercero!

Cuéntenme por favor que les ha parecido! Gracias por seguir leyendome!

* * *

CAPITULO 12 ~ ALICE

Los días en Alaska volvían a ser los mismos de siempre. Pero yo no lo era.

Tenía a Jacob en mi mente cada segundo. Era una tortura para mí estar lejos de él incluso para mi padre que estaba metido en mi cabeza a diario. Ya no lo veía seguido, sólo cuando me tocaba cenar, o salir de caza. Se sentía impotente porque no podía calmar mi ansiedad. Ni siquiera mi tío Jasper pudo conmigo.

Cuando llegué a casa todos mi tíos y mis abuelos se vieron felices de volver a vernos. Pero luego de pasada la euforia de la bienvenida, se dieron cuenta de que algo en mí no iba bien.

Tía Alice quiso saber todo desde un principio, pero me encontraba demasiado ensimismada en mis pensamientos como para hablar. Luego dejó de preguntar pues supuse que mis padres ya se los había contado a todos.

Tío Emmett me hacía chistes y era con el único que a veces lograba sonreír. Me decía la "chica lobo" y eso me gustaba de veras. Pero mi lobo estaba lejos, perdido en sus bosques, quizás pensando en mí de la misma manera en la que yo lo hacía.

Tía Rosalie no me hablaba. Se sentía ofendida por mi relación con Jacob. Un día la escuché decir que le daba repulsión el sólo imaginarme a su lado. Yo sólo sentía amor al recordarme en sus brazos.

Lo echaba tanto de menos. Me sentía rota, vacía.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde nuestro regreso y aún no habíamos hablado a pesar de nuestra promesa. Pensé en que quizás él ya no quería saber de mí. Era demasiado perfecto para estar a mi lado y estar de la misma forma enamorado. Pero papá me dijo que él seguramente estaba esperando mi llamado y que quería darme espacio. Dijo que siempre había sido así con Bella a pesar de todo. Siempre demasiado sobreprotector.

Tenía que hacerlo. Se lo había prometido. No entendía por qué aún no había descolgado el teléfono.

- Hola. – dijo su voz adormecida.

- Hola Jake. – le respondí tímida. A continuación hubo un silencio pero luego lo escuché hablar con ansiedad, aunque al igual que yo se lo escuchaba contento.

- Hola Nessie. Creí que… nunca llamarías.

- Te lo había prometido, Jake. – sonreí. - ¿Y cómo estás?

- De hecho estoy atado a la cama de pies y manos para no ir corriendo a buscarte. – me confesó haciendo que en mi interior miles de insectos revolotearan avivados.

- ¿Me echas de menos? – le pregunté ruborizada, algo estúpido de mi parte.

- ¿Por qué lo dudas? Claro que te echo de menos, Nessie. No sabes cuánto. Se me está haciendo muy difícil todo esto.

- A mí también. Estos días han sido fatales. Y no sabes lo que fue que mi familia se enterara de lo nuestro.

- ¿Les has contado? – se sorprendió.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Me lo quería guardar un tiempo para mí, pero me vieron… triste. Mi padre les tuvo que contar a que se debía.

- Ya. – hizo una pausa. – No quiero que estés triste, amor. – soltó haciéndome estremecer, le quedaba tan bien decir esa palabra.

- Lo siento. No puedo estar de otra forma. Te necesito… junto a mí. – le dije con las lágrimas desbordándose de mis ojos. Es que era cierto. Lo necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas.

- Yo también te necesito, cielo. ¿Te hace mal esto?

- Sí. Es raro, Jake. Jamás me he sentido así.

- ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? Porque si tú me lo pides yo iré a buscarte. – dijo con entusiasmo. Sonreí, qué otra cosa podría querer más que eso. Pero no era su lugar. No podía obligarlo a instalarse junto a mí. No cuando yo aún estaba con Jason, no era justo para ninguno de los dos. De hecho no era justo para ninguno de los tres. La sonrisa se fue desdibujando a medida que iba atando cabos.

- No, Jake. Estaré bien. – mentí. – Cuéntame algo. Quiero escuchar tu voz.

- De acuerdo. Mira, ahora me has agarrado justo en casa. Estaba por ir a arreglar mi moto en mi garaje. No te lo he mostrado. Es mi lugar favorito en la casa.

- Pues de seguro que a mí también me gustará.

- No lo dudo. – sonrió, imaginé sus dientes blancos relucientes, perfectos.

- Jake, disculpa por no llamar en estos días. Es que…

- No me tienes que explicar nada, Nessie. – me interrumpió. – Supongo que necesitabas tu espacio, no quiero usurpártelo.

- Gracias por entenderme. ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿Cómo hago qué?

- Me conoces hace no mucho y sin embargo, lo sabes todo. Has logrado lo que nadie jamás ha logrado en mí. Me has… vuelto loca. – bromeé, aunque no tanto.

- Me alegra saber eso, nena.

- Eres tan hermoso. Sueño con tus besos. – le confesé sin darme cuenta, pues de repente las palabras se me salieron solas. Él suspiró y no habló por unos segundos, segundos en los que me estaba desesperando.

- Yo igual, Nessie. Tu olor está en mis sábanas, eso me tiene mal. No sabes cuánto deseo besarte nuevamente.

- Ven y bésame. – dije tontamente enamorada. – Lanza un beso al viento y procura que me llegue.

- Pues entonces las brisas no son brisas en Alaska. Son mis caricias y todas son para ti.

- Duerme conmigo por las noches, abrázame mientras sueño con tenerte una vez más… - lo escuché sonreír tímido.

- Entonces allí estaré, mi amor. Durmiendo a tu lado aunque no me puedas ver más que en tus sueños.

- Te quiero… - le dije con lágrimas nuevas en los ojos.

- Te quiero. – me respondió acongojado. – No llores, por favor.

- Prométeme que mañana hablaremos a la misma hora y así todas las noches.

- Te lo juro, preciosa. Te estaré esperando.

- Siempre…

- Siempre, Nessie.

Cuando terminamos de hablar una nueva sensación se apoderaba de mí. Me sentí extremadamente feliz por volver a escucharlo pero a la vez, me sentía tremendamente triste por la impotencia de no estar a su lado.

Me lancé a la cama mirando el cielo raso y pensando en que ojalá pasaran rápido los días para terminar el instituto e ir con Jake. Suspiré.

- Hace mucho que no te veía así, sobrina. – dijo una voz cantarina haciéndome sobresaltar.

- Alice… no debes hacer eso. Me dará un infarto.

- Ya, discúlpame. ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó entrando.

- Ya estás dentro, ¿no?

- ¿Quieres que hablemos? Hace un tiempo que no lo hacemos. Y déjame decirte que te he echado mucho de menos mientras tú te la pasabas bien con Jacob. – soltó con rintitin. Para ese entonces ya estaba sentada a mi lado esperando a que hablara.

De hecho no me daban ganas de hablar pero quizás soltarlo todo no me vendría nada mal. Y más si con quien hablaba era ella, pues no me juzgaría. No como lo haría la tía Rose. Ella de seguro que me tiraría palo tras palo para que entendiera que no le gustaba nada todo esto.

- Lo siento. – le dije con ojos de cordero. – Y lamento no haberme comunicado todos esos días contigo.

- No me mires de esa manera que no harás nada con eso. – me advirtió y yo suspiré sin remedio.

- Vale, no sé qué quieres que te diga. – dije resignada sentándome para que quedáramos de frente. – Pregunta tú.

- Muy bien. Esto me agrada. – dijo frotándose las manos. - ¿Por qué Jacob? Digamos que huele horrible y es un perro. Tú no eres para él.

- Ya. Papá me ha dicho eso de los olores, pero para tu sorpresa a mí no me huele para nada mal. De hecho, me gusta mucho más su efluvio que el vuestro. – sonreí con malicia.

- Oh, claro que no es cierto. – se negó haciéndome sonreír.

- Ya. Hablando en serio, tía. No lo sé. Ojalá lo supiera. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, todo mi mundo cambió, literalmente.

- ¿Es que es por su cuerpo? Tengo muchos amigos con su mismo físico. – dijo haciéndome sonreír otra vez.

- Pues sí. Su cuerpo… me gusta. Pero va más allá de eso. – me sonrojé. – Cielos, me gusta mucho, Alice.

- Ya lo estoy viendo. Hacía mucho que no te veía suspirar así. Y tus ojitos brillan como dos estrellas. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Se han besado?

- ¿Qué mi padre no se los ha dicho? – exclamé.

- Oh, por Dios. ¿Lo has besado? Sí, conozco esa mirada. ¡Besaste al perro! – gritó.

- Calla, Alice. – dije tapándole la boca antes de que lo oyeran los demás. Pero de seguro ya lo habrían oído.

- No lo puedo creer. – siguió con su teatro. – No me lo esperaba. Edward sólo nos ha dicho que conociste a Jacob y que los dos se enamoraron. Pero esto no. Supongo que no le incumbía. – suspiró para calmarse. - ¿Lo has besado?

- ¿Para qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes? – dije ruborizada. – Sí. Nos hemos besado, tía. Pero por favor no te alteres.

- ¿Sabes que eso es asqueroso, verdad? Eso de andar besando perros… no me agrada. Espera a que se entere Rosee.

- No te atreverías a contárselo. – le advertí con la mirada.

- Ok, de acuerdo. – se quedó callada esperando a que dijera algo más.

- No sabía lo que era cuando lo besé. Sólo besé a Jacob la primera vez.

- ¿La primera vez? ¿Ha habido más veces? – preguntó entusiasmada. Verla sonreír me dio pie a seguir confiándole mis anécdotas.

- Pues sí. Un par de veces más. Quizás dos pares. O tres. – le conté con timidez.

- ¿Y cómo besa?

- Besarlo es tocar el cielo con las manos, Alice. – solté cayendo sobre el colchón nuevamente. No pude evitar tocar mis labios al recordar los suyos. – Sus labios son tan cálidos. Todo él es cálido.

- Ya veo que te ha gustado. ¿Y qué más? ¿Te ha llevado a La Push? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Sí. Me gustó mucho ese lugar. ¿Tú has ido alguna vez?

- No puedo. Ya sabes… el tratado.

- Oh, es verdad. Pues es un lugar precioso. Y la gente de allí es tan buena. Me han recibido maravillosamente. – hice una mueca al recordar cada una de sus caras.

- Sí. Yo he conocido a alguno de ellos. Seth es el mejor de todos. Un buen amigo.

- ¿Lo conoces? Ese niño es muy guay, tía Alice. – volví a incorporarme.

- Lo es. Nos ha ayudado mucho. Bueno, lo ha hecho por Jacob, claro. – hizo una pausa. – Si no oliera tan mal y no fuera tan temperamental, tu perro me caería bien.

- No le llames de esa manera. Es un lobo muy bonito.

- ¿No te has asustado al verlo? – me preguntó algo sorprendida.

- Me sorprendí. Pero no tuve miedo. – hice una pausa. – Su casa es muy bonita también. Es como la de las películas. Fue la primera vez que no pise una mansión. Es pequeña pero acogedora. Su cuarto también es muy pequeño. No entiendo cómo hace para dormir en esa cama. Es enorme para ella.

- Un momento. – me frenó antes de que siguiera contándole. - ¿Has estado en su casa?

- Claro que…

- ¿Y en su habitación? – me interrumpió. Para cuando caí en la cuenta mis mejillas habían adoptado un color rojo muy demandante. Tragué saliva y giré mi cabeza para no sentir sus ojos dorados clavados en mí. – Renesmee… ¿qué ha pasado con Jacob? – me preguntó muy seria. Ahora ya no era un cotilleo.

Me giré lentamente para mirarla. Intentaba leer mi rostro pero su ceño fruncido me hizo saber que no entendía por lo que estaba esperando a que le respondiera.

- To… todo. – balbuceé. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero no dijo nada. Eso me puso nerviosa. – Lo… lo siento. – me disculpé sin saber por qué.

- ¿Se han cuidado? – preguntó muy seria, tanto que me hacía dar miedo.

- Ya no quiero hablar, tía. Vete, por favor. Necesito estar sola. – le dije poniéndome de pie para dirigirme a la ventana. – Es muy tarde, debo dormir para ir al instituto mañana.

- Respóndeme y así me iré, de lo contrario me seguiré quedando aquí.

- Sí. Nos hemos cuidado, ¿vale? Tomo la pastilla. – le dije levantando la voz.

- ¿Y cómo estuvo? – la miré de sopetón y vi una sonrisa pícara en su dulce rostro. Otra vez me sonrojé, pero verla así me hizo relajarme un poco.

- Pues… genial. Jake es genial en todos los sentidos, tía. Fue un momento muy especial para mí. Lo que sentí en sus brazos, no lo he sentido jamás con Jason.

- Estás muy enamorada.

- Lo estoy. – dije bajando la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Qué harás con Jason? Ya no tiene sentido que sigas con él. Me han dicho que ha ido a buscarte a Forks. ¿No ha sospechado nada?

- No. O eso creo. No me ha dicho nada.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

- Estaba esperando volver. No vi adecuado dejarlo allí, cuando había hecho tremendo viaje sólo para verme. Tienes razón. Después de haber estado con Jake, estar con Jason o con algún otro ya no tiene sentido. Nada tendrá sentido si estoy lejos de mi… lobo. – sonreí.

- Pues has lo correcto. – dijo abrazándome. Me aferré a ella en modo de agradecimiento por haberme escuchado sin juzgarme y portarse como mi verdadera amiga. – Te quiero Renesmee.

- Nessie. – le solté apartándome.

- ¿Nessie? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Al monstruo del lago Ness? – rió.

- A Jake le gusta decirme así y a mí también me agrada. Así que a partir de ahora llámame de esa manera.

- De acuerdo, Nessie. – rió.

- Yo también te quiero. – le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de ella para dejarme descansar.

Descansar fue lo que menos supe hacer. Pues no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Detrás de cada parpadeo estaba el rostro del quileute. A veces me sonreía, a veces me miraba serio, otras me besaba… No veía la hora de que llegara el anochecer para volver a hablar con él. Pero recién estaba amaneciendo.


	14. 13 RUTINA

Bueno gente. Aquí el último del día. Espero que les gusté. Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido. Nos leemos pronto!

Besos, y una vez más les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores!

* * *

CAPITULO 13 ~ RUTINA

- Cariño, despierta. Ya es la hora. – dijo una angelical voz mientras corría las cortinas de mihabitación, dejando que la luz del sol asesinara mis ojos.

Me di la media vuelta tapándome con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿10 minutos? Apenas había podido pegar un ojo en toda la maldita noche y ya tenía que levantarme para volver a mi rutina.

- Renesmee, no lo repetiré. ¿Es que tengo que cambiarte yo como cuando eras pequeña?

- ¿Por qué mejor no te largas, Bella? – le solté enfadada.

- No lo haré hasta que no te vea cambiada. Así pues… anda. Levántate. – me dijo empujándome para hacerlo.

No dije más nada. Mi humor ya estaba demasiado por las nubes y no quería agarrármela peor con mi madre. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Jacob me haya desvelado con su perfección.

Creí necesario meterme debajo de la ducha para despertarme en mi totalidad, luego de eso ya estuve cambiada y con los libros en la mano para salir de allí rápido.

- ¿No vas a desayunar, hija? – preguntó la armoniosa voz de mi padre.

- Llego tarde… y… no tengo hambre. – dije buscando las llaves del auto de mamá en mi campera. - ¡Maldición!

- Toma. Se te han caído. – me dijo tendiéndomelas.

- Gracias, papá. Te veré luego, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo. Cuídate.

Y así lo perdí de vista para comenzar mi camino hacia el instituto. Estaba de pocas ganas, además de que me tendría que cruzar con Jason con quien estaba decidida en cortar la relación. No se merecía mi infidelidad y tampoco yo me merecía estar ocultando mis sentimientos.

Aparqué el coche y noté cómo todos me miraban bajar. Me inspeccioné para observarme pero yo estaba bien. Me puse las gafas y comencé a andar.

Antes de llegar a la entrada, dos personas me frenaron de sopetón haciéndome pegar un brinco.

- ¿Me quieres decir por qué no has cogido mis llamadas? – me regañó Melanie. – Te has ido, Dios sabe dónde y por más tiempo del acordado y no te preocupas en atenderme el teléfono. ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?...

Y ella siguió hablando mientras yo seguía mi camino hacia la primera clase. Éramos amigas desde mi comienzo en el establecimiento, su simpatía hizo que me cayera bien desde un principio, pero era insoportable cuando se lo proponía.

Renata permanecía callada y me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, yo le dediqué una sonrisa a modo de saludo y ella me la correspondió. Con ella llevábamos siendo amigas no hace mucho tiempo pero se había vuelto importante para mí.

- … ¡Hola! ¿Me estás escuchando? He visto eso. Has pasado de mí, a mí no me has dedicado sonrisillas ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué te traes?

- Mel, ¿quieres parar un poco? Me estás reventando la cabeza. No he tenido una buena noche. – le dije levantando un poco la voz. Ella bufó pero siguió caminando a mi lado.

Compartíamos las tres la primera clase pero opté por sentarme con Renata porque sabía que no me preguntaría nada. No tenía ganas de estar dando explicaciones a nadie.

Las horas pasaron lentas. A decir verdad no había parado a escuchar al profesor. Esas dos horas fueron infinitas, pero las supe ocupar bien trayendo a mi mente la imagen de Jacob. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Quizás patrullando, quizás durmiendo un poco o comiendo. ¿Pensaría en mí de la misma manera en la que yo lo hacía?

- Oye, Renesmee. Em… ya ha acabado la hora. – me dijo una incómoda Renata.

- Oh, lo siento. Tengo la cabeza en otro lado. – me disculpé.

- Lo he notado. – sonrió. – Anda, aprovechemos estos diez minutos de receso para tomar aire.

Y así fue. El aula ya casi estaba vacía. Se me subió la sangre a las mejillas cuando me di cuenta de lo tonta que había quedado. Ni siquiera Melanie estaba, seguramente había salido ofendida de allí.

- Amor… - lo sentí por detrás. Me giré y estampó sus labios contra los míos. – Esta mañana quería pasar a buscarte pero al llamar, Edward me dijo que no estabas muy buena entonces preferí darte tu espacio. – dijo Jason acariciándome con ternura la mejilla.

- Hola Jase. – lo saludó Ren.

- Oh, hola Renata. ¿Y Mel? ¿Está con Tyan?

- No lo sé. Ha estaba cabreada.

- Conmigo. – aclaré. – Estoy en problemas. – bromeé.

- Ya lo creo. – dijo dándome un beso en la frente. – Oye, has llamado la atención con ese autazo. Siempre traías el otro.

- Bella me lo dejó. Vuela más que el otro. – así que era por eso.

- Seguro.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me contarás por qué coño no me has escrito? – dijo una voz chillona.

- Lo siento, ¿vale? – me disculpé. – He estado… ocupada.

- Entiendo si hubiese sido por estar con tu novio. Dios sabe qué cosas habrán estado haciendo, pero mis llamadas y mensajes se remontan a antes de que él llegara a ese pueblucho. ¿Qué ha sucedido? – me soltó, yo tragué en seco.

- Vacaciones. Y vacaciones son vacaciones, Melanie. No estaba con el celular todo el tiempo encima. Apenas hablaba con Jason. – le conté.

- Es verdad. Fíjate sino en que tuve que ir hasta allí para no extrañarla tanto. – dijo provocando un "awww, qué tiernos" de todos los presentes. – Estuvo ocupada con Jacob seguramente. – me soltó luego para mi sorpresa. Me lo quedé mirando intentando descifrar el por qué lo había soltado ya que no venía al caso. Pero el hecho de escuchar su nombre me hizo estremecer.

Seguramente Renata lo había notado porque fue ella quien había roto el silencio con un carraspeo.

- ¿Quién es Jacob? – preguntó Tyan sumándose a nosotros.

- Un amigo de… Nessie. – respondió Jason cuando abrí la boca para contestar.

- ¿Nessie? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese? – dijo con una carcajada Melanie.

- ¿Es porque para él eres fea, tanto como el monstruo del lago Ness? – se sumó a la burla Tyan.

- Es ridículo. – soltó Jason haciéndome abrir los ojos. – No te queda, amor. Tú eres preciosa.

- A mí me agrada. – dijo Renata que me miraba con una sonrisa. – No me parece ridículo. Me parece tierno. Queda mejor que tu nombre, sin ofender. El real es más largo. Nessie. Te sienta. Guay.

Sonreí.

- Gracias por aceptarme. – le dije ignorando al resto.

- Que no nos guste tu apodo no significa que no te aceptemos. – me dijo Jason intentando acercarse para darme un beso. Pero yo me aparté colocándome al lado de mi defensora.

- Soy Nessie. Me agrada mucho a mí también. – dije para todos que estaban serios.

- ¿No será que te agradó Jacob? – dijo una pícara Melanie incomodándome demasiado. Para mi suerte justo sonó el timbre y seguimos la rutina para ir a las clases restante.

No fue hasta el almuerzo que nos volvimos a reunir todos. Los miraba con cara de pocos amigos especialmente a Melanie que no tenía tacto para ciertas cosas. Me había puesto en ridículo enfrente de mi novio. Sabía que lo nuestro estaba pronto a terminar pero no se merecía quedar con los cuernos frente a todos.

Todos hablaban de temas diferentes. Renata y yo éramos las únicas que permanecíamos calladas. No nos daba la gana sumarnos a esa conversación sin sentido.

Finalizado el almuerzo, cada uno se dirigió a la última hora de clases. Jason me había acompañado hasta la puerta del aula disculpándose por haber bromeado con mi nombre y con Jacob pero volví a callarme.

La hora para mi suerte pasó mucho más rápido que todas las anteriores y cuando tocó el timbre volé de la silla para casi correr por los pasillos y dirigirme al auto. Quería dormir.

Dormir para quemar la tarde en sueños que seguramente serían más interesantes que mi vida. Dormir y despertar cuando el sol se esté poniendo y descolgar el teléfono y hablarle a él.

El auto aceleró con todo dejando a un Jason y a una Melanie con la boca abierta.

Pronto ya estuve en la mansión. Decidí pasar de las bromas de Emmett y subir a la habitación que me habían preparado allí mis abuelos.

Me removí inquieta en la cama, desarmando el orden. Lo estaba echando mucho de menos. El pecho me dolía y sabía que era por su ausencia. Necesitaba saber de él. No quería esperar a la noche.

Me erguí y tomé mi teléfono marcando a una velocidad vampírica los números. Colgué.

¿Y qué si estaba ocupado? Tal vez estaba patrullando y no podía atenderme. O estaba dormido o con sus amigos.

Me llevé el teléfono al pecho justo donde dolía y suspiré. Me arriesgaría. Total no perdería nada.

- Hola. – dijo la voz de una mujer. Me quedé muda pensando en quién podría ser. No era Samantha por lo tanto admito que me relajé. – ¡Hola! – volvió a decir la voz.

- Ho… hola. – balbuceé.

- Dime. ¿Con quién deseas hablar? – me preguntó cortésmente.

- ¿Está Jacob? – pregunté al fin.

- Sí, claro. Ya te lo paso. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Nessie.

- ¿Nessie? Pues ya eres famosa para mis oídos. – "Presta, dame el teléfono", se sentía decir detrás, era él. – Lo siento. Soy su hermana Rebecca. Estoy de visita. Me han hablado tanto de ti que siento que te conozco. Quédate quieto, Jake. – sonreí cuando lo regañó. Me ponía contenta que le hablaran de mí a ella pero no me apetecía darle una conversación. Quería hablar con Jacob, y él también lo quería. Se lo escuchaba nervioso por lo lejos. – Vale, te pasaré con él. Ojalá te conozca pronto. ¿Por qué no te vienes este fin de semana? Hay fiesta quileute.

- ¿Este fin de semana? – mis ojos se agrandaron. – No creo que pueda ir, estoy en clase. No puedo faltar por más. – me entristecí.

- No seas tonta. Es fin de semana largo. Son cuatro días en los que se suspenden actividades. Y no me digas que no porque yo he vivido un tiempo en Alaska. Bueno, fui de luna de miel con mi esposo pero lo conozco y sé de sobra que coinciden en estos feriados. Alaska es prácticamente de este estado.

- Sería genial. – solté con ilusión.

- Vale, piénsatelo. Aquí está el desenfrenado de tu novio. Ya te lo paso. – dijo haciendo que en mi estómago bailotearan miles de insectos. "Novio", eso había dicho creándome más felicidad.

- Hola. – dijo un desesperado Jake, sonreí feliz.

- Hola novio. – le dije en broma. Ya quisiera que esa broma fuese real.

- Ya. ¿No que queda bonito? – dijo.

- Tú eres bonito. – me sinceré intentando largar todo lo que llevaba dentro desde que me levanté. – No sabes cuánto te echo de menos, Jake. No aguanto más. Lo juro. ¿Sabes? Te parecerá extraño, pero siento que estamos unidos. De mi pecho siento salir una especie de lazo que por alguna razón es fuerte e irrompible. Dime loca, desquiciada todo lo que quieras pero…

- Calla, amor. – me dijo. – Lo sientes así porque existe de verdad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nada. Te lo explicaré este fin de semana.

- Oh, Jake. No creo que mi padre me deje ir otra vez. Acabo de volver. – dije con desgano.

- Lo sé. Siento que mi hermana tuviera que soltarlo. No quiero que te sientas presionada, ¿vale? Nos veremos cuando tenga que ser.

- De acuerdo. Ya quisiera que fuese este fin de semana. – suspiré. – Si fuese por mí estaría allí ahora mismo. Besándote, mimándote…

- Eso suena bien. – me dijo con tono pícaro. - ¿Qué más?

- Tocándote… - dije recordando nuestra primera vez. Jamás había sido tan directa nunca. Pero sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber todo lo que me pasaba. – Te deseo, Jake… - dije con la voz agitada.

- Y yo a ti irrevocablemente, Ness.

- Todavía no he podido dejar al borde de Jason. Hoy en el instituto le ha contado a todos el apodo que me has puesto y se rieron mucho de mí.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues a mí me gusta. Jason sólo está celoso.

- A mí me gustas tú. Y Nessie me queda bien. No me importan los niñatos del instituto.

- Eso es. Pasa de ellos, preciosa.

- Lo haré. Ahora dime, ¿por qué estás en tu casa? Creí que no te encontraría, ya que habíamos quedado para la noche.

- ¿No te aguantaste?

- Ya ves que no. – medio me sonrojé.

- Como está Rebecca, me tengo que quedar por aquí muy seguido. Hago lo de… siempre, pero como ella no sabe nada al respecto, tengo que hacer de chico normal.

- ¿No sabe que eres el lobo feroz?

- Nop. – rió. – Este lobo feroz tiene antojo de una caperucita. – medio gruñó por lo bajo.

- Oh. No, lobo. No me haga daño. – bromeé.

- Sabes que eso es imposible. No podría siquiera romperte una uña. – dijo dulcemente. – Te necesito tanto junto a mí que ni te lo imaginas. Todas las noches me la paso pensando en lo que vivimos juntos y eso me desespera más.

- Acuérdate de mirar las estrellas. También hay caricias mías en ellas. – dije melosamente.

- Te quiero. – dijo haciendo que mi corazón palpitara más de lo normal.

- Te quiero, Jake. – solté con todo mi amor.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de sopetón me asustó por completo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a Rosalie encima de mí intentando sacarme el teléfono. Obviamente era más fuerte que yo y logró su objetivo dejándome encabronada a más no poder.

- Aléjate de mi sobrina, perro. – le dijo rugiendo. Yo como nunca antes, me puse en posición de ataque y un gruñido escandaloso rasgó mi garganta.

- Cállate oxigenada y pásame a Nessie. – sentí que le decía mi lobo del otro lado. Ella no hizo caso, estaba sorprendida por mi reacción. Seguramente era una exageración mía el ponerme así pero no lo había podido evitar. Estaba con mi lobo confesándonos todo nuestro amor y ella venía con sus inquietudes.

- Hablaré con Edward. – dijo dándose la vuelta para salir corriendo pero Alice la frenó en la entrada de mi habitación sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas para que no hiciera nada. – Suéltame Alice. Renesmee se ha enamorado del chucho y quién sabe qué otras cosas. Con lo poco que he oído me sobra. Debo decirle a Edward que no le permita volver a Forks.

- No. – dijo mi pequeña tía. – Cálmate.

- ¿Ya lo sabías? – le preguntó un poco más calmada. - ¿Se lo contaste a ella? – me preguntaba ahora a mí con un poco de recelo.

- Sabía que ella no reaccionaría de este modo. Ya que no lo necesito porque realmente Jacob es importante para mí. – le respondí. Silencio.

Cuando nos calmamos las tres nos sentamos en mi cama sin decir nada. Ni siquiera nos mirábamos. El celular yacía muerto en el suelo, todo chamuscado por los dedos de Rosalie. Ya lo llamaría pronto.

- Por favor… - comencé a hablar. – Sólo nos gustamos. No ha pasado nada. No le digas a mi padre cosas que sospecha porque sólo me hará sufrir.

- ¿Qué tan lejos habéis llegado? – me preguntó mi tía rubia.

- No muy lejos. – actuó Alice.

- Cállate Alice. – la calló. – Dime. En mí también puedes confiar.

- No estoy segura. – dije viendo su rostro entristecerse. – Lo siento, tía pero es así. Mira tan sólo cómo has reaccionado por unas pocas palabras que has oído. No te dejaré que me separen de él. Lo quiero mucho. No sé si estoy enamorada pero es importante para mí. – mentí. Claro que estaba enamorada. Y todos lo sabían pero debía tranquilizarla.

- ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Es un lobo, son nuestros enemigos. – me dijo un tanto desesperada.

- Simplemente me hace feliz. ¿Tanto cuesta entender eso? – dije poniéndome de pie. – Alice préstame tu móvil. – le dije tomando el mío del suelo.

- Toma. – dijo con una sonrisilla.

Me encerré en el baño y marqué otra vez su número. No sonó ni dos veces que ya estaba descolgado el teléfono.

- ¿Nessie?

- Sí, amor. – lo tranquilicé. – Lo siento. Tenía oídos escuchándome.

- ¿Ahora ya estás bien? – se preocupó.

- Lo estoy, Jake. Pero déjame decirte que no tengo más móvil. Rosalie me lo ha hecho añicos.

- Es una estúpida. Siempre metiéndose en el medio. – se cabreó.

- Te he oído, chucho. – dijo ella desde mi habitación.

- Chusma. – sumó Jake haciéndome sonreír.

- Ya basta. ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos?

- Odio. – dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Tía, me puedes dejar hablar con Jake por favor? Digo, si no es mucha molestia. – le pedí y la escuché alejarse refunfuñando. – Listo.

- Estaba esperando a que volvieras a llamar. Antes me olvidé de contarte que tengo una sobrina. Se llama Ruth y está desesperada por que la lleve a la playa.

- Oh. Lo siento. – me disculpé. Me sentí egoísta por un momento.

- No lo sientas. Siempre te preferiré antes que a nadie. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Sí. Ok. Te dejaré con tu sobrina. Me voy un poco celosa pero no importa. – bromeé.

- Tienes competencia aquí, nena. – me soltó.

- Estar lejos de ti es una mierda. Pero me quedo tranquila porque sé que eres mío, Jake. Todo mío. – remarqué.

- No soy de ninguna otra, Nessie. Procura cortar con ese lastre. No quiero que te bese ni siquiera que te toque un pelo. – soltó celoso.

- Lo haré. Despreocúpate. – bufé. – No sé cuándo volveré a llamarte. Tal vez esta noche o mañana.

- Cuando quieras, amor. Estoy siempre para ti.


	15. 14 LO QUE TENÍA QUE PASAR

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

Hola chicas/os! Cómo están hoy? Quiero contarles que el capítulo que estoy subiendo hoy está recién salido del horno, como quien dice. Me levanté inspirada y con el final a cuestas. Ya falta poco.

**Gracias a NATA12 ~ Carpe-diem11 ~ malublack ~ Gelygirl ~ winchestergirl93 ~ gragon12 ~ LoveTwilight ~ Cams ~ Sakura Michel ~ camii ~ Miley Maria Cullen Swan ~ Guest ~ Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ~ prue capuccino por leerme siempre y dejarme sus reviews. **

* * *

CAPITULO 14 ~ LO QUE TENIA QUE PASAR

La semana fue pasando. El sol siguió saliendo y mi corazón siguió latiendo por él. Me había dado cuenta de que realmente dependía de Jacob. En mi rutina no lograba concentrarme. Me vi alejada de mis amigos, ya no compartía momentos con ellos.

Con Jason me pasó lo mismo. Simplemente lo dejé, sin decir nada. Sólo me distancié. Al principio venía hacía mí y me preguntaba por qué actuaba así, pero de mi boca no salían palabras. Tal vez porque realmente no las tenía. Aún sigue insistiendo, porque por más de que yo hable como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, tan sólo habían pasado unos días.

Ahora mismo estábamos entrando en ese famoso fin de semana largo. Y tenía mi mente puesta en que La Push.

Moría por ir, pero sabía la respuesta de Edward. Además empezaría con las preguntas y me daría el típico discurso por todo lo que pasó en nuestro viaje. Ese que aún no habíamos tenido. Y eso me extrañó mucho, hasta el punto de asustarme.

¿Cómo es que no le había arrancado la cabeza a Jacob? ¿Cómo es que aún no había podido reaccionar?

La tía Rosalie seguía algo molesta conmigo. Cada vez que estábamos todos juntos pasando el rato, ella me miraba de reojo creyendo que yo no lo notaba, pero sí. Lo hacía y me caía mal su actitud. ¿Por qué no simplemente podía aceptarlo y ya? ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que complicar las cosas?

¿Por qué yo tengo que complicar las cosas?

Alice fue la que realmente se comportó como mi mejor amiga. No me criticaba, me incentivaba a estar con Jake y eso me ponía muy feliz. ¿Por qué el resto no podía ser así? Bueno sólo Rosalie y Edward. Emmett sólo se dedicaba a lanzarme cargadas. Su peculiar manera de hacerme ver que todo estaba bien, supongo. Jasper sólo sonreía y me apoyaba porque Alice lo hacía.

Mis abuelos eran más discretos, no decían nada. A pesar de lo que les dijo mi padre, creo ya que todos sabían lo que realmente había ocurrido. Por más que se lo quisiera ocultar a Rosalie, quién sabe por qué. O a mi propia madre.

Oh, Bella… Desde que habíamos vuelto del viaje no habíamos hablado realmente en serio. Aún no sabía por qué. Siempre habíamos sido muy amigas. Supongo que ahora era diferente porque me había enamorado de su "ex". Por así decirlo. O no lo sé.

Ella estaba esperando por mí. Lo sabía.

Con Jake hablábamos dos veces por día, y aun así nos parecía poco. Ambos sufríamos la distancia. Se nos notaba. Al principio, las conversaciones eran más distendidas, pero luego ya era doloroso. Era ambiguo. Porque me sentía extremadamente feliz por saber de él y a la vez tan triste por no tenerlo cerca.

Lo soñaba hasta despierta, lo necesitaba hasta el cansancio. ¿Cómo es que puede caber tanto en un pequeño corazón? Tan frágil corazón…

- ¿Se puede? – interrumpió mis pensamientos la voz armoniosa de mi madre.

- Pasa. – dije sentándome en la cama y haciéndole lugar para que se sentara junto a mí.

- Hija. Ya no puedo soportarlo. – comenzó a decir. Estaba nerviosa, se mordía el labio y refregaba sus manos inquietamente. Hizo una pausa y continuó. – Sé que tal vez no lo creas apropiado pero me gustaría que habláramos. Eso hace bien. Debes sacarlo porque el dolor te destruye.

- Estoy bien. – mentí agachando la mirada.

- No lo estás. – suspiró. – Quizás no te des cuenta, hija, pero has dejado de comer como antes. Hasta ya no has ido de caza desde tu regreso de Forks. Mírate los ojos. Mira tu cuerpo. Necesitas sacarlo fuera.

Y caí en la cuenta que lo que decía mi madre era cierto. Pero no lo hacía a propósito, simplemente no me daba las ganas de alimentarme. Mi rostro… mi cuerpo. Ya no los miraba. Pues se veía todo tan patético sin Jake a mi lado.

- Bien. Iré a cazar en un rato. – dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Renesmee. ¿Qué tanto te has enamorado de Jacob? – me preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Subí mi mirada y bufé. Tal como lo había predicho, ella estaba esperando por mí.

- Lo suficiente como para estar de este modo, supongo. – le confesé. – Pero oye, no tienes que preocuparte. Estaremos bien.

- ¿Estaremos?

- Estaré. – intenté corregir.

- Quiero contarte que estos días, estuve colocando mi escudo sobre tus pensamientos. – soltó y la miré asombrada. – Sé que necesitabas privacidad y no que tu padre te dé un sermón.

- ¿Hiciste eso?

- Claro que lo he hecho. ¿No te has preguntado por qué está tan desconcertado? – hizo una pausa. – Mira, aunque no me lo quieras decir, intuyo que algo fuerte pasó entre tú y Jake.

- ¿Eso te molesta?

- No, para nada. No hay nadie mejor para ti que Jacob. – sonrió. – Lo conozco mejor que nadie y sé que sus sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos y puros. No hay nada malo en él. Puede ser un poco impulsivo, sobreprotector y bromista. Pero siempre será un adolescente, a pesar de que pasen los años y esas cosas son las que lo caracterizan. No sería tan guay si no fuese así. – soltó mirando la nada misma, quizás hundida en sus recuerdos de cuando era humana.

- ¿Mamá, lo has amado de verdad? – pregunté un tanto con miedo.

- Lo he amado de veras, hija. Pero ese amor que sentía por él jamás se comparó con el que siento hacia tu padre.

- Lo sé. Pero… ¿piensas que si no hubieses conocido a papá, te hubieras quedado con él? – aún no entendía por qué estaba haciendo todas esas preguntas, no me llevarían a ningún lado.

- Definitivamente. – rió. – No te alarmes. – dijo al ver mi expresión. – Es que no habría nadie mejor que él.

- Ya. – me levanté y empecé a caminar nerviosa por la habitación. – Me incomoda un poco todo esto, ¿sabes? Mejor no lo hablemos más.

- De acuerdo. Escucha Renesmee. Quiero que confíes en mí.

- Lo hago. Sólo que es un poco incómodo hablar contigo de Jacob cuando ambas lo tuvimos de la misma manera. ¿No crees que sea un poco asqueroso?

- Vale, lo entiendo. – dijo colocándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a mi lado. – También estoy frenando a tu padre para que no te ataque, pero quiero que sepas que no podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Él está muy preocupado por ti, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé. Pero está enojado y no sé por qué. Se supone que ya no soy una niña. Creí que lo había superado hace dos años cuando comencé a salir con Jason. No lo entiendo. – dije frustrada.

- Él lo entiende. No le quedó más que entenderlo. Pero es que… Verás… Se siente confundido. No sabe cómo actuar. A Jason lo aceptó creyendo quizás que lo dejarías en algún momento…

- Y lo haré. – la interrumpí, pero me evadió.

- En cambio con Jacob es distinto.

- ¿Por qué es un lobo? Eso no tiene nada de malo.

- No, claro que no. Pero es que Jacob si tú se lo pides, vivirá la eternidad a tu lado. ¿Me entiendes? Si tú y él van enserio…

- Papá tiene miedo de perderme. – concluí y ella asintió con pena, pues mi padre no era el único con ese temor.

- Lo siento. Esto es algo que tú también debes entender.

- Lo sé. Lo siento. – me recosté nuevamente en la cama. – Mamá, Jake y yo hicimos el amor… - automáticamente me escondí debajo de las sábanas, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a esto, aunque era probable que mi padre se lo había contado.

- Mi niña… - dijo acariciándome la cabeza mientras me descubría la cara para encontrarse con unas mejillas sonrojadas. – Mi pequeña… - me soltó con dulzura.

- Vale, mamá. No soy precisamente una niña. – dije incómoda.

- Lo sé, pero para mí lo serás siempre. – y otra vez con lo mismo de siempre.

- ¿Y nada más? ¿No vas a regañarme ni nada por el estilo?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Aunque debo decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con que hayas engañado a Jason, él es una buena persona y no se merece esto. No tienes ningún poder sobre las personas para jugar con ellas.

- No he estado jugando con él, ¿vale? Hablas como papá. Sólo… ha pasado y punto. Yo no esperaba que Jacob llegara a mi vida.

- Está bien. También he venido aquí para decirte que antes de que decidas avanzar con Jacob, estés segura de tus decisiones.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Eres bipolar o algo así? Primero saltas a favor de Jason y ahora a favor de Jacob, ve al grano. Sé directa conmigo, mamá.

- Sólo trato de decirte que Jake va enserio contigo, no quiero que salga lastimado. Si lo amas realmente o lo que sea…

- Mamá, yo no quiero lastimarlo. Lo quiero mucho. Es difícil de explicar, pues no tengo palabras en realidad para describirte lo que él es para mí. – le dije tomando sus manos. – Sé que te preocupas porque ha sido tu mejor amigo e intentas protegerlo más allá de que yo sea la involucrada, como él te protegió a ti cuando papá no estaba. – su rostro se contrarió. – Yo lo adoro. Es parte de mí ahora y no creo poder estar separada de Jake por mucho más tiempo.

Al terminar de decir esto se abalanzó sobre mí y me apretó entre sus brazos al punto de querer asfixiarme pero así supe que lo había entendido. Me sentí un poco más aliviada. Bella era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y que ella me apoyara era genial.

Seguimos hablando de todo y me aconsejó sobre Jason. Me hizo abrir los ojos un poco porque estaba cegada en mi dolor por la ausencia de Jacob sin pararme a pensar en cómo se podría estar sintiendo él.

Jason me había enseñado muchas cosas. Entre ellas a amar, a ser mujer, a sentirme querida de verdad. Pasamos juntos los mejores momentos, instantes que quedarán por siempre en mis recuerdos. Mi madre tenía razón. Después de todo el amor que nos tuvimos, era injusto terminar de esta manera tan cruel nuestra relación de años.

- Hola. – dijo su voz detrás del teléfono.

- Jase. – me dejé oír con miedo a que me colgara.

- ¿Renesmee?

- Sí. Soy yo.

- Cielos, creí que nunca más volvería a escuchar tu voz. ¿Y… cómo estás?

- Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Bien. – hizo una pausa. - ¿Llamas para hacerlo formal?

- Lo siento.

- No. Está bien. Esto ya… - lo escuché aclararse la garganta. – Esto ya no tiene sentido. Tú me has dejado de querer como siempre y yo…

- Pero te sigo queriendo. – lo interrumpí. – Eso jamás se ha de borrar de mí.

- Lo sé. Sé que me quieres por eso me llamas. Sino no estaríamos hablando ahora y hubieras seguido tu vida. Yo te agradezco la llamada. Porque a pesar de todo, eres mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Lo soy? Me he portado como la mismísima mierda últimamente.

- Supongo que necesitabas tiempo o no sé. Pero ahora estás hablando conmigo. – rió.

- Vale. Siento mucho cómo se dieron las cosas.

- Yo también lo siento. – suspiró. – Había pensado en terminar mis días junto a ti, ¿sabes? Una vez se me cruzó cómo serían nuestros hijos y esas cosas. Lo típico cuando estás enamorado y piensas que todo es para siempre.

- A mí también se me ha cruzado eso. – le confesé pues era cierto. – Pero…

- Supongo que no contábamos con un Jacob en nuestras vidas planeadas. – soltó dejándome sin habla. – No te preocupes, sé de hace bastante que es por él. Lo noté desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Y no era sólo su mirada, la tuya también. Para cuando llegué a Forks tú ya habías cambiado.

- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? –quise saber.

- Porque tenía la esperanza que al regresar todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero no. Te pusiste mucho más distante hasta el punto de no hablarme y esquivarme.

- Siento mucho todo esto.

- Deja de sentirlo. Renesmee, te estoy liberando. No me tienes que explicar nada. Te amo. Te amo y lo haré por siempre.

Al escucharlo decir esas dos palabras, me quebré. ¿Cómo se me había cruzado por la cabeza dejarlo así sin más? Él siempre había sido tan bueno conmigo. Sí, teníamos nuestras peleas, lo típico y normal para una pareja. Pero siempre terminaba a mi lado.

- No llores. Estaremos bien, ¿vale? Todo estará bien. – me consolaba.

Para cuando terminamos de hablar, nuevamente sentí un alivio sobre mis hombros. El pecho ya no dolía tanto y podía respirar sin dificultad.


	16. 15 REALIDAD

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a _Stephenie Meyer_, excepto por algunos que han sido creados por mí. La historia es mía. Espero que les guste.

Hola! Cómo están hoy? Aquí les traigo mi capítulo diario. Como se habrán dado cuenta, ayer sólo subí uno. Es que quedan pocos y como aún no los escribí, quiero pensar en un buen final que no los deje insatisfechos.

Este es corto pero sumamente necesario, se cierran algunas dudas.

No queda NADA! Ya termina. Pero quiero contarles que ni bien termine de subirla, comenzaré con otra que tengo por la mitad también. Obviamente super TEAM JACOB jaja.

* * *

CAPITULO 15 ~ REALIDAD

Vi nuestros rostros tan felices. Él llevaba puesto un sombrero y yo unas gafas. El sol nos daba de lleno sobre nuestras sonrisas haciéndolas brillar como lo más divino.

Y en esta otra fotografía nos estábamos besando. Recuerdo que habíamos vuelto de nuestra primera cita y había dicho que necesitábamos recordarlo por siempre y entonces tomó aquella imagen.

Ahora había muchas más en mis manos. Todas las que nos sacamos a lo largo de estos dos hermosos años. Los regalos que me había hecho. Las cartas que había escrito para mí, aun sabiendo que eso no era lo suyo. Me había parecido lo más tierno.

Ahora ya nada de eso habría. Aquella etapa estaba finalizada pero no me sentía mal, porque las cosas quedaron muy bien.

- ¿Qué te pondrás para la fiesta en la playa? – me preguntó Alice haciéndome sobresaltar.

- Cielos, tienes que dejar de hacer eso. – dije metiendo todo en la caja.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – dijo tomando mis cosas.

- Nada. – dije quitándoselas y metiéndolas dentro del armario. No me había molestado esa actitud, siempre hacía lo mismo por eso ya estaba acostumbrada. Sólo quería no hablar de Jason.

- De acuerdo. No me has respondido. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya sabes que nada. No iré, Alice. Edward no me dejará. – bufé.

- ¿Y por qué no intentas siquiera convencerlo? Anda, ya tienes en tus manos a Bella. Si ella está de acuerdo, él también lo estará. ¿Aún no conoces a mi hermanito? – ahora ambas estábamos sentadas en la cama, en la posición que nos poníamos siempre para cuchichear.

- Lo sé. ¿Tú sabías que ella estaba poniendo su escudo en mí? Eso me sorprendió.

- Ella te ama. Claro que lo suponía. No me lo ha dicho pero me pareció lógico. Además Jasper también ha estado ayudando. ¿En dónde tienes tu cabeza realmente, sobrina?

- Tú ya sabes dónde.

- Bien. – dijo poniéndose de pie. – Si quieres mi consejo, pues anda y pídele permiso a Edward para irnos a Forks.

- ¿Irnos? – pregunté.

- Por supuesto, iremos juntas. – rió. – Ya deja de tenerle miedo. Él no es tu enemigo. Es tu padre. Se supone que los padres son así.

Para cuando le iba a responder ya había desaparecido.

Ella tenía razón, no debía temerle a mi padre. ¿Qué me podría decir? Al menos lo intentaría, no perdería nada si no me dejara ir.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé por el oscuro pasillo que me llevaba a la sala. Estaba en la mansión de mis abuelos por lo que me crucé con todos allí. Pero yo sólo buscaba a una sola persona.

- Mamá.

- Hola cariño. – me dijo dejando de jugar pulseadas con tía Emmett. – Estaba acá divirtiéndome un poco con tu tío. Está perdiendo, claro, por eso es que la estoy pasando tan bien.

- Quiero mi revancha. – logró decir él como un niño caprichoso, le sonreí.

- Bien, ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Dónde está, papá? – pregunté al no encontrarlo.

- Está de caza con Jasper pero ya deben de estar por llegar, princesa.

- De acuerdo. Quiero que me hagas un favor antes de que lleguen. – inspiré. – Quítame el escudo.

- Oh. – sólo logró decir para luego sonreírme. Asintió y volvió a lo suyo luego de besar mi frente.

Me senté en el sofá observando mí alrededor. Pensaba en cómo sería mi vida lejos de ellos. Lejos de las locuras de tía Alice quien se había vuelto mi mejor amiga, sin la mirada dulce y bondadosa de mi abuelita Esme, siempre tan joven y hermosa. Luego sin Rosalie, que a pesar de que ahora estábamos distanciadas era lo más cercano a mi segunda madre. Emmett… cielos Emmett. De seguro sería a quién echaría más de menos. Y ni hablar de mi abuelo Carlisle, no existía nadie más bueno que él.

Definitivamente sería duro vivir sin ellos. Pero resulta que me estaba siendo aún más duro vivir sin Jacob a mi lado.

- ¿Sigues pensando en ese perro? – dijo un ceñudo Edward que acababa de entrar junto a Jasper.

- No lo llames de ese modo, papá. – le respondí poniéndome de pie para que estuviésemos a la misma altura.

- Eso es lo que es. Un horrible y maloliente chucho. – agregó mi tía poniéndose a su lado. De pronto toda la familia estaba reunida en el mismo lugar.

- ¡Rose! – la regañó mi abuela. Mi madre para este entonces ya estaba tomando la mano de mi padre que me miraba con desaprobación, seguramente estaría hurgando en mi cabeza todo lo que se había perdido esta semana.

- No estoy hurgando. Es que tú gritas y no puedo evitar oírte. Cielos, te pareces a ese perro.

- ¡Qué no les llames así! – le grité. - ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente apoyarme? Ya que tienes ese maldito don, deberías darte cuenta de que esto va enserio. – mis ojos estaban llenándose de líquido. No quería llorar pero verlo así y su expresión hacía mí, me dolían.

- Renesmee, tú no entiendes que lo tuyo con ese… chico es imposible. Somos de otra especie, demasiado superior a la de ellos. No puedes mezclarte con esa gente. – acotó mi tía Rosalie haciéndome poner aún peor. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de Jake?

- Siento mucho decirte esto, pero tú no eres nadie para decirme estas cosas. – le dije con dolor, sabía que la lastimaría diciéndole esto pero ella me había lastimado a mí primero. No habló más. Agachó su cabeza y se abrazó al cuerpo de Emmett que me miró por primera vez con recelo.

- ¿Y así será? ¿Te pondrás en contra de tu familia? Lo tuyo con Jacob es un capricho. Tú amas a Jason. No puedes cambiar tus sentimientos de un día para el otro. Por ese humano has cambiado tu forma de ser. Dejaste de correr y de cazar, sólo mandabas a alguien para que te trajera la sangre y ya. Raras veces salías con nosotros. Cambiaste tus hábitos. Renunciaste a tu don. Renesmee, tu don es hermoso y simplemente de un día a otro has dejado de usarlo. Dejaste de ser de tu verdadera especie por Jason. Y ahora aparece el chucho y dices que todo ha vuelto a cambiar.

No sabes lo que quieres, hija. Te quieres alejar de nosotros por alguien que ha compartido contigo sólo minutos.

Suspiré.

- Te amo, papá. – le dije sorprendiéndolo. – Los amo a todos y a cada uno de ustedes. Los amo y lamento que teman perderme. Si piensan eso es porque en algún momento les fallé y temen que vuelva a hacerlo. Pero no. No me perderán.

Y sí, papá. Renuncié a todo por Jason, pero porque no aceptaba ser diferente de a quien amaba. Temía perderlo. Que se asustara y saliera huyendo. Y ahora, por primera vez puedo ser yo misma. Con Jacob, no tengo que ocultar quien soy, puedo ser yo misma. Puedo correr junto a él, puedo decirle que mi plato favorito es la sangre aunque yo no lo quiera admitir, puedo ser yo. Y es un gran alivio saber que lo amo y él a mí.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Lo conoces hace nada y ya estás segura de sus sentimientos. – replicó mi padre, los demás sólo nos miraban atentos.

- Oh, papá. No seas hipócrita. Leíste su mente sin dudarlo y desde un principio supiste que me amaba. – dije un poco fuera de mí, mi madre me miró con el ceño fruncido. – No quiero actuar de esta manera, pero ustedes me ponen a la defensiva. Cielos, estoy enamorada. Y deberían apoyarme pues estoy muy triste. Me duele cómo ustedes hablan de Jake, me duele que no acepten lo que siento, me duele todo esto y cómo se dieron las cosas.

Y ya no pude decir más. Subí corriendo a toda velocidad para hundir las lágrimas bajo la almohada. No estaba segura de poder seguir sosteniéndome. Tendría que haberme callado la boca, pues perdí mi cordura y mi confianza en mi padre. ¿Cómo podía pensar de esa manera? Él más que nadie sabía de mis sentimientos, pero no. Tenía que empeorarlo todo.

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos y en cuanto vi el nombre en la pantalla me sentí reconfortada.

- Te necesito. – dije ni bien descolgué el teléfono.

- Y yo a ti. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras, amor? – me preguntó su dulce voz. Rayos, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

- He enfrentado a mi padre y al resto de mi familia hoy. Y… ha salido todo mal. Supongo que es algo obvio. Y ahora sólo estoy aquí lamentándome por todo y necesitándote más de lo debido.

- Tranquila, mi Nessie. Ya pronto podremos estar juntos. – me alentó aunque en un tono triste.

- ¿Cuándo será eso, Jake? ¿Tendré que escaparme para estar a tu lado?

- No. No tienes que hacer eso por mí. Cariño, encontraremos una manera. Yo puedo ir. Eso es, viajaré hasta allí y hablaré con Edward.

- ¿Vendrías directo a tu lecho de muerte? – reí un poco ante la idea.

- Sería bonito morir a tu lado.

- No digas eso. Se me enfría la sangre con sólo pensarlo.

- Iré hasta allí. Te iré a buscar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Y cuando esté allí sabrás por qué no puedo apartarme de ti, te darás cuenta del por qué me corta el aire si no estás aquí para protegerme.

- Y aquí el chico misterioso… - intenté bromear.

- No quiero tener misterios contigo y quiero contarte lo que llevo dentro desde el primer día en que te vi.

- Supongo que es algo bueno.

- Es a lo que teme Edward. – respiró profundo. – Ahora no te lo diré, pero en cuánto esté allí, te lo soltaré todo.

- De acuerdo. Nada me preocupa de todos modos. Te quiero, Jake. No sabes cuánto.

Luego de una larga charla en la que no paramos de decirnos cursilerías, me quedé sola nuevamente. Yo y mi estúpido móvil pegado a mi pecho.

¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera morir estando lejos de él? Echaba de menos los rayos de sol que daban en su cabello, sus sonrisas tan preciosas y exclusivas y que eran sólo mías pues me regalaba unas diferentes a la que les regalaba a los demás. Su piel… extrañaba su piel canela, tan cálida y suave como ninguna. Su cuerpo enorme protegiéndome, sus brazos reconfortándome.

No era sencilla la situación y quizás muchas personas no lo entendieran. Fueron unas semanas en Forks en las que encontré a mi alma gemela, por así decirlo. Desde la primera mirada me sentí conectada a él. Y presiento que él también conmigo.

Es algo difícil y no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que siento.

Es que sólo es amor.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEERME SIEMPRE Y POR TODOS ESOS REVIEWS TAN BONITOS!


	17. 16 EDWARD

**BUENAS BUENAS! AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CORTO PERO SIGNIFICATIVO CAPÍTULO. SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO TAN CORTO PUES AHORA VIENE LO BUENO. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA! DÍGANME SI LES GUSTÓ EL CAP 16.**

* * *

CAPITULO 16 ~ EDWARD

Me dormí en un instante, agradeciéndolo porque en mis sueños me encontré con él. Era un día nublado, típico en aquellos lugares. El viento frío erizaba mi piel, pero no me molestaba, pues su mano cálida como su cuerpo, me aferraba con fuerzas en mis dedos.

Recorrí su brazo, recorrí su torso y me encontré con su sonrisa. No hablaba, sólo me sonreía y yo me sentía tan en casa.

Un carraspeo me sacó de ese letargo. Me costó abrir los ojos pues no quería despertarme. Quería seguir soñándolo. Quería seguir a su lado al menos de esa manera.

- Necesito que hablemos. – dijo una voz sumamente armoniosa y angelical. Al reconocerla no me quedó más que despabilarme. Estaba asombrada y aún seguía enojada por el día anterior. Si venía a regañarme o a señalarme lo mal que tomaba mis decisiones, saldría corriendo del lugar. – No vengo a regañarte. – dijo una vez que leyó mis pensamientos.

- ¿Entonces? – dijo una dura Renesmee. No me gustaba ser así, pero seguía dolida.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – parecía agitar la bandera blanca, así que luego de dudar unos segundos le hice espacio a mi lado. A modo de respuesta me dedicó una sonrisa tierna. Ese era el padre que yo echaba de menos. Mi tan hermoso y perfecto Edward. – Tú eres más hermosa y perfecta, mi niña.

- Ya. ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Sabes? El día en que naciste me sentí lleno de gozo. Fuiste una gran noticia. No te esperábamos y creí imposible el formar una familia con Bella. Pero allí estabas, tan rosadita y llena de vida en mis brazos. Inquieta.

- Papá, no tienes que hacer esto. – le dije frenándolo. – Sabes que yo sé todo eso. No hace falta que me lo cuentes. Sé que soy importante para ti y para mi madre y el resto de la familia y que me aman y yo a todos ustedes. Eso jamás ha de cambiar pase lo que pase. Siempre estaré para ustedes porque crecí entre sus brazos, jugueteando con las pinturas de Rosalie, con los vestidos de Alice, con la consola de tío Jasper y Emmett, con las galletas de la abuela y las caricias de Carlisle. Es imposible perderlos. No existe esa posibilidad.

- Me alegro saber eso, pero no era ese el punto de mi charla, aunque te agradezco hacérmelo saber. – dijo con sus ojos dorados llenos de destellos. – El día en que naciste, te vi perfecta. Pero como te dije, inquieta. Intentaba hurgar en tus pequeños pensamientos y todo era muy confuso. Hasta que reconocí algo en ellos. El efluvio de Jacob.

- ¿Qué… qué dices? – pregunté confundida.

- Él no quería verte y tú eras tan pequeña, tan chiquita y te preocupabas por su desprecio. Quise ponerte en sus brazos para calmar tu ansiedad y para atender a tu madre, pero él volvía una y otra a ignorarte. Y tú te dabas cuenta y no podía entenderlo. – hizo una pausa. – Luego te acogieron los brazos de tu madre y dejaste de pensar en él por un segundo. Yo estaba realmente feliz viendo esa escena. Bella te estaba amando en todo su esplendor y tú a ella. Jacob también miraba la escena y sentía una fuerza de atracción hacia ti, pero él la confundió y la creyó odio. Yo sabía que no era así…

- Papá… - intenté hablar pero me interrumpió.

- Desde que tú naciste dejaste de pertenecernos, Renesmee. Y lo comprobé cuando Jake te vio ya crecida. Desde ese instante todo tomó sentido. Una energía creció a partir de entonces que los envolvía, que los envuelve. Puedo sentirlo en tu dolor por su ausencia.

Cuando terminó de decir eso me quedé helada. No sabía qué decir realmente. ¿Qué yo amaba a Jake desde que había nacido? Eso parecía absurdo.

Pero un recuerdo vino en forma de flash a mi mente. En realidad, sólo eran voces y lo reconocí entre el montón. Sé sentía cálido cuando rosaba los dedos en la barriga de mi madre.

Ahora lo recordaba. Papá tenía razón. Siempre nos habíamos pertenecido. Yo siempre fui suya, desde que tomé mi primera bocanada de aire y me inyecté de su aroma especial.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. No entendía muy bien el porqué de mi sensibilidad, sólo pude sentir el roce frío de mi padre que secaba mi humedad.

- Hija, no tienes por qué temer ya por mí. No puedo soportar que estés así. Tuve miedo y aún lo tengo… es que siempre serás mi niña. Esa que corría por los bosques tan sonriente y tan vivaz. La pateadora de mamá.

- Papá. Yo lo amo. – le confesé desde el corazón.

- Lo sé. – dijo poniéndose de pie. – Alice dice que te apures. – enarqué una ceja. – Date un ducha, vístete y vete a Forks de una vez antes de que me arrepienta.

- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? – pregunté antes de empezar a dar mis pequeños brincos.

- No. No bromeo, pero eso sí… El lunes te quiero de regreso. Tienes instituto. – no aguanté más. Me trepé a él feliz y comencé a darle besos por toda la cara. Él sonreía feliz también. Nos dimos un abrazo fuerte y significativo y luego me fui a lo mío.

No podía creerlo. Así de fácil había sido. Ahora en unas pocas horas estaría frente a mi amado y colosal lobo. Me temblaba el cuerpo de sólo imaginarme la escena.

Mientras me bañaba recordaba sus besos, sus caricias. Pero por sobre todo, sus sonrisas. Esta vez llevaría mi cámara y lo fotografiaría hasta hartarme. En mi regreso quería tener más que su voz detrás de un teléfono.

¿Pero qué hacía? ¿Ya estaba pensando en el regreso? Estúpida de mí.

Terminé deprisa y me vestí con un jean ajustado negro y una camisa arriba. Me puse mis zapatillas preferidas, pues eran tan cómodas y sería un viaje tan largo. Pero no importaba. Estaría allí en pocas horas, estaría con él. Cielos, no podía creerlo. El corazón parecía querer salírseme.

- Calma, niña. – dijo la voz de mi tía Alice detrás. – Ya he armado tu valija, claramente. Nuestro vuelo está a punto de salir así que ya déjate de vueltas. ¿O es que no quieres ver a tu lobo apestosito?

- No le digas así. Si huele tan lindo… - dijo una enamorada Renesmee.

- Claro, como tú digas. Jasper nos llevará al aeropuerto. Muévete, muévete. – dijo dándome pequeños empujoncitos.

Una media hora después, ya estábamos las dos sentadas en el avión a punto de despegar…


	18. ¡LÉANME! AVISO

**Hola chicas/os! Quería pedirles perdón porque hoy no he podido publicar nada. Es que estoy con una gripe realmente jodida y no me deja concentrarme para poder seguir escribiendo la historia. He escrito la mitad del capítulo pero merecen leerlo entero. Para mañana lo subiré. Se los prometo. Me tomé el trabajo de avisarles porque sé que muchos lo estaban esperando. **

**Les mando un beso enorme a todos. Y gracias por seguir leyéndome!**

**Kari.**


	19. 17 DECISIONES

HOLA CHICAS/OS! HE VUELTO. NO ESTOY CURADA DEL TODO PERO ME SENTÍA MAL SIN PODER MOSTRARLES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. LES HABÍA DADO MI PALABRA DE QUE SE LOS SUBIRÍA. TARDÉ PERO AQUÍ ESTOY.

**Gracias enormes, por toda la buena onda que me tiraron mientras estuve en cama! Me pusieron muy contenta.**

**DIGANME QUÉ LES PARECIÓ.**

* * *

CAPITULO 17 ~ DECISIONES

¿Qué era lo que me mantenía tan hundida estando separada de Jake? ¿Qué era eso que nacía desde el centro de mi pecho y me jalaba hacia él?

Siempre creí conocer el amor, pero esto iba más allá de eso. Este sentimiento había tirado abajo todo tipo de barreras comprensibles. Yo no lo entendía. Y es que cada día que pasé alejada de él no había podido conciliar el sueño con facilidad, y si lo hacía me veía invadida por pesadillas y despertares sudorosos y desconcertantes.

Y ni hablar de mi estado de ánimo. Por momentos sonreía con la ilusión de volver a verlo, también por los chistes de tío Emmett y con sus derrotas en la play station. Me desenvolvía bastante bien haciendo las compras con Alice o probándome maquillajes diferentes y exportados con Rosalie.

Nadie era suficiente. Y quizás suene feo decirlo de este modo. Pero sólo me podía completar Jake. El resto, hicieran lo que hicieran, jamás me alcanzaría.

Durante el vuelo, además de pensar en eso, también había encontrado espacio para pensar en Edward. Había dicho que al nacer yo, no les pertenecí. Y que su reacción por mi relación con Jacob se debía a eso. Pero intenté darle vueltas al asunto sin discernir. Era un bebé y si tuviera que entender lo que quiso explicar, diría que nací enamorada del lobo. Eso era absurdo. Ni siquiera lo había visto.

- ¿En qué piensas que frunces tanto el ceño? – me preguntó Alice que había dejado de leer una revista de moda para mirarme.

- A ver si tú puedes explicarme esto. – hice una pausa mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento. - ¿Cómo es que nací sin pertenecerles?

- Oh. – dijo llevándose de forma exagerada la mano a su boca. Luego se relajó y me sonrió dulcemente. – Eso no es algo que yo deba explicártelo. Y si tu padre no lo ha hecho, es porque tampoco le concierne a él. ¿No lo crees?

- ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación? – bufé. - ¿Qué no te ha enseñado Esme a no espiar detrás de las paredes?

- Lo siento. Es que tengo un oído muy agudo. – se carcajeó.

- Y no, tía. No lo creo. ¿Por qué lo suelta entonces dejándome tan confundida?

- Era su manera de explicarte las cosas y…

- Además… ¿qué no le concierne? ¿De qué rayos hablas? – dije interrumpiéndola y levantando un poco la voz. - ¿Quién debe explicármelo entonces?

- Todo a su debido tiempo Nessie.

- Sí, ya. – dije mirando por la ventanilla.

Las nubes que rosaban el avión me hicieron acordar a nuestro primer beso. Pues me había sentido en el aire. Mis pies se habían despegado del suelo totalmente para volar entre sus brazos.

El viaje me parecía eterno. Y si seguía pensando me estallaría la cabeza. Sólo quería llegar y verlo. Anhelaba como nunca sus sonrisas.

Primero nos dirigimos a la casa de Charlie pues se lo habíamos prometido a mamá. Él nos esperaba ansioso y con una sonrisa enorme en su avejentado rostro.

Cuando entramos dentro, Sue nos recibió con panecillos dulces y café pues era un mal día para fiestas. Hacía mucho frío y parecía que el cielo se caería sobre nosotros en cualquier momento. Pero supongo que a los lobos no les afectaría tanto. Medio reí.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y la velada a punto de empezar. Le pedí a la novia del abuelo que no dijera nada sobre mi llegada ya que esperaba que mi presencia fuese una sorpresa para Jake. Charlie me miró con cara de pocos amigos cuando lo nombré, de seguro mi padre ya le había comentado algo al respecto.

Cuando nos despedimos del abuelo, nos fuimos directo a la mansión. Estaba todo a oscuras, pero tía Alice se movió tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba iluminado.

Antes de entrar inspiré y exhalé dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran del olor de mi verdadero hogar. Así lo sentía. Forks era mi lugar ahora. Y por más que tendría que volver para terminar el instituto en Alaska, sabía claramente que regresaría porque no encontraría mi espacio más que en este lugar y junto a Jake.

- Manos a la obra. – me dijo una pícara y emocionada Alice. Sabía que iba a tener que someterme a su ayuda en cuanto a la ropa. Por eso no me negué puesto que sólo había elegido venir por eso.

Subimos a su antigua recámara y me sorprendí al ver lo inmensa que era. Una cama de princesa, alfombra color lila y un vestidor enorme. No me esperaba menos de ella.

- Cielos, echaba mucho de menos esto. Y todo está como yo lo he dejado hace unos años. – dijo con un toque de nostalgia en la voz.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste si echabas tanto de menos este sitio? – quise saber sentándome en su innecesaria cama.

- Porque no puedo tener una vida lejos de mi familia. Sé que Jasper me seguiría a donde vaya porque estamos unidos infinitamente, pero Esme y Carlisle son tan importantes para mí que no podría imaginarme una vida lejos de ellos. Además tengo demasiados años, sobrina. He cambiado de lugar más de lo que te imaginas y te juro que te terminas acostumbrando. – respondió iluminando algo que tenía un poco olvidado. Edward y Bella. Ellos no soportarían estar alejados de mí. Y a pesar de que encuentre mi felicidad en Jake, no estaba segura de poder estar totalmente equilibrada lejos de mis progenitores.

Pero sí sabía que mi hombre lobo todo lo calmaría, toda frustración, incertidumbre o dolor, él lo aplacaría. Entonces, ¿cómo podía despegarme de toda la familia? No quería herir a nadie y estaba realmente decidida.

- Tía… ¿cómo piensas que seguirá todo? Es decir… - tomé aire. – Tú sabes que ya no podré estar lejos de Jacob, ¿verdad?

- Nunca pude ver en tu futuro. Ni tampoco en el del can. – sonrió tímida ante ese mote, yo le devolví la sonrisa para que continuara. – Pero te digo que nosotros no somos dueños de tu vida ni podemos tomar decisiones por ti. No temas, pequeña Renesmee… - dijo acariciando mi mejilla con dulzura. - … Todo estará bien si tú eres feliz. No somos mezquinos ni egoístas, tú eres parte de nosotros y por ende respetaremos lo que tú elijas.

- Pero no quiero herir a nadie. Bella no me dejará marchar así como así. – dije un poco apenada.

- Bella sí lo hará. Ella más que nadie te entenderá. Recuerda que lo dejó todo por tu padre. – eso era verdad.

- ¿Y qué dirá mi padre? – pregunté confundida.

- Él es un poco más terco pero te dejará ser porque te ama y está seguro de que Jacob a ti también.

- Eres guay cuando quieres. – le solté para relajarnos un poco. Ella se empezó a reír de un modo tan angelical, parecía un ángel, tan pequeña y hermosa, tan risueña mi duendecilla… - Te echaré de menos. – terminé por soltar con un extraño nudo en la garganta.

- Oh, no te pongas triste. – dijo abrazándome. – Me verás muy seguido por aquí, de eso estate segura. Además… - me alejó un poco para mirarme. - … que te quedes aquí no significa que no nos veras nunca más. ¡Por Dios, Renesmee, somos vampiros y millonarios! Podemos movernos a nuestro antojo.

Sin querer ya me estaba volviendo a reír. Realmente echaría de menos de Alice, pero ella llevaba las riendas en este tema. No convivir con ellos no significaba verlos nunca más. Podría pasar con ellos navidades, cumpleaños, vacaciones. Yo misma no podría vivir sin volver a verlos jamás.

Igualmente parecía tomar decisiones apresuradas. Yo le creía a Jake con toda mi alma porque algo en mí me decía que me era sincero cada vez que me soltaba esas cosas bonitas que me hacían temblar, pero bueno. En una relación te puede ir bien o mal, claro que no quería que me vaya mal porque estaba segura de querer dejar de existir si Jake me faltaba, pero era una posibilidad.

- Anda, deja de parecerte a tu madre cuando se queda de ese modo mirando la nada. Asustas. – me sacó de mis pensamientos mi tía. Se dirigió hacia la maleta y al abrirla sacó un hermoso vestido más parecido a mi estilo que al de Alice. Sonreí satisfecha. - ¿Pensaste que te iba a torturar? ¿De veras me crees tan mala? – hizo un puchero.

- Torturar no, pero de hecho me esperaba algo más… tú. – sonreí. – Pero definitivamente esto me encanta. Iré a ponérmelo. Espero que a Jake le guste.

- Claro que le gustará. Te puedes poner un trapo sucio y él se babeará de igual modo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Aun no has visto cómo me mira ni qué tanto le gusto. – solté mientras entraba en su baño.

- Es un can, por Dios Renesmee, todo en ti le gustará. – rió.

Me quité la ropa, me metí en la ducha y el agua tibia me hizo acordar a la temperatura de su piel canela. Tan suave, tan mía. Sonreí tras las cosquillas que me hacían las mariposas en mi estómago, aún no lo había visto y ya se empezaban a revolucionar.

Salí y me sequé temblorosa. ¿Cómo era posible este grado de nerviosismo?

Una vez terminé con todo, me coloqué el vestido y dejé mi pelo ya seco, suelto. Los rizos dorados caían a los lados de mi rostro. Delineé mis ojos y me coloqué máscara de pestañas para que resaltaran más mis orbes color chocolate. No hizo falta nada más. No quería estar tan producida pues sólo era una fiesta en la playa.

Cuando salí del tocador, Alice me miró y sus labios se ensancharon de lo contenta que se puso. Nunca me arreglaba mucho y cuando lo hacía aunque sea un poco, ella se ponía feliz.

- Ven, mírate al espejo. – me dijo tendiéndome su mano. Avancé y me giré para ver a una extraña mujer en ese sitio. Estaba tan cambiada y parecía más bonita, aunque nunca me lo creí demasiado.

Mi cuerpo estaba voluptuoso, raro, pero no se veía mal. El vestido color crema me llegaba a las rodillas, se veía ajustado a mi parte superior por lo que resaltaban mis virtudes más que lo normal. Me sonrojé un poco. El resto era suelto, era de corte sencillo y no era ajustado.

- ¡Vaya! – me dije a mí misma.

- ¿Todavía piensas que no le agradarás? – me preguntó una satisfecha Alice.

Ella escogió unas sandalias cómodas con sólo un poco de plataforma para que no se me dificultara caminar en la arena. Estuvo de acuerdo con dejar mi pelo suelto. Y me dio un saco liviano para que no pasara tanto el frío, aunque eso sería imposible.

- Lista. Ya estás, mi preciosa niña. Ya eres definitivamente una bella mujer. – dijo algo emocionada.

- Vale, tía no te pongas cursi por favor.

- De acuerdo. Toma las llaves de mi auto. ¿A qué no te has percatado de él cuando viniste con tus padres?

Sonreí y corrí hacia el garaje para encontrarme con un hermoso Ferrari rojo. El corazón se me quería salir de la emoción pues siempre había querido manejar uno de estos.

- Te lo presto sólo por esta noche, ya que no podré llevarte hasta allí.

- ¡Oh, gracias Alice! – exclamé dando pequeños saltitos.

Agarré mi bolso y me subí al auto entusiasmada y a la vez tan nerviosa, ansiosa, todo, por volver a verlo.

Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Aunque, bueno. En eso exageraba. Esa semana fue aterradora. Separarme de Jake después de habernos hecho uno, fue desolador.

Mientras iba por la carretera pensaba en si se alegraría por verme, si le parecería extraño que aún no lo hubiese llamado, si se había dado cuenta de eso…

Al llegar a su casa mis piernas no empezaron a coordinar con mi cuerpo y antes de tocar a la puerta me tropecé cayendo al piso y raspando mis rodillas.

- Renesmee, ¡eres una idiota! – dije levantándome rápido por miedo a que alguien me viera y se riera de mí.

Tragué saliva, mis manos comenzaban a sudar nerviosas pero ya estaba aquí. No debía acobardarme.

Toqué la puerta y sentí unos pasos aproximarse a ella. El corazón me latía desbocado y me mordía el labio hasta el punto de poder lastimármelos.

- Hola. – dijo una sonriente muchacha muy parecida a mi hermoso lobo. Supuse que sería su hermana Rebecca.

- Hola. – saludé tímida. – Soy…

- ¿Nessie? – escuché una voz detrás de ella. Era Billy que me miraba ensimismado y sonreía feliz.

- Hola Billy. ¿Cómo has estado? – le dije contenta. Me daba gusto volver a verlo.

- Oh, por Dios, no puedo creerlo. Eres la novia de mi hermanito. Y has venido. ¡Me has hecho caso y has venido hasta aquí! – dijo Rebecca emocionada.

- Así es. Aquí estoy. – dije un tanto incómoda. Era demasiada la bienvenida. Sólo quería verlo a él. Miré por encima de su hombro y detrás de su padre para ver si lograba encontrarlo, pero arrugué el ceño al no verlo.

- Jake ya se ha ido. Está en la playa. Sólo tienes que caminar derecho por aquí. – me dijo indicándome el camino. – Verás una gran fogata y allí estará. Yo iré en un momento. Estoy haciendo dormir a mi hija.

- Ok, muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego. – dije apresurada. – Adiós Billy.

- Adiós Nessie. Estás preciosa. A ese chico se le caerá la boca al suelo cuando te vea. – escuché que me decía mientras caminaba hacia donde las olas se escuchaban.


	20. 18 TÚ

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ME HIZO SENTIR EN SU MAYOR PARTE COSQUILLAS EN LA PANZA. SE LOS REGALO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO ME GUSTÓ A MI ESCRIBIRLO.**

* * *

CAPITULO 18 ~ TÚ

Uno, dos, tres pasos. Mis rodillas parecían gelatinas. Mis pulmones fallaban claramente y mi vestido se veía arrugado de tanto estrujarlo entre mis manos.

Escuché risas y lo reconocí a lo lejos.

Ahora sí que mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho. Me detuve a admirarlo, estaba sentado frente a la gran fogata, tal como lo había indicado su hermana. Se veía realmente hermoso. Más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba.

Su pelo enredado lo hacía más sexy y sus sonrisas… esas que tanto había adorado y echado de menos, se veían mucho más preciosas y brillantes que antes.

Comencé a hiperventilar y moría por ir corriendo a mi velocidad vampírica y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero de seguro más de un lobo se transformaría por la sorpresa y eso no sería bonito.

Elegí seguir caminando dando pasos espasmódicos. Me arreglé el vestido y levanté la mirada cuando estuve ya frente a todos.

- ¿Nessie? – era la voz de Rachel, la otra hermana de Jake. Estaba estupefacta frente a mí y al nombrarme todos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse conmigo.

Tragué saliva en seco y saludé con la mano, más tímida de lo normal. La estúpida de mí ni siquiera había podido decir "hola". Se empezaron a poner de pie y estrecharme entre sus brazos para darme la bienvenida. Las chicas estaban contentas con mi visita, todas menos Samantha claro, pero no le di importancia.

Mientras seguía saludando mis ojos lo buscaban. ¿Dónde se había ido? Hace un momento estaba aquí y ahora ya no lo encontraba. Tal vez no le había gustado mi sorpresa y se había ido. Mi rostro se entristeció ante esa idea pero todo se vio interrumpido por unos labios cálidos que se pegaron a los míos de forma abrupta e inesperada.

Me quedé estática. Mi olfato reconoció su efluvio en un instante. Él me estaba besando. Sus labios se movían vertiginosos mientras los míos estaban tiesos de la sorpresa. Pero no me duró más que unos segundos ya que me fue imposible resistirme a su beso.

Ahora ya no había nadie a nuestro alrededor. Todo había desaparecido y sólo estábamos los dos pisando las nubes al sonido de las olas del mar.

Me tomó de la cintura y me hizo volar sin despegarse de mi boca. Ahora las estrellas nos rosaban y nos vimos hundidos en nuestra peculiar energía. Estaba tan cerca de él, casi ningún milímetro nos separaba.

Intentó alejarse pero no lo dejé. Lo tomé de la nuca y lo acerqué más a mí para profundizar nuestro beso. Él no se negó y apretó un poco más sus manos a mi cintura.

"**Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura, y YO TE SIENTO TEMBLAR CONTRA MÍ COMO UNA LUNA EN EL AGUA."****  
**

Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestro extasiado beso. Pero eso no hizo que dejáramos de mirarnos. Nuestras bocas se alejaron, sí, pero nuestras miradas se encontraban adorándose una a la otra mutuamente como contándose nuestros sentimientos secretamente.

Él me sonrió y gracias al cielo que aún me sostenía por la cintura porque si no me hubiese vuelto a caer al piso.

- ¡Vayan a un hotel! – gritó un divertido Jared. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron e inmediatamente me miré los pies. Me apenaba haber hecho un espectáculo que sin duda lo volvería a hacer pero estando solos.

Todos rieron y volvieron a lo suyo, menos nosotros que seguíamos de pie sin querer despegarnos.

- ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? – rompió el silencio inundándome de su dulce aliento. Lo miré enamorada y le sonreí, había ansiado tanto volver a escucharlo de cerca.

- Es que te echaba mucho de menos, ¿sabes? No me pude resistir. – le confesé entre risas.

- Ya estaba por irme yo a buscarte, te lo había prometido. ¿Por qué no esperaste por mí? ¿Te has escapado?

- No me he escapado, Jake. He venido legalmente hasta aquí para verte. – le conté.

- Ven, caminemos un poco. – me dijo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a mojarnos los pies con el agua salada del mar. - ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

- Sí. Edward lo ha aceptado. – casi grité. – Le dije que no podía estar sin ti y lo ha entendido y ahora estoy aquí, caminando por la orilla de las playas de La Push, contigo a mi lado, sintiendo tu calor y ya no más en mis sueños…

- Nessie, cielos. No puedo creerlo. – dijo parándose frente a mí para volverme a besar. Con gusto lo acepté en mi boca. Tan dulce su sabor.

Estar cerca el uno del otro era inminente, nuestros labios se reconocían a la perfección. No hubo prisa, fue un beso lento en el que nuestros alientos volvieron a mezclarse formando uno solo e irresistible.

Nos separamos para mirar nuestros ojos. Míos los suyos, suyos los míos. Cuánto había ansiado perderme en ellos.

- Es una noche fría. – soltó. – Pero todo es tan cálido cuando estás a mi lado.

- Yo debería decir eso. – reí. – No siento ningún peligro ahora que te tomo de la mano.

Seguimos caminando un trecho más, contándonos cosas y riendo mientras la luz de la luna nos guiaba el camino. Me sentía tan bien, tan completa y tan feliz. Jamás había sentido este sentimiento tan placentero.

Volvimos con los chicos sin intentar despegarnos el uno del otro. Toda la noche unidos, riendo con nuestros amigos. Era una noche perfecta para mí.

Cuando la luna ya quiso esconderse, los quileutes comenzaron a irse llevándose consigo a sus novias.

- Mañana haremos un almuerzo de bienvenida para ti, Nessie. – me dijo Emily muy contenta.

- Oh, no. Por favor, no hace falta. – le dije pues me parecía exagerado.

- Claro que sí. Cuando tú te fuiste Jake quedó devastado y ahora que tú estás ha vuelto a ser el mismo. – me contó Seth, se me encogió el pecho al imaginármelo triste por mí. – Es mi hermano, ¡es nuestro hermano! Y esto merece celebrarlo.

- ¿Eso significa que no patrullaremos por la mañana? – preguntó Brady sonriendo.

- Claro que lo harás. – le dijo Sam burlándose. – Sólo que al medio día vendrás a comer con nosotros. – concluyó. Todos se veían tan contentos.

Jake sólo me miraba a mí haciéndome sonrojar por momentos. Pero cómo me gustaban sus ojos. No me cansaría jamás de ellos.

- ¿Dónde dormirás esta noche, Nessie? – me preguntó Rachel. – Puedes quedarte en casa, ¿verdad, Jake? – se dirigió a su hermano con picardía.

- Si tú quieres. – me dijo él a mí. De hecho Alice no me había dicho que tenía un límite de horario y estaba segura de que no se enfadaría si regresaba por la mañana. Sonreí en mi interior.

- Claro. Iré contigo. – le dije a mi lobo. Los chicos empezaron a silbar y cargarnos por lo que me puse más colorada aún de lo que ya estaba. – Oye, Jake. Traje el Ferrari de Alice, lo dejé estacionado frente a tu casa. ¿Podremos guardarlo en el garaje?

- ¿Has dicho Ferrari? – preguntó Embry.

- ¿Dijo Ferrari? – ahora Jared.

- Oh por Dios, Nessie tienes que prestármelo. – me empezaron a atacar. Me vi envuelta entre lobos desesperados por conducir el auto de mi tía. Y quién no querría.

- Sólo lo manejaré yo… cuando la lleve a su casa más tarde. – dijo un contenido Jake, pues sabía que por dentro se estaba muriendo de la emoción. Me había comentado que el segundo motivo por el que vivía era por los autos y las motos. Me pregunto cuál sería el primer motivo.

- Anda, siempre la chupasangre llamando la atención. – dijo una enojada loba. Se había puesto frente a mí y había opacado todas las risas que había alrededor.

- Cierra la boca, Samantha. – le ordenó su alfa.

- No voy a seguir tolerándolo, Jake. Ella viene y te consume. Luego se marcha y deja vestigios de ti, tal como lo hizo su madre. – escupió.

- Dije que cierres la boca. – soltó un enojado Jacob. Su voz se escuchaba mucho más ronca. Los lobos que quedaban se pusieron a los lados esperando a que su compañera me atacara.

- Pero, ¿sabes qué Renesmee? O como sea que tu estúpida madre te haya puesto…

- No insultes a mi madre. – le grité enojada. Jake estaba a mi lado en posición de defensa.

- Sí, como sea. – me ignoró la zorra. – Primero Isabella, luego tú que te pareces mucho a ella de hecho… - no entendía lo que quería insinuar.

- No me importa el veneno que quieras largar. No te escucharé. Yo estoy segura de mí y de Jake. – le dije.

- Si no paras ya, te pararé yo a la fuerza, Samantha. – rugió mi feroz alfa.

- Si quieres echarme de la manada después de esto, no me importa. Me iré, de todos modos ya no podré estar cerca de ti. – ahora quien había rugido era yo.

- Detente. ¿Por qué haces esto, Sammy? – escuché que decía Leah un tanto preocupada.

- Eres su premio de consolación, Renesmee. Abre los ojos. – me dijo. Pero yo no la escuchaba. – Está contigo porque no pudo estar con tu madre. Siempre fue ella, siempre será ella y nada más que Bella. Tú no eres nada. Él se siente bien contigo porque le recuerdas a tu madre, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera ilusión…

- Calla. – se desesperó Jacob. – No es verdad, Nessie. Tú sabes lo que siento por ti.

- Sí, sientes consuelo. Ella calma tu dolor tras haber perdido a Bella. Reconoce que quisiste matarla cuando la mató. – siguió hablando la loba. Mis oídos no querían creer lo que decía, ya sabía sobre el día de mi nacimiento, pero había algo en todas esas palabras que llamaban mi atención.

- ¡No! Vete de aquí. Es una orden. – le gritó Jacob colocándose luego frente a mí. – Cariño, eso no es verdad. – sonreía nervioso. – Yo te quiero y eres mi vida. Nada tiene que ver con esto tu madre.

- Claro que tiene que ver. Está concluyendo en ti lo que no pudo con Bella. Abre los ojos, niña tonta. Y deja de perseguir a especies que no te incumben. Abre los ojos y deja de dejarte usar por Jacob. – seguía hablando la loba.

- No, amor. No hagas caso. Lo que pasó con tu madre, fue hace mucho… - intentaba explicarme Jake mientras dos lobos intentaban llevarse inútilmente a Samantha. – Tú… tú eres…

- No eres nada para él. Deja de mantenerlo en pie de una vez por todas. Vete de su vida y no regreses. Te usa como tu madre lo usó a él. – gritaba la loba histérica.

- ¡No! – gritó Jacob. – Renesmee escucha, tú eres mi imprimación.

Y todo el espacio junto con todos esos personajes, quedó en silencio.

Mi ombligo vibró por una extraña razón y tras escuchar esa palabra sentí alivio. Miré a mi hermoso y perfecto quileute a los ojos queriéndole trasmitir mi bienestar. Pero estaba tan desesperado porque le creyera que no pudo leer mi mirada.

Me acerqué y coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla. No sabía si iba a funcionar pues hacía mucho que no usaba esta manera para comunicarme.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio lo que mi mente le quiso demostrar. La primera vez que nos vimos, las miradas en las que nos perdíamos mutuamente. Las sensaciones extrañas y placenteras que me hacía sentir con sólo un roce. Nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez… Luego le mostré lo mal que estuve alejada de él y la sensación de felicidad que me dio al volverlo a ver. Le hice saber que las palabras de Samantha ya no tenían sentido para mí, pues me confundían con tantas contradicciones en su monólogo. Que él era mi vida y que nada cambiaría eso, pues tenía la certeza de que yo era la suya también.

Cuando bajé mi mano, sus ojos seguían anonadados. No comprendían lo que acababa de suceder. Me reí ante la vista, parecía un pequeño intentando hacer una cuenta de divisiones imposible.

- ¿Qué…? – balbuceaba.

- Te amo. – le dije con el corazón en mis manos. Él recobró el sentido y me sonrió. Me acarició la mejilla con tanta dulzura que provocó mi estremecimiento.

- Te amo. – me dijo haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

Ya no había nadie allí. Seguramente los lobos habían conseguido llevarse a la furiosa loba. No lo sabía, ni me interesaba.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia su casa en silencio, regalándonos miradas cargadas de un amor extremo y único.

* * *

Bueno, espero que tengan ganas de leer esto. Es una aclaración: El párrafo que está escrito entre comillas y en negrita, no me pertenece. Lo extraje de Rayuela, por Cortazar. Quizás alguna/o lo habrá leído. Es un fragmento hermoso sobre la descripción de un beso. Me pareció bonito ponerlo para describir lo que sentía Renesmee. Dentro del párrafo, lo que está mayúsculas, es mi oración preferida 3

**GRACIAS POR LEERME SIEMPRE:**

**NATA12 ~ Carpe-diem11 ~ malublack ~ Gelygirl ~ winchestergirl93 ~ gragon12 ~ LoveTwilight ~ Cams ~ Sakura Michel ~ camii ~ Miley Maria Cullen Swan ~ Guest ~ Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ~ pruecapuccino ~ RAFA P R ~ paz15 ~Anna ~ Miley Marie Uta ~ Sandra**

**(**Perdón, mil veces perdón si me he olvidado de alguien, soy media torpe y colgada, pero sepan que les doy mil gracias por leerme siempre**)**


	21. 19 PUREZA

HOLA CHICAS/OS! Estoy publicando el capítulo un poco tarde, pero lo estoy publicando en fin. No quiero fallarles más después de todos esos mensajes bonitos que me dejan! Les cuento que estoy recuperándome de a poco. :)

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo que espero que les guste porque también es uno de mis favoritos, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo.

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYÉNDOME! BESOS!**

* * *

CAPITULO 19 ~ PUREZA

Fuimos todo el trayecto en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa, me frenó en seco y habló.

- ¿Tienes un don? – me preguntó causando una pequeña carcajada de mi parte. Todavía le seguía dando vueltas, por eso tanta calma en todo el trayecto.

- Puedo trasmitir mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos a través del tacto. – le confesé con una sonrisa. - ¿Por qué mejor no entramos?

Él asintió y juntos nos perdimos en esa casita roja tan acogedora. Aunque a decir verdad, estaba hecha un lío. Había biberones, pañales y mantitas por todas partes. Jake bufó al encontrarse con todo eso.

- Lo siento. Es que Rebecca no se fija bien las cosas. – iba diciendo mientras levantaba las cosas en su camino.

- Déjalo. Ya lo arreglaremos mañana. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. – lo frené tomándolo del brazo.

Nuevamente asintió y me dirigió hasta su habitación. Antes de entrar allí me vino un tsunami de recuerdos hermosos. En esa angosta cama habíamos hecho el amor, nos habíamos entregado en cuerpo y alma en un eterno para siempre. Suspiré con la piel erizada.

Nos sentamos en su cama, tímidos y algo distantes sin saber cómo actuar a continuación. Debíamos hablar pero realmente quería poseerlo, realmente quería sentir su cuerpo y su piel fundirse con la mía. "Céntrate, Renesmee", volvía a hablar la voz en mi interior después de mucho tiempo.

- Este… - dijo. – Si quieres nos podemos recostar para estar más cómodos. – dijo por fin con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía tan bonito.

- De acuerdo. – solté yo un poco similar a él.

Así que en unos segundos ya estuvimos abrazados mirando el cielo raso, pero satisfechos de la compañía. Había anhelado tanto estar de esta manera con él. Era increíble sentir su calidez aun estando ambos vestidos. Emanaba calor por doquier pero no era molesto, más bien me gustaría vivir pegada a él el resto de mi vida.

- Tú eres la dama, debes hablar antes que yo. – dijo nervioso.

- De acuerdo. Tenemos todo un día para conversar. – le dije con una sonrisa. – Bien, bueno no tengo mucho qué decir. Te lo he dicho en la entrada. Tengo un don, como mi padre y mi madre y algunos de mis tíos.

- Espera un momento. ¿Así que tú no eres la única sino que también Bella tiene uno? – preguntó un asombrado Jake.

- Sí. – reí. - ¿No lo sabías?

- La verdad es que no, cielo. Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que mi amiga Bella sea un vampiro. No sabía que tenía un don o lo que sea. Sabía lo de Edward porque siempre andaba metiéndose en mi cabeza o lo de la pequeña diablilla a la que le llegan imágenes del futuro. Cielos, suena tan de comics todo esto.

- Sí, no pareciera real. Imagínate contárselo a un humano. – intenté imaginarme la situación.

- Bueno si es un humano raro con Bella, se lo tomara bien. Ella no se mostró tan sorprendida, más bien le gustó tanto que terminó por ser una chupasangre más.

- ¡Oye, qué estoy aquí! – lo golpeé tiernamente en el abdomen.

- Vale, pero tú eres especial. – rió dándome un beso en la frente. Me estremecí al sentir sus labios en mi piel. – Vaya, así que Bella la superpoderosa. Y mi novia, la mujer maravilla. – rió.

- Suena lindo. – dije embobada en su mirada.

- No te lo propuse aún. Di por sentado que dirías que sí. – soltó.

- Jake eres un creído. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ser tu novia? – bromeé.

- Pues… - dijo poniéndose de lado para mirarme mejor. – Te gusta cuando te beso, tiemblas cuando te roso tan sólo un poco… te pierdes en mi mirada como yo lo hago en la tuya. Y sobre todo, has venido hasta aquí sólo por mí y eso es porque te vuelvo loca. – me regaló una sonrisa torcida que casi me quitó el aliento.

No soporté que me hablara de esa manera tan sensual, por lo que tuve que empujarlo hacia mí para besar sus labios rojos. Como siempre, no opuso resistencia. Se movió sobre mi boca recorriendo cada recoveco y yo hacía lo mismo en la suya. Qué paraíso era probar su sabor a mi antojo.

Nos separamos después de un momento ya que nuestro lado humano necesitaba aire para volver a respirar. Nuestros pechos se movían agitados y teníamos las miradas más profundas que lo normal. Al menos sus ojos oscuros, se volvieron más negros y deseosos. Me mordí el labio ansiosa por otro beso.

Pero volvió a su posición anterior sin dejar de abrazarme. Otra vez me acurruqué sobre su pecho cálido.

- ¿Nessie?

- ¿Sí, Jake?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – me preguntó de una manera tan tierna que podría haberme derretido a su lado sin más. Me incorporé un poco para mirarlo y me estaba sonriendo. ¿Cómo resistirme a esa sonrisa?

- Sí. Quiero. – le dije feliz y besé sus labios una vez más, sellando nuestro compromiso.

- Yo tenía razón. ¿Viste que aceptarías? – bromeó.

- Cierra el hocico, chucho. – reímos los dos.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías un don? – me preguntó serio.

- Sinceramente, lo había pasado por alto. No recordaba tenerlo.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – quiso saber.

- Verás… nunca acepté mi naturaleza, Jake. – lo miré y continué. – No me gustaba ser lo que soy. Quería tener una vida humana medianamente normal. Tía Alice miraba telenovelas y anhelaba llevar esa vida llena de conflictos sin sentido o romances inesperados, amistades superficiales… Odiaba salir a cazar, aún me cuesta un poco. Pero antes directamente no lo hacía y me debilitaba porque no era del todo humana. No lo soy. Mandaba a mi tío Jasper a cazar y él me traía reservas y las tomaba cuando era necesario, no por alimentarme en sí. Sino por obligación.

Y esto del don era también de mi lado vampírico y así como todo lo que no me gustaba, lo opaqué en mí. De un momento a otro, dejé de usarlo. Fui al instituto, me relacioné con personas normales y me olvidé de que lo tenía.

- ¿Por qué decidiste volver a usarlo entonces?

- Porque contigo no me da miedo ser yo en realidad. Contigo a mi lado me es más fácil aceptarme. Es la primera vez que no tengo que ocultarle a alguien quien soy en verdad. Y tengo amigos en La Push, los cuales saben de mí y me aceptan de igual modo.

- Es porque somos todos unos raritos. – rió. – Si hubieses sido humana, no sé si me enamorarías tanto.

- Entonces qué suerte que has llegado a mi vida para cambiarme por completo y hacerme sentir tan bien y tan completa.

- Eres muy dulce. – volvió a besar mi coronilla. – Un día podríamos salir a cazar juntos. ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Tú…?

- Sí. Soy un lobo. Cuando tenemos patrullas muy extensas y tenemos hambre, cazamos. A diferencia de ustedes que sólo chupan la sangre, nosotros nos devoramos la presa. Instinto animal, ya sabes. – sonrió.

- Eso es un asco, Jake. ¿Cómo puedes comer carne cruda?

- ¿Y tú cómo puedes chuparle la sangre a algo? – rió. Pero luego se puso serio. - ¿Ness, alguna vez… has tomado sangre humana?

- Cuando era pequeña. No me gustaba la sangre animal. Por un momento asusté a mis padres. No podía tener al abuelo Charlie cerca porque me tentaba morderlo. No era muy consciente al principio, pero cuando sí lo fui, dejé de hacerlo. Y comencé con mi "dieta vegetariana".

- De seguro eras una niña muy hermosa. – me soltó de repente.

- ¿Quieres ver? – le pregunté y vi un si rotundo en sus ojos. Me incorporé y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla para así poder verlo sorprenderse. Y comencé a mostrarle fragmentos de mi corta infancia.

Le mostré la imagen de mi madre sosteniéndome en sus brazos mientras se miraba absorta en el espejo, yo no tendría más que unos meses que se vieron reflejados en mí como años. Nos veíamos bonitas y yo sonreía divertida. Mis primeros pasos y la sensación de sed en mi garganta picando muy fuerte allí sin que pudiera entenderlo completamente. Mi primera comida humana: verduras, insistencia de Bella. Luego estuve junto a unas rocas, aparentaba ya unos 5 años y tío Emmett me enseñaba a luchar. Mi madre me miraba a lo lejos preocupada y con el ceño fruncido. Mi padre en cambio me miraba orgulloso y sonriente pues esa tarde habíamos descubierto que era tan rápida como él. Mi primer libro: Cumbres Borrascosas, nuevamente insistencia de Bella pero que esta vez me había gustado mucho. De pronto, estaba en la sala de la mansión Cullen – Swan con Charlie como invitado. Reíamos y comíamos pastel. Mi primer salida con Alice al shopping y lo bonita que me veía con aquel vestido color manzana, mi preferido. La tristeza que me había provocado cuando tuve que dejar de usarlo pues otra vez había crecido muy deprisa. Ahora ya tenía 14 años o al menos eso parecía y le mostré lo cuán conflictiva fui con mis padres y mis tíos en aquella etapa, la repugnancia que me daba el placer de tomar sangre, la sensación de vacío en mi pecho y la angustia por no aceptarme. Habían pasado más meses pero aparentaba 16 años y me encontraba en el living de la mansión de mis abuelos mirando una telenovela y envidiando a sus patéticos personajes, ese día había sido la primera vez que se me cruzó por la cabeza que asistir al instituto no estaría nada mal. Mi primer día de clases, lo nerviosa que estuve y mi amor a primera vista con Jason. Mis amigos, la envidia que había despertado al principio en Melanie y luego cómo se fueron dando las cosas. El enojo de mi padre cuando leyó en mi mente que estaba enamorada de un humano. Los consejos de tía Alice antes de venir por primera vez a Forks respecto a mi, en ese entonces, novio. El olor a bosque… la casa de Charlie, Seth. Él. Mis sentimientos desde aquel momento en el que pareció detenerse mi mundo. La culpa que me daba mirarlo de esa manera estando aún con Jason. Nuestro primer beso y la sensación de volar entre sus brazos. Las cosquillas en mi estómago cuando se me acercaba o cuando sólo inspiraba su efluvio. Nuestra pelea absurda cuando volvimos de su casa luego de las primeras caricias, lo triste y derrotada que me sentí cuando lo había dejado de rodillas en el bosque. La incertidumbre. El no saber qué me sucedía ni por qué me sentía de ese modo estando junto a él. Mi derrota y mi fortuna al rendirme a sus pies el día que hicimos el amor. Mi primera vez llena de tanto amor y tanta pasión. Ahora estaba regresando a Alaska y mi corazón se iba hecho pedazos en aquel avión. La furia de Rosalie cuando se enteró de lo nuestro. Los chistes de Emmett al llamarme "chica lobo", los latidos acelerados cuando nos jurábamos amor a través de un teléfono. La charla con mi padre, sus miedos y su bendición para venir a verlo. Volverlo a ver. Mi felicidad infinita puesta en sus manos… Ese mismo instante. Mi mano sobre su mejilla, sus ojos amándome como los míos a él. "Te amo…"

No tuve tiempo de quitar mi palma de allí. Se irguió de repente sin darme tiempo a nada y me besó sin dudarlo. Mis labios se movieron rápidamente en respuesta a los suyos y allí estaba de nuevo, disfrutando de toda su perfección.

De pronto su mano se movía por mi barriga, subía lentamente haciéndome temblar a su paso. La subió hasta mi cuello y lo recorrió un poco con sus dedos erizando mi piel con su calor.

- Te amo. – me respondió con la voz entrecortada. – No existe ser más hermoso que tú, mi Nessie.

Volvió a alojar su boca sobre la mía y actué con un poco de desesperación. Mi pecho estaba agitado de tanto respirar la dulzura de su aliento, mis manos comenzaban a actuar por sí solas buscando la piel de su cintura.

Cuando la encontré la recorrí a mi antojo llevándome conmigo su camiseta. Lo sentía temblar cuando mi palma contorneaba sus abdominales perfectos.

Pero otra vez se estaba alejando de mí, y no quería que lo hiciera. Quería que siguiera mi juego pasional y de anhelo.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecta? – susurró. ¿Y me lo decía él?

- No soy perfecta. Tú me ves así porque te vuelvo loco. – reí.

- Y sí que lo haces. – dijo mordiéndome suavemente el cuello. Gruñí por lo bajo. – Ven aquí. – me invitó a cubrirme entre sus brazos, estando un poco más erguidos en la cama.

- No me hace falta usar el don. Sólo mi boca es suficiente. Para eso la tengo.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Tienes un don espectacular, amor! Deberías hacerte amiga de él. Con palabras no puedes hacer sentir a los demás lo que pasa por tu corazón, puedes darles sólo una idea. Pero, ¡cielos!, me he puesto en tu piel y he sentido todo, Nessie. Es… genial. – dijo satisfecho, eso me gustó.

- No lo vi jamás de ese modo. Sólo como una manera de comunicarme. – reconocí.

- Es… genial. – repitió y luego se puso serio. - ¿Has sufrido por tu crecimiento acelerado, no es así? No tienes que sentirte mal por eso. Todos tenemos algo por lo que decaer, sólo hay que saber llevarlo mejor y no dejar que eso tome partida por nosotros mismos.

- Ya no me siento mal por eso. – le sonreí. – No te hubiera conocido, no me hubieses prestado la atención que me prestas hoy.

- Créeme que sí. – me dijo mirándome de reojo. Luego bufó.

- Supongo que aquí viene la parte en la que me explicas sobre… ¿la imprimación?

- Supongo.

- ¿A qué le temes? – quise saber.

- No quiero que te asustes. No quiero que te alejes de mí. – dijo apretándome un poco más con sus brazos. Levanté el rostro para mirarlo fijo.

- Ya no tengo la fuerza para volver a hacerlo.

- Bien. – tomó aire. – **La imprimación con alguien es algo… Cuando la ves todo cambia en ti, ya no es la gravedad la que te sujeta al planeta, es ella. Nada más importa… harías cualquier cosa. Serías cualquier cosa por ella. Un amigo, un hermano, un protector. **

- ¿Ella? ¿Jake…?

- Tú eres mi impronta. Y nada me importa más que tú. Esto es algo que nos pasa a los lobos. Es el milagro de encontrarte cara a cara con tu alma gemela. Estoy ligado a ti incondicionalmente, Nessie. No quiero que te asustes ni que te sientas obligada a estar a mi lado por lo que te estoy contando. Pero sin ti, yo no viviría. No puedo estar alejado, me duele, me desespera, me enloquece. Desde que te vi, todos los compromisos que tenía en mi vida, se volvieron secundarios, incluso los de la manada. Tú pasaste a ser mi prioridad. Tú eres mi prioridad, tu felicidad es la mía. Es amor puro. Pureza. No hay nada oscuro en esto, yo te amo. Y tanto que si eliges no estar a mi lado, te dejaré partir mientras tú seas feliz.

Estaba absorta. Lo veía volcar todas esas palabras, unas encima de otras, sin parar. No tomaba aire, estaba muy nervioso. Todo lo dicho me había colmado el corazón. Yo no era loba, pero me había identificado con todo lo que había soltado, aunque algo me decía que lo suyo era aún mucho más profundo. Mágico.

- Oh, lo siento. No quería incomodarte. Si tú quieres, podemos ser amigos, podemos telefonearnos más distanciados. Pero por favor, no me apartes de tu lado. – decía esperando a mi respuesta. – No es necesario que tomes todo esto muy a pecho pero…

- Calla. – le pedí con una sonrisa. Él estaba temblando asustado. - ¿Por qué piensas que me puedo alejar de ti después de esto? Yo… simplemente no podría. Pero no porque sienta obligación, sino porque me siento correspondida. Ahora mucho más que antes. Siento felicidad, mi Jake… Estoy muy feliz de ser tu mitad, o más bien de que seamos uno sólo. Te amo. – le dije acariciando su mejilla y pude sentir cómo sus músculos se fueron relajando.

- Puedo explicártelo mejor, sólo… debes darme tiempo, no es fácil explicarlo con palabras. – seguía hablando.

- No quiero que me expliques más nada. Sé mi amigo, sé mi protector, sé mi amante… - solté haciendo un movimiento rápido para terminar encima de él con mis piernas a los lados de su cintura.

Nos miramos por un instante en el que hablábamos sin palabras, deseosos uno por el otro. Nos besamos, ambos recorriendo cada rincón de nuestras bocas. Nuestras lenguas jugaban a prenderse fuego.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis costados llevándose con ellas mi vestido. Ahora estábamos más a la par. Nuestros torsos desnudos se chocaban dándose caricias mientras nuestros labios no podían despegarse.

Entonces comprendí que no era energía lo que siempre nos envolvía sino que eran nuestras almas fundiéndose, amándose y complementándose para siempre.

* * *

Aclaración: Lo que está escrito en negrita, está claro de dónde lo he sacado, ¿verdad? No hay nada más bonito que esa explicación sobre la imprimación! :)

¿QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO?


	22. 20 ANGUSTIA

HOLA CHICOS/AS. NO SABEN CUÁNTO LAMENTO NO HABER PODIDO PUBLICAR ANTES. ES QUE SE ME HABÍA ROTO LA NOTEBOOK Y HABÍA PERDIDO LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE TENÍA ESCRITO. PERO NADIE ME PARARÁ. AHORA YA TODO MARCHA EN ORDEN Y AQUÍ HE REGRESADO PARA TRAERLES EL **CAPITULO 20**.

QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE FALTA POCO PARA QUE ESTA HISTORIA ACABE Y QUE YA ME ENCUENTRO HACIENDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. SEGURAMENTE ESTA SEMANA YA SE SABRÁ EL FINAL.

GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME SIEMPRE.

* * *

CAPITULO 20 ~ ANGUSTIA

Estar con Jake era lo más agradable que había sentido en mi corta existencia. Su calor recorriéndome con urgencia, nuestras pieles rozándose, nuestras respiraciones volviéndose jadeos incesantes. Hacer el amor con él verdaderamente no tenía explicación, pues todo iba mucho más allá que las palabras.

Cuando el sol ya estuvo completamente en las alturas, yo sólo me veía inundada de mi estrella personal. Descansaba sobre mi pecho haciendo un ronroneo casi inaudible que lo hacía verse más tierno. Mi colosal y feroz lobo…

Mis dedos jugaban con su pelo enmarañado, su brazo cruzaba hacia el otro lado de mi cintura. Nada nos cubría más que nosotros mismos.

- Eres increíble. – me susurró. – Eres hermosa y no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

- Estoy aquí. – le respondí.

- ¿Cuándo te volverás? – preguntó levantando su rostro para mirarme a los ojos. Me veía triste y preocupado.

- Le prometí a mi padre que volvería para regresar al instituto. – suspiré. – Pero no estoy segura de quererme marchar.

- Pues no lo hagas. Quédate conmigo, amor. – me suplicó pero no debía hacerlo. Me quedaría con él todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Seguimos hablando cosas sin sentido luego de eso hasta el punto de quedar en silencio para darle la bienvenida al sueño.

Estaba realmente agotada por lo que no tardé mucho en dormirme.

- Jake tu almuerzo ya es… Oh por Dios. – me despertó la chillona voz de Rebecca. Inmediatamente atiné por taparme con un brazo de mi hermoso novio ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde había ido a parar la sábana. Por el movimiento brusco él se despertó y levantó la cabeza que descansaba en mi cuello, intentando que sus ojitos adormilados se despegaran más deprisa.

- Becky, pero qué… - intentó decir pero se vio interrumpido por su hermana.

- Jacob, lo siento. No sabía que estabas con tu novia… ¡Maldición! Iré a poner otro plato, vístanse y vengan a la mesa. – concluyó perdiéndose tras cerrar la puerta.

Estaba en un dejo de estupefacción cuando las carcajadas de Jake me sacaron de ello.

- ¿De qué te ries? No es gracioso. – lo regañé poniéndome de pie y abandonando el lecho.

- No te enojes, cielo. – intentó frenarme pero no quería que se riera de mí, realmente me había puesto incómoda que su hermana me hubiese visto completamente desnuda y que además me esperase toda su familia en la mesa para almorzar después de todo ese bochorno. Con los pies sobre el suelo, comencé a buscar sin decir nada mi ropa. – Amor, por favor. Soy un tonto, no tienes que hacerme caso. Es que me rio cuando estoy nervioso.

- Déjalo, Jake. No estoy enfadada contigo, ¿vale? Sólo quiero mi ropa. – le dije con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí. Estas enojada porque me he reído. Pero no era de ti sino más bien de la situación.

- Yo no le veo nada de gracioso que Rebecca me haya visto como Dios me trajo al mundo, Jacob. ¡Cielos, eso me ha avergonzado! – me rendí cayendo sentada sobre la cama. Él se asomó por detrás de mi espalda y besó mi hombro haciendo que mis músculos se relajaran. Con otro beso más logró erizar y hacer vibrar todos mis sentidos.

Me giré y besé con dulzura sus labios.

- Amor, no te sientas de ese modo. Eres perfecta. Además no lo ha hecho adrede. No sabía que estabas conmigo.

- Lo sé. – volví a besarlo pues ya era adicta a su boca.

- Ven aquí. – me dijo empujándome para atrás haciendo que quedaramos los dos nuevamente recostados. – Te adoro, Nessie.

- Yo a ti. – le confesé mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes qué? No sabía cómo afectaba la imprimación a la impronta en sí. Y tú me lo has hecho ver con lujos de detalles.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- La conversación que has tenido con tu padre antes de venir por mí. Eso que dijo sobre que desde que habías nacido te sentías atraída de cierta manera conmigo y que ya no le pertenecías. Tú me perteneces como yo a ti. Y esa atracción que sentías, no era más que mi alma llamándote a gritos. – besó la punta de mi nariz. – Siempre has estado y yo he sido muy ciego.

- Aquí estoy ahora. – dije perdida en sus orbes oscuras.

- Y no quiero que te alejes de mí.

- No lo haré.

Nos hicimos un par de caricias, ya que se nos había vuelto imposible resistirnos a nosotros mismos cuando estábamos tan cerca. Yo no podía dejar de besar sus labios.

- Un momento. – lo frené. – Emily había dicho que nos tenía un almuerzo preparado. ¿Por qué Rebecca nos ha llamado a la mesa? ¿Acaso no la han invitado?

- ¡Rayos! Se me pasó decirle. La esperábamos en la playa anoche pero nunca llegó. Se cabreará cuando se entere que no almorzaremos aquí. – se apenó.

- ¿Y por qué no la llevamos con nosotros?

- No lo sé. Es que… siempre se nos escapa hablar temas de la manada y ella no sabe nada sobre lo que somos.

- ¿Por qué no sabe nada? – quise saber.

- Sabe sobre las leyendas, como lo sabía yo antes de transformarme. Cree que sólo son mitos sobre la magia de nuestra tribu. Pero preferimos que siga creyendo eso. No sé cómo se lo tomaría.

- ¿Y por qué Rachel se lo tomo tan bien entonces? Deberías contarle la verdad a tu hermana. No dejaría de ser eso, tu hermana. – lo animé.

- Rachel se lo ha tomado como tú porque es la impronta de Paul. – dijo con cierto tono rencoroso.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté casi gritando.

- Ja, ja. – provoqué sus risotadas. – La mayoría de nosotros está imprimado. Paul, desgraciadamente imprimó a mi hermana. Ahora sé que lo tendré siempre sobre mí. – bufó.

- ¿Quiénes más están...? Un momento, las chicas… Emily, Kim…

- Sí. – me interrumpió sonriente. – Todas ellas son las improntas de los chicos. Ellas ya lo saben y lo aceptan. Digamos que se han acostumbrado. Recuerdo la cara de Rach la primera vez que Paul se le transformó en frente. Casi se desmaya. – se carcajeó.

- No seas malo. Yo me asombré bastante la primera vez que te vi junto a Leah. Creí que me iban a matar. – le conté.

- De hecho, Leah sí que iba a comerte. – rió. – Pero soy tu guardián, ¿recuerdas? Nada te pasará estando cerca de mí.

- Mi precioso protector…

- Así es, nena. – me besó en el cuello. – Levantémonos. Veré qué le invento a Rebecca.

Nos terminamos de vestir y salimos de la habitación un tanto avergonzados, pues a mí sola no me habían visto desnuda.

Billy miró nuestras manos entrelazadas e inmediatamente ensanchó su sonrisa. Tenía en su regazo a la famosa sobrina de Jake, mi contrincante. Era preciosa. Tenía bucles por doquier y su piel era un poco más clara que la de los quileutes, con ojos grandes y achocolatados. Al ver a su tío se removió inquieta entre los brazos de su abuelo.

- Hola preciosa. – la saludó Jacob recogiéndola en brazos. Ésta sonreía a carcajadas mientras su tío le hacía cosquillas. Se veían increíbles.

Se me cruzó por la mente cómo serían nuestros hijos, claro si yo pudiese concebir. Me puse un poco triste.

- Hey, pequeña. Quiero presentarte a mi chica. – dijo él sacándome de mi letargo. La niña me miró curiosa y cuando Jake alojó un tierno beso en mi nariz, sonrió. – Eso es. Ella es Nessie, mi chica lobo. – me miró para guiñarme un ojo.

- ¿Por qué chica lobo? – preguntó Rebecca apareciéndose desde la cocina.

- Son cosas de ellos. – intervino Billy recibiendo otra vez a su nieta en brazos.

- Nessie, siento mucho lo de hace un rato. No era mi intención. – se disculpó.

- No hay problema. – dije un poco tímida tomando la mano de mi novio nuevamente.

Me miró con adoración y me llevó hasta la entrada mientras sus dedos se iban entrelazando nuevamente con los míos.

- ¡Alto! – nos frenó una voz femenina. - ¿A dónde se piensan que van? Estoy a punto de servir el almuerzo.

- Oh, cierto. Bueno… es que anoche organizamos una salida en parejas para este mediodía con los chicos. No te enfades, Becky. Sólo tengo hoy para estar con Nessie, pues mañana tiene que regresar. – le contó apenado al igual que yo lo estaba.

- Pero ya está todo listo. – dijo su hermana imitando un puchero.

- Lo siento. Te lo debo para mañana. – dijo Jake sin dar más explicaciones. Salimos de la casa no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de disculpas infinitas a Rebecca.

Fuimos todo el camino hablando, riendo, hacía tanto que no me reía hasta que me dolieran las tripas. Simplemente estaba feliz.

En la casa de Emily estaban todos esperándonos. Al vernos de las manos Jared y Paul nos lanzaron algún que otro chiste y el resto nos felicitó llenándonos de sonrisas.

Nos reunimos en el patio trasero de la casa de los chicos, sentados alrededor de una mesa larga llena de todo tipo de comidas. Lo veía lógico pues de seguro todos tenían el estómago de mi Jake.

Él se sentó a mi lado y me lanzaba una que otra mirada de reojo mientras conversaba con el resto. También se lo veía feliz, tanto o más que yo.

Al terminar nos dispusimos a ir a caminar por la playa. Sólo los dos pues debíamos de aprovechar el tiempo.

Me saqué los zapatos y hundí mis dedos en la arena. De vez en cuando mis pies eran víctimas del frío del agua, pero todo se menguaba con la calidez de mi lobo a mi lado. Me miraba con amor, me hacía sonrojar la intensidad de su mirada sin embargo no quería que apartara sus ojos de mí.

Nos desconcentró el sonido de mi móvil que lo había traído todo este tiempo conmigo sin darme cuenta. Jake arrugó el ceño pero se detuvo para que pudiera hablar tranquila.

- ¿Alice?

- ¿Dónde estás? Te has aprovechado de mí, Renesmee. No sabes cuánto he estado preocupada mientras tú vaya a saber uno que estarías haciendo. – comenzó a soltarme. – He estado a punto de cruzarme la línea. Por la noche no te llamé porque creí que te quedarías a dormir con el chucho, pero ¡cielos! Ya es más del mediodía y no sabía nada de ti…

- Lo siento, tía. Iba a llamarte, pero se me ha… - miré a mi costado y allí estaba mirando el mar entretenido con el movimiento de las olas, su pelo volaba con el viento que éstas provocaban a nuestro alrededor. - … se me ha pasado el tiempo… - concluí casi en un susurro.

- ¿A qué hora vendrás? – dijo una Alice más calmada.

- No lo sé. ¿Tengo un límite? – pregunté con miedo. No quería abusar de la confianza de mi tía, pero anhelaba demasiado estar más tiempo con mi… ahora novio.

- Bueno… - hizo una pausa. – Que te traiga luego. Dile que lo quiero saludar.

- No te preocupes, ya se que me echas de menos, pequeñaja. – le dijo mi Jake levantando la voz para que lo oyera.

- Claro, claro. Más que nada tu olor. – sentí que dijo por lo bajo. – Disfruta el día. La próxima avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale. Te quiero.

- Yo a ti. Cuídate.

Al colgar tenía a un lobo con la mirada más hermosa hipnotizada en mí.

- ¿Qué miras?

- Lo preciosa que eres. – dijo pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro y ya comenzando la marcha. - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?

- Detener el tiempo. – susurré.

- Eso estaría guay si tuviera uno de esos dones que tienen ustedes los chupasangres. – bromeó.

- No hay ninguno que yo conozca que tenga ese don. – pensé. – De todos modos, quiero sólo estar contigo.

- De acuerdo, cielo. Oye… - dudó. - ¿Por qué es que no te ha llamado el borde de tu padre aún?

- ¿Qué lo extrañas? – pregunté graciosa.

- Sí… no te imaginas cuánto. – ironizó haciendo gestos chistosos con su rostro, lo que me provocó ciertas carcajadas.

Seguimos caminando hasta detenernos en un lugar donde las arenas eran solitarias. No había gente por ningún lado y sólo se sentían los cantos de las aves junto con los golpes que se daban las olas entre sí.

Nos sentamos en la arena colocándonos muy juntos siendo casi imposible darse cuenta de dónde comenzaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro.

Mirando hacia el horizonte y rodeada del calor de Jake, dejé volar mi mente hacia la conversación que habíamos tenido sobre la imprimación.

- ¿Por qué frunces el ceño? – me preguntó con una mueca.

- No es nada. Sólo… pensaba.

- ¿Puedo saber…?

- En la imprimación. – me adelanté a decir. Noté cómo se iba poniendo nervioso. – Me preguntaba si Leah no estaría imprimada. Porque sólo me has nombrado a los chicos, ni siquiera Samantha… - dejé la frase sin terminar en el aire.

- Aún no estamos seguros si es posible la imprimación en las hembras. – tragó saliva. – Verás… aún estamos muy sorprendidos de que haya mujeres entre nosotros.

- Oh, eso es muy machista, Jake…

- No. Es que… Leah fue la primera loba en toda la historia quileute.

- ¿La primera? – me sorprendí.

- Así es. Ella junto con Seth despertaron la fiebre en aquella época donde tu madre era perseguida por esa chupasangre llamada Victoria.

- Oh, sí… Estoy al tanto de la historia.

- Nos agarró de sorpresa y junto con ello la desgracia de que… bueno… ella no puede tener descendencia. Es estéril. Por lo que creemos que por eso le es imposible imprimarse.

A medida que iba escuchando las palabras un nudo en el pecho se iba formando dificultando mi respiración. Pero intenté disimularlo para no alarmar a Jake. Es que no podía dejar de identificarme en la historia trágica de Leah. Ella había cambiado sin pedirlo y junto con ello la amargura de jamás llevar en el vientre un niño. Yo estaba en sus mismas condiciones. No podía concebir.

Cuando en mi infancia y adolescencia iba creciendo desmesuradamente, el abuelo Carlisle me había hecho varios análisis en los que nos habíamos enterado que mi zona reproductiva era estéril. Sin embargo, me recetaba anticonceptivos para controlar una parte de mi sistema hormonal humano que se encontraba en vaivenes todo el tiempo por mi rápido crecimiento.

Al enterarme de la noticia no estaba aún consciente de lo que significaba. Tampoco era que me interesaba pues hasta hacía muy poco, aún teniendo experiencias con Jason, me sentía muy niña, por así decirlo.

Cuando esta mañana vi la imagen de Jake con su sobrina, me dio mucha tristeza, pues estaba segura de que él sería un gran padre. Yo le iba a sacar ese privilegio. Jamás iba a poder darle una familia.

- ¡Ey, Nessie! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te has colgado? – me sacó de mis pensamientos un preocupado Jacob.

- No. No es nada. Y… ¿Samantha? – pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. Antes de responderme dudó.

- Pues se aplica lo mismo que con Leah. También nos ha hecho llevar una sorpresa esa loba. No esperábamos a más mujeres. Pero fue un alivio para mi Beta. Se entienden entre ellas y Leah ha ayudado mucho a Sammy a aceptarse.

- Ella está enamorada de ti. Quizás con ella si podrías procrear. – lancé triste provocando que mi novio pusiera los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué dices, cielo? Eso es imposible por dos razones. Primero que ella no puede tener hijos, pues ya te lo he explicado y segundo y mucho más importante, es que jamás podría tocar a una mujer que no fueses tú. – sus ojos brillaban hipnotizados en los míos. – Con la única que tendré bebés es contigo. – soltó dejándome un beso tierno en la punta de la nariz. Me estremecí completamente pero también temblé por el hecho de temer a su reacción cuando le informara que yo estaba en la misma condición que sus lobas.

Tragué saliva y desvié mi mirada para apoyarme en su pecho calentito.

- Jake…

- ¿Mm?

- Debo contarte algo.

- Suéltalo. ¡Lo sabía! Te has puesto rara en un momento. Dime. – dijo apartándome con delicadeza de su cuerpo para mirarme.

- Pues… eso es imposible. – solté bajando mi mirada. Podía sentir cómo mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, pero no las quería soltar.

- ¿Qué es imposible? – mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente sintiendo el terror de que me dejara en algún momento para seguir su especie con alguien que sirviera, al contrario de mí.

- Yo… no puedo tener hijos. – dije mirándolo a los ojos dejando que una lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla. – O sea, no es que en este momento esté pensando en formar una familia, pues este es nuestro primer día de novios. Sólo que… creo necesario que lo sepas. – intenté respirar sin dificultad. – Si quieres formar más adelante una familia y alejarte de mí, lo entenderé. No sirvió. Estoy rota por ser lo que soy. Lo siento mucho. Siento que…

- Sh. – me calló colocando dos dedos suyos sobre mis labios. - ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- Mi abuelo. Carlisle es médico…

- Sé quién es y lo que hace. Es que… - dijo apartando su mirada de mí para fijarla en el mar. – Nada.

- Lo siento… si esto es realmente importante para ti, yo… no quiero hacerte infeliz. – inmediatamente se giró para sostener con sus manos mi pequeño rostro.

- No digas eso. Tú me haces feliz con sólo respirar. Yo estoy vivo porque tú existes para mí y yo te pertenezco con todo lo que soy.

- Pero es injusto.

- Nada es injusto. Podremos adoptar si en algún momento quieres que formemos una familia. Hay soluciones. No te pongas así. – me dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Necesitaba que lo supieras.

- Sh. Todo está bien.

- No podrás agrandar la manada.

- Sh. – me silenció para luego besar mis labios. Inmediatamente los míos le correspondieron fervientes, cayendo en la tentación de su suavidad.

El beso fue tan extenso que mi cuerpo abrumado fue perdiendo la cordura y fortaleza derribándose lentamente hacia atrás. Mi espalda ya estaba sobre la arena y Jake un poco encima de mí adorándome como de costumbre.

Nos separamos unos segundos para tomar aire ya que nos comenzó a hacer falta, pero cuando ya nos llenamos los pulmones nuestros labios nuevamente estaban sellados. Y sus manos acariciaban mi barriga haciéndome caricias hasta llegar hasta donde yo deseaba.

No pude evitar un jadeo y un temblequeo cuando su boca se adueñó ahora de mi cuello. Mis manos también querían actuar por lo que se alojaron en su espalda con pasión, clavando un poco mis uñas en su carne.

- Te amo… no importa nada más. – me susurró en el oído haciéndome hiperventilar más de lo normal.

Rápidamente mi beso lo buscó con urgencia hasta encontrarlo.

- Te amo… - le susurré.

* * *

Y LE DOY LA BIENVENIDA A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES! ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE.

**PREGUNTA: ¿HAN LEIDO LA SAGA CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS?**


	23. 21 OTRA VEZ ADIÓS

Hola chicas/os! Otra vez llego a ustedes con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Respecto a **CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS** , recomiendo totalmente la saga. Ya le dedicaré tiempo a sus personajes también.

Muchas gracias por ser fieles a mi historia. De verdad que GRACIAS!

* * *

CAPITULO 21 ~ OTRA VEZ ADIÓS

Entregarse al amor de Jake significaba volar en nubes de felicidad.

Cuando terminamos de acomodar nuestras ropas, nos levantamos para volver a la pequeña casita roja de los Black.

Pensé que cuando terminara el instituto me gustaría venirme a vivir con él.

- ¿De veras quieres eso? – me preguntó anonadado cuando le trasmití mis pensamientos.

- ¿Y por qué no? Quiero estar dónde tú estés.

- Pero mi casa es muy pequeña, Ness. No tengo nada para ofrecerte comparado con lo que te han dado tus padres. – se dijo más para sí mismo.

- Oye. – lo frené. – Tú me has dado más que cualquiera, amor. Tu amor me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del universo. – le dije contenta brincando sobre él para envolver su cintura con mis piernas. Lo sentí reírse y me pareció el sonido más bonito que jamás había escuchado.

- Tienes que dejar de hacer estas cosas. – me dijo con una mirada profunda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me es imposible resistirme a ti. – terminó de decir para estampar su boca sobre la mía. Le correspondí obviamente.

- No tienes que resistirte nunca. – le respondí mientras apoyaba mis pies en el suelo nuevamente.

- ¿Es que no tienes suficiente? – bromeó haciéndose el indignado.

- Claro que no. – le dije con una mirada pícara que lo recorría por completo.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, su hermana estaba preparándole la merienda a Ruth. Ésta al ver entrar a Jake, se desesperó para que la sostuviera en brazos tal como lo había echo esta mañana al despertarnos.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa imagen. Esa imagen tan bella y perturbadora para mí.

- Hola chicos. ¿Quieren merendar con nosotras? – nos preguntó una sonriente Rebecca. Asentí sin más y me senté en la mesa seguida de mi amor. Habíamos estado en acción y mi estómago ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. Me ruboricé.

- Qué se te estará pasando por la cabeza para que te sonrojes de esta manera. – me susurró Jake al oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara. ¿Es que siempre ocurría eso?

Lo miré seria y me metí una de las galletitas que estaba en la mesa a la boca.

- ¿Desde cuándo son novios? – preguntó la hermana de mi novio que ya se nos había unido.

- Desde hoy. – respondió el lobo con la boca llena.

- Jacob, ¿es qué mamá no te ha enseñado a comer con la boca cerrada? Eres un cerdo. – lo regañó.

- Déjame tranquilo. – contestó.

- Nunca me has hablado de ella. – dije sin saber que su cara se iba a retorcer. Me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, al menos en público.

- Él no habla de ella. – dijo sin más su hermana. Me lo quedé mirando cargando en mi mirada, la más sincera disculpa.

Él me miró muy fijo por unos segundos para luego sonreírme en una mueca obligada. Me tendió su mano y la acarició con ternura como diciéndome que todo iba bien. Agaché mi cabeza y seguí con lo mío.

- Nessie, ¿conocen ya tus padres a Jacob? Porque ustedes dicen que están saliendo desde hoy, pero he escuchado tu nombre hace varios días y hasta he atendido tus llamadas constantes. – quebró el silencio Rebecca. Jake tragó saliva incómodo. Estaba segura de que quería salir corriendo de allí.

- Sí, lo conocen. Jake es el mejor amigo de… la novia de mi hermano. – pude arreglar. Ya me estaba olvidando de esa mentira.

- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces así se han conocido, ¿eh? Cuéntame más.

- Cariño no tienes que hacerlo. – me dijo Jake con dulzura. – Ya déjala Becky.

- No, está bien, Jake. – lo miré con adoración y él se relajó. – Pues, sí. Así nos conocimos. Resulta que con mi familia vivíamos aquí antes. Bueno, yo no. Yo siempre estuve más en Alaska, desde que soy pequeña, junto a mis tíos de Denali. – le eché una mirada a Jake que me sonrió. – Y bueno, aquí mi hermano conoció a Bella. Y se enamoraron, tanto que ella lo siguió hasta Alaska cuando mi familia se mudó para estar conmigo. Un día Charlie, el padre de mi cuñada, tuvo un accidente y mi hermano Edward acompañó a su novia hasta aquí conmigo a cuestas, pues me estaban castigando por algo que había echo. – me ruboricé. – Y al llegar a Forks, me vi envuelta de gente confortable y entre ellas a Jacob. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, ya no pudimos apartarnos el uno del otro. Fue extraño, yo en ese entonces estaba de novia con un chico, y me sentí tan confundida con lo que Jacob me provocaba cada vez que me miraba, que luchaba por no sentir nada más que amistad, pero bueno… - tomé aire. – Aquí estoy ahora. Las cosas se acomodaron, cada cosa en su lugar, y cada quien con su… alma gemela.

Jake se acercó y besó mis labios con un beso corto pero bien cargado de ternura. Nos separamos un poco y vi sus ojos brillar como siempre, provocando que los insectos en mi estómago se revolucionaran.

- Aw. – exclamó Rebecca. – Se ven tan tiernos. ¿Sabes, Jake? Esto del amor a primera vista me recuerda a aquella historia que nos contaban en las fogatas, ¿recuerdas? Eso de la imprimación o como sea que se llame. Se miran con tanto… no lo sé. Hay una energía extraña cuando están aquí juntos. – añadió para que nos lancemos una mirada significativa, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Y bueno Becky, quizás estoy imprimado. No lo sé. – dijo mi novio con una sonrisa pícara mientras se levantaba para llevar mi taza y la suya al fregadero.

- Oh, eso no es cierto. Nunca creí las historias de los viejos quileutes. Son muy fantasiosas, ¿eso de descender de lobos? ¡Por favor! ¿Me ves pinta de lobo? – rió limpiando a su hijita que se había manchado con leche.

- ¿Y qué si fuesen ciertas, Becky? – le pregunté.

- No creo en el mundo de la ciencia ficción y esas cosas. No me creo convertida en lobo, ni lo veo así a mi hermano ni a nadie de por aquí. – bufó. – No entiendo cuál era el fin de contarnos tantas cosas inútiles.

- Quizás no eran tan inútiles después de todo. – agregó Jake colocándose a mi lado.

- ¿Dices que quizás hablaban en un sentido espiritual? Vale, tengo espíritu de lobo y puedo imprimarme, encontrar mi alma gemela y perpetuar mi especie. Fin. – arrugué el ceño. ¿A qué se refería con perpetuar su especie? O sea, sí que lo había entendido, pero ¿por qué lo relacionaba con la imprimación?

Decidí no hacer preguntas, ya que Jake se estaba sacando de sus casillas con los reproches de su hermana. Rebecca era muy especial. Sacaba un tema y terminaba enojándose con ello luego.

- Ven, Ness. Vamos a mi cuarto. – me dijo mi novio justo antes de que mi móvil sonara.

Al sacarlo miré la pantalla antes de atender. Rodeé los ojos y miré a mi lobo.

- ¿Y tú lo echabas de menos? – le pregunté sarcástica antes de atender. – Hola papá.

- Hola Renesmee, ¿por qué todavía no has llamado? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado? Anoche intenté comunicarme contigo, luego llamé a Alice y me dijo dónde estabas, aunque ya lo sabía. Te pierdes en tiempo cuando estás a su lado. Además…

- Pará un poco. Tú me has dejado venir hasta aquí. ¿Lo olvidas? – dije dirigiéndome hacia la ventana para alejarme un poco de Becky y su niña.

- Lo he hecho. Y te has abusado de ello. ¿No podrías haber llamado siquiera?

- Ok, lo siento, ¿está bien? ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

- Podrías decirme también porqué aún no estás en la mansión preparándote para partir. Tu vuelo sale en 3 horas. – anunció dejándome boquiabierta. Sabía que tenía que regresar, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto.

- ¿Has… has sacado mi boleto? – pregunté con desgana. Jake me tomó de la mano y pude tranquilizarme un poco. Sólo un poco.

- ¿Pensabas quedarte por más tiempo? Te recuerdo que teníamos un trato, tenías que estar aquí para ir al instituto.

- Creí que podría viajar a la madrugada y llegar allí temprano, justo para ir al colegio. – dije con lágrimas inútiles en los ojos. Jake limpió una de ellas cuando corrió por mi mejilla.

- Lo consideré, pero he revisado tus útiles y he visto que tienes tareas incompletas, tiene que venir para hacerlas. – era el colmo.

- ¿Papá, es en serio? – quise saber, quizás me estaba echando una broma.

- Ve a la mansión ahora mismo, Renesmee. No hagas las cosas más difíciles. Hasta le doy permiso al perro de venir aquí cuando quiera y pueda para verte. Ya que supongo que han formalizado. – Jake gruñó.

- Eres cruel. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Soy tu padre y tengo responsabilidades contigo. Al menos hasta que termines el instituto, incluso después de eso.

- Adiós. – le corté mirando hacia el bosque que daba con la casita roja de Jake. Inspiré profundo, exhalé.

- Tranquila, cielo. Ya me las arreglaré con los chicos para ir a verte. Te lo prometo. – me dijo mi colosal lobo estrechándome en sus brazos. Respiré muy hondo de su maravilloso efluvio y acomodé mi cabeza en su marcado pecho. Lo sentí apoyar su mandíbula sobre mí y hacer lo mismo que yo inspirando de mi olor.

- Te amo. – le susurré. – No quiero irme. Quiero quedarme contigo. Quiero… quiero permanecer a tu lado siempre.

- Tú me perteneces, y yo te pertenezco. Estos pocos meses en que se nos dificultará para estar juntos, acabarán y con eso iniciará nuestro tiempo, profundizaremos nuestro amor y ya jamás nos separaremos.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Te lo juro.

Cuando íbamos en la moto hacia la mansión, sentía el adiós destruyendo una parte de mí. Era ilógico pues nos volveríamos a ver, pero si antes se me había hecho imposible convivir sin verlo, ahora sería peor. Nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro.

Él estaba imprimado, enamorado, lo daría todo por mí. A su vez, yo tenía un poco de lo mismo. Me preguntaba si ser su impronta permitía sentir como él.

Pues yo sentía todo. Respiraba por su existencia, estaba segura de que si me faltara, yo le faltaría también al mundo.

Al llegar me había costado desprenderme de su espalda, estaba tan aferrada a ella que inmovilizaba a Jacob con mi fuerza vampírica.

- No puedo… respirar. – me había soltado un azulado Jake.

- Lo siento. – le dije permitiéndole la entrada del aire en sus pulmones. Me bajé del vehículo y él lo hizo también a continuación.

Su mirada era casi tan devastadora como la mía, sólo que él intentaba parecer estar bien para no preocuparme, pero yo me daba cuenta.

Nos cogimos de las manos y caminamos hacia la gran casa con pesar en cada paso. Antes de llegar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió una sonriente Alice, parecía gustosa de lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Jacob! – gritó aproximándose a él abriendo los brazos como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero antes de llegar a él se dio cuenta de esto y sólo le tendió la mano ansiosa.

- Hola pequeñaja. – le dije él estrechándola un poco. No sabía que eran tan amigos.

- Qué gusto volver a verte. Mi medicina personal. – dijo contenta.

- ¿Qué? – quise saber. Mientras entrabamos a la casa.

- Él es mi medicina. ¿Por qué piensas que te he acompañado hasta aquí? Este era mi verdadero propósito. – me contó.

- Ilumíname, Alice. – le pedí mientras Jake se reía. Nos sentamos en el sillón grande.

- ¿Jaquecas otras vez? – le preguntó.

- Claro. – se sentó junto a nosotros. – Es que, cuando Bella estaba embarazada de ti, tenía grandes dolores de cabeza. Era insoportable estarme cerca de ella, ponía nervioso a Jasper y un poco a Edward. Carlisle no le había encontrado alguna explicación, hasta que apareció el chucho y comenzó a quedarse seguido en la casa a pedido de tu madre. Instantáneamente él calmó mis dolores y desde entonces se ha vuelto un buen amigo para mí.

- Pero… ¿qué tiene…? – intenté decir pero me vi interrumpida por mi tía.

- Ahora que lo sé todo, creo que tenía que ver con el lazo que tienen ustedes. Desde el momento en que fuiste concebida estabas destinada al can… con el mayor de los respetos. – dijo sonriéndole a mi novio que le devolvió la sonrisa. – Era tan fuerte el vínculo, que dolía cuando estaban separados. Cuando sentías su presencia, todo se calmaba. No sé por qué yo era la única con estos dolores, tengo el don de ver el futuro y no sé en qué me respecta. Quizás eran imágenes del ahora intentado llegarme, pero jamás fui capaz de leerlas pues no puedo hurgar en tu futuro ni en el de Jacob.

- ¿Es eso posible? ¿Tampoco ves el futuro de Jake? – pregunté.

- Claro que no. Es un metamorfo, no pertenece a mi especie. – me respondió.

- Nessie es mitad vampira, ¿por qué no puedes ver su futuro? – preguntó un interesado Jake.

- No lo sé con seguridad. Puede que por tu imprimación. Tiene que ser por eso. Ya que si fuese sólo porque es mitad humana sería erróneo, yo puedo ver a los humanos.

- Es… increíble. Nessie no estaremos tan vigilados, después de todo. – festejó Jake absurdamente, parece que no recordaba que su suegro era el lector de mentes.

Alice fue testigo de la seguidilla de besos que dejó a lo largo de mi cuello. Eso me hizo ruborizar, pero seguramente otra hubiese sido la respuesta si estuviéramos solos. En mi pecho no podía caber más felicidad a pesar de que sólo estábamos pasando los últimos minutos juntos antes de mi partida.

- Un momento. ¿Cómo es que durante todos estos años no has tenido dolor de cabeza? O sea, Nessie y yo nos hemos conocido hace poco a pesar de estar yo en su nacimiento. – se detuvo mi lobo para formular aquella pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Me causó ternura.

- Cuando nos fuimos de Forks, ya no lo sentía. Fue extraño. Pero quizás se debió a que tú la rechazaste en un principio. No sabías que era parte de ti y confundiste tus sentimientos. – hizo una pausa al seguir viendo el ceño fruncido de mi novio. – Sí, he escuchado la conversación que ha tenido mi niña con su padre. Soy mala intentando evitarlo, ¿ok?

- Ok, ok. – Jake rió.

- Pues… bueno, el dolor regresó cuando ya estabas imprimado. Ella se sentía mal y tú seguro que también. Quizás las imágenes respecto a ustedes quisieron intentar llegar a mí nuevamente, en un intento fallido. – suspiró. – Nadie lo supo, sólo Jasper. Creo que si siguen separados moriré.

- No serás la única. – atiné a decir alojando un beso en la mejilla de mi novio.

- Eso no va a pasar. Bueno, sólo serán unos meses, después estaremos juntos. – le informó Jake.

- ¿Ah sí? No me digas. ¿Qué harán para estar juntos? – preguntó mi tía con su chillona voz reprochadora.

- Viviremos en una casita roja, muy cerca de la playa. Tanto que sentiremos el olor del mar al despertar. – le conté sentándome en el regazo de Jake como si fuese una niña pequeña. Él me recibió con ternura. – En La Push.

- ¿Piensas que Edward te dejará?

- Alice, ya estoy mayorcita. Además, por mucho que le pese no haría nada para dañarme. – le respondí.

- Es capaz de llevarse a Jacob con él para no perderte.

- Él no la perderá. Jamás lo permitiría. – se adelantó a responder mi novio.

- Son dos tortolos. Recuerdo que con Jasper éramos de esa misma forma. – soltó con nostalgia.

- Pero sí siguen de ese modo. – dije confundida.

- Lo sé. – dijo comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos en la sala. Jake la miraba divertido.

Luego del espectáculo que dio Alice, ella nos dejó solos para que pudiéramos pasar el último rato en la intimidad. Aunque se la sentía dando vueltas por la casa. Ella misma lo había dicho, le era imposible evitar pegar la oreja en las paredes.

Estábamos en la misma posición aún, yo llenándome los pulmones con su efluvio, para tener suficiente durante nuestro alejamiento. Aunque no iba a suceder, jamás tendría suficiente. Su mano acariciaba mi brazo, su corazón se mostraba intranquilo.

- Te echaré demasiado de menos, Nessie. – me susurró en un suspiro casi inaudible.

- Y yo a ti, amor. Ojalá pasen rápido los días.

- Espero lo mismo.

- Bésame, Jake. – le rogué.

No me respondió más que con pasión. Eso transmitieron sus labios dulces y esponjosos. Daba gusto perderse en ellos. Sus manos deseosas recorrían mi cuerpo sin vergüenza. Mi piel se estremecía junto con todos mis sentidos cuando dejaba sus huellas como vestigios sobre mí.

Jadeé con fuerza cuando sus palmas traviesas me acariciaron partes de mi intimidad que me volvían un poco demencial. Sonrió en mis labios. Le daba gusto ponerme así.

- Tienes que parar. – le solté. – Alice está en la casa.

- Sólo te estoy besando. – respondió perverso.

- Ja… ke. – intenté frenarlo pero sólo logré balbucear su nombre.

El sonido del teléfono familiar nos hizo brincar del sillón. Mi respiración comenzó a regularse cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos. Maldije a quien nos había interrumpido.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó mi tía antes de aparecerse para contestar.

- Anda, Alice. Qué más da. – dije enojada.

- Tranquila. Tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros luego. – intentó serenarme mi lobo, pero no lo logró mucho. Ya no quedaba nada de tiempo por compartir. Ya debía iniciar el viaje hasta el aeropuerto.

Mi colosal y rojizo lobo insistió en acompañarnos. Alice manejaba su hermoso auto mientras nosotros nos manteníamos detrás en silencio y abrazados. Deseé estar pegada con pegamento a él.

Cuando llegamos el corazón ya se me había encogido por el dolor de la separación. Él se veía triste como yo y su ceño estaba fruncido intentando contener sus lágrimas. Mientras mi tía iba a hacer lo que correspondía con las maletas, corrí a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo. – le dije sin final. Él me apartó un poco de sí para mirarme a los ojos, tan profundos como los míos.

- Yo más, mi cielo. Yo te amo más. Quiero que estés tranquila. Sólo son unos pocos meses. Y mientras tanto nos mantendremos comunicados telefónicamente. – hizo una pausa. – Cada vez que pueda iré a verte aunque sea convertido en lobo, no tengo problemas en ir hasta ti.

- No quiero irme. Quiero estar contigo. – dije con pena y llorando.

- Lo sé, Nessie. Yo quiero lo mismo, pero debemos hacer las cosas bien. No debemos poner a Edward en nuestra contra. Y tú tienes que terminar el instituto. No puedes dejarlo todo por mí. No lo permitiría.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.

- Tendremos tiempo para nosotros. Te lo prometo. – dijo para luego besarme muy profundo.

Amor, dolor, espera.

* * *

GRACIAS a ustedes por los últimos comentarios que me han dejado, sobre los ultimos capitulos. Y obvio a TODOS los que me leen siempre.

**~ flexer ~ winchestergirl93 ~ Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ~ gragon12 ~ Gelygirl ~ Miley Marie Uta ~ Best ~ sparcklecullen ~ malublack ~ Alice V Greene Masen Cullen ~ LoveTwilight ~ Guest ~ **

**BIENVENIDO A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES!**

**A propósito. Ya vieron el nuevo trailer de Amanecer parte 2 de 2:17 min? No puedo parar de verlo. Jake se ve tan hermoso **


	24. 22 ALASKA

Buenaaas! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. El comienzo del final. Cerraré en lo que creo serán 25 capítulos en total. Así que restan 3 para el final.

* * *

CAPITULO 22 ~ ALASKA

- ¿Cómo has sabido tú lo de la imprimación? – le pregunté a mi tía que mantenía vista fija en la carretera.

- Tu padre nos lo ha contado.

- ¿Todos lo saben?

- Ajá. – sonrió. No sé por qué no me sorprendía. Mi casa era el centro de las cotillas.

Mi mirada iba perdida en la blancura de la nieva. Hacía tanto frío. Me hacía tanta falta el calor de Jake. Me pregunté por qué jamás me había enfermado, con estas temperaturas tan bajas. De seguro se debía a mi condición de medio vampiro.

Suspiré largo y tendido cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la mansión principal. Bella ya estaba en la entrada con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Mi padre apareció unos microsegundos después a su lado, tomándola de la cintura. Tenía el ceño fruncido pero lo vi intentar disimular mientras seguramente leía mi mente.

Como una fila de soldados fueron apareciendo mis abuelos seguidos de mis tíos. Agradecí al cielo que al menos Jasper no estuviese mirándome. Era absurdo que me hayan echado tanto de menos, sólo había estado alejada un día y medio, para mi desgracia.

Bella se abalanzó sobre mí cuando le sonreí. Si no tuviese la sangre de Edward en mis venas, de seguro me habría tirado al suelo. Sus brazos fuertes me rodearon con urgencia. Y los míos también rodearon su delgado y tieso cuerpo.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, mi niña. – me susurró sobre el cabello. Sólo le respondí apretujándola más a mí.

Luego se acercó mi padre, dejando aún espacio para que mi madre no se apartara de mí. Nos rodeó esta vez a ambas y beso mi mejilla dejando un gélido beso sobre mi piel. Era extraño. Jamás le había prestado tanta atención a lo helada que eran sus pieles. Me había acostumbrado a ello. Pero ahora, después de conocer la calidez en su totalidad, mi piel se erizaba de frío ante el tacto.

Cuando se apartaron saludé a mi abuela Esme que me sonreía con pura felicidad, nada de ceños fruncidos o alegrías desmesuradas, sólo me sonreía quieta esperando a por mí. La estreché unos segundos y la solté para repetir lo mismo con mi abuelo, que al igual que Esme me miraba con dulzura. Mientras lo hacía, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Jasper se apresuraba vampíricamente para llegar hasta su amada. Los vi abrazarse con pasión y tanto amor, como en el beso que se regalaron.

Rosalie me dio un beso en la mejilla y pasó uno de sus brazos por mi hombro mientras entrábamos a la casa. Emmett se veía impaciente, sus manos jugaban a machacarse los dedos y su sonrisa se veía más amplia que lo común. Cuando le devolví la sonrisa no aguantó más y me dio un tirón hasta que me vi hundida en su pecho, luego estaba por los aires, luego sentada sobre sus hombres.

- Oh, Emmett, no tienes remedio. – le dijo mi padre muy contento.

Cuando todos estuvimos dentro nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzaron a atacarme con preguntas. Primero fueron sutiles pero luego Emmett tuvo que ser tan… Emmett.

- ¿Entonces ya estás con el perro? ¿Son pareja? Eso es asqueroso. – dijo sonriente.

Mi padre me miraba con mirada acusadora pero resignada, mi madre no se veía nada sorprendida, nadie en realidad estaba sorprendido. Todos sabían que aquel viaje había sido para ponerle nombre a mi relación con Jacob.

- ¿Y cómo seguirán las cosas de ahora en más? – volvió a hablar mi tío grandulón. – Es decir, si ustedes están juntos… ¿dejará la manada para venir hasta aquí?

Me puse seria, más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Cómo explicarles que quién se iba era yo? Me miraban buscando en mis ojos una respuesta que no encontraban, se iban impacientando aun más por mi silencio.

- No puede dejar la manada. – comencé a decir.

- Oh, lo siento, cielo. Siento mucho que su relación no pudiera ser. – dijo Rosalie con una pequeña y casi inexistente mueca.

- Si Jacob deja la manada, dejaría también de convertirse en lobo y si deja de convertirse en lobo, envejecería y no podría estar al lado de Renesmee. – habló mi padre, no recordaba si Jake me había contado esto de su inmortalidad lobuna, pero no me había sorprendido, por lo que comprendí que quizás en alguna ocasión me lo haya nombrado. – Tú la estás malinterpretando, Rosalie.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – con la pregunta formulada por mi tía, mi madre clavó la mirada en sus pies, algo apenada.

- Quiero decir que no será Jacob quien vendrá, sino que será ella quien se irá. – soltó como un reproche.

Levanté mi cabeza que estaba hacia abajo como la de mi madre y vi los rostros de mi familia. De estar felices por mi llegada, se vieron envueltos en tristeza o algo parecido a eso al menos.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Cuando había planeado el vivir junto a Jake no me había detenido a pensar nada en mi familia. Ni en cómo se sentirían sin mí, ni en si les dolería… Había sido muy egoísta. Pero en ese momento puse a funcionar mi balanza interior.

De hecho, sentiría un vacío sin mis padres cerca, mis abuelos o mis tíos. Extrañaría mi rutina, levantarme y oler el maravilloso desayuno que mi abuela me preparaba a diario, jugar con Emmett por las tardes, incluso salir a cazar con él y mi tío Jasper. Hacer las comprar con mis tías, tocar el piano con Edward mientras el abuelo Carlisle nos miraba orgullosos. Pero me sentiría morir, no resistiría el estar lejos de Jacob…

- Lo siento. – dije al terminar de pensar en todo eso. Me sentía un poco mal por pensar en mí pero no veía nada bueno si no accionara en eso.

- ¿Lo sientes? – preguntó mi padre con la mirada oscura.

- Edward… - intentó detenerlo mi abuela Esme, pero él no le hizo caso.

- Apenas hace un día que están saliendo juntos. ¿Cómo puedes abandonar a tu familia por alguien que no conoces bien? ¿Cómo pudiste haberte entregado a ese perro? – soltó sorprendiéndome. Él me había autorizado a ir y ahora me estaba gritando furioso haciéndome sentir más mierda de lo que ya me sentía. - ¿Dónde ha quedado lo que te hemos enseñado tu madre y yo? ¿Dónde quedó el valor por la familia? Al menos tienes que sentirte segura al alejarte de nosotros. Te dejé ir sin pensar en que escogerías este destino.

- Yo no escogí este destino, éste me ha escogido a mí. – le interrumpí con la voz temblorosa. – Yo los amo, así como mi madre amó a sus padres pero ha dejado todo por ti.

- ¡No me vengas con eso! – gritó aún más enfurecido.

- Anda, hermano, tranquilízate. – le habló Emmett en un intento fallido.

- ¡Estás mezclando las cosas! Nosotros nos habíamos casado, nosotros estábamos seguros de nuestro amor. Nuestra relación al menos se ha forjado en meses.

- Pues tengo unos meses para seguir pensándomelo. – dije limpiando una lágrima traicionera. – Pero en cuanto termine el instituto y siga sintiéndome segura de mi amor por Jake, me iré. Y no me podrás detener porque eso significaría mi infelicidad.

No me quedé a esperar una respuesta. Subí inmediatamente a mi habitación de la mansión principal, no quería irme a la mía.

Lloré sólo un poco, pues comprendía a mi padre en cierto sentido. No quería que me fuera de su lado. Alice me lo había dicho. : "¿Piensas que Edward te dejará?", había preguntado cuando le conté de mi decisión.

No quise pensar más, simplemente tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de la única persona con la que deseaba hablar.

- Hola.

- Siento llamar a estas horas. Es que te estoy echando mucho de menos. – le confesé mientras un hormigueo en mi estómago se hacía presente.

- Yo te echo muchísimo de menos más, mi Nessie. – me dijo. - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Agotador. ¿Tú que hacías?

- ¿Sinceramente? Pues esperaba tu llamado antes de ir a acostarme.

- Eso es genial. Oye. – suspiré. - ¿Así que estás dispuesto a ser un lobo inmortal por mí?

- Ya. – rió. – Seré todo lo que quieras que sea, preciosa.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a ver morir a tus seres querido, sólo para quedarte junto a mí? – no estaba segura de querer escuchar su respuesta, más cuando se estaba tardando en responder.

- Por supuesto. – suspiré egoísta y aliviadamente. – No sería feliz si me apartan de tu lado, sólo sería un poco menos doloroso si tú me lo pidieras, sólo un poco…

- Jamás te lo pediré. ¿Sabes? Ya les he contado mi decisión. – dije en alusión a mi familia.

- ¿Se lo han tomado para el carajo, verdad?

- Edward.

- Me lo imaginaba. – bufó. – Será duro poder convencerlo de que conmigo estarás a salvo, pero yo sé que lo entenderá. Sólo está asustado.

- Pienso lo mismo. Pero es triste verlo enfadarse conmigo. No me hace sentir bien, Jake.

- Intenta pensar en cosas lindas cuando esto pase. Se sentirá más aliviado. Puedes llamarme. Estaré para ti siempre, amor.

- Gracias Jake. – antes de poder seguir hablando un leve bostezo se apoderó de mí y que no fue pasado por alto por mi lobo.

- Duerme tranquila. Mañana hablaremos. Yo te llamaré en cuanto llegue de patrullar, ¿sí?

- Pero no quiero despedirme aún. – dije caprichosa.

- Claro que te despedirás de mí. Sólo hasta mañana. Descansa, mi reina.

- Te amo.

- Yo mucho más cariño. Adiós.

- Adiós. – dije a duras penas.

Cuando colgué di otro bostezón. Realmente estaba cansada y me sentí estresada a causa de lo que iban a ser estos meses en casa con un padre colérico y una madre que no dice nada.

Me fui a duchar, luego me puse el pijama y me acosté a dormir.

Un sonido agudo intentaba romper mis tímpanos. Mis ojos pegados quisieron abrirse para descubrir desde dónde venía el barullo pero me costó lo mío. Cuando todo parecía estar en calma, la voz cantarina de Alice siguió con lo mismo.

- Vamos, sobrina. Despierta. Tienes instituto. – dijo colocando unos jeans y una remera sobre la cama. Luego me destapó sin piedad y me sentó en la cama como si fuese una marioneta. – Ya basta de vacacionar. Hay que seguir con las responsabilidades.

Mi cuerpo pesado se quiso inclinar hacia atrás para tomar la misma posición que antes pero Alice ya estaba de nuevo junto a mí, poniéndome ahora de pie.

Suspiré y comencé dar pasos firmes hacia el baño, me cepillé los dientes, lavé mi cara ojerosa y peiné sin ganas mi cabello enmarañado.

Luego de vestirme con la ropa que me había preparado mi tía, bajé y me vi poseída por el olor a café y panecillos recién sacados del horno. Casi corrí hasta llegar a la cocina y ver a mi abuela prepararme todo.

- Buen día, abuela. – la saludé dejándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Buen día mi amor. Qué bien se te ve esta mañana.

- Sólo es el hambre, ya sabes. – dije metiéndome un panecito en la boca. Esme no entendió y arrugó su ceño pero no dijo nada.

Antes de terminar mi exquisito desayuno mi móvil sonó en mi bolsillo. Una sonrisa ocupó todo mi rostro sin poder evitarlo.

- Esta es la mejor manera de comenzar el día. – dije girando en mi silla. Mi abuela comenzó a mirarme con ternura.

- Lo sé, preciosa. Me pasa igual. Buen día. – dijo su voz cariñosa.

- Buen día, Jake. Acabo de terminar mi desayuno. Esme lo prepara genial. – le eché una mirada mientras ésta lavaba las cosas que había utilizado.

- De eso no tengo dudas. Recuerdo cuando frecuentaba la mansión y ella nos recibía con comidas geniales siempre. Muy buena Esme. Mándale mis cariños.

- Abuela, Jake te manda mucho cariño. – medio le grité aunque bien sabía que si lo susurraba me escucharía de todas formas.

- Oh, mándale mis saludos. – respondió.

- Lo sé, lo oí. Gracias. – me dijo Jake. - ¿Estás lista para ir al instituto?

- La verdad es que no. Estoy más lista para estar contigo besándote por el cuello, por ejemplo.

- Mm, eso estaría fantástico. – dijo con voz pícara.

- ¿A mí no me manda sus saludos? – dijo la voz de mi padre que se había aparecido desde el umbral.

- Amor, iré a preparar mis cosas. Llámame cuando regreses de patrullar, ¿sí? Porque de seguro me estás llamando porque estás loco por mí y no te aguantas sin escuchar mi voz. – dije sensualmente provocando que mi padre abriera los ojos como platos, luego de que lo había ignorado.

- Estoy loco por ti, nena. Eso ya lo sabes. Y tienes toda la razón. Recién me estoy yendo. Sólo… quería escucharte.

- Me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado. Hoy será un buen día. Te amo.

- Te amo más. Hablamos luego. Adiós.

- Adiós, Jake.

Cerré mi móvil y como si mi padre no existiera, pasé por su lado, busqué mis cosas y me encaminé hacia el instituto.

Ya había pasado medio mes desde que mi amado Jake y yo estábamos saliendo a la distancia. Y en vez de creer que mis sentimientos pudiesen cambiar, nuestro lazo se había vuelto más intenso, más fuerte e irrompible.

No había día en el que no hablásemos. Todas las mañanas comenzaba mis días escuchando su voz, eso hacía que el tenerlo lejos se vuelva menos tortuoso. Lo soñaba muy a menudo con sus pantalones cortos, su pecho desnudo y sus pies descalzos, justo como estaba cuando salía de fase.

Soñaba que caminábamos por la playa, que venía a buscarme y nos fugábamos juntos, besándome, acariciando mi piel…

No había segundo en el que no apareciese en mi mente. Cualquiera pensaría que era algo obsesivo pero nosotros teníamos bien en claro que sólo era amor, que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro, ya no más.

- Buen día, Ness. ¿Te he despertado? – me saludó otra mañana más.

- Malos días querrás decir.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado.

- No te alteres, sólo… la estoy pasando un poco mal. Lo bueno es que me dejaron faltar al instituto, lo malo es que tengo que hacer reposo y te tengo muy lejos de mí. – le conté. Hacía unos días que no me sentía del todo bien pero aquel día había sido el peor de todos.

- ¿Qué tienes? – seguía preocupado a pesar de mantener la cordura en mi voz para que no se pusiera tenso.

- Es mi barriga. Parece que he comido algo en mal estado. O he tomado mucho frío. Me he despertado sólo porque me inundaron las náuseas. – hice un mohín. – Di la palabra pollo.

- Pollo. – repitió.

- Mm… no. Ves, me da asco. – medio reí por mi intento fallido de hacer un chiste, nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para esto.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Carlisle? ¿Está cerca? – habló como mi padre.

- No lo está y no tienes que preocuparte. Sólo estoy descompuesta, recuerda que soy mitad humana y puedo enfermarme también. – entonces recordé que jamás lo había hecho, pero no quise contarle. – Estoy muy aburrida, se me ha ido el sueño y no tengo nada que hacer más que estar recostada en esta cama y… sola.

- No sabes cuánto me gustaría estar contigo. – me soltó triste. Me arrepentí de haberle contado mi mal estar.

- No te preocupes, cielo. Estoy bien. Estoy de buena gana. ¿No lo has notado? Lo que es extraño, pero mejor a estar moribunda.

- Sh. Calla, preciosa. – hizo una pausa. – Abre la ventana y deja entrar al viento… te he enviado mis besos en él.

- Mi dulce Jake… - susurré.

- Mi tierna Nessie…

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS MI LECTORES POR LA BUENA ONDA Y LEERME SIEMPRE. **

**NUEVA VIDA** SE VIO IMPULSADA GRACIAS A USTEDES Y A LA BUENA ONDA QUE ME DAN SIEMPRE EN CADA REVIEW.

DURANTE LA SEMANA SE SUBIRÁN LOS PRÓXIMOS 3 CAPÍTULOS FINALES. ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ELLOS CON MUCHO AMOR Y CARIÑO.


	25. 23 TE ECHABA TANTO DE MENOS

HOLA MI QUERIDOS LECTORES/AS! AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. SÓLO QUEDAN 2 MÁS PARA EL FINAL.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DESPUÉS CUÉNTENME QUÉ LES HA PARECIDO.

* * *

CAPITULO 23 ~ TE ECHABA TANTO DE MENOS

Niebla. Hojas secas bajo mis pies descalzos. Todos esos árboles rodeándome, yo quitándoles un poco de su oxígeno.

El sol derretía poco a poco la neblina, esas nubles peligrosas que tocan el suelo. Me di la vuelta, segura de que él estaría detrás de mí, cuidando cada paso que diera. Y no me equivoqué.

Un lobo enorme y rojizo me miraba con adoración. Para cualquier persona sería un monstruo o algo aterrador, para mí él era suave y adorable. No le temía, más bien me sentía cómoda con su presencia. Le sonreí y volví a girarme para continuar mi camino.

Un llanto. Un llanto de alguien inquieto y desesperado me había sacado de mi letargo caminar. Me giré para preguntarle a mi lobo si debería ir tras ese gimoteo, pero ya no estaba. Sólo la neblina volvía para envolverme y para aprisionar mi pecho de una manera muy dolorosa. El sollozo a lo lejos continuaba, parecía que me llamaba sin cesar. Pero ya no podía moverme. Miré mi cuerpo desde lo alto, yaciendo sobre la tierra seca en aquel bosque de tantos recuerdos.

- Levanta de una vez, pequeña dormilona. O no tan pequeña a decir verdad. – sentí la voz de mi tío Emmett llamándome mientras yo dormía a su lado en su precioso ship.

- No quiero entrar al instituto. – dije con voz ronca y estirando mis brazos.

- Qué bien, pues me vale mierda. – rió. – Entra que ya pronto sonará el timbre.

- De acuerdo. Ven a buscarme a horario. No te tardes o iré caminando. – le advertí.

- Vendré. Y si te sientes mal o algo, llámame. O a Rose o a quien sea.

- Ok.

Luego de dejar atrás a mi tío, emprendí el viaje hacia el edificio, ese tan parecido a una prisión. Realmente no tenía ganas de estudiar o simular hacer eso. Sino más bien tenía ganas de dormir. La noche no me había sido suficiente para hacerlo.

- Hola Nessie. – me saludó Renata haciéndome sobresaltar. No la había visto aproximarse a mí. Se la veía distinta, o quizás yo era quien lo estaba y comenzaba a ver a todos diferentes.

- Hola Ren. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Yo muy bien, pero ¿tú? – suspiró. – Me he cruzado con tu hermano hace unos días y me ha dicho que venía a avisar personalmente sobre tu malestar.

- No sabía que había venido hasta aquí. Es un exagerado. Todo va bien.

- ¿Segura? Se te ve fatal.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy linda. – medio sonreí. Sabía que mi aspecto no era el mejor.

- Lo siento. No quería ofenderte. Igualmente no me refería a eso. Tú siempre… siempre estás genial. Ahora lo estás, sólo que te ves más pálida.

- Aún estoy en recuperación. He vuelto porque me he hartado de estar en la cama. – dije mientras entrábamos juntas a la clase de Literatura.

- ¿Nos sentamos juntas? – me preguntó tímida.

- Claro.

La clase transcurrió lenta, muy lenta para mi gusto. Mis párpados pesaban pero las vibraciones que lanzaba mi estómago impedían que me durmiese. Tenía hambre.

Cuando terminó esa clase, nos dirigimos hacia Filosofía. En el camino me crucé a Tyan que me miró de reojo como queriendo decirme algo.

Desde que la relación con Jason había terminado, ni Tyan ni Mel habían vuelto a hablarme. No sé con qué cuento les había ido mi ex, creí que todo había quedado bien pero al parecer el rencor siempre lo opaca todo. Renata me había contado algo, pero no quise saber mucho. Ella estuvo en desacuerdo siempre por lo que ahora a ser un grupo de 5 pasamos a ser sólo las dos.

No me importaba lo que el resto pensara. Lo que sí me daba pena por ellos y por el cariño que alguna vez nos tuvimos todos. Desde un comienzo fuimos testigos de numerosas charlas, demasiadas risas compartidas. Con ellos había ido por primera vez al cine, a un boliche y mi primera pijamada. Tenía recuerdos muy bonitos, pero no iba a acercarme a ellos, simplemente ya formaban parte de mi pasado.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó Renata en medio de la clase.

- En nada, particularmente.

- ¿Has visto a Tyan como te miraba? – me preguntó con temor.

- Sí. No me interesa. Sea cual sea el cuento que le haya metido Jason. Nada me interesa, tengo la mente en otras cosas mucho más importantes. – dije fría, tanto que hasta a mí me había asombrado.

- ¿Jacob? – me sonrojé tontamente. Escuchar su voz aceleraba todos mis sentidos habidos y por haber.

- Quizás. – dije con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Seguro.

- ¿No has pensado que quizás… tú estés…? Bueno es decir, has estado enferma. De acuerdo a tus síntomas…

- Pregunta de una vez, me pones nerviosa. – medio grité y la mayoría de mis compañeros se dieron la vuelta, inclusive Tyan que compartía la clase con nosotras.

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- ¡¿Qué?! – esta vez sí que había gritado. El profesor me llamó la atención y bajé mi mirada sin querer mirar a nadie. Estaba haciendo todo un teatro.

Renata tampoco volvió a hablarme, hacía bien en quedarse callada. Sin querer había sacado a flote un tema muy feo para mí. Hermoso pero triste. La primera vez que había tenido náuseas lo había pensado. Me había ilusionado y un día a la salida del instituto llegué tarde a casa por ir a la farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo. Negativo.

Ese día comprendí lo que siempre supe. Que jamás iba a poder tener un niño. Y anhelaba mucho darle un bebé a Jake, pero para mí era imposible. Cuando dudé de mi infertilidad, estaba asustada porque no quería poner furioso a papá, porque no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Jake, porque no me sentí preparada del todo para ser mamá. Pero por otro lado, una urgencia de felicidad recorría mis venas, la extendía por todo mi cuerpo irremediablemente.

Me recuerdo en el baño, sentada sobre el retrete cerrado, moviendo mis manos ansiosas, esperando el tiempo indicado para saber la verdad. Me dolían los dedos de tanto que me los había estrujado, me sudaba la piel. Estaba muy nerviosa. Y cuanto vi el resultado…

- Anda, vamos. – me obligaba a levantarme Renata. Estábamos en la anteúltima clase y yo no había escuchado cuando el timbre había sonado. Estaba demasiado metida en ese triste recuerdo.

Salimos hacia el comedor y nos sentamos en una esquina, donde nadie nos molestaría. Mientras yo estaba en estado de trance, mi amiga había ido por nuestras bandejas con el almuerzo. Me di cuenta de cuando llegó porque el olor a comida había hecho sonar mi barriga.

- Parece que tienes hambre. – me dijo sumisa.

- Es que hoy no he desayunado. – dije comenzando a comer.

- Oye, respecto a lo de hoy… No quise ponerte así. Desde que lo he soltado te has puesto muy triste. Lo siento mucho. – soltó apenada. Le sonreí para que supiera que todo iba bien.

- No puedo tener hijos. Me encantaría en algún futuro. Pero no puedo. Por lo menos los míos propios. Tú sabes… el karma seguramente. – sus ojos se entristecieron a medida que iba soltando las palabras. Se sentía culpable. – Pero no te preocupes, de a poco lo voy asimilando. No te pongas mal, Ren.

- Lo siento. No lo sabía.

- Lo sé. Tranquila.

- He oído que hay muchas formas de concebir ahora. Con la tecnología…

- Lo sé. No te preocupes. Además aún soy muy joven.

- Sí. No estaría bien quedarse embarazada justo en este momento. – dijo intentando calmarme.

- ¿Embarazada? – dijo una voz detrás de mí. La reconocí al instante.

- Sí, estaría mal quedarse embarazada en estos tiempos. – dije de mala manera. - ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué te metes? – le pregunté bruscamente. Hasta a mí me sorprendió. Algo me andaba pasando, no podía controlar mis impulsos. Quizás mis hormonas andaban revolucionadas o algo. Quizás estar lejos de Jake me volvía vulnerable.

- Tranquila. Sólo… quería hablar contigo. ¿Podemos? – me preguntó Jason.

- ¿Qué deseas? – dije.

- Siento mucho todo lo que he hablado de ti.

- No sé lo que has hablado ni me interesa. – lo corté.

- Pero a mí me haría bien disculparme. No me he sentido de la mejor manera desde que hemos roto.

- Muy bien, te perdono. – le dije terminando con mi comida. Renata nos observaba en silencio.

- Estaba enojado.

- Jason, no tengo tiempo para ti. Escucha. – sonó a tiempo el timbre para regresar a clase. – Debo irme. Adiós.

Me levanté seguida de Renata y me fui hacia mi última clase.

Nuevamente no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Era más divertido respirar el aire que ingresaba por una de las ventanas abiertas. Me recordaba a cuando era pequeña y abría la ventana de mi habitación dejando entrar al viento y a algunas gotas de nieve. Mamá me retaba temiendo que enfermase, pero nunca pasó.

De pronto algo me sacó de mis recuerdos. Un olor. Un efluvio que había hecho que mi piel se erizara por completo. Mi ceño se frunció intentando entender si me estaba volviendo loca. Quizás el aburrimiento había hecho estragos conmigo. Inhalé un poco más. Ese aroma se había colado por completo en mi sistema, defenestrándolo, revolucionándolo, estremeciendo cada célula, cada tejido de mi cuerpo.

Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, hacía tanta fuerza en cada latido que dolía en los huesos. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Renata que me miraba confundida. Bajé la cabeza para disimular mi inquietud. Definitivamente estaba desquiciándome. No era posible que él estuviese aquí, me lo habría dicho cuando hablamos por la noche, además no iba a dejar sola a la manada. No podía, no debía. Yo no tenía que ilusionarme.

Pedí que cerraran las ventanas, no quería oler más nada. Todos me miraron al escucharme pero me hicieron caso y luego la clase continuó. Intenté prestar atención a la clase, sin pensar en el olor a lobo que había sentido minutos antes.

Había funcionada un poco… sólo un poco.

Al sonar el timbre, caminé a paso acelerado por el pasillo. Renata no se molestó en seguirme ya que cuando hacía esto significaba que quería estar sola. Yo sólo quería llegar pronto a casa, deseaba que Emmett estuviese fuera así llegaba pronto a la mansión y me encerraba en la habitación para alucinar allí y no en el instituto.

Cuando ya estuve fuera me vi detenida por algo que amarraba mi brazo con fuerza. Cuando giré vi que Jason tenía las cejas clavadas en los ojos y me miraba un poco iracundo.

- Suéltame Jason. – le grité haciendo que todos se giraran a vernos.

- No. Primero necesito que hablemos. – me escupió. Mal momento para marearme. La vista medio que se me nubló pero mis pies me dejaron mantenerme firme. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Sucede que quiero que me sueltes. – le dije disimulando el malestar.

- Renesmee, necesito que hables conmigo, que me escuches. Te soltaré sólo si aceptas.

- No quiero. – volví a levantar la voz. – Déjame. Tengo que irme.

- No, primero hablaremos. – dijo decidido.

- Suéltala. – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Creí volver a alucinar e intenté hacer que no había escuchado nada. Pero el rostro de Jason me decía que estaba aquí, que estaba detrás de mí, que no estaba fantaseando. Sonreí aún con la mano de mi ex rodeando mi frágil brazo. – Si no la sueltas, te juro que te arrepentirás. – inmediatamente Jason obedeció y antes de darse la vuelta bufó enfurecido.

Me quedé de espaldas. Estaba completamente paralizada. Mis piernas me temblaban, no sabía si estaba por desmayarme o su presencia era la que lo provocaba.

De repente sentí su piel suave recorriendo mis brazos. A su paso erizó cada parte de mí. Jadeé sin poder creérmelo completamente.

- Hola mi amor… - me susurró llenándome los ojos de lágrimas. Era absurda mi reacción desmedida pero no podía evitarlo. Me hacía tan feliz escucharlo de nuevo, sentirlo otra vez.

Me giré sin más y de un salto acomodé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sentí sus carcajadas tan alegres como lo fueron las mías. Lo besé entero. Le besé las mejillas, la frente, sus hermosos ojos, su nariz… y finalicé en su boca. Sus labios embistieron con fuerza los míos. Ambos deseosos uno del otro, fue un beso desesperado pero tierno como siempre. Nos apartamos cuando se nos dificultó respirar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres real? – le pregunté bajándome de encima suyo.

- Estoy aquí, Ness. Me gustó tu recibimiento. – me dijo con una sonrisa. Comenzamos a caminar, no supe muy bien hacia donde, mis ojos estaban fijos en su figura. Sus dedos entrelazaban a los míos con posesión, más no lo necesitaba, mi mano se aferraría de igual forma a él.

- No puedo creerlo, Jake. No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí. – le solté sonriendo, tanto que me dolía.

- Digamos que son unas pequeñas vacaciones. No podía aguantarme hasta que finalizaras el instituto. Te echaba mucho de menos, amor. – me dijo tiernamente frenándose, bajando su cabeza a continuación para besar mis labios. Yo le correspondí sin dudarlo. También lo había echado mucho de menos. Nuestras charlas por teléfono nunca eran suficientes, me había hecho falta esto: sus besos, su calor, su presencia.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra perfección. Era Alice que se encontraba parada junto a su lujoso auto. Nos miraba con dulzura pero algo incómoda también.

- Siento interrumpir pero debemos ir a casa. Tu padre me echará la bronca, ni te digo Emmett. Tuve que hacer malabares para tomar su lugar y venir yo a recogerte. Claro… luego de pasar a buscar a Jake al aeropuerto. – sonrió satisfecha.

- Te debo una, pequeñaja. – le dijo mi novio, yo no podía sacar mi mirada de su rostro. Era simplemente perfecto, no tenía defectos, y si los tenía eran perfectos también.

- Recuerda tus palabras, chucho. – le soltó mi tía de broma.

Entramos al auto, yo aún seguía mirándolo. No podía dejar de hacerlo, estaba hipnotizada en su belleza, en sus ojos oscuros, en su piel cobriza y cálida. Me abracé a él en los asientos traseros del auto, hundiéndome en su pecho. Respiré de su efluvio sin medidas llamando la atención de Alice.

- Sabía que lo habías extrañado, pero parece que te lo quieres comer. – bromeó haciéndome sonrojar, pero no me importó.

- Si quieres eso, sólo tienes que pedírmelo, nena. – me soltó mi novio con una enorme sonrisa. – Aunque pensándolo mejor, no sé si volverá a suceder luego de que me enfrente a tu padre.

- ¿No sabe que has venido? – le pregunté un poco confundida. Nunca se le escapaba nada a él.

- No lo sabe. Llevo muchos años junto a tu padre y he aprendido cómo guardarle secretos. – suspiró Alice. – Antes de ayer recibí un mensaje de texto del chucho, me confirmaba su visita y bueno… me he encargado de todo hasta el día de hoy. – sonrió orgullosa, luego se puso seria. – Creo que me he metido en un serio problema.

- No te preocupes, mi cabeza rodará antes que la tuya. Te lo aseguro. – dijo medio burlón mi lobo, pero a mí no me había hecho mucha gracia. Si corriera el más mínimo peligro por venir a verme, jamás me lo perdonaría. – Tranquila, amor. No me pasará nada. De seguro Eddy se alegrará de verme.

- Si le llamas así, no lo creo. – le dije. – Sólo… no te pelees mucho con él.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Jake parecía tan sereno que me preocupaba. Alice se mordía el labio y refregaba sus manos nerviosas. Como era de esperarse, no tuvimos que entrar a la casa para ver el rostro enfurecido de Edward.

Nos estaba esperando en la entrada acompañado de Rosalie. Bufé. En estos momentos prefería a mi madre a su lado. Caminamos tomados de la mano, no era extraño para mí, pero mi tía Rosalie nos miraba con rechazo, lo que me afligió por completo. Pero seguimos sostenidos uno del otro.

- Hola Edward. – lo saludó mi Jake. Luego miró a mi tía. – Hola oxigenada.

Alice se rió divertida pero al ver el rostro enfurecido de su hermana se calmó.

- Hola papá. Jake ha venido… a verme. – le dije nerviosa.

- Pasen. – soltó haciéndose a un lado. Rose lo miró con desaprobación pero no dijo nada.

Dentro estaba mi madre que en cuanto vio a Jacob sonrió contenta. Caminó a pasos lentos hacia él y lo abrazó apretujándolo más de la cuenta, aunque mi amor no se quejó.

- Qué gusto verte. No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí. – le dijo ésta a la vez que me miraba a mí. Por lo menos alguien se alegraba, además de mí.

- Lo mismo digo, Bells. Qué fría estás. – se burló. – Eres el hielo mismo.

- Y tú quemas. – le respondió divertida.

- No hacemos un buen equipo, ¿verdad?

- Hola mamá. – le dije feliz.

- Hola hija. Se te ve mejor. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sí, ya sabes… He conseguido mi medicina. – dije tendiéndole la mano a Jake que me recibió al instante.

Nos sentamos todos en el sofá esperando a que mi padre dijera algo. De mientras Jake y yo sólo nos mirábamos adorándonos, contemplando cada facción que nos habíamos perdido de mirar en todos estos días.

- Si vienes a llevarte a mi hija… - comencé. Rodeé los ojos, y yo que creía que lo había entendido ya.

- ¡Edward! – lo regañó mi madre.

- No he venido a llevármela, Edward. He venido a verla porque la echaba mucho de menos. Además me dijo que no andaba muy bien y es mi impronta, no puedo soportar estar alejado de ella por mucho tiempo, y menos cuando me necesita a su lado. – soltó mi novio un tanto tranquilo.

- Ella está muy bien. Sólo se ha comido algo en mal estado. Ya está mejor, por eso ha asistido al instituto. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo aquí.

- Creí que trataban bien a las visitas. – dijo Jake irónico.

- Tú no eres bienvenido aquí, chucho. – le escupió Rosalie, provocando mi mirada enfurecida.

- Rosie, no seas tan dura. – le hablaba Alice.

- Déjala. Ella jamás me recibirá de mejor manera. – ahora mi lobo miraba a Edward. - ¿Cuál es tu problema? Quiero que me lo digas. Sabes perfectamente que lo mío con Nessie es puro.

- Ella tiene mucho por vivir antes de atarse a ti.

- Yo no la obligo. Ella me ha elegido también. Y bien sabes que ha luchado contra esto, pero el lazo que tenemos es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que intentemos hacer para separarnos. – dijo Jake con toda la razón, era cierto. Yo lo había elegido, desde el día de mi nacimiento, desde que estaba en la panza de mi madre. Desde antes de existir, nuestras almas ya estaban unidas.

- Tú eres más grande, tienes que entender que aún no sabe nada de la vida. Sólo ha conocido a dos hombres que han marcado su vida. Puede conocer a otro más y te hará daño a ti.

- Eso no pasará jamás. – le dije enojada.

- ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? – me interrumpió Jake, que comenzaba a temblar. Siempre tan temperamental.

- No me interesas en lo más mínimo, perro.

- ¡No lo llames así! – le grité. – Tienes que entender que él ahora es parte de mí. Es mi vida por completo. Si intentas separarnos moriré. El día que Jake no esté a mi lado, dejaré de vivir. ¡Te lo juro!

- No, amor. – me dijo Jake de inmediato, y sin importarle a quienes teníamos a nuestro alrededor, me fundió entre sus brazos. Sentí su calor abrazarme y comprobé que era cierto, que si él me faltara me moriría sin dudarlo. Mi vida dependía ahora de ese hombre.

Observé por encima del hombro de mi novio, el rostro afligido de mi padre. Mis palabras y mis pensamientos no le sentaban bien, pero no quería ser cruel, esa no había sido mi intensión, más bien quería que entendiera que ahora era feliz. Completamente feliz, como él lo era con mi madre.

Jake se apartó y me miró con sus ojos hermosos y preocupados.

- No digas eso nunca más, Nessie. – su voz era angustiosa.

- Lo siento. – me disculpé, había sido muy bruta. No sólo había hecho sentir mal a mi padre, sino que a Jake también. Y por cómo se veía mi madre, a ella también la había dañado.

- Renesmee, sólo quiero que estés segura. – me dijo mi padre acercándose a mí. Tomó mis manos con dulzura y las besó. – Eres mi niña. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

- Papá. Yo lo soy. Jacob es mi felicidad ahora. – acaricié su rostro.

- Yo… yo la cuidaré. Daría mi vida por ella si fuese necesario. – agregó mi novio.

- Lo sé, Jacob. Creéme que lo sé. – le respondió mi resignado padre.

Sonreí pues me di cuenta que Edward, mi hermoso y perfecto padre, estaba comenzando a comprender que lo nuestro era más puro que la naturaleza misma. Cuando fue caminando hasta mi madre quise levantarme para correr a abrazarlo, pero algo me detuvo en cuando mis pies se afirmaron en el suelo.

Oscuridad. Voces lejanas.

Jake gritando mi nombre, no sabía que podía escucharlo, él seguía gritando preocupado.

Dos brazos fríos me levantaron y me recostaron sobre algo acolchonado. El sofá supuse.

Ahora mi madre le hablaba histérica a mi padre, no sabía lo que decía, pero conocía demasiado bien el tono en sus palabras.

- Amor… - me susurró mi lobo mientras sus dedos cálidos acariciaban mi mejilla. – Despierta…

* * *

GRACIAS A CADA UNO/A DE USTEDES POR LEER A DIARIO MI HISTORIA. REALMENTE LA ESTOY HACIENDO CON MUCHO CARIÑO. **JAKE Y NESSIE** ME ENCANTAN. DESDE QUE LEÍ EL LIBRO ME ATRAPARON COMPLETAMENTE ES POR ESO QUE COMENCÉ A HACER ESTA HISTORIA, Y QUISE COMPARTIRLA CON USTEDES SIN SABER LO QUE IBAN A PENSAR. PERO POR SUERTE, LOS COMENTARIOS SIEMPRE HAN SIDO POSITIVOS. ASI QUE **GRACIAS!**

**AVISO: **Doy clases de inglés, por lo tanto, me ha tocado hacer un trabajo lejos de casa, me quedaré allí hasta el sábado. Si logro volver antes, subiré el próximo cap. Lo que sí deben saber, es que para el domingo el FINAL estará subido :D Disculpen las molestias.


	26. 24 FELIZ

HOLA CHICOS/AS! AQUÍ LES SUBO EL ANTEÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. ESTOY MUY OCUPADA HOY PERO ME HE HECHO UN HUEQUITO PARA MOSTRÁRSELO, ADEMÁS SE QUE LO ESTABAN ESPERANDO.

MAÑANA EL FINAL

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME. SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN Y JUNTO CON ESO TODOS LOS REVIEWS HERMOSOS QUE ME REGALAN.

**NO SE PIERDAN MAÑANA EL FINAL**

* * *

CAPITULO 24 ~ FELIZ

Estaba flotando. Nada me sostenía al suelo, mis pies estaban completamente despegados de la tierra. Volaba, pero no tenía alas. Sólo el aire me elevaba… hacia dónde él estaba.

Un agudo pinchazo en el brazo me sacó de mi sueño. Me moví algo escandalosa pero dos brazos fríos, como la nieve, me mantuvieron quieta.

- Tranquila, pequeña. Calma. – me dijo la voz de mi abuelo. – Ya está.

- ¿Qué me haces? – le pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Sólo te saco un poco de sangre para hacerte unos análisis. Te ha dolido porque tu piel es muy resistente, casi como la nuestra, y he tenido que emplear agujas más gruesas. Lo siento.

Me estiré perezosa. No me sentía mala, pero tenía la conciencia de mi desmayo momentos antes. Abrí los ojos y descubrí que estaba en mi habitación, en la mansión de mis padres. Me resultó extraña, pues parecía el cuarto de una niña y no el de una adolescente. Me pregunté desde cuándo no pasaba tiempo aquí, ya que siempre dormía en la casa principal.

Fuertes pasos subiendo por las escaleras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, parecían correr y por el peso o la intensidad en que se producían, pareciera que el piso se caería. No me hizo faltar dudar en quién podría ser, lo sabía perfectamente, pues su aroma se había colado de lleno en mis pulmones.

- ¡Jake! – grité desesperada cuando lo vi abrir la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Era patético reaccionar así, como si no lo viese hace años, pero no había podido evitarlo. Todo mi ser lo necesitaba.

- ¡Nessie! – gritó él también con cierto alivio y ternura. En menos de un segundo ya lo tenía a mi lado tomando mi mano con delicadeza como si fuese a romperme.

- Los dejaré solos. – dijo mi abuelo saliendo de la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos se giró a mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó mi lobo.

- De hecho, me siento estupenda. – sonreía. - ¿Qué es lo que provocó mi desmayo? ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

- Unas horas. – bufó. – Y no. No sabemos por qué te has desmayado. Amor… me he asustado mucho.

- Lo siento. – le dije rosando con mis dedos su mejilla de cobre.

- No lo sientas. Sólo ponte bien.

- Lo estoy. No hay de qué preocuparse. – levanté el brazo dónde mi abuelo me había sacado sangre e hice un puchero. – Mira, me duele un poco aquí. – le señalé.

- ¿Dónde? – dijo tomándolo, se acercó al círculo rojizo que había allí y me miró con sus orbes perfectas y mías. - ¿Aquí?

Mi piel se erizó completamente cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel. Me besó un microsegundo y comenzó a hipnotizarme con su mirada, aquella de la que tanto me había enamorado.

- Aquí también. – le dije cegada por su belleza y señalándome los labios. Hizo mi mueca seductora y preferida antes de besarme con fiereza.

Cuando mis brazos estaban acomodándose en su cuello, él se apartó y me miró con deseo, pero estaba demasiado preocupado como para darse cuenta. Lancé un suspiro un poco enojada. Él sólo sonrió.

Se acostó a mi lado, y yo no pude evitar apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él con sus brazos me rodeaba. Sus pulmones lo impulsaban hacia arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, llevándome a un sueño profundo nuevamente.

El sol pegaba de lleno en mis ojos, impulsándolos a abrirlos con dificultad. Ya no sentía ese calor particular a mi lado, por lo que me levanté como si fuese un resorte y mi mirada comenzaba a buscarlo por el ancho de la habitación. No estaba.

Pisé el suelo en menos de un segundo y me coloqué la salida de cama que estaba sobre uno de los muebles. Me la até con rapidez y salí de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo. ¿Cómo era posible que no estuviera a mi lado? ¿Se habría ido? ¿Por qué no me había despertado para que pasáramos más tiempos juntos? Cualquiera sea la respuesta era mi culpa, por no prestarle la atención que yo realmente deseaba darle. Mi maldita parte humana hacía estragos con mi organismo.

Antes de llegar al final de las escaleras me detuve de sopetón cuando escuché varias voces conversar en la sala. Se los notaba preocupados pero una estaba realmente llena de miedo, incertidumbre y enojo.

- ¿Cómo es posible, Carlisle? – le preguntó a mi abuelo. – Debemos hacer algo, por favor. – le rogó aunque más bien su pedido sonaba a una orden.

- Aún no estamos seguros de que sea así. Es sólo una teoría de las mías, puede que esté equivocado.

- ¿Y sí no? – ahora hablaba mi madre.

- Cuando estén listo los análisis lo sabremos, Bella. – le respondió mi abuelito con una voz meramente profesional.

- Carlisle. – otra vez la voz preocupada de mi amor tomaba cartas en el asunto. – Localicemos a esos amigos tuyos. Los chupasangres que viven en Brasil o dónde sea, esos que son como ella. Ya me lo han contado.

- Esme está en eso junto con Alice. Son difíciles de localizar ya que viven en medio de la selva, Jake.

- ¡Pues me importa una mierda! ¡Hazlo! – le gritó él furioso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté apareciéndome ante la mirada de todos. Ninguno reaccionó excepto Jake que caminó hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza, más de la que siempre utilizaba. Le correspondí envolviendo mis brazos por su cintura. A pesar de que me preocupaba de lo que estaban hablando, no pude evitar dejarme ir, como siempre lo hacía cuando Jacob me sostenía. Era indescriptible aquella sensación que provocaban los latidos de nuestros corazones juntos, como una sinfonía perfecta en la que sólo y yo lográbamos perdernos.

Mi padre, que hasta el momento se encontraba en silencio, nos interrumpió con un carraspeo haciendo que a duras penas nos separáramos.

- No sucede nada, cielo. Es sólo tu perro que exagera las cosas.

- No exagero nada. – le respondió mi lobo enfurecido.

- A ver, ilumínenme porque no estoy entendiendo nada. – los corté.

- Es que… - comenzó a decir mi novio pero mi padre no lo dejó terminar.

- Todavía no está nada dicho.

- Papá, deja que Jacob me explique. – sabía que sólo él podría decirme la verdad. Él me miró y acarició mi mejilla haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran para deleitarme mejor con su tacto.

- Carlisle cree que tu desmayo se deba a alguna enfermedad. Claro, tú no te enfermas porque tienes sangre de chupasangres en tu cuerpo, pero el doc. ha dicho que… tu corazón está muy débil. O al menos así lo estaba antes de que despertaras por primera vez. – agregó triste. Me quedé tiesa por un instante. Lo que decía parecía absurdo. Yo me encontraba perfectamente, es más, me sentía con más vitalidad que nunca. Y gran parte era porque Jacob me la proporcionaba.

- Abuelo, yo estoy muy bien. Quizás fue sólo en ese momento en el que mi corazón no se comportaba como siempre, pero ahora me siento muy bien. Quizás sea estrés. Te recuerdo que estábamos en medio de una discusión. – dije mirando a mi padre y éste bajó su mirada como si se arrepintiera de ello.

- Claro, yo sólo decía pues… - tragó saliva antes de mirar a Jake. – No quiero alarmar, pero prefiero que todos estemos al tanto por si acaso estos sean los síntomas.

- ¿Síntomas? ¿De qué? – le preguntó mi amor.

- Nahuel me ha contado ya hace unos años, que una de sus hermanas había enfermado… Primero su corazón se ralentizó, luego su cuerpo comenzaba a sacar fuera la sangre con la que se alimentaba. La comida humana no era suficiente. Su estómago estaba cerrándose. Ya no comía, su cuerpo estaba delgado, pálido y… sin vida al cabo de unos meses. – su rostro estaba contrariado y ahora ya no veía al médico, sino al abuelo, aquel que se veía triste en este momento y con miedo.

El cuerpo de Jake comenzó a temblar, estaba dando pequeños espasmos con los puños cerrados, sus labios estaban apretados contra sus dientes y su mirada perdida en la última palabra que había soltado Carlisle. Llegué hasta él y acaricié su brazo. Al principio fue como si no me hubiese notado. Cuando volví a intentarlo, bajó su mirada. Ésta golpeó de lleno de mi pecho, estaba tan triste, tan confundido. Sus ojos se mostraban inundados de lágrimas a punto de salirse.

- No. – le dije. – No te pongas así, amor. – le acaricié la mejilla, él sólo parecía un niño, tan indefenso tan desolado. – Yo estoy bien y eso no me pasará a mí.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – escuché por lo lejos a mi madre. Me giré tomando la mano de Jake y mirando a todos.

- Eso no me pasará a mí. Tienen que saberlo. Hay algo de lo que no se han percatado. Yo sí como, y más de lo que normalmente lo hago. Y no estoy pálida. Bueno, sólo son mis genes de chupasangre. – dije mirando a mi amor para hacerle una sonrisa.

- No estamos de nada seguros. Ni de una cosa ni de la otra. Mañana estarán los análisis y junto con ellos conoceremos la causa de tu malestar. – dijo mi abuelo. – Ahora todos necesitamos tranquilizarnos. No nos hace bien a ninguno.

Al terminar de decir esto, todos se dispersaron preocupados pero más calmos y esperanzados. Yo estaba segura de que eso no era lo que me ocurría, me sentía muy bien. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras, aun tomando la mano de Jake, para que pasásemos tiempo juntos. Lo necesitaba.

- Un momento. – nos detuvo la voz de mi padre.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté mientras mi novio no decía nada.

- No pueden estar juntos en la misma habitación. Le prepararé a Jacob una de los cuartos de huéspedes.

- Edward… - comenzó a decir mi madre. – Sólo quieren estar juntos un momento, charlar, contarse todo lo que no se contaron en estos días que no se vieron.

- Pueden hacer eso, entonces, aquí mismo. Nosotros le daremos espacio. – dijo mi padre.

- No. Quiero estar en mi habitación con Jake. Es mi novio, necesitamos intimidad. – medio le grité histérica.

- ¿Para qué quieres intimidad con el perro?

- ¡Qué no le llames así!

- Ya he dejado que se recueste a tu lado anoche, eso es suficiente. – replicó Edward.

- No haremos nada más de lo que ya hemos hecho. – rugí enfurecida, mi padre se quedó sin habla por unos segundos y cuando iba a contestar mi novio lo interrumpió.

- Sólo subiré un instante con ella. Luego iré a la habitación que tú me prepares, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo tranquilo. Mi padre pareció dudar pero luego asintió rebajado. Tomó la mano de mi madre y se perdieron en algún rincón de la casa.

Mi lobo y yo subimos en silencio, aún estaba pensativo. Le dije que se sentara en mi cama y que aguardara allí ya que yo quería ir un momento al baño. Él asintió.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y lavé con urgencia mi rostro ojeroso. Me arreglé el pelo, me saqué la ropa y volví a colocarme la salida de cama de seda. Desde que había llegado estaba deseando repetir el momento. Cualquier persona pensaría en mí como una ninfómana, pero no lo era. Jacob para mí era irresistible. Y no sólo hacíamos el amor, sino que uníamos nuestras almas en energía pura. No habría persona que jamás sintiera lo mismo que nosotros en ese momento exacto.

Abrí la puerta y él me estaba mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa. Quizás sabría ya lo que estaba tramando. Caminé hacia donde estaba y me senté a horcajadas sobre él colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cintura.

Lo miré adorando cada facción de su rostro, toqué cada línea con la yema de mis dedos, memorizando lo que ya era inolvidable para mi mente. Seguí mirándolo, ninguno decía nada.

Entonces mis manos comenzaron a actuar. Desabroché el único hilo que me mantenía tapada y fui testigo del asombro de mi hombre cuando mi desnudez lo rozó. Una de sus manos estaba en mi espalda sosteniéndome con dulzura y la otra ya estaba haciendo círculos en mi cintura.

- ¿Quieres que tu padre me mate, verdad? – me susurró sobre los labios para luego devorarlos con cierta locura. Me sentí complacida. Mis manos ahora ya estaban en los botones de su pantalón pero a causa de sus caricias que ya empezaban a enloquecer todo lo que me conformaba, mis dedos se volvieron torpes e incapaces de hacer nada correcto.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dije enojada. Jake se carcajeó.

- ¿Así que tienes ganas de ser una niña mala? – jadeó cuando mi lengua acarició la piel de su cuello. – Nessie… Edward me va a matar.

- No me importa Edward. Quiero que me hagas el amor, Jake. Te necesito. – le imploré.

Y de un movimiento casi vampírico o más bien, lobuno, Jacob me tiró delicadamente sobre la cama colocándome debajo de su cuerpo. Se quitó la camiseta dejándome observar cada centímetro de su pecho, de su abdomen marcado y cálido. No pude evitar que mis manos llegasen allí para recorrerlo con desenfreno. Pero mi novio, se liberó para besarme los labios. Mi boca se abría paso con la suya y formábamos un beso ardiente, apasionado pero lleno de amor. Bajó a mi cuello y yo no pude evitar echarlo hacia atrás para que tuviera más comodidad y para mi satisfacción. Creí que se detendría, pero siguió con sus besos por mi pecho desnudo en dónde lo noté más ansioso. Un gemido salió de mi boca sin poder evitarlo. Nada era evitable cuando de mi Jake se tratase.

Sus labios ahora estaban en mi barriga, mi cuerpo levemente contorsionado. Mi respiración era entrecortada, quería morirme en la sensación de sus labios, pues estaba feliz y llena de sus caricias.

- Renesmee voy a entrar. – era la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo Jake incorporándose sobre el suelo y poniéndose la camiseta. Yo estaba estupefacta sobre la cama, odiando a mi padre por la interrupción. – Amor, ponte algo.

- Renesmee quiero que te vistas ahora mismo porque estoy por entrar. – su voz era furiosa pero no mucho más de lo que sería la mía en cuanto abriera esa puerta.

Me coloqué la salida de cama y me senté sobre el colchón mirando a un nervioso Jake. No esperé más. La puerta se abrió para mostrar a un Edward colérico.

- ¿Se han dado cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer?

- Edward, ¿en verdad crees que no lo hemos hecho antes? – le dije poniendo de pie muy cerca suyo. – Es mi novio. Es mi vida. Es mi amor. Y es mi cuarto, no tienes derecho a entrar así como si nada.

- Claro que lo tengo, estoy en mi casa y no permitiré que sucedan estas cosas aquí.

- ¡Pronto me iré y no tendrás que preocuparte! – grité.

- Nessie, tranquila. – me dijo Jake poniéndose a mi lado y alejándome de mi padre. La calidez de su piel me erizó la mía por completo pero no podía mostrar debilidad frente a mi padre, aunque sí me mostré más calmada.

- Cuando estés lejos de mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el chucho, pero mientras estés bajo mi cuidado y bajo mi techo, respetarás mis reglas. Y ahora digo, que quiero fuera de tu cama al can.

- Jacob, papá. Se llama Jacob. – miré a mi lobo que se veía incómodo y apreté su mano entre la mía para tranquilizarlo y que supiera que todo estaba bien.

- Jacob, tu cuarto está listo. – le dijo Edward con voz dura.

- Bien. Gracias. – le respondió. – Cariño, mejor dejamos todo para otro día, ¿no crees?

- Fuera de aquí, Jacob. – le gritó mi padre.

- Tranquilízate Edward. Ya me voy. Te comportas como si no hubieses sido tú el que entraba en la habitación de Bella para verla dormir o para quien sabe qué cosas, mientras Charlie dormía. Tú te burlabas de él, yo por lo menos te había dicho que estaría aquí.

- No mezcles las cosas. Te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que te haré llegar a Forks.

- Inténtalo. – lo desafió mi novio.

- Ya basta. – grité. – Tú, Edward, vete de mi habitación. Y tú Jake, ve, más tarde me pasaré por allí para ver si necesitas algo. – bufé.

Ninguno dijo más nada. Primero se fue mi padre, luego Jake que se despidió de mí con un beso antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me tiré a la cama. No iba a volver a dormirme. Me vestí y bajé a la cocina. Planeé un día de campo. Aunque más bien, en nuestro patio, ya que la nieve no nos dejaría pasarla bien sin sentir frío. Preparé unos sándwich y separé unos refrescos. Cuando me di la vuelta recién me daba cuenta de que mi madre me observaba.

- Día de picnic. – afirmó. - ¿Dónde está Jake?

- Ahora lo iré a buscar.

- Siento mucho el comportamiento de tu padre, hija.

- Tú no tienes que sentir nada, él debe sentirse culpable.

- Y lo hace. Se sintió triste cuando le dijiste que pronto te irías. Y le dolió responderte de la manera en que lo hizo. – dijo acercándose a mí.

- Es la verdad. Pronto me iré. Cuando termine el instituto… ya no estaré aquí, mamá. Mi vida está al lado de Jake.

- Lo sé. – dijo angustiada. – No hay manera de hacerte ver lo contrario.

- No se trata de hacerme ver lo contrario, mamá. Creí que tú más que nadie me comprendería. Tú te casaste al terminar el instituto, tú renunciaste a todo por estar al lado de mi padre. Pues te digo algo, yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por estar con Jacob. Incluso no será tan drástico como fue lo tuyo. Al menos yo podré verlos a ustedes cuando quiera. Podré viajar hasta aquí o a dónde sea que estén y ustedes podrán hacer lo mismo.

- Tienes razón. – dijo con un deje de nostalgia. – Yo lo he dejado todo.

- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

- No. Jamás. Estoy muy feliz con la vida que tengo, a pesar de que rara vez pueda ver a Charlie o que nunca pueda ver a Reneé. – el corazón se me encogió al escuchar el nombre de mi abuela materna. Sabía que no la había vuelto a ver desde que se casó con mi padre. Allí se despidieron, mamá había dicho que en la mansión Cullen de Forks quedaron todos los recuerdos. – Y tienes razón. Podremos vernos cuando sea.

- Mamá…

- Estoy bien. Es sólo que… eres mi niña. Pronto te irás y formarás tu familia.

- Mi familia son ustedes y Jake.

- Algún día tendrás hijos. – rió. – Pero no quiero que aún me hagas abuela. Soy muy joven.

- Sabes que eso no va a pasar.

- Quizás haya alguna posibilidad. Uno nunca sabe, mi niña… Nosotros no esperábamos que fuera posible un embarazo entre una humana y un vampiro y sin embargo aquí estás tú. Ahora ve a buscar a Jake.

- Extraño La Push. – dijo recostado sobre mi regazo.

- Estás aquí hace un día, Jake.

- Dos.

- ¿No soy suficiente? – pregunté con un puchero.

- Eres todo lo que necesito. Sólo que… este lugar es horrible y perdona que te lo diga. Es muy frío, es como si estuviera muerto.

- Pronto caminaremos por la playa…

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? – me preguntó incorporándose para mirarme de frente. – Quiero decir… ¿Dejarías todo por mí?

- Lo haría. – dije rápido. – No hay dudas. Te amo.

- Te amo. – me susurró sobre mis labios y luego me besó tiernamente. – Oye, quiero saber algo.

- Dime. – sonreí al ver su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué sucede con Jason?

- ¿Celoso? – bromeé.

- Sabes que no es competencia para mí, nena… - rió burlón. – Pero no. Responde.

- Bien. – suspiré. – Cuando él y yo terminamos, parecía que las cosas habían quedado bien. De hecho parecía entenderme. Pero con el correr de los días, mi grupo de amigos me fue dando la espalda, a excepción de Renata, ella siempre se quedó a mi lado.

- Buena chica. – escuché decir por lo bajo a Jake.

- La cuestión es que no comprendía porqué Mel, Tyan y Jason habían dejado de hablarme. Tyan hasta el día de hoy me mira con desprecio. Renata me contó que Jason andaba diciendo que yo era una guarra, que lo había engañado y que nunca había hablado bien de los otros dos. Inmediatamente le creyeron. Jason tiene un poder de convencimiento importante. Después Renata me quería seguir contando otras cosas que decía de mí pero no quise escucharlas. No necesitaba oírlas, las mentiras me fueron suficientes. Bueno, alguna de ellas… pues sí lo había engañado contigo.

- Es un pendejo. Le hace falta una buena paliza. Déjame que se la dé, amor.

- No. No quiero saber nada con ellos. Si no hay confianza, no hay amistad, es como en una relación. Nosotros nos tenemos confianza por eso funcionamos tan bien. – le sonreí.

- Claro que sí, nena. – me dijo empujándome a sus labios una vez más.

Al cabo de unas horas, entramos a la casa y nos pusimos a mirar televisión. Emmett estaba de visitas, en realidad había venido a buscar a Jacob para jugar con la PlayStation. Me ignoraron la siguiente hora, por lo que me dispuse ir a la cocina y prepararme algo ya que el estómago parecía no haberse llenado con los sándwich.

Me senté solitaria en la mesa y me puse comer un tazón repleto de cereales. Mientras tanto pensaba en lo feliz que me sentía, en que nada podría opacar la sensación de bienestar desmedido que tenía dentro de mí.

Recorrí el lugar donde estaba muy detenidamente. Quería memorizar cada detalle para recordarlo cuando estuviese en mi casita de La Push. Tantas noches me había levantado para venir hasta la heladera y robar un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. Sino también robaba las galletitas de mi abuela, o simplemente venía por un vaso de leche. Siempre mi padre me descubría pero no me regañaba, se sentaba a mi lado a esperar a que terminase. Luego me llevaba a mi cuarto y esperaba a que me durmiera para irse. Incluso creo que se quedaba después de eso.

- Lo hacía. Me gustaba verte dormir. – dijo apareciéndose por el umbral. Seguía algo enfadada con él por eso no le había respondido. – Siento mucho todas las discusiones que he provocado. Siento que te pusieras mala por mi culpa, siento meterme en tu relación con Jacob, siento mucho todo lo malo que he hecho. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Eres mi niña y te me estás yendo de las manos. – lo miré y vi sus ojos tristes. Estaba enfadada, sí, pero no me contuve y corrí a sus brazos como lo hacía cuando era niña y él volvía de cazar. Recordé lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

- No me vas a perder. Incluso cuando muera, siempre estaré contigo.

- No quiero pensar que eso pueda ocurrir. – me apretujó más en sus brazos. – Pero entiendo, yo juro… juro que te entiendo. Sé que se aman, lo sé de verdad. Pero él te va a llevar consigo y ya jamás te veré a diario. Ya no veré tu cara al despertar, no seré parte de tus mal humores mañaneros, no…

- Sh, padre. No te castigues de esta manera. No tienes que hacerlo. Yo seré feliz. Yo soy feliz ahora.

- Lo sé. – dijo apartándome. Se giró hacia la puerta antes de que se abriera y me miró serio. – Ven, a Carlisle le han facilitado los resultados de los análisis ahora mismo, los trae con él. Vamos a ver qué te sucede.

Me puse un poco tense pero lo seguí. Eso sí, me coloqué al lado de mi lobo que estaba igual o más tenso que yo. Lo sentía temblar bajo de mí.

El abuelo estaba parado frente al sillón con un sobre blanco en las manos, a su lado estaba mi abuelita Esme que me sonreía con ternura intentando tranquilizarme, también estaban todos mis tíos y por supuesto también mi madre.

- Tengo un amigo en el laboratorio y me ha mandado hoy los análisis. – contó mi abuelo. – Aún no lo he visto por lo que me enteraré junto con ustedes del problema de Nessie si es que lo hay. – me asombré al escucharlo decir mi apodo.

El tiempo transcurrió lento, sus dedos abrían el sobre en cámara lenta, lo que provocaba mi nerviosismo y el de Jake. Lo miré y me miró intentando sonreírme pero sólo le salió una mueca. Me besó la coronilla y me susurró un "te amo" antes de que mi abuelo hablara y llamara la atención de todos.

- Vaya. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. – dijo sorprendido. Miré a mi padre y lo vi mirarme con un sentimiento incógnito en su mirada, no la podía descifrar por lo que me volví y miré a mi abuelo.

- ¿Qué es, padre? – le preguntó Rosalie que sostenía la mano de Emmett.

- Renesmee… ¡cielos! Esto es imposible. – volvió a hablar mi abuelo sin decir nada.

- Carlisle, por favor, no me pongas más nervioso. Explotaré aquí nomás si no lo sueltas. – le apuró mi lobo.

- Renesmee, tienes… - respiró profundo un tanto nervioso luego de mirar a mi padre. – Estás embarazada.

* * *

MÁS DE UNO/A YA SABÍA ESTA NOTICIA, O SE LO VEÍAN VENIR. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.


	27. MI CIELO ENTERO ¡CAPITULO FINAL!

HOLA A TODOS/ TODAS. PERDÓN POR TARDARME UNA SEMANA EN PUBLICAR ESTE FINAL. HE TENIDO ALGUNOS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES QUE YA SOLUCIONÉ. AQUÍ LES DEJO EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA. ¿FINAL? HE LEÍDO POR AHÍ QUE QUIEREN UNA CONTINUACIÓN. Y YA VEREMOS. QUIZÁS LA HAYA, PERO MÁS ADELANTE.

**ESPERO QUE LEAN ESTO**.

PUES QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR TODA LA BUENA ONDA QUE ME TIRARON A LO LARGO DE **"NUEVA VIDA"**. CUANDO PUBLIQUÉ POR PRIMERA VEZ, CREÍ QUE NADIE ME LEERÍA, Y AHORA TENGO MUCHOS/AS AMIGOS/AS LECTORES/AS!

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE FINAL Y LLENE SUS ESPECTATIVAS. DE ENSERIO ME GUSTARÍA HACER UNA CONTINUACIÓN. YA HABLAREMOS DE ESO.

SIN MÁS. LOS DEJO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO.

* * *

MI CIELO ENTERO ~ CAPITULO FINAL

"Un alma gemela es alguien que tiene bloqueos que se ajusten a nuestras llaves y las llaves para instalar nuestras cerraduras. Cuando nos sentimos lo suficientemente seguros para abrir las cerraduras, nuestro verdadero yo saldrá y podemos ser completa y honestamente lo que somos, podemos ser amados por lo que somos y no por lo que estamos pretendiendo ser. Cada uno presenta la mejor parte de la otra. No importa qué otra cosa va mal a nuestro alrededor, con esa única persona estamos a salvo en nuestro propio paraíso. Nuestra alma gemela es el que hace que la vida cobre vida."

Mi mente divagaba lejos de las voces a mi alrededor. Estaba en blanco, algo similar a estar en shock. Quizás lo estaba.

Un bebé.

Mi madre me lo había dicho, uno nunca sabe. No entiendo cómo podía creer aún en cosas imposibles si yo misma soy lo imposible. Soy fruto de algo de lo que nadie se percató jamás. Ni humana ni vampira, sólo Nessie. La Nessie de mi Jake.

Jake.

Giré a mirarlo, quizás estaba respondiendo a los ataques de mi padre y los gritos ahogados del resto de mi familia. Pero no. Estaba junto a mí mirándome con adoración, más de la que siempre me demostraba. Me sonrió cuando me mostré nerviosa y sin entender del todo bien lo que sucedía. Eso me tranquilizó, él sabía, él me conocía más que nadie, más que yo misma.

Tomó mi mano. Sus dedos suaves y cálidos se enredaron con los míos que estaban paralizados. Me acercó con delicadeza y me fundió en su pecho.

Darle un abrazo era simplemente… darle un hermoso pedacito de mi vida en tan sólo un instante. Era darle la complicidad de mi ser, las caricias de mi alma, el encuentro de mi esencia y la suya en un momento eterno.

- Te amo. – me susurró con una voz distinta. Podría jurar que Jake estaba emocionado. Y lo comprobé cuando me alejó de él para mostrarme cómo una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Le sonreí con mis pómulos también humedecidos. Sentí la felicidad envolvernos. Nada importaba ya. Sólo nosotros dos… nosotros tres.

- Te amo. – le dije no estando segura de si esas dos palabras demostraban lo que realmente eso significaba. Pero relajé mi ceño cuando su mano temblorosa pero firme se alojó en mi vientre. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y esa fue la primera vez que nos unimos a contemplar mi barriga chata.

Besó tiernamente mis labios y me perdí allí, en su sabor exquisito, en sus almohadonados labios suaves, delicados y míos.

- Dejen de hacerse los que no me oyen. ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? – gritaba mi padre de frente a nosotros.

- Y bueno Eddie, ya tu sabes, ¿verdad? – bromeó mi tío Emmett que inmediatamente fue golpeado por mi tía Rose.

- Basta, papá. – le dije ya sin miedos. Mi mano seguía sosteniendo la de mi lobo.

- ¿Basta? ¿Basta? ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, verdad? No estoy seguro que lo entiendas, eres sólo una niña. ¡Cielos! ¡Tienes ocho años, Renesmee! – dejó de mirarme para posar sus ojos en mi novio que aguardaba cualquier pataleta tranquilo. – Tú, chucho asqueroso y maloliente, eres un degenerado. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi niña?

Cuando estaba por abalanzarse a él, mi madre se interpuso entre ambos, aunque Jake seguía mostrándose tranquilo, demasiado sereno, eso a mi padre lo desquiciaba más.

- Edward. Detente. Estás enojado, las cosas no se pueden hablar estando en este estado. ¡Jasper! – le gritó a mi tío para que pusiera en práctica su don. Fui testigo de él cuando los músculos del cuerpo de mi padre se fueron relajando, aunque su rostro seguía con las cejas clavadas en sus ojos como si estuviesen a punto de asesinarlos. – Tranquilo, cielo. Necesitamos hablar tranquilos. Creo que será mejor que salgamos a cazar, a distendernos y luego volver para charlar del tema.

- ¿Te estás escuchando, Bella? ¿Puedes oír al menos lo que dices? – ahora estaba atacando a mi madre. Todos los miraban atónitos ya que ellos jamás discutían nada. Siempre hacían lo que uno decidía. Y si discutían no lo hacían frente a todos. Edward pareció darse cuenta, quizás al ver el rostro contrariado de mi madre. – Lo… siento, cielo.

- No estoy diciendo que esto esté bien. – comenzó a hablar ella con voz dura. – Pero creo que en este estado nadie puede decir nada.

- Lo siento. Ya… ya estoy tranquilo. – dijo mirándome con resentimiento, como si yo le hubiese hecho algo malo a él. Todos giraron sus cabezas en mi dirección. Intenté descifrar sus miradas. Alice parecía contenta, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, Jasper estaba concentrado en mi padre más que en mí, Emmett… en Emmett podría leer el miedo. Rosalie definitivamente estaba enojada, me molestaba la manera en que miraba a Jacob, casi despreciándolo con asco. Mis abuelos estaban tiesos, parecían estatuas inexpresivas, cosa que me asombró ya que Esme jamás dejaba de sonreír.

- No creí que fuese posible. – me decidí a hablar. – Los análisis realizados durante mi crecimiento… demostraban que…

- Sí. Pero creo que esto tiene que ver con otra cosa, Renesmee. – habló mi abuelo. – Jacob.

- Tus estúpidas creencias, tu estúpida magia, le ha hecho esto a mi sobrina. – escupió Rosalie más como afirmación que como pregunta hacia mi novio.

- No insultes a los quileutes, rubia. – la regañó él aún sereno.

- Nadie me ha hecho nada. – dije. – Si te refieres a que he sido parte de algún ritual o cosas así, te estás equivocando.

- ¿Ritual? – me preguntó gracioso Jake. - ¿Te parecemos unos brujos?

- Oh, no, Jake. Perdona. – comencé a decir.

- Tranquila. – me dijo colocándome uno de sus dedos en mi boca. Escuché cómo alguien carraspeaba cuando mis ojos se habían hipnotizado en mi hermoso lobo.

- Jacob, dime que esto no tiene que ver… que no tiene que ver con la impronta. – dijo mi padre mirando de reojo a mi madre. – Bella quita el escudo. No puedo leer sus pensamientos, me está desesperando.

- Considero que lo que tenga que contar, lo tendrá que decir con los labios y no con la mente, así todos quedamos al tanto. – le respondió ella guiñándome un ojo. Ahora todos miraban a Jake, incluso yo.

- Nosotros los lobos, no conocemos la respuesta exacta al por qué se genera una impronta. Es sólo magia y amor. Algunos creen que… una de las razones por la que surge, es para asegurar la transmisión del gen de lobo, o sea para perpetuar nuestra especie. Entre otras razones.

- ¡Blasfemias! Ella no tiene en su vientre a un apestoso lobo como tú. Lo que dices es mentira. – lo interrumpió Rosalie enfurecida, más de lo que ya estaba.

- Cierra la boca, tía. – le grité con un rugido proveniente de mi garganta, todos se tensaron. – Sólo… sólo quiero escuchar a Jake.

- Tranquila, mi Nessie. – me dijo él acariciando mi mejilla. Luego volvió la vista al frente. – Lobos más fuertes y grandes en las futuras generaciones. Eso también recuerdo que lo oí por ahí. – se mordió el labio.

- ¿Y tú que piensas? – le preguntó Emmett.

- Yo no sé qué lo provoca, sólo sé que siento mucho más que amor hacia Nessie. – su mirada se dulcificó. – No lo he hecho adrede, ¿vale? – miró a mi padre. – Yo la amo. No sé si mi imprimación tiene que ver con esto, pero mi bebé es fruto de nuestro amor, puro e inigualable.

"Mi bebé"…

- Carlisle… - hablaba por primera vez Alice. - ¿Será un embarazo como el de Bella? – ahora todos, todos incluso Jake, se veían preocupados. Más yo no. Sabía que nada malo me podría suceder ya que era tan resistente como un vampiro.

- No lo sé. No lo creo. Recordemos que Bella tuvo complicaciones ya que su cuerpo era débil como una humana, pues lo era. Renesmee es mitad humana y mitad vampira. Su parte como la nuestra, la hará soportarlo supongo. Además Jacob no es un vampiro. El feto no le hará daño ya que será totalmente humano. Los metamórfos no se vuelven lobos sino hasta su adolescencia.

- ¿Por qué todos toman las palabras del chucho? – dijo Rosalie. - ¿Y si es niña? Si lo es, será como Renesmee y puede dañarla entonces.

- No me hará daño. Según lo que escuché salir de sus bocas, el embarazo de mi madre duró 28 días. Yo llevo con los síntomas… no lo sé. Hace unos días y mi barriga está chata. No sé si me explico. ¿Me entienden?

- Será un lindo lobito. – dijo Emmett chocando su mano con la de Jasper que se mantenía al margen de la discusión. Mi padre estaba callado igual que mi madre pero no dejaban de mirarme.

- Es verdad. No nos habíamos percatado de eso. Traeré los aparatos correspondientes para mañana. Te haré una ecografía así confirmamos que será un embarazo normal y que… será un varón. Aunque si es un embarazo corriente aún no se sabrá nada. – ahora mi abuelo hablaba con esperanza y hasta lo había visto sonreír.

- Genial. – bufó Rosalie saliendo del lugar a toda prisa seguida de Emmett. Alice se vino hacia mí y casi me tira al suelo cuando me abrazó con fuerza. Jasper estaba detrás de ella dándole una palmada en la espalda a Jacob que sólo tenía ojos para mí.

Me di cuenta de que todo había terminado, aún intentaba entender que mi vida comenzaba a cambiar mientras me vi en diferentes pares de brazos de los miembros presentes de mi familia. Todos menos mi padre que nos observaba desde lo lejos con el rostro ensombrecido.

Mi cabeza descansaba ahora sobre el pecho de mi Jake. Ninguno de los dos habíamos dicho nada desde que habíamos abandonado la sala donde también habíamos dejado atrás a mi familia. Cuando nos distanciamos de ellos, tomamos nuestras manos y subimos arriba, nadie nos detuvo, ni siquiera mi padre.

Nos limitamos a recostarnos comunicándonos sólo con el brillo de nuestras miradas. Eran inexplicables todas las sensaciones que mi cuerpo sentía. Estaba muy feliz, absolutamente feliz, tenía a mi hombre a mi lado y dentro de mí llevaba a su hijo. Más estaba sorprendida de ambas cosas, de que pudiese concebir y que haya sucedido cuando siempre me tomaba la pastilla. Pero recordé que en un momento dejé de hacerlo ya que creí imposible poder quedarme embarazada.

- ¿Qué piensas? – su voz sonó como una melodía dulce e irresistible, por lo que no me aguanté girar mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

- Es todo tan… - no había palabras para describir mis sentimientos en aquel momento.

- Es pronto. ¿Eso quieres decir? Debí cuidarte más, Nessie. Me he dejado llevar todas las veces que estuvimos juntos. Bien sabía que podía suceder pero nunca lo tuve demasiado en cuenta realmente. Tú… simplemente…

- Calla. – lo silencié hundiendo mis labios en los suyos. Jamás dejaría de estremecerme al hacer esta acción, todo él me descolocaba. – Tal vez sea pronto, no lo sé. Lo cierto es que estoy muy feliz, Jake. – mi voz tembló justo cuando mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Cuando te veía con tu sobrina, me odié un poco por no poder darte una familia. Eso creía al menos, que no podía hacerlo. Y lo supiste pues tuvimos una charla. Y ahora que me acabo de enterar que dentro de mí hay vida además de la mía… - mis lágrimas no soportaron más estar alojadas en mis ojos, se esparcieron por mis mejillas danzando en descontrolados sollozos.

- Te amo, Nessie. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz, te lo aseguro. – me dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos, yo me apretujé más a él intentando no dejar espacio entre ambos. Lo besé. Lo besé con una pasión, amor y felicidad desmedida. Siempre entre nosotros todo era desmedido. Ahora más.

Me giró un poco de modo que quedó sobre mí aunque no del todo y se acomodó más en mi boca, luego besó mi cuello haciendo que mi respiración se agitase, me relajé entregándome a sus besos.

Siguió un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi vientre. Se detuvo sobre él. Me miró, volvió su vista a mi cuerpo y lo besó. Apoyó su cabeza en él de modo que su oído se acomodaba en mi panza como si intentase oír algo que proviniera desde dentro.

- Hola campeón. – susurró tan despacio que casi no podía oírlo.

Mis dedos se enredaron entonces a su cabello enmarañado y lo obligué a subir a mi boca. Nos volvimos a besar casi con desesperación… Cielos, lo amaba. Amaba a ese hombre como jamás había amado a nadie. Daría mi alma, mi vida entera por él.

Los pájaros me habían despertado sin más. Me revolqué en la cama un poco, me estiré y con pesadumbre me levanté para dirigirme a la ventana. Sonreí cuando los rayos del sol tocaron mi piel. Se sentía lindo y muy familiar. Miré a lo lejos y vi el verde bosque que envolvía la mansión Cullen. Inspiré de ese olor particular y tan enriquecedor para mis pulmones, me sentía completa rodeada de tantos árboles, de tantos colores, y de la gente que me amaba. Definitivamente me mimaban más que cuando era niña.

Me dirigí hacia el enorme vestidor para elegir la ropa que usaría ese día pero me detuve frente al enorme espejo que Alice había puesto en aquella habitación.

Me vi a mí, a Renesmee completamente cambiada. Todo se había transformado en mí. Incluso podía verme más hermosa de lo que creía. Mis ojos enormes y achocolatados tenían un brillo especial del que jamás me había percatado. Mis labios rojos del color de la frutilla se movían curvándose en una mueca a causa de mi descubrimiento. Mi cuerpo definitivamente no era el de siempre. Mi piel blanca cubría todo mi exterior, incluso aquel bulto maravilloso que sobresalía de mi vientre. Lo acaricié y recibí como respuesta un leve movimiento. Eso pasaba cada mañana, era el saludo que me daba mi pequeño cada día al despertarnos.

Me hubiese gustado que reaccionara así siempre como lo hacía con su papá. Sí, estaba completamente celosa de Jake. Aún no había nacido y él lo adoraba, podía notarlo. Cada vez que escuchaba su voz luego de estar separados, se movía con euforia dentro de mí, mi pequeño lobo inquieto amaba con locura a su padre. Siempre que Jake le hablaba parecía como si le entendiese pues pegaba tiernas pataditas quizás queriéndose salir para correr a los brazos de mi amor.

Era la mujer más feliz del universo, de cualquier galaxia o de todas juntas. Estaba segura de que nadie estaba tan a gusto como yo lo estaba.

Habíamos tenido que venirnos a Forks pues Jacob debía regresar con su manada y no quería dejarme sola, por supuesto. Se había puesto firme cuando le informó a mi padre que me llevaría con él. Sí. Edward le había dado una paliza y si no fuese por Emmett le habría roto más que la muñeca.

Me había enojado muchísimo con él. Al fin y al cabo era una decisión mía también y por supuesto había elegido estar cerca de mi lobo, pues ahora estábamos por formar una familia con él. Para colmo Jake no había intentado defenderse, decía que sería faltarle el respeto a mi padre pues estaba en su casa y en su territorio. Sonreí porque ni él se lo creía. Pero hizo el esfuerzo y dejó que le atacara.

Entonces fue cuando la familia decidió venirse con nosotros. Todos estábamos instalados en Forks y cuando digo todos es todos. Definitivamente. Alice no paraba de comprarme ropa a mí y a mi niño. Pues ya sabíamos y habíamos confirmado que sería un varón. Jake se había emocionado al punto de ponerse a llorar frente a todos, me había dado tanta ternura, él mi hombre lobo tan rudo y musculoso quebrándose junto a mí. Y era tan hermoso, todo él era perfecto.

Me vestí y bajé a la cocina enviciada con el olor a waffles que provenía de la cocina. Mi abuela Esme estaba allí esperando por mí con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Buen día, mi niña. – me saludó dejando un beso en mi coronilla. Le había dicho que no debía seguir llamándome así pero ella respondió algo así como que yo siempre sería su niña. No dije más nada.

- Buen día abuela. Qué rico, tengo mucha hambre. – dije atacando el desayuno. Lo cierto es que llevaba un lobo dentro, literalmente. Desde hacía un tiempo mi estómago parecía no tener fin, di gracias a Dios no engordar lo suficiente.

Cuando dejé el plato limpio pude percatarme de que dos ojos dorados me estaban mirando desde el umbral. Rosalie.

- ¿Cómo puedes comer de esa manera sin atragantarte? – me preguntó con una mueca.

- No sabría responderte. Es que no me doy cuenta. – me excusé haciéndola sonreír.

- Me recuerdas a cuando tenías unos tres años. Bueno, al menos aparentabas esa edad. Claro que en vez de tragar comida, tragabas sangre. ¿Has vuelto a intentar con ella?

- Sí pero a mi lobito parece no gustarle. – dije acariciando mi barriga.

- Es igual a su padre. – dijo con el rostro serio pero dejando escapársele apenas una sonrisilla. – Es raro que tu cuerpo no se haya descompensado. Tu hijo puede que no necesite la sangre pero tú sí.

- Me siento muy bien, tía. No te preocupes. Además el abuelo me obliga a tomar un sorbo con el agua. Es como tomar remedios. Puedo asegurarte que para mí ya no sabe como siempre.

- Oh, mi padre. Siempre tan atento.

- ¿Qué ibas a hacer ahora? – le pregunté para cambiar el tema.

- Estoy esperando a Emmett para ir de caza, es por eso que te preguntaba, quizás querrías venir con nosotros.

- No lo creo. Además quiero ir a La Push, Billy me dijo que fuese a visitarle alguna vez. – comencé a ponerme de pie.

- Podría venir él hasta aquí, tú debes cuidarte. – y ya empezaba con su sobreprotección.

- Rose, no me pasará nada. Sólo estaré allí. Además le he dicho a Jake que lo esperaría allí para que regresemos juntos.

- ¿Lo sabe tu padre?

- No creo que a estas alturas le importe que vaya a visitar al abuelo de mi hijo. – le solté con un poco de enojo. Mi padre. Aquel tema aún me desquiciaba aunque intentara entenderlo con todas mis fuerzas juro que no podía.

- Hola hermosa. – era mi tío Emmett besando desaforadamente a mi tía. Giré mi cabeza incómoda y carraspeé. – Oh, chica lobo, ¿todavía estás aquí?

- Sí y te recuerdo que estás en la cocina, ve a hacer tus chanchadas a otra parte.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo la cocina? ¿Jake y tú siempre lo hacen en los mismos lugares?

- ¡Emmett! – le regañó mi tía a la vez que mis mejilla se tornaban rojizas.

- Oh, Rose, ya no es una niña. No se tragó una semilla para que le creciera la barriga de esa manera. Nos tenía a todos engañados. – me guiñó un ojo.

- Me iré. No me interesa hablar de esto contigo, tío. – le dije saliendo del lugar intentando no escuchar la guasada que decía Emmett. No sé qué era lo peor con él. Que me considerara demasiada niña como para buscarme incansablemente todo el tiempo para jugar o que me tratara como adulta y me hablara siempre de sexo.

Mi madre le había pegado un buen guantazo la primera vez que me habló de esa manera. Un grave error hacerlo frente a toda la familia, mi padre se había mantenido al margen quizás adivinando la paliza que le iba a dar Bella.

En la sala me encontré con ella. Estaba de pie al gran ventanal. Se giró en cuanto me sintió detrás.

- ¿Ya te irás? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Sí. ¿Tú esperas a papá? – le pregunté, sabía que mi padre había salido de caza con Jasper y Alice esa mañana.

- Sí. No quise acompañarles, no me apetecía.

- ¿Sucede algo? Te noto… rara. – le dije sentándome en el sofá para que iniciáramos una charla. Hacía unos días la notaba extraña. - ¿Qué es lo que no me dices, mamá?

- Nostalgia. – se sinceró. – Este lugar es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo. Y no me refiero a la mansión, me refiero a Forks en general. Había luchado tanto por no venir aquí con mi padre, y terminé por añorarlo cada día que pasaba.

- Ahora estás aquí otra vez. – le acaricié el brazo con una sonrisa.

- Lo estoy.

- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo. – quise saber.

- Mi madre estuvo en la casa de Charlie hace unos días. – soltó, su rostro se veía triste más que nostálgico. Acarició mi barriga y mi niño le respondió con una patadita. – Siempre hace lo mismo cuando le toco. ¿Será que no me quiere?

- Yo creo que todo lo contrario. – le sonreí. – Mamá… ¿la has visto?

- De lejos. Está… envejecida. Pero sigue llena de vida aunque un poco angustiada. – hizo una pausa. – Mi padre me ha dicho que Phil no está bien de salud.

- Oh, lo siento, mamá.

- Yo también. Me hubiese gustado acompañarla en estos momentos. Siempre fuimos nosotras dos contra el mundo, luego llegó Phil y fuimos los tres, luego me fui y fueron ellos dos… ahora ella estará sola. – tragué saliva en seco, jamás la había visto tan triste.

- Mamá… no sé qué decirte. – le dije justo cuando una lágrima cayó sobre mi panza abultada. Ella lo notó y me limpió la mejilla.

- No tienes que decir nada, cariño. No tengo por qué ponerte de esta manera. Lo siento.

- No, no lo sientas. Me gusta que me cuentes las cosas. Hacía mucho que no charlábamos. Las cosas han salido muy rápido…

- Tranquila, es parte de la vida. Necesitabas estar con Jake, necesitabas pensar en él. Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que lo hayas elegido. No hay nadie mejor para ti que él.

- Gracias, mamá. – dije y me asusté cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó por mi lado para deshacerse al lado de mi madre. Edward.

- Hola. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola papá. – le dije casi sin mirarlo. No es que estuviera enojada con él en realidad pero en cuanto le dijera que me iba a La Push, dónde no pudiera "protegerme", pondría el grito en el cielo y sólo quería poder irme tranquila. – Te dejaré ir tranquila.

- No tienes que meterte en mi cabeza. – le dije. Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lo siento. No quise hacerlo es que tú gritas como tu… novio. – suspiró. - ¿Cuándo se van a casar? Sé de muy buena fuente que ni siquiera han tocado el tema.

- No nos interesa casarnos aún. Además, es un tema privado. – lo miré por fin y estaba tan hermoso con unos rayos de sol pegándole en la piel. Brillaba como una estrella en el cielo.

- Bien. Aunque espero que lo hagan pronto…

- Edward… déjalos tranquilos, ¿vale? – dijo Bella para después sonreírme. Sabía que me defendería siempre en cuanto a este tema, ya que yo tenía sus mismos pensamientos en cuanto al matrimonio, aunque claro, ella terminó por casarse con Edward Cullen. Y seguramente yo terminaría haciéndolo con Jake, pero todavía no era el momento. Quería disfrutar de mi embarazo, luego del crecimiento de mi niño, y quizás luego si habría tiempo.

- Tienes una eternidad. – susurró mi padre con una mueca, no pude evitar devolvérsela.

- Bien. – me puse de pie. – Iré a casa de Billy. Volveré con Jake así que no se preocupen por mí.

Antes de tocar la arena, me descalcé para poder sentirla escurrirse por mis pies. Era una sensación que me encantaba desde que era niña, ya sea si estaba en un arenero, o en alguna playa de vacaciones.

El cielo estaba completamente gris anunciando que en cualquier momento la lluvia llegaría, pero aún así no me molestaba. Me estaba acostumbrando al clima de Forks, la ciudad dónde llueve siempre, decían. Ese sería mi hogar a partir de ahora. Y me sentía muy cómoda al respecto. En sí cualquier lugar sería cómodo estando Jake a mi lado, él era mi espacio preferido.

El agua fría me tocaba erizándome por la calidez de mi piel, pero no me daba la gana de apartarme, era relajante el frío. Quizás se debía a que estaba acostumbrada a la tez de mi familia.

Visualicé la casita roja de mi novio y apuré mis pasos hasta llegar allí. Billy me recibió con mucha alegría, palmeaba mi panza orgulloso de su hijo. Él había sido uno de los pocos que había recibo con felicidad la noticia al mismo instante en que se la contamos. Y al enterarse de que sería un varón, al igual que mi Jake, se había emocionado. Más que por el sexo del bebé, se debía a que mi hijo sería un guerrero. Eso me explicó Jacob, y que para ellos, los quileutes, era un orgullo inigualable.

Los quileutes estaban llenos de historias maravillosas y magias inexplicables. Yo había sido bendecida con ella, al cruzarme en el camino con Jake. Aún recordaba el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez, sus ojos oscurecidos ante la imprimación. Su alma uniéndose a la mía…

- ¿Ya han escogido el nombre del bebé? – me sacó de mis pensamientos Billy.

- De hecho… no lo hemos decidido. Más bien no hemos hablado del tema. – le respondí con sinceridad.

- Pues deben comenzar a hacerlo. A penas quedan unos tres meses para que nazca.

- Lo sé. Lo haremos. Despreocúpate, Billy, que tu nieto tendrá un bonito nombre.

En realidad yo sí había pensado en un nombre pero no consideraba que a Jake le hiciera mucha gracia, quería ponerle Anthony. Como mi padre, Edward Anthony. Siempre me había parecido bonito pero sabía que a mi lobo no le gustaría nada que llevara el nombre justamente de él.

Pasé la tarde con el padre de mi lobo, me contó anécdotas sobre Jake cuando era pequeño, de lo travieso e inquieto que solía ser cuando no encontraba qué hacer o con quién jugar. Me contó que siempre molestaba a sus hermanas haciéndole maldades y que ahuyentaba a sus pretendientes cuando las volvían a casa luego de alguna cita. Me resultaba raro imaginarme a un Jacob así, pero Billy me explicó que al morir su madre, él había cambiado mucho.

Fue muy duro no contar con la presencia de su mamá, fue un pequeño que tomó responsabilidades de grandes. Una de sus hermanas se había ido, había conocido a un hombre extraño y no dudó en dejar la casa familiar. Billy dijo que junto con Jacob, Rebecca había sido la más afectada por la muerte de su madre y que sólo lo supo superar cuando se enamoró, fue por eso que nadie nunca la había detenido. Rachel había sido más madura y protegió a Jake siempre aunque éste no se dejara. Luego, decidió irse a estudiar lejos dejando a Jacob con su padre solo. Se tuvo que hacer cargo de todo, además de estudiar había empezado a hacer algunos trabajos en cuanto a la mecánica.

Veía nostalgia en los ojos de Billy y pesar al recordar lo difícil que se lo había hecho a su pequeño niño, había notado en sus comentarios lo dolido que se había sentido en la silla de ruedas mientras Jake hacía todo lo que él debía hacer. Se habían cambiado los papeles.

Me contó también que vio por primera vez a su hijo feliz, luego de tanta tragedia, cuando Bella volvió a Forks. En el primer instante se había percatado de que estaba enamorado. Su primer amor. No debería de haberme molestado, pero me hubiera gustado ocupar yo ese lugar, en vez que mi madre. Me removí incómoda mientras seguía relatando Billy pero él pareció no darse cuenta pues seguía con lo suyo, como si estuviese hablando de alguna película que había visto en la televisión.

Dijo que sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de ella. Me pregunté si lo hacía de la misma manera en que brillaban cuando estaba junto a mí. Luego, llegó a la parte en la que yo nací. En lo frustrado que se había sentido, pero que en una ocasión le había comentado a Billy que ya no se sentía como antes respecto a mi madre.

Me habló de la imprimación, de que nuestras almas ya se habían cruzado y por eso dependíamos uno del otro a pesar de la distancia y a pesar de ni siquiera habernos conocido. Recordé cuando estaba de novia con Jason, de lo feliz y contenta que me hacía sentir, pero que sin embargo, al llegar la noche me daba cuenta de que había un vacío en mi pecho. Ahora comprendía que eso se debía a la ausencia de Jake. Sonreí al entenderlo.

Estaba hablando de cuando Rachel regresó y Paul se había imprimado de ella, de lo contento que se sentía él porque su hija ya no se iría de casa, y de la ira que le daba a Jacob cruzarse con el otro lobo… entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que pegara un respingo en la silla donde estaba sentada. Billy sabía quién era por lo que se mostraba de lo más tranquilo.

Mi bebé también sabía quién era, lo había percibido pues se removía con violencia dentro de mi vientre. Yo, por mi parte, estaba tan entretenida en el relato de mi suegro que ni siquiera había olido su efluvio al llegar.

Fijó su mirada en mí, como si fuese lo único que se encontraba en el lugar. Me regaló mi sonrisa preferida y caminó hacia mi dirección. No pude evitar ponerme de pie, el corazón me latía descontroladamente, como siempre que él estaba cerca de mí. Sabía que a pesar del tiempo, mi cuerpo jamás se acostumbraría a su perfección y a lo que ésta me provocaba.

Me besó sin vergüenza frente a su padre, al principio intenté contenerme, pero en cuanto su aliento dulce me rozó estremeciendo cada poro de mi piel, me colgué de sus labios tibios con ayuda de mis brazos que se enredaron alrededor de su cuello. Había tenido que ponerme de puntitas de pie para alcanzarlo, era tan enorme y yo tan pequeñita.

- Hola amor. – me dijo aun rosando mis labios. – Yo también te echaba mucho de menos.

Me alejó delicadamente echándome un vistazo, provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Volvió su mirada a mi vientre y con sus dedos suaves lo acarició, justo cuando mi niño pateaba a modo de saludo. Siempre lo hacía de la misma manera cuando estaba junto a Jake.

- Hola bebé. ¿Tú también me has echado de menos? Tu madre me ha besado por ti, no te preocupes. – en ese momento, mi rostro entero de tornó de todos los colores, realmente no me había dado cuenta de mi reacción. Me giré y vi a un Billy divertido, intentando ocultar sus risas sin hacer mucho esfuerzo que digamos. – Hola viejo. ¿Qué hay?

- Hola hijo. Aquí estaba, con tu bella mujer, contándole un par de historias. Nada raro. – rió.

- Todavía Nessie no es mi mujer. Sigue siendo mi novia. Primero tendría que aceptar casarse conmigo. – le respondió haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara. Mis músculos se volvieron hierro incapaces de hacer algún movimiento, ni siquiera podía respirar con facilidad. ¿Casarme? Eso no lo tenía en mente, definitivamente no sabía que Jake quisiera hacerlo, no ahora quizás sí en un futuro.

- ¿Ca…? – intenté hablar.

- Tranquila, cielo. No te pongas de este modo. Has heredado las mismas cualidades que tu madre. – me dijo divertido dejándome un beso en la mejilla.

- No pienso igual que mi madre. – dije un poco ridículamente celosa, hoy la habían nombrado demasiado. – Si quieres nos casaremos mañana mismo. Y además me gustan las bodas. – mentí nerviosa. – No soy igual que ella. En absoluto.

- No. No eres como ella. – me dijo acariciando mi espalda. – Tú eres mejor. Y no, no me casaré aun contigo. Pero sí lo haremos, no te preocupes. Nos iremos un momento a la habitación, viejo. Haz lo tuyo. – le comentó.

- De acuerdo. – respondió Billy dedicándome un sonrisilla.

Me dirigí con Jake a su habitación, tan pequeña pero tan cargada de recuerdos. Todo su efluvio estaba en él, y eso era peligroso para mi cuerpo. Debido a mi falta de… intimidad, seguramente era que reaccionaba así. Cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso, cada suspiro era incandescente para mí. Jake se tomaba todo con demasiado cuidado para mi gusto, decía que temía lastimar al bebé, que no se podía controlar cuando estaba conmigo. Recuerdo que me había enfadado mucho, no le había hablado por un día casi entero. Digo casi, porque él era irresistible para mí, al punto de sentir dolor físico cuando no lo tenía cerca.

Nos recostamos en su cama, mi barriga ya era un impedimento pero aún cabíamos allí. Me puse de costado para mirarlo, su pecho iba desnudo complicándomelo todo aún más.

- Tendremos que comprar una cama más grande para cuando nazca el bebé. Tal vez deberíamos agrandar esta habitación, así tendremos lugar donde colocar la cuna. – dije mientras deslizaba mis dedos por sus músculos. Su piel se erizaba como si ellos fuesen ráfagas de viento quemándolo.

- ¿Realmente quieres vivir aquí? Yo quiero que estés cómoda, puedes quedarte en tu mansión mientras yo trabajo para construir nuestra casa o agrandar ésta.

- Estoy en desacuerdo. A mí me gusta esta casa, Jacob. ¿O acaso te quieres librar de mí? – le pregunté cuando mis dedos rosaron la hebilla de sus pantalones cortos. Me dispuse a jugar con él un momento, recorrí su abdomen una y otra vez, siempre volviendo a sus pantalones. Notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba con más rapidez cada vez que lo hacía. Sonreí conforme.

- Sabes que no es eso. Pero si es lo que deseas, está bien. Mañana mismo comenzaré a arreglar esto. – suspiró profundo cuando mi mano fue más allá. – Nessie… por favor.

- ¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¿Es que no te gusto? Me veo gorda, ¿es por eso?

- No es eso, amor. Estás hermosa, más hermosa que siempre. Y me vuelves loco, Nessie. Pero no podemos.

- ¿Por qué no? He leído en las revistas que me trae Rosalie, que las parejas pueden tener relaciones durante el embarazo, es normal y no es nada morboso. Más bien pasional. – me apoyé en uno de mis codos para observarlo mejor con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé, pero no sé si se puede aplicar "normal" a lo que nosotros somos. Es decir, soy un lobo. Y actúo siempre como tal en la cama, no puedo evitarlo, me pones loco, realmente loco. Tú no te das una idea.

- Tú me vuelves loca a mí. – le confesé con una voz desconocida, una voz sumamente seductora. Me senté a su lado y me quité la camiseta lentamente dejando a mi lobo con la boca abierta, no se esperaba esa reacción en mí. – Hazme el amor. – le dije casi suplicando.

- Ness… - comenzaba a quejarse pero se vio interrumpido cuando mis labios se apretaron a los suyos. Fue un beso irremediablemente pasional. Como de un salto, se incorporó a la cama tomándome de la nuca y arrastrándome más a él, desesperadamente uniéndome a sus labios ansiosos. Me puse a horcajadas sin separarnos ni un milímetro. Nos pegamos más, de esa manera no había espacio que nos separase. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y las mías bajaron a sus perfectos abdominales, jamás me cansaba de tocar su marcado cuerpo.

El resto sucedió como siempre, sólo que esta vez Jake se empujaba en mí con delicadeza, jamás apartando sus ojos de mí, susurrándome un "te amo" cada vez que su respiración se lo permitía.

"Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
podrá secarse en un instante el mar:  
podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
como un débil cristal.  
¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón,  
pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse  
la llama de tu amor."

Mi amor, mi compañero, mi mundo, mi alma misma… Durante el tiempo en que estuvimos separados, me refiero a cuando luchaba inútilmente contra mi amor hacia él mientras Jason aún era parte de mi vida, soñé una y otra vez su boca junto a la mía. Buscaba su mirada entre la gente, en quienes no correspondía por lo ajeno a la perfección. Jamás encontré una así y lo intenté, pero no… Hasta que me rendí sabía que sólo él podía darme todo el calor que un día creí llenar con alguien equivocado. Me imaginaba desfilando de la mano de varios amores y ya sabía lo equivocada que estaba al creer que en esas personas iba a encontrar el amor que sólo Jake sabía darme, esas cosquillas que sólo él me hacía sentir, ese brillo en los ojos cuando sólo a mí me miraba. Siempre fue él. Desde antes de haber nacido. Desde antes de haber existido ambos, ya nos pertenecíamos.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me susurró en el oído mientras sus manos acariciaban mi vientre de ocho meses.

- En ti.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?

- Es perfecto. Tú eres perfecto. Lo eres todo para mí. – le dije volteándome para quedar de frente a él. Estaba sentada entre sus piernas, apoyados en el tronco de un árbol, en medio del bosque. Contemplábamos la naturaleza, a la que pertenecíamos, de la que nos jactábamos en cada respirar mientras las rayos del sol nos pegaban en nuestras pieles cálidas.

- Tú lo eres todo para mí. – dijo dejando un corto pero tierno y dulce beso en mis labios.

- Quiero llamarlo Anthony. Anthony Black.

- ¿Cómo tu padre? ¿Estás de broma? – se quejó.

- Es bonito y le va a quedar bien.

- No voy a ponerle el nombre de tu padre, cariño, y ya para que lo vayas sabiendo.

- Anda, Jake, por favor… ¿Por favor? – me había vuelto a girar para dedicarle mi mirada de cordero.

- ¿Por qué ese nombre? - ¡sí! Lo estaba convenciendo. Conocía su mirada.

- Porque me gusta mucho y porque, a pesar de que nos la ha puesto difícil al principio, es quien más me quiere en todo el universo. Es mi padre y lo amo, y quiero ponerle ese nombre en su honor.

- No es la persona que más te quiere en todo el universo. Yo lo soy. Tendrías que saberlo.

- Oh, mi lobo celoso. ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

- Alguna que otra vez, pero dímelo más seguido, pues me hace feliz oírlo.

- Te amo. – le susurré. - ¿Y bien?

- Anthony William Black.

Me giré otra vez, nuevamente para admirar su hermoso rostro y cada una de sus perfectas facciones. Sus ojos brillaban anonadados mirando los míos.

- Es el nombre perfecto. – le dije.

- No puedo creer que vaya a ponerle el nombre de tu padre "el chupasangre".

- Es sólo un nombre, amor.

- Eso espero, ¿y si sale parecido a él? No quiero que se parezca, tu padre es muy paranoico. – soltó haciéndome reír.

- No soy paranoico. – dijo una voz que antes no participaba, nos hizo sobresaltar, tanto que el cuerpo de Jake había comenzado a temblar.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no sabes lo que la intimidad? – le gruñó mi lobo.

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarlos. Sólo venía a decirles que mi madre ya dejó lista la mesa con el almuerzo. Y como no llevaban sus celulares encima, decidí venir a buscarlos. – respondió mi padre con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Bueno, listo. Mensaje recibido. Ahora puedes largarte. – le dijo mi novio exasperado. Jamás comprendería por qué se atacaban de aquella manera.

- ¡Jake! – lo regañé.

- De acuerdo, gracias Edward. Ya puedes marcharte, ya nos encaminamos hacia la mansión. – dijo Jake haciendo muecas mientras se levantaba del suelo e intentaba ayudarme a mí también a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – lo frenó mi padre.

- He dicho que gracias. ¿Qué más quieres, que te bese los pies? Nessie yo no le…

- Cierra tu hocico. – lo retó Edward mientras alojaba su mano fría sobre mi abultada panza, me dio un escalofrío al sentir su tacto.

- ¿Pero qué…? – comenzaba a quejarse mi Jake.

- Es increíble. No puedo creerlo. – decía mi padre mirándome con una sonrisa cargada de ternura. Recordé cuando mi madre me contó que Edward me había podido oír dentro de su vientre. Mi respiración se entrecortó, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar de la emoción. ¿Acaso mi padre lo estaba oyendo? ¿Estaba oyendo a mi bebé?

- Lo estoy escuchando. – respondió a mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó un confundido Jake.

- Estoy escuchando los pensamientos de tu hijo, Jacob. Y te ama, te adora por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando hablas es como si sonriera.

- Claro que amas a papá, siempre ha sido así. – dije acariciando mi panza mientras las lágrimas humedecían al 100% mis mejillas. Jake estaba entumecido mirándome con muchos sentimientos mezclados, del cual pude el amor que sentía era el más entendible.

- También te ama a ti. Le gusta tu voz, piensa que es dulce. – de pronto arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté con preocupación.

- Le gusta el olor del chucho.

Sin más rompí en risas, totalmente emocionada por lo que mi hijo me hacía sentir. Amaba a su padre, yo lo sabía. Por sobre todas las cosas. Siempre que escuchaba su voz, se movía como intentando oír más de él, cuando no lo escuchaba parecía ausente dentro de mi vientre como esperando a su regreso.

- Se pregunta que es ese olor feo dueño de una voz hermosa, habla de mí, hija. – dijo él también emocionado. – Le gusta mi voz.

- Pero no tu olor. – lo apartó Jake para ponerse de rodillas en el suelo, quedando a la altura de mi panza. – Y es lo correcto, hijo. Nunca dejes que te guste ese olor apestoso. Ellos dicen que nosotros lo somos, pero no es cierto.

- Lo estás confundiendo. – lo retó mi padre mientras yo reía ante la escena.

- No te estoy confundiendo, ¿verdad? Tú ya lo sabes bien, pequeño. – susurró para luego dejar un beso en mi panza. – Mi pequeño Anthony, no sabes cuánto te amo.

Al oír ese nombre mi padre abrió los ojos como platos. No se esperaba para nada que mi niño se llamara de esa manera, pero además de asombro, en su mirada había felicidad y orgullo. Lo miré y le dediqué una sonrisa. Se acercó a mí y para mi desconcierto, alojó una mano en el hombro de Jake, y éste, inmediatamente se puso de pie.

- Tú no sabes cuánto te ama tu hijo, Jacob. Está ensimismado con tu voz y con tu efluvio. No entiendo cómo alguien tan pequeño y sin nacer, puede amar tanto. Es tan puro, tan puro como tú, Renesmee. Eso… eso me emociona. – dijo bajando la mirada como intentando esconder las lágrimas que jamás descenderían de sus dorados ojos. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza. Él me tomó en sus brazos y por un instante viajé a mi infancia, cuando cada mañana me subía a la cama para quedar a la altura de mi padre, para abrazarlo. Me sentía segura rodeada por sus brazos de mármol.

Cuando regresamos a la casa y les contamos a todos que mi padre había podido oír a mi hijo, fue un total descontrol. Principalmente porque Alice se había pegado a mi panza para hablarle a Anthony para que luego mi papá le dijera qué pensaba de ella. Para mi sorpresa, mi hijo se había enamorado de la voz de mi tía, quien al saberlo, comenzó a dar saltitos por todos lados de la alegría.

Jacob no estaba muy de acuerdo pero había dicho que prefería eso a que se enamorara de la voz de Rosalie. Ella le lanzó un almohadón ipso facto, pero sonreía. También estaba feliz. De hecho todos estaban felices. Mi madre me miraba con ternura hundida en sus recuerdos. Mi padre reía tanto que parecía que se le quebraría la mandíbula de tanto hacerlo. Emmett comenzó a hacer chistes fuera de lugar, mientras Jasper hablaba con Jake de no sé qué. Mis abuelos palmeaban mi vientre muy contentos.

Me quedé observando a todos. Pensaba en cómo se había desarrollado mi vida. En cuántos complejos había tenido conmigo misma, en todas esas veces en las que lloraba desconsoladamente por no saber qué hacer con mi vida. Me di cuenta de que la respuesta a todos mis problemas, a todas mis inquietudes, a todo el sufrimiento tonto tenían una respuesta: Jacob.

Siempre me había faltado por eso jamás había podido ser feliz completamente. Y ahora lo era. Lo observaba con mi familia, como uno más. El padre mi hijo. Mi amor eterno, mi vida completa, mi cielo entero…

"Nunca entendí cuáles fueron las tácticas mágicas que usaste para enamorarme. Vaya que fueron así, como tú, como tu alma, como tus besos, como tus palabras. Aquí estoy, agradeciendo a este hechizo que hizo de mí un ser feliz por mucho tiempo. Mi alma con la tuya ya son una. Y aunque suene calcado, eres lo más importante que tengo."

* * *

EL FINAL con ayuda de Bécquer, me encanta ese poema. Y a Reflexiones del Alma, que es lo último entre comillas. Me pareció que le iba justo a la historia de amor de Nessie y Jake.

GRACIAS TOTALES A USTEDES POR SU LECTURA CONSTANTE Y SUS REVIEWS MARAVILLOSOS:

**~ flexer ~ winchestergirl93 ~ Renesmee Black Cullen1096 ~ gragon12 ~ Gelygirl ~ Miley Marie Uta ~ Best ~ sparcklecullen ~ malublack ~ Alice V Greene Masen Cullen ~ LoveTwilight ~ Guest ~ loisi cullen ~ KOTII ~ Dayana ~ prue capuccino ~ paz15 ~ Lovers-of-Books ~ andy ~ marili ~ Sakura Michel ~ sandra ~ NATA12 ~ Cams ~ Anna ~ RAFA P R ~ Carpe-diem11 ~ camii ~ Didi ~ Gisse ~ **

**GRACIAS!**

**NOTICIA: **ya me encuentro haciendo otra historia sobre estos dos personajes. SI! soy una obsesionada con Jake y Nessie, pero intento darle diferentes alternativas a este amor. Espero me sigan así pronto ya subiré los primeros capitulos.

BESOS!

**No basta con mirar tus ojos para sentir de qué manera brilla el mundo.**

**No basta con enseñarme las mil y un maneras de amar con un estilo único.**

**No basta sonreír ante un gesto dulce y sonrojar.**

**No basta con tocar tus manos tibias y sentir que la primavera será una estación eterna.**

**No basta con abrazarte y olvidarnos de lugar y tiempo.**

**No basta con escuchar palabras dulces que hagan olvidar el pasado.**

**… Sólo es suficiente tu presencia, tu protección, tu amor.**


End file.
